Baptism of Fire
by BrokenUp
Summary: The Ultimate battle of 'Good Versus Evil'. There's something dark in New York City - do the Turtles have what it takes to fight this and win? Mainly 2014 Universe (Note please, this is a trilogy). COMPLETED.
1. Chapter One - Six more

Chapter One: Six more...

Nick Houston had been a cop for ten years – a detective for four – but never had he ever seen anything quite like this. The Coroner was inspecting the two bodies and the forensics team were taking photographs.

With these other two bodies this brought the total up to six and that was just for tonight: This maniac had killed before.

Edging closer to the Coroner, Nick put his notebook back in his pocket and coughed "Who do you think is doing this?"

The Coroner looked at him blankly "I got no idea but one thing's for sure is that these are _just_ like the others – there's no fuel involved here."

Nick shook his head "I don't get it, how can you burn someone like this and not use a fueling agent?"

"Again I got no clue – once I get the bodies back to the morgue I may be able to tell you more but if I was you I would get a profiler on board with this and sharpish – this one is out of control"

He didn't need the coroner to tell him that. Not only did this one set fire to his victims burning them until they were just a charred mess but he also removed their manhood using brutal force and stuck it in their mouth afterwards.

This one was de-castrating men.

It made Nick Houston flinch and also feel terribly sick. Whilst the body was burnt to nothing but black bone the penis remained un-touched; meaning this one not only did these brutal things - they stood there and watched. Once the victim was cooked, the detached part of their anatomy was shoved back in their mouth and left for anyone to find. This one had even killed during daylight hours.

They had to get this guy and fast.

* * *

April O'Neil was pushing her way through the crowds of people – she had to get to the front. Rumour had it that more bodies had been found and she just had to get her hands on that story. The great thing was that the Detective leading on this case just so happened to be a really good friend. That was bound to put her ahead of all the other journos.

"Excuse me.." She turned back to make sure the camera man was still on her tail.

"Sorry miss you can't come through here"

A uniformed police officer held up a hand.

"I just wanted to speak to Detective Houston" persisted April, her eyes scanning the group of men anxiously.

"Sorry miss no can do, now would you mind backing off please" The young cop was pushing her now.

"Err, I don't think so" April took a step back and turned quickly to her camera man "This way" she whispered.

The police tape was easy to lift up and April ducked underneath quickly after spotting Nick.

"Hey miss I told you!"

 _Damn that persistent young upstart._

"Morris it's okay" Nick Houston was walking towards her "I got this"

The camera man got ready to roll "Sorry no filming. Not at this point" Nick was shaking his head.

"Is it another one?" asked April, hoping the camera man was filming anyway.

"Sadly yes. How did I know you'd be the first one here?"

April briefly smiled "Because I'm a very good reporter – always first to the scene"

"Look I can give you a statement later but right now we have to wrap up here and get these two back to the morgue, our coroner wants to perform...further work"

"He wants to do an autopsy, I'm okay with that word – blood and guts don't really bother me – what does bother me is an unsolved crime"

"We're trying our best here" He turned and began to walk away "Morris you can escort these two back behind the tape now. I'll chat to you later O'Neil"

Just before the uniformed officer lightly touched her arm she noticed how worn out Nick Houston was looking. Not surprising though. Dealing with this sort of stuff everyday had to get to you eventually.

* * *

"I can- _not_ believe how hot that woman is!" 16 year old Joshua was sitting with Michelangelo and both of them were drooling over April.

Raphael walked past them shaking his head "You two gotta get a new hobby" He went to the fridge and got out a beer.

"What like drinking myself into a coma every night? Yeh great idea uncle Raph, great idea"

The red banded turtle lightly smacked his nephew on the head "Beats living in a fantasy world" he flopped down on the sofa and took a swig "You two hang around too much – you do realise you are actually turning into Mikey don't you?"

Neither Michelangelo or Josh were listening – they were too busy listening to April and staring at April.

"I can't believe she is going to marry Jones" added Mikey "I am so heartbroken"

"Mikey, hey, reality check – she was _never_ into you she would _never_ have married you, so just let it go already"

"Way to be straight Raph" Leonardo joined the group and sat down to which Raphael's response was to get up.

"Beats being gay like you Lame-o" he snapped, heading off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Will he ever stop being so grumpy?" asked Mikey, not taking his eyes off April

"Apparently not. Look Splinter's working on it, he'll be okay" Leo touched his younger brother on the shoulder "What are you two watching anyway?"

"You need not ask.."

As Mikey moved Leonardo could see it was April, reporting live from a new crime scene. There'd been another batch of bodies found.

New York could be a cruel place.

As leader he worried so much about his brothers, and now to top it off he had his son to add to the those worries. Josh had been training with Splinter and felt he was ready to join them on a nightly patrol. Leo did not think this was a good idea but Josh insisted it was the best way to learn.

His son would not be moved on this; he was stubborn just like his mother.

Rebecca.

Lovely Rebecca.

He'd been in love with her for so long he couldn't even look at another girl.

But she had moved onto his brother Raphael and fallen hook, line and sinker for his brother's macho charm.

Since her disappearance Raphael had moved on (several times) and it was him, Leonardo, who was left to grieve, to feel the pain and experience the emptiness inside. And Raphael would not talk about it. It was like he refused to face it and instead buried all his feelings in anger.

He was also not into hanging out as a team anymore – he preferred to be on his own. Be this in his room on his own, or out patrolling on his own.

Splinter explained that this was a natural process but that he was trying to work with his son, trying to help him through it. Raphael would not let Leo help him. In fact he refused to even be in the same room as him. It was like he blamed him for what happened. He doted on Josh though and the two of them would hang out together talking about goodness only knows what. When Leonardo asked, Josh would play it down and would not give him any information at all. This made Leo feel excluded; even jealous; that his own son could enjoy a relationship with Raphael and he, his brother, couldn't.

It hurt.

But every time he tried with Raph, the barriers would come down and he wouldn't want to know.

They were brothers, they had the right to bicker but nothing this big had ever been between them, normally they would make up and he knew that deep down Raphael loved him. This time, however, was different. It was like Raphael hated him. He was so angry. And this had been going on since Rebecca had been taken.

That was over 20 months ago.

Leo looked at his son. He hoped Rebecca would be proud. Josh was a bright, intelligent boy. He'd grown remarkably quickly – reaching adulthood in a few months but from the rate of Rebecca's pregnancy Leonardo knew this was to be expected. Once at adulthood his growth slowed and everyone hoped he would be able to start college in the fall.

He spent time topside, staying with April and Casey, who doted on him like a younger brother. But he also spent time below, training with Splinter and hanging out. Leo had raised him as best as he could but he wish he could have known his mother. He knew Rebecca wanted him to have the benefits of two parents.

He just hoped he was doing enough.

* * *

A/N After some really useful feedback I have been on a deleting mission (as in got rid of 3 chapters) and now I am at a crossroads... I have the entire thing planned out in my head but I don't know whether to go forward or not. I have some thinking to do... Meantime I will continue to read and review your amazing stories my friends. Take care x


	2. Chapter Two - Introducing Phoenix

A/N - Well, after a bit of deliberation I thought I would go for a re-write - blending a couple of original chapters... Well, here goes...

Chapter Two - Introducing Phoenix

The turtles went out for their usual evening patrol. Leonardo had convinced Josh to go and stay at April and Casey's; not that he needed much convincing, he had an even bigger crush on her than Mikey (which was saying something).

"I'm still gonna come with you at some point – I don't need permission, I'll just follow"

Yes Josh was a stubborn one.

Surprisingly Raphael had also agreed to come with them so they were reunited as a four. Leonardo was really pleased but he tried not to show too much enthusiasm thinking that it may just irritate his brother into leaving.

Still, it was nice to be back as a team.

Three hours later, Michelangelo began whining "I need pizza! Can we take a break pleeeeeeease..?"

"Do you _ever_ stop moaning Mikey? For fucks sake what do you think that one is just going to fall out of the sky and into your waiting mouth?" replied Raphael in a sarcastic tone.

"No of course not but I thought maybe we'd find some leftovers somewhere down there" He pointed from the roof to a takeaway pizza house and the waste disposal bins outside.

"Yuck, Mikey, you really are disgusting!"

"No Raph- _ael_ , I just hate to see good pizza go to waste 'tis all"

"Do all you guys want a break?" Leonardo put the question out to the group to which he was greeted with one shrug and one 'whatever': _So much for being a good leader and involving the team in decisions, no-one even wanted to contribute a proper answer._

He leaned up against the chimney, embracing the silence that the group installed upon him.

Michelangelo, as usual, broke the silence: "Well, I'm going down" he announced before disappearing.

"Be careful little brother.." warned Donatello before turning to the others: "Do you really think it is safe to let Mikey lose down there?"

"He'll be fine, you worry too much" insisted Raphael whilst inspecting one of his sais. He couldn't wait to put them into action. If that would ever happen tonight. He could feel himself getting frustrated.

"This is Mikey we're talking about – Mr 'I never obey the first rule of being a ninja' and 'I make noise just because I can and...'"

"He'll be okay" interrupted Raphael "And if he isn't 'Mr Perfect' here can always rescue him" He steered a black look towards Leonardo.

"I am not Mr Perfect, I have never said that. Just what is your problem Raph? Why don't you come out and say it?"

Raphael shook his head "I can't be bothered, you girls have a nice evening, I'm off to hunt down some action" and with that he was gone.

Michelangelo meanwhile had found his way down to ground level and into a bin. Within the bin he found left-over pizza.

He felt triumphant and also like he had got one over on the others. _This pizza looked delicious!_

He knew his brothers thought it was gross but he also knew that there were starving people in the world and he couldn't bear to see food go to waste. So what if it got him a few disapproving looks? He didn't care.

The alleyway he'd wondered into was dark and misty – normally he'd be scared and call the others but the pizza he had found distracted him. It was triple cheese. He perched up onto a bin to enjoy his prize.

In that instant a glass bottle broke nearby, causing him to stop mid-chew and look around.

The alleyway remained silent until a cat let out a loud miaow, causing him to drop the pizza on the ground.

"Kitty! Get outta here" He picked up the slice and dusted it off before taking a bite "3 second rule" he reasoned, seemingly forgetting that he'd plucked it out of a dumpster a few moments ago.

It was at that point where two men entered the alleyway where Michelangelo was, he quickly ducked behind the dumpster, still holding on to his pizza. His initial thought was that it was fairly strange for them to be lurking but then he remembered he was lurking too.

But then he saw that they were carrying something. Something that made him think twice.

It was a girl.

She looked no more than 16 and appeared to be unconscious. One of the men had straddled her and began to remove her clothes whilst the other was laughing.

Michelangelo had seen this a number of times and knew exactly where this was going. It was at this point he really wished the others were here.

* * *

She enjoyed killing.

It gave her a sense of victory and power and she loved it.

No man should feel it is his right to take what he wants.

It made her sick to her stomach and it made her angry. And her anger turned to flame.

She could control the flame like it was a part of her. They were connected.

Only one human knew of her existence and it was only because in the beginning he had helped her. In the beginning she had been weak but now she was fast and strong.

It sounded cheesy as hell but she wanted to fight for justice and do all the things that superheroes do. She wanted a role in this City and if the police wanted to class her as some sort of psycho serial killer then so be it.

All those men she had killed deserved to die. They were scum. They would see a woman and feel that they had the right to do what they wanted with her. Life didn't work like that.

Standing atop a roof ledge she watched the scene unfolding below. More scum bags. They had a woman and were carrying her into an alleyway.

Hitting street level she could hear their voices.

"This one is gonna be _so easy_..." said one "I think all of them should come like this, nice and submissive"

"I know, I'm already rock hard. Let's just do this bitch"

"I wouldn't if I were you.." Her voice silenced them.

Stepping out of the darkness she felt all eyes on her, roaming over her body which was encased in a black cat suit.

"What's this? _Another_ girly? Hey, must be buy one get one free?" They looked at her and laughed. It was a dark, disgusting laugh that made her sick to her stomach.

"Yeh, d'ya wanna join in?" laughed the other, getting up and walking towards her rubbing his crotch in the process.

Standing her ground she had her hands on her hips and didn't take her eyes off of him for a second.

"How about you come say hello..?" he whispered and as he reached to touch he was suddenly and violently picked up, his feet left to dangle freely.

"Don't you ever touch me" she hissed "And from tonight you won't be touching another female again.."

She grabbed his manhood and pulled.

Blood, screams, fire.

Then silence.

* * *

Michelangelo wondered dazed and confused back up to the rooftop where he'd last left his brothers. Only Donatello and Leonardo remained and whilst Leo was keeping watch, Donnie looked bored.

"What type of pizza did _you_ eat?" Donatello stood in front of his little brother feeling concerned by his unusual quietness.

"Mikey..? You okay?" Leonardo waved a hand in front of his face.

"I saw it.." he mumbled "I saw it.."

"What did you see Mikey?"

"A bird. A large bird"

They were both confused by this.

"Bird? As in girl? A large girl?"

Michelangelo shook his head "No, as in wing-ged"

"Don't you mean winged?" Donatello pushed up his glasses

"That's what I said!" He knew they wouldn't believe him and worst of all he knew they would laugh at him. He felt his cheeks flush up.

"I know what I saw!"

"Could be an hallucination which frequently comes from eating poorly stored food?" reasoned Donatello. Leonardo nodded.

"No it wasn't. It was a bird and it killed them and flew away"

He appeared to be very convinced and carried on rambling.

"Okay Mikey, time to go home I think. Let's get you back to the lair.."

Leonardo took hold of his brother and offered him support.

"Good idea Leo - I can get him into the lab to see what's really going on"


	3. Chapter Three - Raphael

Chapter Three - Raphael

Ever since Rebecca had disappeared he had found it hard to cope. He didn't want to admit it to anyone though and tried to keep his struggles hidden.

But by God he was so in love with the girl that when she'd been taken it was like a part of him had been taken too and now he had a huge hole; a void. He felt pain though - a dull aching pain deep inside his gut almost like someone was eating his organs with a spoon.

He had at first hidden in his room, not eating, not drinking and refusing to talk to anyone. All he could do was cry. Him; big tough Raphael, crying over a girl. But he had never been in love before and he doubted he would ever feel like that again. He would have done anything for her - _anything. She was his world and then some._

After the tears came the denial. He buried his feelings using alcohol. He had refused to face it.

Of course the more he drank the more depressed he got.. _note to self, never, ever drink when you're on a downer.._

He learnt that the hard way: after trying un-sucessfully to hang himself in his room. The only thing he had the next day was a sore head and a sore neck but he was still alive. Alive and having to face the pain yet again.

From that point his family tried to keep an extra close eye on him but he, Raphael, wanted nothing to do with them and instead isolated himself even further by shunning his training and refusing to go out on patrol.

Alongside this came the anger. Serious anger.

He knew he had a temper but he had gotten worse, it was like something flipped in him and once that red-light was on he just wanted to hurt things.

 _Once Mikey had got in the way._

 _He felt so bad for that._ Mikey was his kid brother. His innocent cheery little brother and he had hurt him.

So it was after that incident that he started to go out on his own. That way he could protect his brothers and burn off some of his anger at the same time.

He beat up thugs, thieves and drunks - in fact he beat up anyone who (in his opinion) looked like they needed a smack or two.

He never killed though, he didn't let it get that far. What scared him is that he knew it could - he knew _he_ could.

It was on the seventh week after Rebecca's disappearance that he met Tia.

A completely off-chance meeting.

He'd been out patrolling and their paths had crossed. Unlike many other humans she was not scared and she did not scream, instead she seemed intrigued by him. She was bubbly, confident and bright. They talked for what seemed like ages that night and as she left he realised that he felt better in her company so they had met up again. Again they had talked but this time they also had sex.

Oh he had missed the companionship, the closeness, the intimacy that only a female could provide. She had a great body and she knew how to use it. She smelt good, tasted good and felt good. And as he watched her reactions, heard her moans of pleasure it took him to another place - a place where he was happy. Then he would cum and it was all over.

She - Tia - was the first. The first of many.

Sex calmed him down and he used it in the same way that he had used alcohol.

Over the next few months he met a lot of girls and none of them seemed to be afraid of him. They wanted to spend time with him - talking and having sex.

But every time it ended he knew what was coming next and that was the bit that slammed him back into reality with a bump.

"That was great Raph, really great - as always"

Tia was pulling her top back on... _She really did have a great body._

After the first time they had met they met several more - she said he was her favourite and would always be free for her favourite boy.

He didn't say anything as he gave her the cash.

In his mind he liked to believe that they had a connection that she would want to be with him even without the money; but the reality was that she was a street walker and he just paid for her services.

She planted a kiss on his cheek "See you next week as usual?"

"Yeh, next week"

Now it was time for the come-down.

And once again he felt empty, useless and alone.

* * *

A/N - Tweaked this chapter a little... Phoenix and Raphael are going to meet pretty soon


	4. Chapter Four - Really?

Chapter Four: Really?

"Sit him down there.." instructed Donatello whilst all the time trying to make sense of his younger brother's ramblings "In a way I wish we had Raph here to slap him - that always works in bringing him round"

Leonardo raised his brow "His slaps could bring a dead guy round"

"Mikey can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Donatello in an exaggerated tone after pulling down his goggles and inspecting Michelangelo more closely.

The orange banded turtle mumbled something about 'five' as Leonardo rose to full height, shaking his head "I'll go grab Splinter"

"Did you hit your head or something brother?" Donatello was by now feeling more than overly concerned.

As Leonardo was telling Splinter what had happened Raphael kicked open the door to the lab and stumbled inside.

"What's goin on in here?" He asked gruffly. The way he was slurring his words clearly showed he'd been drinking, again.

"Mikey's a little confused" explained Donatello "But we've got a handle on it, I think you should go to bed and sleep brother" He hated drunk Raph. Quite frankly everyone was scared of drunk Raph.

But Raphael was having none of it - he wanted to be involved - besides it was a great opportunity to take the piss out of Mikey. After roughly shoving Donatello out of the way he tapped his brother's face: "You feelin' confuged Mikey? What's new ey?"

"Leave him Raph he's had a shock" Leonardo was giving his brother one of 'those' looks.

"A shock? Really? What he finally discovered he has no brain?" By now they were all giving him one of 'those' looks, he held up his hands "Don't you worry, I'm gone. Leave you all here in peace to be a perfect family"

"Should I go after him?" asked Donatello, rubbing his arm - Raphael certainly didn't know his own strength when he'd been ingesting alcohol.

"No, leave him, he needs to get it out of his system" Splinter was resting a soothing paw on Michelangelo's head

"I'm glad Josh isn't here to see him like that - again, seriously dad we have to do something, he can't keep going on behaving like this it's not right"

Splinter nodded slowly "Yes Leonardo I know - he has needed time to heal and has needed patience in that time but now he needs to be moving forward. I will speak with him tomorrow. Mean time, tonight, I suggest you avoid his room and let him rest."

"But sensei he _has_ been moving forward - that in-fact is another issue" added Donatello nervously

Splinter frowned "With what are you referring to my son?"

"Err, well..." Donatello could feel his cheeks flushing up - he looked expectantly at Leonardo who ably assisted.

"He's been using the services of street walkers; hookers - two, three times a week - and he brags about with Josh, it's just not right"

Splinter stroked his beard "Really?" He paused briefly "Do not concern yourself Leonardo, I will talk to him tomorrow, Michelangelo needs your support now and I am interested to know more about this 'bird' he said he saw. Hopefully it wasn't one of Raphael's"

* * *

April had spent the majority of the night waiting to speak with Detective Houston. She had originally waited for him at the scene but then he was called away to another emergency. As a last resort he had promised he would phone her to update on the situation. Casey had already gone to bed and after trying to convince her to join him had finally given up when it got past 2am. April was determined to get a great scoop for this story - something she could take into work tomorrow and really show those other reporters what for.

She was woken up by her phone ringing - _damn, how long had she been sleeping for?_ She quickly snatched up the receiver.

"April?" It was Nick. Bingo! She grabbed her pen and pad.

"Detective. How's things?"

There was a cough and a pause "Not great. We've had two more."

"Two? Jees. Any clue as to who they are? Any clues at all?" she asked hopefully

Again he paused. The poor guy must have been up all night dealing with this. "As yet no but the Chief will be releasing a statement in a few hours so if I was you I'd get there early, get a good pitch"

"Thanks Nick, I appreciate it I really do. But... is there anything, however small that you can give me?"

"You know as much as I do. The victims are all men and all of them were killed in the same way."

"So nothing new?"

Nick Houston took a deep breath "I shouldn't really say anything, not until it's officially released but.."

"I'm your favourite reporter and you want to tell me" insisted April

"There was no fueling agent used for the fires. Each body burnt to the point where we only identify them using dental records but we've found no way how these fires even started"

"Really?...Wait, wait, wait - you're telling me these fires just began? How is that even possible?" She couldn't understand.

"I have no idea Miss O'Neil, April, someone started them but how they did that is beyond me. Look I have to go and complete some paperwork but you never heard this from me right?"

"Sure. Thanks Nick"

After finishing the call April sat back. No fueling agent? That was bizarre. She had a feeling that this could turn out to be another strange one. New York never seemed to do things the simple way and that was just the way she liked it.

* * *

"Did you actually go to bed?" the question was coming from her cameraman.

"No" replied April simply "Joel, we're on to something huge here and I want to be the first to get it. Once we've nailed this we can head back to the office, between you and me I think they'll be impressed with what I have found out"

"You mean what your police pal told you?"

April smiled "Maybe, maybe not"

The Chief of Police came down the steps and up to the awaiting crowd "Okay, we're on" Joel lifted the camera onto his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming here and waiting so patiently" Dressed in full uniform he looked impressive but, thought April, _would he tell her anything new?_ "As you are all aware we are experiencing a series of attacks in the City all of which appear to be related. Let me assure you my officers are working hard to capture and charge whoever is responsible for this"

April looked at Joel and raised her eyebrows "Are you any closer to identifying a suspect?" She felt it was time to jump in.

"I will take questions after I have finished my statement Miss O'Neil" replied the Chief firmly "Now if I could continue.. As I said my officers are working day and night to find this criminal and bring them to justice"

"Have you got any leads?" April jumped in again, she really wanted to put the Chief on the spot.

"Look Miss O'Neil if you can't wait until the end I will have you removed" He was glaring at her now. Lowering her microphone she let him continue, all be it reluctantly. And continue he did, saying all the right words and all the right ways and when he was done and it was time for questions he was called inside and apologised but it seemed today that urgent business meant he just could not answer any questions.

"What a surprise!" began April as Joel packed up the camera "He doesn't have any answers that's why"

"You really don't like the guy do you?" Joel was smirking at her now

"No. I don't. He's all front but no balls. Luckily I have my scoop and I think it'll be well received" she said confidently

"Your police pal could get in real trouble you know, specially if - as you say - the Chief didn't even confirm it"

"The Chief confirmed nothing as per" April swung on her jacket, Joel was shaking his head

"Whatever you say O'Neil, whatever you say"


	5. Chapter Five - Talking it Over

Chapter Five – Talking it Over

Raphael groaned and rolled over in bed - he had a bad taste in his mouth and his head felt fuzzy. It had obviously been another night of drinking though he couldn't really remember what or how much. Lately he drank so heavily he found himself forgetting what day it was or even _what time_ of the day it was. Being underground there was no natural light to rely on, only an eternal darkness broken up for a few low light lamps. Even though they could go up to surface during the day this was only if there was more than one of them and only if they were extremely careful. Splinter was not overly happy about them being out during the day as daylight posed the risk of being seen. This is not how he wanted his Ninja's to be. A Ninja lived in the shadows and cloaked himself in darkness...

Raphael, however, had never really cared about that. If he _was_ seen it had never particularly bothered him - besides there were so many different people in this City that a large mutant turtle would probably fit right in. Raphael loved the daylight. He loved to feel the warmth from the sun on his skin. He wished he was up there basking right now..

"You awake Raph?" There was a loud crash and he heard Josh stomp into the room; then he felt the blanket being tugged.

"Don't you have something better to do?" growled Raphael, gradually sitting up.

"Not really" laughed Josh tugging on the blanket some more "I love nothing more than annoying my favourite uncle, especially when he had a hang-over"

"You take after your father"

"Aww, c'mon, I am nothing like my dad, that's like saying you're like Splinter"

Raphael got up "That's an entirely different thing and you know it. Splinter is not my biological father, Leo _is_ yours"

Joshua remained sitting on the bed whilst Raphael checked his reflection in the mirror. The young lad looked thoughtful. Raphael wondered if he was thinking about Rebecca.

"Did you have any action last night? Good fights...? good women..?"

The red-banded turtle turned round - he wasn't expecting that: "You should not be asking me questions like that i'm already in enough trouble as it is" He was keen to change the subject and did so pretty cleverly "You have a good time at April and Casey's?"

"I guess, didn't really see April too much as she was working but Case is cool, I like his hockey stick moves!" Josh paused and got up doing a few moves of his own before elbowing Raphael out of the way to check his own reflection in the mirror "Can't believe he landed a hot chick like her though" He ran a hand through his hair - white blonde hair that was identical to his mothers.

"Splinter wants to see you by the way - he's in the dojo"

Raphael planted an arm around his nephew and pulled him into a head lock "Couldn't you have just told me that?"

"Nah, that's way too easy!"

He led him out of the door "You really are a little shit you know that?"

"It's a talent" Joshua poked him in the side and moved out of the way before Raphael could dish out any comeback.

"We must spar some time - one on one. That would knock the cockiness out of you" he crunched his knuckles.

Josh smirked "Happy to Uncle Raph, you just name the time and the place and I will be there!"

"Errr no chance!" Leonardo's stern voice could be heard coming from the living room "No sparring!"

"Aww dad!"

Raphael quickly washed his face and once he had his bandana in place he knocked and entered the dojo.

Splinter was sitting cross legged on one of the meditation mats at the far side. As far as Raphael could see there were no weapons in his grasp. In spite of this he still had a weird feeling that this was going to be one of 'those' conversations.

"Raphael, come sit next to me" Splinter sounded calm and focused but he did not look at his son as he sat down. Instead his eyes were firmly shut as if he was meditating.

"I know it has been difficult for you, loss is always painful and never gets easier the more you experience it" Opening his eyes he turned round "But you have to cease this behaviour. It is a concern for all of us that you do not seem to care"

"I do, it's just I.."

Splinter held up a paw and silenced him "No my son you do not, you are neglecting your training and your brothers. I raised you to be part of a team - the four of you together. They miss you."

Raphael felt a lump in his throat "Don't see how, they're better off without me.." he mumbled, avoiding Splinter's gaze.

"That is where you are wrong. They love you. I love you. We need you to gather yourself and be strong. This will not mean you have forgotten about her or that you loved her any less, it will mean you are moving forward in that right way, the healthy way. The way she would want"

Tears sprung up the big turtle's eyes, he felt that pain again, a deep ache inside the very pit of his stomach.

"You were lucky my son, not many of us have the luck to find love and experience what the two of you shared. Take from that the good times, the times where you were happy and let her memory live on that way. The other way has no future and you know that. It's destructive and it will destroy you"

Splinter touched his son's arm - offering comfort "Your brothers need you and I need you"

As they sat together quietly Raphael knew what his father was saying was true but at the same time he just couldn't accept it. Depression was so easy. It was the recovery that was hard.

* * *

April couldn't believe that her boss _didn't_ believe her - it was ridiculous! There she was thinking she had a great scoop but the 'boss' would not accept it without proof so April was practically laughed out of the office. Feeling humiliated she called Nick Houston but he couldn't give her anything else. She knew she was down but she also knew she was not out. April was one of these people who didn't believe in failure and how ever long it took she would keep trying to reach that goal, that one thing she always wanted: respect in the reporting world. This story was going to be the one that would take her there, she felt sure of it.

Casey met her in Central Park - he wasn't working until later so had plenty of time for her.

He threw an arm round her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug "Don't worry babe, you'll get your break"

"That's the point - THIS is my break. This story is huge Case, colossal, and I have to be the one who nails it"

He frowned "Thought that was the job of NYPD? 'Nailing the bad guy'.."

"I know, and it is, but the point is that if I can get a _real_ scoop before hand - with evidence - that would give me real credibility"

"And how do you plan to do that? Nick's already said he can't release stuff to you"

April slipped out from under his arm and faced him head on "Well.." she began "I have a plan.."

"Uh-oh, why do I not like the sound of this Miss O'Neil"

"You will, it'll be fine" She took a deep breath "I'll just be out for one night, just to see what I can find"

"What do you mean 'out for one night'? I hope you ain't sayin' what I think you are?"

"Look, Case, it's the only way - I have to do this!" She gave him a determined look

"Not on your own you're not! The guys would never allow it either, it's madness! This City is a playground for all sorts of scum at night, you know that"

"Yes, but it'll be okay because I was going to ask the guys to tag me on rooftop anyway"

Casey pondered this over for a second "So you won't be alone?"

"No, course not."

Another silence passed between them.

"Look I'll make you a deal - you can do it if I can follow you ground level and the guys cover the rooftop... and you take a weapon"

April smiled at him and knew full well he wouldn't compromise. He was so protective, it was nice but sometimes a little bit annoying.

"Okay, guess I'm fine with that.." She knew she had no choice but to give in.

He put his arm round her again and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Good. Don't want anythin' to happen to my girl do I?"

She rolled her eyes and laid her head on his chest. _Yes he was very overprotective._


	6. Chapter Six - Making a Connection

Chapter Six – Making a Connection

She walked quickly and with intent, her heeled boots clicking loudly on the stone floor; Baxter hated that noise, it grated on him. Usually it meant she was heading in his direction and fast, all ready to yell at him, again. "Stockman! Where the Hell are you?"

"He..here..I'm here, where I always am" A bespectacled man in his mid-thirties stepped forward "What can I do for you?"

Phoenix glared at him "What do you think? What is it that I keep you here for?" he could feel her fiery eyes burning into his skin.

"Well, to do the science for you of course. And I am. You must admit they look good" He stepped back to reveal three glass units each housing a female. Each female looked human. Each female wasn't.

Phoenix admired them for a moment and then she pointed a finger at Baxter "You better have them ready soon. I do not have time to be messing about and with each passing day it gets closer and closer"

A bead of sweat trickled down his brow "I will, I told you I am just waiting for a few bits and pieces including our magic ingredient. I promise they will be ready real soon"

She leaned closer to him "They better be or you will find yourself minus a certain body part - are we clear?"

Stockman nodded nervously "Crystal" he muttered.

She stared at him for a moment, just long enough to make him feel really uncomfortable, and then walked away smiling to herself; feeling satisfied that he felt suitably threatened.

"Good. I'm off out make sure you behave whilst I'm gone" and with that she slammed the door behind her. As the click of her heels faded into the distance Baxter Stockman finally felt like he could breathe. _Who did she think she was?_ Bossing him around like that. He hated it. He hated her. He only stayed because she was paying him so well. If she wasn't he would tell her to stick it up her ass. He looked at the figures behind the glass. She needed him. Who else could make fully functioning robotics like this and using human tissue too. Baxter knew he was a genius but he also knew he was weak. He had always been picked on ever since childhood. He was seen as easy prey. He hated that too; the fact that he was so weak. He wished he could stand up for himself and for once get some respect. He wanted people to be afraid of him; to _fear_ him. He wanted power and control. One day he would get it but for now he would bide his time - after all as the saying goes: 'keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer'.

* * *

Raphael had gone out with his brothers, on patrol, as Splinter had requested. He was sober, as requested and he was _trying_ to be polite. He was bored.

Leonardo was being bossy as usual but tonight he was being _overly_ bossy - and why? Because Josh had decided he wanted to come too and Leo was stressing about it. He knew Josh had always wanted to come on patrol with them and as it was a Sunday night he hoped that the City would be a bit quieter; although with New York you never knew. Josh had dressed in dark clothes as Splinter instructed and was sticking close to all of them. Surprisingly Splinter was all for it and agreed that it would help his training in Ninjitsu.

Mikey was so excited! Finally his nephew was out on patrol. He felt so proud.

"Make sure you don't jump in and do anything rash and never leave the group - we're a team Josh" said Leonardo firmly.

"So why has Raph gone off on his own then?" said Josh nonchalantly

They all looked round: no Raphael.

"Damn!" hissed Leo "Did you see him go?" He looked at Donatello

"No. He was obviously in full stealth mode"

"Very funny. He was _supposed_ to stay with us - he knew that - especially with Josh being here" Leonardo did not look best pleased. _Just for once why couldn't his brother obey the rules._

"He'll be having all the fun whilst we have to hang around here and listen to you power trip" announced Josh throwing a stone off the roof; _sometimes he was just a little too like uncle Raph._

"I am not power tripping, I am simply being careful"

"You're being boring dad!" Josh was now raising his voice "I want to get out there, to patrol properly. Not sit here and fall asleep!"

"We are patrolling" insisted Leonardo "We just don't have to be racing around all the time that's all"

Josh did a fake yawn and stretched "I'm gonna go find Raph, I bet he's having a wild time"

"No you are not. You are staying right here where I can keep an eye on you otherwise you won't come out again"

Over the other side of fifth street Raphael was feeling better on his own. He did love his brothers but sometimes they really riled him. Especially Leo. Mr ass lick would no doubt go running to Splinter the moment he got back. Raphael didn't care. He was beyond caring.

Looking onto the street below he saw Tia leaning up against the wall. She was chatting with her friend Charley. Raphael knew both of them and he liked both of them. After all, he had promised Splinter he wouldn't drink but they had never spoken about sex. As he headed down he wondered if they'd be up for a little group activity. _  
_

As he reached the street he found they'd gone. Both of them - vanished and he was once again all alone. Obviously they'd been picked up. Admittedly he felt a tad disappointed. He'd got himself all worked up and was now left with nothing. Damn.

A squeal from the darkened alley way caused him to re-focus. That sounded like a girl and sounded like she was in trouble. He crept down to alley to where the voice had come from and just hoped he could get there in time.

"Let them go" Phoenix's voice was firm. The three men looked at her and laughed. "What? you think this is funny do you Raoul?"

The man called Raoul stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. He had a gun firmly in his grasp "So you know my name do you?"

"I think so mean as I just said it and besides you are the biggest known pimp in the area" she practically spat the word 'pimp'. She hated pimps. Forcing young girls to work and then taking all their money.

"Good, good" He grinned and turned to the others "This one been doin' her homework, I like it, I like it a lot" He was now inches from her face, she could smell his breath - alcohol and tobacco, it disgusted her - he disgusted her "Then you know that these are _my_ girls and I will do with them what I please"

"I don't think so" replied Phoenix, feeling her anger rising. He closed the gap between them and ran the gun barrel down the side of her face "You wanna join too? I think you would make a very special prize but I wanna sample the goods first" He moved to kiss her so she kicked him square in the crotch. He groaned and bent double before collapsing to the ground and hissing to the other two men to kill her.

They looked a bit baffled. They were holding the girls tightly and it was almost like as if they couldn't work out what to do.

"I'll make this very easy for you - let them go and I'll let you live." They were still frowning but then suddenly their expressions changed to that of sheer fright. They were looking past her - behind her. _She wasn't going to fall for that one._

"I'd do as the lady says" came a gruff voice. The figure that the voice belonged to appeared to be a six foot guy in some sort of reptile costume. _What on earth?_ She didn't know whether to feel shocked or laugh.

"Raphael!" The two hookers seemed to know him. And within a couple of quick moves Mr 'costume guy' had them freed and the men knocked out. He even put Raoul out cold. Phoenix was not impressed. This was _her_ rescue.

"You girls okay?" He was checking the two of them over as if making sure they weren't injured.

"Did I look like I needed help?" Phoenix felt really annoyed. This guy had just come in and taken over.

After seeing the girls were okay Raphael looked at the third person involved. A girl, no more than 20 was standing there staring at him her legs astride, hands on hips and looking very pissed off. Although she was dressed in a very tight outfit it was her hair he noticed. Red. Bright red, and it fell all the way to her waist.

"What? You don't speak any English now?" She walked over to him, feeling tiny next to his large frame but not feeling scared.

Her eyes were a soft golden colour that flickered like flame - both these and her nose were housed by a black mask. He took in the curve of her lips as she spoke. In fact he couldn't take his eyes off that mouth.

"Hello? Earth to freak.." she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Who you callin' freak?" He _hated_ that word "I ain't the one running round the streets at night dressed like that with no weapons, you do know this is New York City don't ya?"

"Excuse me! Firstly, there is _no way_ you would even fit into this suit, secondly what I do is none of your goddamn business and thirdly I don't need little swords like you because _I am_ the weapon"

"These ain't swords they're sais" snapped Raphael. _This one was a fire-cracker. 'I am the weapon' - yeh right._ She was really irritating him with this attitude.

"Whatever" she raised her arms dismissively "Now are you going to fuck off and leave me to finish or will I have to finish you too?" She was glaring at him now.

"Finish what?" He didn't have a clue what she was referring to: The girls were safe the bad guys were unconscious - there _was_ nothing to finish - end of story.

"Just go" They locked eyes.

"You want me to just leave you here?"

"Yes"

"In a dodgy alley, in New York?"

"Yes! I got work to do so just fuck off!"

This girl was a strange one, mind you there were so many nutters in this City what was new? He couldn't force help on her so after staring at each other for another few minutes he gave up, shrugged, and walked away - Tia and Charley in tow - at least he get these two away from here and who knows maybe they would want to show their gratitude.. Tonight was not turning out to be so bad after all.

Phoenix watched him leave, she did think at one point he would never go. Interfering jackass. Once the group was out of sight she turned to the three men who were still lying on the floor unconscious.

 _Now it was time to ensure they they never woke up again._

 **This** was the part that she really enjoyed.


	7. Chapter Seven - Witness

Chapter Seven - Witness

Phoenix didn't know how long she'd been flying for; she loved to fly and having wings was a useful advantage against the enemy - it allowed her to get from one side of the City to the other in record time. They made her fast. It also allowed her scout out any dodgy goings on down below. Her eyes were able to focus in on anything - just like a bird of prey looking for small rodents to feed on - she would look for scum bags to kill. New York was an unforgiving place - she had seen a lot of bad shit. But nothing disgusted her more than sex. _Rape._ It made her feel dirty just thinking about it and that in turn made her angry.

Seeing she was back near base she landed and her wings became arms. _That too was another useful little trick - she had many useful little tricks._

It was then that she heard it. Loud groans. It sounded like someone or _something_ was in pain. It was coming from the next rooftop. Jumping the gap she ran as quickly and as quietly as she could keeping to her tip-toes so as not to disturb whatever it was. She wanted to check it out first before she took action. Never did she just rush in to a rescue.

Looking from behind the air-con unit she recognised the figures straight away. It was that weird huge 'costume guy' from earlier and one of the girls. It looked like they were... She looked away and pressed her back to the unit. Yuck. Disgusting. She felt sick to her stomach. At the same time though she couldn't help but look again - like she was somehow drawn... The girl didn't look like she was suffering - in fact she looked like she was actually really enjoying it. The expression on her face, the way she tossed back her head as she straddled and rode her rescuer indicated that she felt nothing but sheer pleasure. Phoenix couldn't look away - she wanted to but found that she couldn't; it was almost like she was hypnotised by the seen before her. Then she began to feel something else - a strange warm tingling between her legs. _What the Hell was that?_ She forced herself to move; to walk away. Then she opened her arms, spread her wings and took to the skies - wanting to get as far away from that rooftop in particular.

* * *

The way these bodies had been arranged was something new. It looked like this killing had inspired a new piece of art. Each of the three victims was again burnt to a crisp all except one. And this one was well known pimp Raoul Phipps; he'd had his head cut off, his body burnt and his penis shoved up the second mans ass. Why had the killer left the head for the police to identify? Normally the killer burnt everything so that they would have to use dental records or other ways to identify the body but it was like they wanted this one to be recognised.

Nick Houston had a record of numerous dealings with Raoul Phipps but he had never had enough evidence to pin anything on him. He knew he was involved in trafficking - drugs and girls, and he knew he was a violent and unpredictable man but he was smart. Too smart. _Obviously not smart enough this time though.._.

Nick watched the forensics team taking samples and photographs but he knew that once again they wouldn't find anything. The killer may have changed things up a little but they would still be no closer to finding out who this was and locking them up for good. At least that is what he had thought in the beginning. Yes he had started out the day thinking that this was just another gruesome killing like the others and that they were no where near to solving the crime. He had no future plan and he felt like he was drowning. The press were ever hungry and the Chief wanted answers. The citizens of New York wanted to know who this maniac was and when would he be stopped. They all wanted answers and Nick felt lost.

He sat in his office twiddling with his pen and looking over the photographs from this morning. He looked particularly closely at the photograph of Raoul's head. His mouth was wide open as were his eyes and he looked terrified. _Was this because of what he had seen before he'd died? or was this because of what he'd experienced?_ Getting your penis yanked off can hardly be a pleasurable experience.

A knock at the door woke him from his trance.

"Yes officer what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to disturb you detective but there's a young lady here who wants to talk to you"

 _O'Neil_. He might have guessed she'd be out sniffing for clues. He indicated to the officer to show her in but as the female entered he realised it wasn't April O'Neil at all. The officer shut the door behind her and Nick nodded towards the chair in front of his desk. The female was young - late teens - attractive in a blatant sort of way but she looked like she'd lived. She also looked very nervous.

"What is it I can do for you Miss..?"

"Rachel, my name's Rachel" _Obviously she wanted to stick to first name terms only._

"Hello Rachel, I'm Nick, how can I help you?"

She was fidgeting with the strap of her handbag - it looked well worn. "The man today - the dead man - I knew him. I saw him last night"

As a last ditch attempt they had released information about Raoul's identity hoping it may trigger a memory, open a new angle - _perhaps it had worked; could he really be that lucky?_ Nick covered up the photographs and closed the file. He leaned forward, suddenly feeling more interested than he was two minutes ago.

"You mean Mr Phipps?"

The girl nodded "I worked for him" she said simply. All of a sudden she looked young; young and vulnerable.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"Well.. Raoul had called me last night - asked me to meet him off fifth, said he had a special job for me. I did as he asked but when I got there I saw that he wasn't alone."

"He did have two other guys with him but we haven't identified them as yet"

"I know who they were, they worked for him too, he had a lot of people work for him. She didn't. I'd never seen her before"

Nick didn't know where the female was going with this but he felt intrigued "Go on.." he urged.

"She tortured and killed them all. I saw her do it."

 _A witness? Someone who'd seen a killing?_ Nick didn't know about this - something didn't sit right. The girl was nibbling at her nails now.

"I know it's goin' to sound crazy but she wasn't human. I mean she looked human, but she wasn't.." her words trailed off "It was terrible. I know he was a bad man but to see him go through that - it was terrible" He noticed she was trembling.

Leaning back in his chair he took a couple of moments to digest what she had just said.

"You say 'she' - you must have got a good look at this woman then?"

"Yes. You'd think it was nothing. She was tiny, young. She had flames, flames and she had wings"

Now Nick felt like he was entering the twilight zone. _'Flames and wings'?_ Really.

After listening to her for another 10 minutes he came to the conclusion she must have been on something as her experience sounded like one big bad trip. The paleness of her skin and the way that she shook probably meant she was needing a little pick up; not to mention the subtle way she asked if there was a reward for information provided to the police. But Nick did what a good Detective would do - he took her statement - he took her info and he asked her to get in touch if she remembered anything else. He also told her there was no reward. To which there was no masking that look of disappointment which crossed her face.

Once again alone he re-opened the file and looked at the head. He really thought he had something there. _But a girl?_ For a girl to be capable of such things she would have to be super strong and have a super strong stomach. _And why? Why would a girl do this?_ There was no motive.

Or was there? He picked through the photographs again. Something had to link all these killings - something other than how they were killed. And that link would be where he would find his motive.

 _Not human...?_

A few years ago he would never even consider such a thing but that was before he met the turtles, had witnessed an alien invasion and met one very special young lady: Rebecca Madison.

He felt a twinge of sadness. She was an amazing young girl and to be taken like that was so cruel.

It was then that he had an idea. _Who else was it that he knew who could have answers?_ The one man who had been there at the beginning and was there at the end: Doctor Stephen Baker. If anything unusual was going on surely he would know about it. He would also check in with the turtles - they patrolled the streets at night - perhaps they had seen something new since there last catch up.

He picked up the phone to call April. Now he had a plan he felt more in control and a lot more positive.

"Hi this is April" her cheery voice radiated from the other end.

"April, it's Nick, can we meet up?"

"Sure, you just say when and where!"

It would have to be soon. And the sooner the better.


	8. Chapter Eight - The Portal

Chapter Eight – The Portal

Even though Nick was not meeting April until half past two she was already waiting for him. Her hair was lose and wavy and she was wearing her trademark yellow jacket. She was scanning the street expectantly and when she spotted him her mouth broke out into a smile and she raised her hand.

"You're early" he announced, giving her a grin

"Yes, and there's a reason. I can take you down to the guys and Donnie has already messaged Baker - he's tried to go with an excuse but Raphael convinced him otherwise so thankfully he is also meeting us here right about now.."

"Did he let anything drop?"

April shook her head "According to Donnie he was quite surprised that we wanted to speak to him. They have a little mutual fan club thing going on so have always stayed in touch but it's been a long time since he's seen the others. I think he's a bit nervous"

Nick Houston took his hands out of his pockets and checked he had everything he needed. The appearance of Stephen Baker from around the corner was some what of a shock. He looked older and much much thinner. It was almost as if he was a different person.

"You okay?" Nick felt like he had to ask this

Baker rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache "Yes Detective, still here, still going. For my sins"

The three of them started walking in step. He could feel the unease radiating from Baker as if it were an actual part of him. He must still be feeling guilty thought Nick. Even though what had happened with Rebecca hadn't been his fault Raphael had wanted to lay the blame with someone and since Nolan Carter wasn't around anymore he flung it all straight at Baker. No wonder the guy looked more than a little apprehensive; Nick hoped that Raphael would keep himself in check - anger or no anger.

Arriving at the lair, Donatello was already waiting and greeted the Doctor with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Leo and Mikey were also there - only Raphael had retreated to his room and Leo insisted that this could be the best thing all round.

"And this is my son, Josh"

A young lad, no more than sixteen reached and politely shook Baker's outstretched hand. He was an spitting image of Rebecca - he had her eyes, her hair colour and light golden skin.

"So..." began Baker, looking from Leonardo to Nick "What can I do for you?"

Leo waited to take a lead from Nick as they all sat down: "You've obviously heard about what's going on? with the killings"

Baker looked saddened "Yes, very grave indeed. Any closer to getting a suspect?"

Nick clasped his hands together "Well, that's where I'm hoping you could help." He paused, feeling all eyes on him "We've had a strange account from a so-called witness. I for one took it lightly and then I got thinking; what if? So I was wondering if you had noticed any weird events lately?"

Stephen Baker frowned "Such as?"

Nick looked a little uncomfortable, he didn't quite know how to word this. _Should he just go straight in with the flames? or the wings?_ Both sounded crazy.

"Well, tests have shown that the burning of the bodies did not involve the use of a starting agent"

Donatello stepped forward and sat down "Really? That is impressive. I mean for some other materials agents aren't needed but for fabric and skin - typically there would have to be something or the fire would just not take hold"

"I know, I know. That's what our experts have said. But we've looked into it time and time again and each time we do so we are drawing a blank. Now this witness says she saw a girl at the last scene but that she wasn't human - she went on about her being made of flame and - of all things - having wings.." Nick waited for the laughter. It never came. In fact if anything they all seemed to just accept the concept and none more so than Michelangelo.

"See, see I told you" Michelangelo jumped up excitedly "I saw it too!" he exclaimed "These lot all thought I'd eaten dodgy pizza or hit my head but I told you I hadn't, I told you!"

"So what did you see?" asked April - feeling more and more interested by the second "And more importantly _why_ didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry toots I didn't think, forgive me?" he fixed her with his big blue eyes. She smiled and nodded. As Michelangelo recounted his tale of the alleyway, the pizza and the bird, Stephen Baker listened and he felt so awkward. He knew his turn would be next and they would ask THE question.

"So have you had anything happen?" Wham - there it was! Baker shifted in his seat; eventually he couldn't take the eyes on him and he got up and turned away.

"No, we've not noticed anything unusual" he replied; all be it in a _very_ unconvincing voice.

"So why don't I believe you?" April was standing up beside him and making him look her in the eyes "Tell us the truth - have you had anything happen? Any unusual fluctuations? Visions? Anything at all?"

The portal; she was referring directly to the portal and held him in a vice like grip so he couldn't get away.

"Err..." he felt himself beginning to sweat - beads were forming on his brow "Not really..."

Nick got up "What do you mean 'not really'?"

Baker managed to wriggle out of April's grasp - he walked over to Donatello; for some reason he always felt safer with Donatello. _Must be a fellow scientist thing._

"We had a few anomalies show up - could just be a computer glitch really - was nothing major I promise. I'd have told Donnie if it were" He looked to the purple banded turtle for some reassurance.

"How big an anomaly?" asked Leonardo, he was the only one to speak and remain seated "Big enough to show up obviously"

"A few months back - four at most - something disturbed the field. We checked it - couldn't pin point anything so we recorded it and left it at that. The portal is an unstable object, it moves, fluctuates, changes - ask Donnie he'll tell you, won't you Donnie?" he once again looked at his turtle friend - begging him for support.

Donatello pushed up his glasses "Dr Baker is correct - it is unstable. However, it shouldn't really register as an anomaly if it's just a shift in the portal's magnetic field. It shifts everyday and this would register as such"

"So long as that makes sense to you D I'm with ya" said Mikey, gazing in awe at his brother "But does it involve wings?"

"No Mikey it doesn't involve wings" he paused and looked at Baker "But it would if something actually came through"

That was not really the support that Stephen Baker was looking for - Donatello just threw him to the lions.

"Came through? As in _traveled_ through?" Nick was frowning

"It happens, it's a portal, that's what it's for originally..you see.."

Baker stopped Donatello mid-sentence "Yes thank you but nothing did come through - that would have shown up too. Look I think it's best that we all just calm down. I have members of staff watching the portal day in and day out - we have state of the art computer systems too - trust me, nothing, absolutely nothing came through that portal. It was as I said - just a glitch - an anomaly and that's it" He was sweating profusely "Look if anything does happen I _will_ let you know"

He wanted to get out of this room - out of this place and _away_ from the questions.

"Would it be possible to come and see this portal?" Nick put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

Baker looked even more flustered, his face was quickly turning red "Maybe, perhaps, look leave it with me"

"What's your number?" Nick was looking at him - as a result there was no choice but to relay the information he asked for "I'd be interested in seeing what you do"

"I would LOVE to see it!" said Donatello in a high pitched voice "Perhaps we can all visit"

 _A guided tour - why not?_ Baker wished he'd never agreed to this.


	9. Chapter Nine - April's Night Out

Chapter Nine: April's night out

Casey was watching April closely. He was annoyed but was trying not to show it. She was so stubborn. He couldn't understand why she still wanted to go out on the streets. After hearing about the discussion with Detective Nick and Doctor Baker in his mind things were moving forward at a reasonable pace and there was no need for her to get involved. April, however, had a different opinion. She saw all of this as just 'speculation' and still didn't have any facts to show to her boss. If only she could get one photograph, a reliable witness, catch the perpetrator in the act - **That** would be solid gold and was therefore was a prize worth going after.

"I still don't understand why you want to do this? Why can't you see this is dangerous and just leave it to the police?"

April gave an exasperated sigh "Look Case why can't you just trust me - you're coming anyway so I will be all protected. You worry too much"

"Do you think Nick would agree to this because I don't think he would - he would say you were interfering and that it was too risky. You do realise that bizarre or not this _thing_ has killed over 30 guys?"

"Yes - guys - precisely - _guys_ not girls!" Her eyes fixed on his "It'll be fine"

Casey was shaking his head - he didn't look convinced.

"C'mon Jones loosen up - it's an adventure - look at it like that" She sat down on his knee - stretching her legs out alongside him and throwing her arms around his neck "Life is never boring when you're with April O'Neil you know that. You're the one who wants to marry me" She planted a kiss on his cheek "It'll be fun"

"What getting married or getting killed? I think I prefer the former"

She continued to cover his face with kisses until he grabbed her and pulled her in for a proper one, slipping his tongue into her ever eager mouth. She giggled as he lay her backwards and got on top of her; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled back and put large hands either side of her face as if framing it.

"I will be right with you at every step so no running off Miss O'Neil or you will be officially grounded"

Smiling at him she traced the outline of his lips with her finger "I'll be good I promise"

* * *

Having agreed the plan for that evening Casey donned his mask and weapons as the Turtles were geared up and ready to follow from above. Michelangelo in particular wasn't very happy - he didn't like the thought of April; his Angelcakes - running around New York City at night.

"You really are a turnip you know that?" began Raphael "Seriously bro how on earth can you still think you stand a chance with her? She's engaged, she's human and you're a mutant turtle - and certainly not the most attractive one - that'll be me" He crunched the bones in his shoulders and stretched out his muscles.

"You know nothing. She'll come around soon enough" Michelangelo looked to Leonardo for support - his big blue eyes ever hopeful.

Leonardo touched his younger brother's arm "Ignore him Mikes, he just wants a rise"

"If I wanted that I'd go for you Lame-o, you're easy"

Leonardo shook his head "Leave it Raph. And remember if you're gonna be part of the team then you have to make sure you stay with us tonight. It's important we don't leave April un-protected"

"I still don't even know why she's doin' this! seems like a bad idea to me"

"Because she wants to and we are going to support her" replied Leonardo firmly. He was beginning to get Raphael's back up already.

"So as she's on the ground we'll split up and have two on each side that way we're in place should she need us"

Raphael leaned back against the brickwork "Thought you just said we had to stick together?"

"We do but what I meant was that you stay with whoever you're assigned to"

"So long as it's not Mikey - _or you_ \- we'll be fine"

"Good because I'm putting you with Donnie, _I'll_ take Mikey"

"Really?" said Michelangelo excitedly "You want to be with me? Oh that's great bro we are going to have the best time watching my April"

"She isn't..." began Raphael "Oh, I give up - think what you like" Leonardo was glaring at him. Raphael shook his head, flicked his hands dismissively and walked away.

Sometimes Raphael wished the responsibility on being a Ninja - a protector - didn't weigh so heavy and they could all go back to having fun. That's when he thought of his beloved Rebecca - they would always find time for fun. Leonardo was talking at him now but he couldn't hear; his mind was elsewhere and his hearing was switched off. Leo was like a dull drone.

"Raph? Are we clear?"

Raphael didn't know what he'd said but he nodded anyway.

"Great, well let's roll out team"

Team. That was a bizarre word. Raphael hadn't felt like a member of the team - or even the family - for a long while. Leo would tell him it was his own fault. Grief wasn't his own fault though - he never asked to lose Becky and every day he prayed she would come back and tell him it had all been a mistake.

Donatello was watching April on the street below - he could see Leo and Mikey on the roof top opposite. Raphael found this insane - he didn't really know what April was thinking. By doing this she was really putting more than herself at risk.

Two blocks down there was still nothing until April came face to face with a creep demanding her money - Casey took care of him. One swing of a hockey stick and the guy was out cold. For the next two hours that was about the size of it - every now and again they would run into some dodgy individual demanding one thing or another but there was no killer and no victims. Just as they were about to call it a day Casey started to smell something. He went over to April.

"Do you smell that?"

She frowned "What?"

"Smells like burning to me"

April's breathing increased "Don't suppose it's someone burning rubbish do you? Perhaps it's a tramp trying to keep warm" she now began to feel nervous - what if they did come face to face with this lunatic?

At that moment a young girl came bursting from the alleyway just up the street and she was screaming. Casey and April were over in a shot trying to calm her down but it seemed that all she wanted was to get away from them. Her clothes were torn and she had blood coming from her nose.

"Calm down kid we're here to help - what's happened?"

The girl was shaking "Man, bad man. he, he, tried to..." Tears ran down her face.

"Yes, it's okay you're safe now" April got a tissue out of her pocket "Here, have this. For your nose"

"I'll go check it out" Casey un-housed a baseball bat "You stay with her"

"And you be careful" April looked up but couldn't see the turtles from where she was - she hoped they had Casey's back too.

As Casey crept into the alleyway where the girl had come from he got a stronger scent of burning - in less than 3 minutes he found out why. The large body was burnt to a crisp - black and charred - only one part of the anatomy remained. He felt vomit rising but managed to choke it down. _What the Hell?_ Minutes, that was all that'd been - mere minutes. Nothing could burn that fast and certainly not a human being. He looked up and down the alley and saw no-one; no monster was running away from the scene and no-one surveying their handy-work from the roof above.

Leo and Mikey appeared in a matter of seconds although Mikey couldn't stomach the smell and proceeded to throw up. Raphael stayed up top on the roof insisting he was keeping an eye out. He wasn't really he just couldn't be bothered.

"Are you following me?" Her voice stretched across the roof to where Raphael was sitting. She walked with purpose and was soon standing over him. Boots, high heels and very tight leather. He towered over her once on his feet but she seemed to display nothing but confidence.

"I think you're the one who's doing the following? I was here first remember"

She pursed her lips as if considering his words "How do you know? I was out of sight that's all."

The smell of charred flesh was still overwhelming but she didn't seem bothered by that either.

"You here when that happened then?" he indicated to where the body was.

"Maybe, maybe not" Circling him he could feel her eyes bearing into him intensely the way a predator would check out it's prey "So why the outfit?"

"Could ask you the same thing?" As she passed round his gaze flickered to her rear end - pert and nicely encased in said outfit.

"This is who I am - least I act like the right species"

Raphael laughed "This is who I am - ain't no fakes here babe, I really am a giant turtle"

She stopped moving and looked at him more closely - her lips slightly parted - _she had one hell of a lovely mouth_. What he'd do to feel those lips. Something stirred within him.

"You're a mutant?" she whispered, her interest increasing with every thing she took in "I.." Touching his rough skin lightly she quickly withdrew her hand after the contact "I've never seen one.."

"You won't ever see one like me"

"That I can believe. So what do they call you?"

"Raphael" He was glad she was interested - he was interested too but had a feeling _she_ was interested in what or who he was more than having fast furious sex right now.

"I remember - they knew you, the girls. Make a habit of hanging with hookers do we?"

"They're good girls" he defended "Besides - don't tell me you didn't enjoy watching"

Her eyes suddenly widened. _He'd seen her - damn._ She felt so awkward.

"I didn't" she snapped. Her anger began to bubble up like lava from a volcano.

He stepped closer "Oh I think you did.."

"You think too much of yourself" Her enlarged pupils were giving him a strong signal that she was interested in more than a conversation "I'm outta here - enjoy your alone time Raphael let's hope we don't meet again" She just wanted to get away. He had well and truly un-seated her. _Cocky bastard._

He let her go - enjoying watching her walk away.

They would meet again.

He would make sure of it.


	10. Chapter Ten - The Happening

Chapter Ten: The Happening  


She lay on her back - eyes wide open she stared at the ceiling. Out there in the real world people would be heading off to work, the streets would be alive with noise and traffic as New Yorker's went about their business. Rolling onto her side she drew her knees up to her chest. She wondered what it would be like to be a day dweller - to hold down a normal job and be part of the normal world. But she knew her rage would never allow it - one slip up and someone innocent could get hurt. Night time was her best friend, her life line, her protector and she had no choice but to continue to embrace the darkness - both inside and out.

This mutant she had met intrigued her - she never really spent time with someone else let alone someone else who was so different and even though he didn't know about her uniqueness she felt sure he would understand. Something about him drew her back out there to the same rooftop each night hoping that they would meet. She felt a connection, a pull, and it was almost like she had known him her whole life. Since their first encounter she couldn't stop thinking; going over things in her head, questionning everything... And from those thoughts came dreams. She had read about dreams but could never remember having them, ever. Why they started now she didn't know but there they were every time she closed her eyes. More worryingly they became repetitive. She would see the same scene every single time. _A little girl giggling and running away as a man chased round after her -_ but then it would change and rather than being the watcher of that happy scene she found herself lying on a cold concrete floor being raped - she could feel the stabbing pain between her legs and smell her attackers breath as he used his whole body to pin her - each time she would sit bolt up right screaming.

 _Why did it feel so real?_

Tears pricked her eyes but she refused to let them flow - that would be admitting defeat and becoming a victim. She would never be a victim and as long as she was around - no girl would ever be a victim again.

* * *

Rape - sexual assault - _why hadn't he figured this out before?_

 _That was the connection that bound all the killings together._

Until he spoke with Anna - the girl that April and Casey had brought forward from last night - he hadn't realised that the link had been staring him in the face the whole time. The killer was saving these girls and punishing their attackers. That was the whole point of removing the penis, it was a way of inflicting power and control but also indicated a sexual element, and he was in no doubt that the killer performed that act whilst the men were still alive. He had to follow through with this and asked April to send out a report asking for any other girls to come forward; if he could gather together enough evidence he would at least have something to present to the Chief on Friday.

Today they were going to see Baker at his lab. Since the whole alien incident there had been more interest in the 'unusual' than ever before. Doctor Baker now had an even bigger team and an even bigger salary. He had been granted access to an unlimited budget and seemed quite content with his lot. He had quite literally landed on his feet.

When it came to organising this meeting however, Baker was a little reluctant to set anything up, but once Nick assured him that it would be going ahead even if he had to get a warrant he soon came around. The lab was a little out of New York and in an unregistered location. Leo had come with Donnie whilst Mikey and Raph had stayed at the lair. Raph because he wanted to and Mikey because he'd been told to. Labs were not the safest places when Michelangelo was around and Donnie could speak from bitter experience.

Baker met them at the back entrance and rushed them through numerous doors and corridors until they reached the portal chamber.

"Now please remember do not touch anything in this room - it is all _very_ dangerous"

April raised her eyebrows and looked at Nick. Once inside she understood. The portal sat on a platform in the centre of the room. It swirled and danced as if it was alive and it was absolutely huge. She decided to keep her distance. Donatello on the other hand was intrigued. He'd never seen an inter-dimensional portal before and was only happy to listen to Baker tell him all about it. Nick walked round and looked at the computers.

"So are these how you monitor activity?"

Baker was over to him like a shot "Yes, these are our little miracle workers - they follow and record everything"

"I would hardly call them 'little'" Nick leaned in to look at the codes which covered the very large screen.

"They're little compared to our supercomputer" Stephen Baker looked very nervous.

"Could you show me what this all means? I'd be interested in seeing the incident report too"

Nick noticed a bead of sweat trickle down Baker's forehead.

"It's all in code - it would take months to teach you that but I can show you the report" He pressed a few buttons and the screen on the far side changed "Here is the anomaly and this is what our experts said about it"

Nick read the first few lines and looked at Baker "It says here that activity could be related to a cross over - does that mean what I think it means?"

"The important point is that phrase 'could be'..and like I said there was nothing found here - if something had come through then it would be here. These doors are double locked and coded for a reason Detective"

"Do you often get things coming through?" asked April whilst Donatello carried on reading the code on the other computer

Baker shook his head "No, hardly ever"

"When was the last time it happened?"

"So long ago I hardly remember.." Baker was sweating more profusely now - he pulled out a cloth and wiped his forehead.

"I doubt it. An event like that would be stuck fast in your memory" whispered April to Nick.

Leonardo stood next to his brother; he noticed he was frowning "What is it Donnie?"

"It's the code - this code is telling that events happen on a daily basis."

"Could you go back and see what happened around four months ago?"

Donatello nodded "I think so - you keep Baker busy and I'll see what I can pull up"

As Leonardo and the others directed Baker to another screen and continued to ask questions Donatello got to work. The code was quite straight forward to translate and once he'd cracked it he saw the reason why Baker was so flustered. They had no control over this portal. It was, as he said, very dangerous. Their lack of control meant that they couldn't stop things trying to get through - things from other dimensions that would test the portal on a daily basis. As his team were studying this mystical wonder they too were being studied by beings from the other side.

"Bingo!" Baker stopped talking and rushed over to Donatello

"What have you done?" he asked

The turtle shrugged his shoulders "Nothing" he muttered "just getting a grip with the code that's all"

Baker hit two keys and the screen went black "Well I think that's all for today - I have things to do" and with that he showed them out. April insisted she had more questions.

"Fax me" replied Baker before closing the door.

"Well that was interesting. He was lying I'm sure of it" Nick opened the door to the van and got in.

"Oh he was" announced Donatello simply "Something definitely came through - the computer I looked at recorded it as humanoid - meaning it has trace elements of human DNA. They were just stumped because they _never_ found it"

"Seriously? Donnie you're a genius. Did you find anything else?" Nick was clearly impressed. Donnie had cracked the code in a matter of minutes.

"Yes. It had happened before. This being or whatever it is has traveled on other occasions. It's been through before"

They were now all seated in the van and all eyes were on Donatello.

"Through to here?" asked April "To earth?"

"Yes"

They were all thinking the same thing but didn't want to say it for fear that it would make it all too real.

Nolan.


	11. Chapter Eleven - Who's that Girl?

Chapter Eleven – Who's that Girl?

"That would explain why they _never_ saw what came through" continued Nick. He was feeling more and more convinced that Nolan had made a comeback; after all he could turn invisible and walk through walls - he didn't know anyone else that could do that. April, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. She caught hold of the open door and followed Leo and Donnie into the lair.

"Why would he? He got what he wanted and left remember?"

 _Rebecca, dear sweet Rebecca._

They both paused for a moment.

"Perhaps he wants revenge, or maybe he doesn't need a reason - he's a psycho, of that I _do_ remember"

"How could I forget" She sat down on the sofa her eyes still fixed on Nick "But why would he kill men who attack women? If there's one thing that guy didn't have it was morality and the whole removal of body parts - can't see him doing that either"

"You a profiler now? Look, I didn't say he was _doing_ the killings but he could be behind the one who is. Maybe he's the puppeteer, pulling the strings, playing some sort of sick game - I am sure he is way capable of that"

"What on earth you guys rantin' on about? I can hear you from my room!" Raphael stood by the back of the sofa - his face was fixed in a scowl.

"Sorry Raph" began April

"It's just about the meeting that's all" explained Leo; hoping that no-one would mention the 'N' word.

"Yeh, Nick here thinks 'you know who' is back" added Donnie, waving his hands mysteriously "Though I happen to agree with April and I'm not overly convinced that he would be"

Leo was doing a cutting motion at his throat to which Donatello noticed and stopped talking. He immediately looked awkward and his cheeks flushed up.

"You mean Nolan?" Mikey's voice cut through the silence "Oh no, I can't deal with that dude again!" he bounced into the room and looked at his elder brother "Leo bro why you makin' those weird signs with your hands?"

Raphael looked round the room and then let his eyes fall on Nick "Tell me this isn't true? You are seriously considering the theory that that idiot has come back"

"It was just a theory..hopefully an incorrect one of course"

"Better be. That dick would not even dare come back - I'd crush the little worm and then some"

"What makes you think it's him?" It was Michelangelo who was looking at Nick now; Leonardo took a deep breath and sat down - it was obvious that he had failed in stopping this conversation from starting.

"Well, to put it bluntly, it seems like something came through the portal but now it seems they have no record"

"Or they're just denying it. You saw Baker, as soon as it looked like Donnie was getting somewhere it was 'let's get you all out of the door as quick as we can'"

Nick nodded "I suppose he was a bit shifty."

"He's always shifty, hence why I didn't come. The guy's a creep, a cover-up and a fraud - I could just pound his ass" growled Raphael

"Thank you Raphael, no one is pounding anyone's ass" interrupted Leonardo "But I do agree that he was a bit... rigid"

"Rigid? that's the best you can come up with? Really Leo, you surprise me every time" Raphael rolled his eyes and plonked himself down next to April.

"There is one other explanation.." he added, looking directly at his older brother. They all waited.

"Karai"

Leonardo shook his head "Ridiculous"

"You would say that.." He really enjoyed teasing Leo about her as it was always guaranteed to get a rise

"Meaning what..?" Leonardo took the bait immediately and his eyes darkened.

"Well, I'm just saying - you and Karai - have a _connection_ "

The eldest got up and walked over to Nick; choosing to leave the response somewhere in his head.

"You really think Karai would be behind something like this?" April was leaning forward looking expectantly at Raphael

"Nah, I just wanted to wind Leo up" He smirked at his brother.

Nick Houston was in his own world - going over things in his head. Jumping from one thing to another until everything was one big mixed up pile. "Look guys I've gotta split but I'll keep you posted" He wanted to get back to the office to see if there were any new leads or any new witnesses. Suddenly he'd gone from no suspects or leads to an entire jumble sale.

* * *

Phoenix observed the scene below - she was positioned on an adjoining rooftop watching local muggers take down a pensioner. Typically she didn't interfere with this type of attack. It was all too familiar and all too regular; especially in New York City. As she continued to watch a large figure shot from the darkness followed by a second. In three punches the muggers were out cold and the elderly victim safe. The vigilantes, however, had disappeared.. but she had a feeling she knew exactly who one of them was. Thinking she would go and see if she was right she was just about to move when she felt something cold pressed up against the back of her neck. As soon as the contact was made she had spun round - disarmed her attacker and knocked him to the ground unconscious. A smaller figure stepped out of the darkness, presumably female, she was dressed all in black and flanked by several other men. Stepping forward Phoenix noticed she was smiling and clapping.

"Bravo! Great move girl. But why I expect anything less from you"

Phoenix didn't let her confidence waver - she stood firm as always, hands on her hips.

"And you are?"

"The names Karai. I'm what you call 'in charge' around here"

Phoenix rolled her eyes "That's strange because I've never heard of you"

If this did annoy Karai, she didn't show it "I've certainly heard of you, you are what's known as 'famous' and I for one am a huge fan of your work"

"That's nice for you"

"I have a little proposition for you" Karai took out a blade from it's sheath "Join us"

Phoenix didn't know whether to start coughing or laughing - literally this girl had floored her with such a ridiculous proposal.

"I work alone" she replied simply

"Really?" _Was that a question or a statement?_ she didn't know what to think. One thing was for certain she would not be joining some group.

"Think about it - I can make it worth your while.."

"I've thought about it and the answer is no so why don't you go bother some one else"

Phoenix began to walk away. Her confidence still strong right up until the point she felt something sharp hit her from the other side and everything went blurry then black. Her last thought was _why had she been so stupid?_

Crumpling to the ground Karai stood over her "Stockman - you better come and check her"

"I'm an inventer, a scientist - not a doctor"

Karai glared at him - turning his insides to ice.

"But for you I can be" _Weak, weak, weak._ Baxter couldn't help but be annoyed at himself.

He felt for her pulse - it was there and it was strong "She's fine"

"Well what do we have here? Looks like a bunch of failing ninjas asking for a beat down"

Karai's eyes narrowed "Raphael, charming as always"

"For you princess I am charm personified" He was holding his sais as he leaned up against the wall. The other three turtles were no where in sight. _Were they hiding? or was he really on his own?_

Phoenix was still lying on the ground not moving. Raphael had clocked this and decided it was time to get a little up close and personal with Karai. As he went to disarm her he also noticed the other member of the group.

"You've chosen the wrong side buddy" he hissed at Baxter who upon also noticing the large frame of Raphael couldn't help but think he was right and stumbled out of the way.

"Give it up Karai, you aren't gonna win this" Raphael had her pinned but she jumped up and was soon behind him

"Really? I seriously doubt that, especially as you're all alone"

"Am I? I'd check out your men"

Karai turned round to find the roof deserted all be it for Phoenix who was still lying quietly. Her foot soldiers and that weasel Stockman had gone. _Cowards._

"Where are you Leo? You hiding like a coward too? Leaving your brother to have all the fun" She back flipped up the higher level and looked down on Raphael.

"No" A voice came behind her - Leonardo was standing there Katana's drawn and ready to engage.

"Good" She swept her blade forward - metal clashing on metal "I'd have been disappointed if you hadn't have shown up"

Raphael joined Donatello and Michelangelo who were by now surrounding this new girl. Mikey was practically on top of her.

"She seems okay - pulse is a little elevated - looks like she was drugged, by my guess they used something very fast acting" announced Donatello as he held her wrist.

"She's like cat woman" breathed Mikey, inspecting her a little too closely.

"She don't have pointy ears you numbnut" Raphael was shaking his head "Cat woman had pointy ears"

"Leo okay?" Donatello looked up at his brother, expecting to see their eldest brother with him

"Yeh, he's 'pretend fighting' with his girlfriend, he's fine"

"She's gone and she _ain't_ my girlfriend" Leonardo was suddenly standing next to him

"That was quick Leo even for you"

"So what do we do with her? She one of yours Raph?" Leonardo re-sheathed his katanas and looked on as Donatello was trying to bring her round.

Raphael assumed he was asking him if she was a hooker. He had never asked the question but assumed that she wasn't. Somehow it just didn't seem like something she would do. He didn't know why he thought that - he just did.

"I know her, sort of, but not in _that_ way"

Leonardo was so tempted to hit him with a great come-back but instead he kept silent.

"You say she's okay Donnie?" Leonardo bent down and briefly touched her hair. She was cute. Different, but cute. He was sure Raphael would have noticed this. His brother was always on the ball when it came to girls. He wondered why she was wearing a mask.

"Looks like she's going to be fine - she'll be a little whoozy for a while but according to my calculations she should start to come round real soon"

 _Only Donatello could say a word like 'whoozy' and make it sound scientific._ Raphael looked at the small female figure at his feet.

"So, are we gonna just leave her here?" He had to put the question out there "Someone could take advantage"

They all looked at him.

"What? I'm being serious. Just don't seem fair 'tis all"

"Raphael has a point. We can't leave her here all alone. Someone needs to stay with her 'till she comes round"

"Ooo, can I stay?" Michelangelo was raising his hand like he was in a school class.

"No" replied Leonardo firmly "Raph knows her, sort of, he can stay"

 _Score._

Raphael was not going to argue but he couldn't help but point out he thought Leo wanted them to be a team. His brother just shot him one of 'those' looks again.

"I'm happy to stay brother - no worries here"

"Does she have a name? Oooo, I bet it's something exotic like... Miranda"

Sometimes, Raphael couldn't believe that he was actually related to Mikey "No I don't know her name but I'm pretty certain that it isn't Miranda which, by the way, is not exotic!"

"I think it is" mumbled Michelangelo "And it goes nicely with my name"

"You really are an idiot" replied Raphael, smacking his brother across the back of the head.

"Well, let's roll out, behave yourself brother - and remember,look-out only, no touching"

Raphael couldn't believe Leo would say something like that - he would never take advantage of a girl, never. Sure he liked women but to do that would be just plain wrong. As they left them alone he sat down next to the girl - her breaths were soft and light but her pulse was still strong. He looked at her face and wondered who she was really? Who was the girl behind the mask? Where had she come from? Why was she out on the streets at night? Perhaps these were questions she may want to answer.

Perhaps.

He liked to hope.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Remember Me

Chapter Twelve: Remember Me

In the darkness she heard voices, noises. Her eyes focused into view and she helped herself to sit up. She was on the rooftop and it was still night time. Slowly it dawned on her what had happened and she tried to stand. _That girl was going to pay for what she did._ Unfortunately her body didn't appear to want to play ball and even though she wanted to be upright it had other ideas and insisted that she stayed seated. She felt sick and her throat was dry. Crawling on her hands and knees she followed the sounds to where she thought they were coming from. And yet again she was greeted with the sight of that mutant _thing_ and a girl having sex. She retched but nothing came up. _What was he a sex addict?_ _I mean, seriously, it was all he seemed to do!_ She turned and propped herself up against the ventilator shaft. What she really wanted to do was go home but until the drugs had worn off it appeared like she was going no-where.

Raphael was really enjoying himself. After picking up a girl he knew he brought her back to the rooftop to engage in a little 'carnal activity'. He knew that the drugged girl would be okay and when he returned there she was: safe and sound and still out cold. He did feel a tiny bit mean leaving her like that but needs must and he had needs. Mel was facing the wall and he was driving into her from behind - this was his all time favourite position. It made him feel powerful and dominant plus he got to look at her ass whilst they had sex. She had one hell of a lovely ass.

"Oh Raph that feels so good, oh yes, do it harder.." Mel was making all the right noises - he never knew whether or not they were faking it but in a way it didn't overly bother him. He was, after all, paying for a service. His needs were what mattered. Selfish maybe but this girl didn't want a relationship - it was a business agreement and that was all. And as he felt the build up to orgasm he matched her sounds with his own until he climaxed.

Mel turned her head round and looked at him "Happy?" she smiled warmly. _He liked her smile._

"You know it" he replied, catching his breath.

Standing next to him now she pulled on her panties and trousers. He looked at her breasts and got the urge to squeeze them with his large hands - to feel her warm flesh next to him, to hold her close. He wondered if she'd come back to the lair.

 _No. Don't get involved._

He handed her the cash, she kissed him on the cheek and left.

"See you next time big guy" Her voice was so melodic; he'd never noticed that before...

After watching her leave he went to check on the girl but it appeared that she'd gone. _Damn._ That was not how it was supposed to go. Leo would be mad. Oh well, if he was that concerned he should have stayed with her.

"Are you obsessed with sex?" The words came from close by - she'd moved and was leaning up against the ventilator shaft; darkness shrouded her and with the dark outfit she was difficult to see.

"Why? Jealous? You should have said if you wanted to join in" He couldn't resist.

She coughed, it was almost like she was heaving.

"Me, urgh, no, it's disgusting" He could hear the bitter tones in her voice; she really did sound repulsed.

"You wouldn't say that if you took a turn with me" Yes, he was treading on dangerous ground but it felt like fun. Once again he heard her coughing.

"You really are full of yourself aren't you?" He could see her moving - pulling herself up against the vent, she looked a little wobbly so he went over to help "Don't touch me" she snapped "I know where you've been"

"Okay, someone's got out of bed the wrong side"

"Least I know my bed's clean" Her comebacks were quick - Raphael almost felt impressed. _Almost_. Because technically she was having a dig.

"You really should try something called 'friendly' - it doesn't hurt you know"

"And you should try something called abstinence - that doesn't hurt either"

She began to walk away - using the ledge to guide herself. Raphael really didn't think she should be moving yet but she obviously had other ideas and who was he to argue.

"And where's the fun in that?"

She didn't reply so he followed her.

"What were you doin' out here again anyway? You shouldn't be messin' with Karai"

The girl stopped walking and turned round "Really? Look, I can take care of myself"

"Yeh, sure looks like it"

He could feel the irritation radiating from her "Will you just...DO ONE. Leave me alone!"

"Not until I know you're safe" Raphael was enjoying sparring with her. She was certainly a bit of a firecracker.

"I am safe you idiot. I told you I can protect myself. She just caught me off guard is all now will you just fuck off!"

"Hey what's all the shouting about - we're ninjas _Raphael_ we're supposed to be quiet" It was Leo. Here comes lecture time. Raph was not going to be blamed for this one.

"It was her not me. She's got an attitude and then some"

"Well try to be a little calm about it. You okay miss?" His words reached out into the darkness; they all awaited a reply. It came.

"What the fuck? There's four of you!" she sounded a little shaken. This made Raphael smirk to himself - _not so tough now was she?_

"Are you okay? We just want to make sure before we head home" Leonardo's voice was calm and firm.

Footsteps; steadier this time - still moving along the ledge and away "I'm fine"

"Can we at least see for ourselves? Donnie here can check you over"

"Err no he cannot. No-one is checking anyone over. You should help big red over there though, he really has a problem" Her voice sounded further away "It's called sex addiction"

Michelangelo burst out laughing "Dude, seriously? You were at it again! You have no shame"

"You wouldn't be laughin' if you knew how good it was oh virginal brother of mine" replied Raphael, crossing one foot over the other and propping himself against the brickwork "You're just jealous"

"And you should be more careful" Leonardo was shaking his head "Splinter is not going to be pleased, you just can't keep doing this Raph"

"Whatever Lame-o, like I'm bothered" _Typical Leo, always running to daddy._

"Guys slight problem, looks like our girl has done one" Donatello was surveying the roof ledge which was indeed empty.

"Good, can we go now?" Raphael was getting ready to vacate when Michelangelo called over.

"No she ain't; that's her isn't it?" He was pointing off the roof. The girl looked like she had taken a nose dive off the roof and was a small crumpled heap below. Heading down to street level Donatello was immediately by her side checking her pulse.

"Don't panic guys, she still has one"

"Is she dead?" breathed Michelangelo holding her other hand.

"No. She has a _pulse_ Mikey which technically means she's still alive. We need to see if she has any head injuries" He carefully undid the mask "What is she some sort of vigilante?"

As he laid her head back down that was when they all saw it. At first it was more like a double take. They all stayed silent but they were all thinking exactly the same thing.

"Holy shit" whispered Raphael. Admittedly he'd been a little reluctant to come down and fuss over her but now he wanted to be no-where else. Shoving Leonardo out of the way he got down to gently touch her face. Yes the hair was different - _she_ seemed different but it was _her_ there was no doubt. They were identical.

"How is this even possible? I mean, why didn't she say anything?" Raphael was still in shock. His Rebecca had come back. She had come back. He was finding it hard not to just pick her up and hold her. Tears were pricking his eyes.

"Maybe she forgot. With inter-dimensional travel some loss of memory could be possible. But until we speak properly with her I really don't know for sure"

"So what do we do?" Donatello was looking towards Leonardo who was still kneeling down close by; his mouth slightly open. He looked pale.

"Ain't no debate we're takin her home" interjected Raphael firmly "I ain't leavin' her out here"

"We don't even know if it is her Raph, she may just look like Becky" Leonardo was trying to be sensible but his feelings were all the place.

"Yeh right, like how often do you see that? It is _her_ Leo and I'm takin' her home"

"We know nothing about this girl" reasoned the eldest "Yes she looks like Rebecca but it may not be her Raph, we should take her to a hospital, get her seen to properly"

"I can take her off your hands" Karai's voice made them jump, Raphael protectively leaned over the unconscious girl "What do you say Leo?"

"I don't think so" snapped Raphael "You can just leave her alone. We're takin' her home"

Karai walked up to them curling her hair between her fingers. Leonardo stood up and faced her, never knowing which one of her many personalities he would meet.

"She's dangerous Leo, you know I'm right, that's why you're having doubts too" Her dark eyes fixed on his blue ones "Trust me this time, let me take care of her"

"You? Care? Don't make me laugh" In spite of Donatello's objections Raphael had picked the girl up in his arms and was holding her gently close to his chest"You ain't gettin' her so just back off sister. Tell her Leo"

Leonardo felt torn. He definitely didn't want to give her to Karai; lord knows where that would lead, but he didn't know how wise it was to take her back to the lair; to let her into their home. He looked at Raphael's face. His brother was silently pleading with him. He crumbled.

"Let's move out" he instructed.

"You'll regret it Leo!" Karai was shaking her head "She's dangerous, she kills people"

"Ignore her, she's just playin' you" Raphael was glaring at him "Let's go"

"I got a bad feelin' about this.." whispered Michelangelo

"Why?" Donatello strode in step with him

"I just do. In my gut bro, in my gut"

Strangely Michelangelo's gut reactions were often spot on. Donatello hoped on this occasion that he would be way off target.

Karai watched them leave - she could have followed but didn't feel like running round underground on this occasion - that would keep. She **would** have that girl on side. It would be the only way that she could keep any form of control. If this girl was allowed to reach her full potential who knew what destruction she would inflict. She needed to be controlled and Stockman was providing valuable insight into this process. The other specimens were nearly complete and as a four would be invincible.

Now she needed a distraction for the turtles and Leo's son would be just perfect.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Double Take

Chapter Thirteen: Double take

As they trudged their way home each was in his world of thought. All, that is, except Michelangelo. He hated the silence. During meditation it was acceptable but even then his mind would wonder off on it's own little track such as: what's for dinner tonight? what's on tv right now? what did April wear to bed?

"Guys can we at least say something.." he whined "I'll go mad!"

"Mikey you already are" Raphael stopped walking and turned to face the others "So, what's the plan oh Fearless Leader"

Leonardo had already been thinking about it - in fact it was all he could think about. Somehow they had to get this girl inside and past Josh without him seeing her face. He didn't want his son to get confused.

"We have to cover her up - get her in and past Josh. Whatever happens we can't let him see her"

"So what do you suggest?" Donatello looked on expectantly

"Mikey goes in first and distracts him and then we follow suit whilst Raph sneaks her through to the lab with Donnie - the lab has the best security"

"She ain't a bomb Leo" Raphael was starting to feel annoyed

"Look Raph, let's get this straight, we know nothing about this girl, you've had what a couple of conversations with her, we still don't even know why she was out there so late dressed like _that_ " he indicated to her outfit

"Leo she ain't just a girl - she's Rebecca - I know, I can feel it" Raphael felt certain he was right; the others gave him pitying looks.

"Really? You didn't seem to know it when you were talking to her - it's just because you've seen her face - don't get blind-sighted Raph!"

"I'm not Leo!" Raphael was fast hitting boiling point. He felt as if all of his brothers were against him. What he didn't understand was why? He was of the understanding that they all thought the world of Becky and would want to get to the truth. He turned his back and looked down at the small figure in his arms. Her closed eyes, her small nose and the pretty curve of her lips. He didn't want his brothers to force him to choose but if he had to he would.

As they arrived at the door, he stood back and watched Mikey go inside - two minutes later Leonardo went in. Leo had instructed them to wait another two minutes before coming into the lair. Sometimes Raphael hated the fact that Leo was so bossy sometimes. He knew his brother was looking out for Josh but he didn't have to be so over the top about it surely?

Donatello was the third one through; quickly re-opening the door and indicating for Raphael to move - he did as he was told, carrying his secret bundle to the lab and laying her down. She was still out for the count and once Donatello was at her side he was able to assess her properly. It appeared that she had a bump to the back of the head but that the rest of her seemed okay.

"She's lucky Raph, it could have been worse, a lot worse" Donatello cleaned and stitched the back of her head as Raphael looked on "I don't really understand how she survived a fall like that - must have 50 feet or more".

"What do you _really_ think Don, about all of this I mean? You think I'm crazy?" The two brothers locked eyes. Donatello was a little taken aback; it was not very often that Raphael would want to hold deep conversations.

"Well, like I said, it could that the inter-dimensional travel has wiped out her memory or could be that it actually isn't her - that is a possibility Raph and one you need to acknowledge"

"But look at her Donnie, I mean, she's identical.." Raphael was not going to let go of the hope that this girl was his Rebecca.

"Until we talk to her properly we won't really know any detail but..." Donatello turned round and opened a tin box "I could extract some blood and run it through the scanner - this would tell us a little more about her cellular makeup and in turn would link to her DNA pattern - I still have Becky's on file. Least then we would know something"

"Do it" Raphael watched as his brother quickly withdrew a vial of blood.

"There. I'll start the analysis. You better go out front in-case Josh comes looking for you; no doubt he'll want more re-counts of your late night escapades"

"Thanks bro' - take care of her won't you" Donatello pulled down his goggles and touched his brother's arm.

"Of course"

Reluctantly Raphael left him to it - at least he seemed to have Donnie on side. Exiting the lab he could see the others in the kitchen. Josh was still up and was sitting cross-legged on the table listening to Mikey ramble on about one thing or another.

"And here he is, my favourite uncle, tired out again?" Josh was grinning at him "How were the ladies?"

"There weren't any" lied Raphael "It was a quiet one" He could feel Leonardo's eyes burning into him.

"That I find hard to believe! C'mon Raph, tell me all the juicy details" coaxed Josh, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"You heard him they're weren't any - he actually behaved tonight" began Leo "And now young man - bed time. I said you could stay up but now it's sleep"

"Dad you really are a party pooper. Seriously." He slid off the table and leaned over to Raphael as he passed "We'll talk later" he whispered.

Raphael shook his head and moved his nephew out and towards the bedroom "No talk - ain't nowt to say"

"Jees, you been on dad's happy pills - I knew he had a stick up his ass but you?"

"Hey. That is no way to speak about him. Show some respect mister!" he scolded, lightly squeezing his nephew's neck.

"When he does to me - I will to him. Honestly I cannot wait to start college - get me outta here and give me a life pleeeeaase!"

"Quit whining and get to bed!" Raphael opened the door and hurried him inside - _the sooner he went to bed hopefully the sooner he would be asleep and the sooner he, Raphael, could get back to the lab._

"He's lookin' forward to college" announced Raphael as he re-joined the others in the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it up with water.

"He gets a taster session and sign up next week - I know he'll be fine but I also know I'll worry" Truth was, he was already worried.

"You gotta relax Leo - it'll be so cool and Joshua will be awesome at it" Michelangelo paused as if pondering something "If I did college I'd be awesome at it too"

"Yep sure you would Mikey" Raphael pulled up a chair next to his younger brother and playfully smacked him on the head.

"Oww! That's not fair. Leo, tell Raph he's gotta stop smacking me.." moaned the youngest, rubbing the impact zone.

"C'mon children behave" Leonardo looked at them both before focusing on Raphael "So how's she doing?" He felt he had to ask.

"Okay, I think, Donnie's runnin' some tests and she ain't gone boom yet"

Leonardo got up "I'd expect nothing less but I want her secured Raph, make sure you get this and Donnie knows what to do. We have to be careful"

"Blah blah..whatever Leo" Raphael had had enough, he too got up and upon doing so left the kitchen and went back to the lab to check on his other brother.

"I think he is being deliberately annoying" After shoving the door shut he slammed himself onto one of Donatello's wheely chairs. It nearly toppled over.

"What's happened?" Donatello lifted his goggles and pulled them off.

"Our Fearless Leader that's what happened - I swear to god he does it on purpose. The latest is that he wants her secured. Can you believe it?"

"Well..." began Donatello nervously "He did mention something about that and I am inclined to agree but it won't be anything too drastic"

"If she's that dangerous Don she'd just blast whatever you tie her up with anyway" Raphael couldn't quite believe that Don was taking Leo's side.

"No necessarily - we now have this!" He got up and unveiled a large unit that was sitting in the corner "This is a containment unit unlike any other - it is made with bionic steel, reinforced glass, is bullet proof, fire proof and sound proof - well, until I press this button - but that my brother makes it un-damageable. She'd be free to move around and I can monitor her using this" He pointed to the attached screen and computer console.

"What the hell do you have that for...?" Raphael felt quite taken aback.

"I made it incase we ran into any mad mutants - it would allow me to study them safely..Good isn't it?" Donatello was definitely proud of himself.

"Is it safe?" Raphael walked round the unit inspecting his brothers creation.

"Of course, I've tested it on Mikey. Look she'll be fine and more importantly Leo will be off your back. Chill bro', it'll be okay, I promise"

The girl was apparently going to be shut in a box. Locked away to keep everyone safe. All because his brother requested it - all because _his brother_ seemed to believe the enemy over his own flesh and blood.

Tiny and helpless this girl looked no more of a threat than one of Mikey's action figures.

Dangerous?

 _Yeh, right._


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Facing up & Facing Off

Chapter Fourteen: Facing up & facing off

Phoenix felt as if she was pulling herself out of a dark hole. It was as if she was emerging from darkness into light; traveling upwards and out. Then pain hit - a sharp searing pain at the back of her head. She tried to focus her vision and reached round to feel a roughness and something that felt like congealed blood. Her whole body was suffering from the pain which came from falling and landing heavily. Her wings had failed to stay and she had fallen, luckily not the full height from the rooftop but about a third of it. On reflection she had been lucky, now she just had to figure out where she was and find the fastest way out of here.

Pulling herself up she looked around the room; it appeared to be some sort of workshop and she was contained in some sort of glass box. This did not look good. In fact all the greatest horror movies involved some sort of entrapment. The victim would usually be female, pathetically beautiful and then pathetically dead.

Phoenix saw herself neither pathetic nor beautiful and there was no way she was going to see herself end up dead. She had already fought too hard in this life to let it go now. Banging the side of the unit with her fists then her feet she shouted out several times but no-one seemed to hear her - or if they did they chose to ignore her. Cue part two of horror movie cliche: the watcher - an integral part of the film where the killer is secretly watching the victim as they scream and try to escape.

She decided to try a different tactic - if this box was immune to her flailing fists and kicks perhaps she could melt it with flame. She tried. It failed. Letting out a groan she kicked the box hard and slid back down into a seated position. This was not her giving up - this was her re-evaluating the situation in hopes of finding a more successful plan of escape.

Suddenly the door crept open - she heard movement and immediately fixed her sights on one of the other mutants; not the one called Raphael. This one was tall like him but not as muscular - he wore a blue bandana and his bright blue eyes were firmly set on her as he lowered down to her level. His gaze seemed to pierce into her very soul, like he was searching for something, looking for an answer to a question she didn't know.

"What?" she shouted. He looked at her blankly. "You let me outta here right now!" she stood up once again and laid into the box with all her strength.

"Calm down" his voice was firm and determined. Rising up to his full height he was at least a foot and a half taller than she was.

"Calm down? Are you out of your fucking mind? You have me locked in a box! Would you be calm?"

"Look, it's for your protection and ours. It's to keep the situation safe. We don't know you, you don't know us and I for one am not having my family put at risk" His eyes were still holding her own. She felt an ice cold chill cross her body - as if someone invisible had walked through her. She must have shuddered because he noticed.

"You cold?"

She slid back down the wall into a seating position "No"

He again followed her lead and crouched down besides her "Once we've established it's all okay, you'll be free to go"

"Great. And until then I'm stuck here" She refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry okay but it has to be this way for all our sakes" His hand was resting on the glass - she noticed how large it was. "Can I ask you something?"

Phoenix glanced at him "Sure, I may not answer though"

"Where are you from? I mean, really, who are you? Do you have a name?"

She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. There was this enormous mutated turtle asking _her_ where she was from - at least she looked like an average human in spite of her powers. He was anything but.

"Yes I have a name and I'm from New York where do you think I'm from?"

He almost looked disappointed as he once more rose up to full height - towering over her in the process. "And you don't know her?" He held something against the glass. She glanced and saw the photograph of a blonde haired girl about her age...wait a minute...this girl looked...

Walking on her knees Phoenix stared at the photograph before her: the girl looked like her - she was like a mirror image apart from the hair and eyes. Again she felt a cold chill. Looking up at the tall figure she shook her head: "No, I don't know her. She looks like me but.." her words faded into nothing.

"It means nothing to you?"

"No. Nothing" She sat back down on her bottom and looked at her hands, grinding them together as if moving her focus away from the photograph and away from this intrusion. Something about this whole situation felt weird. And anything weird made her feel out of control which was her worse fear.

The door once again opened and this time she was greeted with the sight of three more giant turtles. She was getting bored of the inquisition - and now there were three more it could only get worse.

"She doesn't remember anything Raph, says she's from New York and doesn't know the photograph, though she does realise it looks like her"

The geeky looking one was checking out the computer attached to the tank - he must be the one who controls it - he could therefore be the one to get her out of here. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Can I be let go please?" She never used the word please - or even thank you for that matter. But on this occasion she made an exception - they looked like they expected her to be polite. She wasn't going to beg though, that would be going a little too far.

"I'm sorry Miss but as yet, no"

"What?! What the fuck have I ever done to you?" She kicked the glass several more times, made a noise of frustration and sat back down.

"Hey.." She recognised that voice. Big red had bent down beside her.

"She seems really mad" whispered Michelangelo to his elder brother. Leonardo nodded.

"Don't blame her though, not really"

"Will she ever forgive us?"

"I don't know little brother, I don't know"

The truth was he really didn't know. He didn't have a clue who this girl was - she seemed so wild. But when he looked into her eyes he saw what Raphael must have seen.

Rebecca.

"It'll be okay.." The one called Raphael was attempting to offer what is known as 'comfort'. Phoenix was not in the mood.

"How can it be okay if I'm locked in here!" she shouted, presenting the box with a flurry of fists.

"It's unbreakable so you are technically wasting your time"

She looked round at him "Seriously? Who has an unbreakable box to hold people? Are you guys crazy?" Jumping up she smacked it again several times, causing her knuckles to turn red in the process. Raphael was trying to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen and instead kept going - it made her feel better - she could pretend it was one of them.

The geeky one looked flustered as the door flew open and what looked like some sort of giant rodent joined them "What is all this noise about?"

"Sorry sensei, she's a little upset.." reasonned Donatello.

The rodent thing came closer to the glass, it stroked it's long beard and looked hard at her "It is a good job Joshua is not here. So you are our new house guest?"

"Treat all your guests like this do you? I'm surprised you ever get anyone coming over ever at all!" she snapped. Bumping down heavily she buried her head into her knees and squeezed her eyes tight shut - that way she wouldn't have to see any of them and she could pretend she was somewhere else.

"Is this really necessary Leo? It don't seem fair" Michelangelo was tapping the glass.

"You were the one who said you had a bad feeling" began Donatello "I thought you were the one who was most scared?"

"Nah, I had a bad feelin' _for_ her that's all - not me"

"Meaning what Mikey?" This got Leonardo's attention. Raphael was not impressed.

"He's just rambling again like he always does - it means nothing"

"No Raph, let's hear what Mikey has to say" encouraged Leo, standing back and folding his arms "Go on brother.."

Michelangelo stood up and faced all of them "Well, I just get the feelin' she's in trouble is all and yet she doesn't know it."

Raphael waved his hands "Garbage as usual, Mikey you do come out with some crap sometime"

"No, no. You remember how Becky got brainwashed and was all scary and working for Shredder but she didn't really want to... well, it kinda feels like that. I don't think she's a bad girl I just don't think she knows how to be good. It's like she's forgotten - you know like what D said last night.." The youngest stopped and what followed was silence - even Raphael couldn't think of anything to say in response to that.

Raphael looked down at the girl who still had her head buried in her knees. Her long red hair was draped over her legs and arms as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Sometimes Mikey could practically make sense. Sometimes.

"So what do we do?" he turned back to his brothers and master "We can't keep her in here just because your girlfriend said she was dangerous"

"Karai is not my girlfriend and yes I know that we can't keep her here. Look Donnie has started tests - we wait for the results and then we review - mean time Raphael you keep talking to her - see what you can find out" Leonardo shot a pitying glance towards Phoenix - she saw it and stuck a finger up at him before burying her head again. She knew they were talking but she couldn't hear them - the geeky one had obviously done something to the box and made it soundproof.

"Did you ever think she could be Nolan? I mean, he can change shape" Leonardo was not going to ignore that possibility.

"Yes he can but he can't change sex - Donnie.." Raphael indicated towards his scientist brother for the follow up.

"Raphael is right, Shapeshifters can change their appearance but they have to stick within their own sexual origin to do so. And that is a fact"

"Okay thanks for that Donnie, lets just stick to this plan then and see what we can find out by the end of the day. Joshua is out with Casey so we're fine for time"

Phoenix felt tired - she knew if they kept her here that she'd change - she'd weaken. Perhaps that what they wanted. Perhaps she was going to end up like the victim of a cheesy horror; destroyed by four giant turtles and giant rodent.

Perhaps that was what was truly meant for her - perhaps the prophecy had been wrong all along.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Down to Business

Chapter Fifteen: Down to Business

Raphael had sat with this girl for over half an hour and during that time she had scowled at him, stuck up a finger and not answered any of his questions. She was being really awkward and he felt certain she was doing it on purpose.

"You wanna delay everything then that's fine because you won't get outta here as quickly as you want. Don't you get it - I'm tryin' to help you here" His words fell on deaf ears and she once again hid her face and refused to look at him.

"So you're happy there?" He got up, shaking his head "Well, you better be" He put the chair back into position and began to leave. If being nice to her wasn't going to work; he was going to go for the 'I'm not really bothered' tactic.

It worked.

"I told your mutant friend, I don't know the girl in the photograph. I know she looks like me but I don't know her I swear." Her voice was whiny like Michelangelo's.

"He's not my friend, he's my brother" Raphael came back, pulled out the chair again and sat down "So you ready to hold an actual conversation now?"

She glared at him "I don't know what you want me to say?" He swore he could see tears in her eyes "I'm from New York, I've always lived in New York, I don't have any family, I don't have any friends - there that's my life"

"No family then who raised you?" He had her now and he wasn't going to let it slide.

"I don't know!"

"You must have been a child, a baby at some point so who was it that raised you?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She lowered her head to her knees "I don't remember.." her voice trailed off.

There. That was it. The break-through he was looking for. She didn't remember. She admitted it - _she'd lost her memory._

"And why is that?" He had to keep running with this.

"I don't fucking well know! I have gaps...things that just don't fit together and I don't know why, but... I'm not a monster" She didn't know why she was telling him all this but it just seemed to spill out "I help people" she added, her expression softening.

"And does Miss 'I help people' have a name she wants to share?" His green eyes were pleading with her.

She paused and took a breath "Phoenix, I'm called the Phoenix"

At last.

"Do I have to use the 'The' everytime?"

He thought he saw her smile - a quick warmth that spread across her face but as quickly as it had arrived, it had gone.

"What do I gotta do to get outta here?" She was on her knees now as if in a position of prayer and she was looking directly at him "I just want to go home"

"Co-operate and everything will be okay I promise" As he finished his sentence Donatello entered the lab "This is my brother Donnie, he's the brains of the outfit"

"Well technically I do all the inventing and fixing round here" added Donatello, a slight blush entering his cheeks.

"And I must say what a great job you've done with this box, I am having such a lovely time in here" replied Phoenix in a sarcastic tone

"No need to be nasty" scolded Raphael "That won't do you any favours"

"Really? Look Raph, Raphael or whatever your name is, all I want is to go home. You and your little freakish family are going to make me sick in here - do you understand that? I will get sick"

She was trying to keep her temper but she really wanted them to know the seriousness of the situation but she didn't want to change or flame up - then they probably would leave her in there to rot.

The geeky one other wise known as 'Donnie' was looking intensely at the computer screen and shaking his head.

"Raph, she's right, her vitals have deteriorated by 20 per cent"

Raphael got up and looked at the screen. They were making a break through and now she chose to start to break down. Great.

He went over to the glass and captured her eyes with his own "We'll get this sorted".

As he exited the room she realised that perhaps now he would be going to help her the way he had promised all along. Perhaps now he was going to let her go.

Two minutes later the tall blue bandana one entered followed by the over-excited one. It seemed that giant rodent thing had decided to skip this little gathering.

"Any other results Donnie?" Leonardo stood next to his brother at the computer screen on the side of the containment unit.

"Not as yet, the DNA mapping takes time I'm afraid and I'm still analysing her blood sample"

"You took a blood sample? I never gave you permission _Donnie_ so technically that is theft!" Phoenix was standing now and glaring at all of them

Donatello raised a finger "Technically not...you see blood is the only bodily fluid which..."

"I don't fucking care!" she pressed her face close to the glass "I just want to go home! I have my meds at home and I need them"

"Wow she's really mad" breathed Mikey, taking a step back "But if she's sick shouldn't we really let her go?" He looked at Leo with puppy dog eyes.

Silence filled the room; Leonardo felt all eyes on him. He glanced at Phoenix, she looked weary; weary and pale. He didn't want to be responsible for making someone sick and he knew Donatello would struggle with this one - it wasn't like she was overly co-operative. He had no choice. He would have to take a risk and let her go. At least Josh was out of the way.

"Okay. Raph you take her up"

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief - finally they were going to let her out!

Donatello typed away on the computer and in two seconds the glass door drew back and she stepped out into the room. As pissed off as she was she was not going to jeopardize her chances of freedom now by treating them to a smack down, besides she didn't really have the strength - instead she would remain polite but say very little - that way she was guaranteed her escape and she could get back home as quickly as possible. She knew she couldn't use any of her powers to get back as it was daytime.

Oh god, she hadn't thought of that. _It would be daylight out there._

She turned to Raphael "What time is it?"

They were all watching her closely; especially the tall blue one.

"Eleven thirty two - why?"

"Just wondered. Now are you going to show me the way outta here... _please_ " That last word was really hard to say.

"I'm Mikey" The over-exited one shoved a hand in her face. She fixed him with a cold stare. He stopped grinning and lowered his hand.

Raphael opened the door and led her into a large open plan room. She took in her surroundings and came to the conclusion that they obviously all liked re-cycling. Nothing but nothing seemed new. But being a large mutated turtle she supposed they couldn't pop down to their local store to buy a sofa. She followed Raphael to the exit and didn't look back - there was certainly no way on this earth that she was going to say 'thank you for showing me such a lovely time!' - now that would be just beyond madness.

Out in the tunnels she realised that they too lived underground. She shouldn't really have thought otherwise - could giant mutant turtles rent a high end apartment down town? She thought not.

"I live underground" She had no idea why she just said that. Immediately afterwards she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You do? It's a good place to be" Oh my god he was actually engaging with her - they were talking - she didn't want to talk.

"It makes you feel safe" she added before silently scolding herself. _Just what was the deal here?_ Shut up Phoenix, just shut up!

"It does. You feel afraid up top then?"

"I prefer the night - I feel safer at night" She had no idea at all why she was talking so much but she couldn't seem to stop.

"Most New Yorkers would not agree - the night can be dangerous - you really should be careful" Raphael stopped walking and looked at the shaft up above "This will take you to a back alley on seventh - you can access the street from there"

 _Don't say thank you, don't say thank you.._

"Thank you"

It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Damn!

"No worries, you take care okay? No more high-flying"

This felt slightly awkward. She hoped he wouldn't try anything on - well, after all he was a sex maniac. She'd witnessed his debauchery on many occasions.

"Bye then" She started up the shaft. He watched her go with such a heavy heart. It was like a mixture of aching and panic.

He felt he had to call after her: "Hey, look, you know where to find me if you ever want another go at that conversation thing"

She was quick with a comeback: "Yeh, in your dreams. But if I hear any humping noises I'll be sure to avoid that rooftop"

And then she was gone and he was alone.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Thinking about it

Chapter Sixteen - Thinking about it

After he had watched Phoenix disappear, Raphael found himself mulling over a number of things:

1\. Was that _really_ her name? (who on earth calls themselves a name beginning with 'The')?

2\. What did she mean when she said she 'helped people'?

3\. What was the deal with the costume?

and more importantly...

4\. When would he see her again?

Arriving back at the lair he found Michelangelo vegging out on the sofa, stuffing popcorn and watching cartoons; he sat down next to his younger brother and invaded the bowl of sweet stuff.

"Raph don't take all of it, your hands are way big!"

"All the better to steal it with!" replied Raphael smirking.

"So how'd it go? You lived then?" Michelangelo leaned back on the sofa and stuffed another hand full of popcorn into his mouth, spilling half of it down his front in the process.

"Course I lived; Lame-o is such a drama queen"

"I heard that and I am not!" Leonardo came from the kitchen and after also invading the popcorn he sat down and joined his brothers "I was just being careful that's all. You're my family and as the eldest and the leader it's my responsibility to take care of you all"

Raphael rolled his eyes and got up; he was in no mood for this "And as the second eldest I don't need taking care of so count me out"

Still shaking his head he entered Donnie's lab the usual way; violently and without knocking. The purple banded turtle looked up from his work and acknowledged his brother with a quick raise of the hand.

"You survived then?"

"Course. Did you really think she was going to explode did you?" Raphael sat down on the spare chair and began watching his brother at work.

"No, not really although from the way her vitals shifted I am quite comfortable in saying that she _isn't_ human that's for sure" Donatello put down a piece of paper and slid another one over to Raphael "I know you don't really do the science stuff but look here - that's our girl when she first came and this..." he turned the sheet over "Was two hours later and it continues to move that way. She also had a really high body temperature I mean she was putting out spikes of over 50 at times and that my brother is way way above normal"

"Becky wasn't human, we know that already so I'm not exactly shocked that you've found that bro. And as for the temperature thing couldn't your equipment just be faulty?" ventured Raphael. _Well, it was worth a try._

"No it can't! My equipment is not faulty. I keep it well maintained and serviced" Donatello looked rather put out at his brother's suggestion.

"Okay bro calm down. So she's a little hot, hey I could have told you that _without_ taking her temperature"

Donatello swiveled his chair round to face his brother "Look don't get any ideas.. Yes she may look like Becky but she could also be really bad news.. I would swing on the side of caution" After finishing his warning speech Donatello once again buried his face in his papers.

"You got any closer to the other results?" asked Raphael; choosing to ignore what was just said.

"Soon and _quicker_ if i don't get interrupted.." Raphael took the hint and after putting a hand on his brother's shoulder he left him to it.

Leonardo was also doing some thinking. He had left Mikey with the popcorn and shut himself away in the dojo. He felt he just wanted some time on his own to clear his head. Occasionally, he liked to come away from the group and centre himself. After Shredder was defeated it all felt different. Yes they had secured their victory over him, the Kraang and Nolan Carter but somehow, something had changed. Nothing felt stable anymore. Leonardo wasn't used to having instability in his life and so he had done the natural thing and reached for his brothers. But they all seemed buried in their own things and for the first time in a long time they didn't feel like a unit.

And then there was Karai.

She had taken over as head of the Foot Clan and had come at them with such ferocity and anger there had been times when all of them had suffered injuries. He enjoyed sparring with her and truth was he admired her. She had faced the hardest thing that anyone would face and come back fighting. Admiration was not a basis for his brother's relentless teasing though - they had seen something else, something that he had tried to hide but they quickly latched onto it and now enjoyed nothing more than to wind him up.

And now there was the new girl. As feisty and fired up as Karai. He liked that.

But why did she look so much like Rebecca? What did it all mean? What if Raphael was right? How would he, Leonardo, handle that? How would he explain it to Josh?

Questions, so many questions.

It all hinged on the DNA mapping. It all hinged on Donatello and Leonardo had every faith in his brother - if there was an answer Donnie would find it.

* * *

Arriving back at her base Phoenix felt weakened and dirty. Entering her room she removed her clothes and looked at her nakedness in the mirror. Her body felt different and yet it still looked the same. Heading to her bathroom she stepped into the shower and began to wash. Feeling the warm water run over her body freshened her up so she stayed in there for a while, enjoying the soothing sensations of water on skin. Five minutes later she turned it off and stepped out, not bothering to dry her body or hair she walked back into the main chamber and over to a small metal box. Touching the box carefully she caught her breath and then slowly opened it. Inside the box lay a Fire Opal. She looked at the jewel for a couple of minutes before picking it up. As she lay down on the bed holding it tightly in her grasp she could feel the power pulsate and burn through her body taking her away, far away from reality, from life, from it all; leaving her in a world of nothing but pure pleasure.

* * *

"Well, I've done it! I truly am a genius oh yes I am!"

Leonardo was quite sure everyone up topside would hear Donatello if he carried on like that. He got up, bowed to the idol and left the dojo.

"What are you shouting about?"

"I was just about to ask the same question - though probably my wording would be a little different.." Raphael was standing by the entrance to the kitchen - one leg crossed over the other.

Donatello looked like he was going to explode but he tried to keep it together "Look if you're going to be nasty I just won't tell you.."

Raphael cracked his knuckles "You better had"

"Okay, okay, if you insist - come this way.." He opened the lab door and indicated for them to follow him inside.

"Let me know if it's anything good!" called Michelangelo with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Take a seat gentlemen..and be prepared to be amazed!"

Raphael sat down and glanced at Leonardo who, like him, looked equally as puzzled.

"Ta-dah!" Donatello had pulled up two pictures - none of which made any sense at all. The pictures looked similar but both Leonardo and Raphael had no idea what they were.

"Okay professor brainiac - explain" Raphael leaned back in the chair and folded his arms.

"Well.." began Donatello "This one is Rebecca.." he pointed to the first picture "Notice these pigments right here and then.." He slid his finger over to the other picture "This one is our new girl, only, according to this, she err, ain't so new.."

Raphael and Leonardo looked at the images in silence. _Was he saying what they thought he was saying?_

"She has differences sure but the differences are almost like extra strands. I find it bizarre even with my experience but this one and this one are unlike anything I have ever seen. It's like she has extra parts to her make-up"

"But you're saying that our girl is Becky, that I was right, that I got it right.." Raphael felt a rush of emotion though he tried to keep it in check. He didn't want his brothers thinking he was going that soft.

"Well technically.."

"Technically nothing numb-nuts either she is or she isn't?" Raphael had hold of Donatello's shoulders and was slightly shaking him.

"She is..sort of.."

Raphael rolled his eyes and shook him harder "Explain you idiot!"

Donatello released himself out of his brothers grip and pushed up his glasses "Well, in _layman's_ terms Raphael it's like something extra has joined onto her original make up. You see these parts...well they weren't here before"

They still looked at him blankly.

"Look what I'm saying is that she _is_ Rebecca but with added features. Like, err, a sound system with surround sound or bass expanders.."

"Really? you are seriously going to compare Becky to a sound system?" Raphael got up and walked over to the containment unit where only moments earlier his Rebecca had been in there - his girl. And now she had gone and lord knows when he would see her again.

Leonardo noticed his brother's distress and even though he was pretty shocked himself he went over to him "You okay Raph?"

"I think so.." began Raphael and then he realised who it was and immediately felt himself prickle at the contact. He tried to remember what sensei had said: keep calm, keep calm, breathe...just breathe... "I'm finding it hard to understand this that's all.."

Leonardo took his hand away from his brother's shoulder and went back to Donatello "So she's obviously forgotten everything..?"

"It would appear so but until I run tests I won't know anything for sure"

"You think she would ever come back here after the way she got locked up last time - I'm betting that would be a 'no way'" Raphael was resting himself against the glass of the unit "And we know who we can thank for that.." He looked directly at Leo.

"Hey I was just being cautious. You can't blame me for that. We have Joshua to think of" replied the eldest in a firm voice.

Admittedly, Leonardo did have a point about Joshua so Raphael relented and before he took a swing at him and headed to his room. Slamming the door behind him he flopped on his bed.

He was definitely going out tonight and hopefully he would find her.


	17. Chapter Seventeen - On the Hunt

Chapter Seventeen: On the Hunt

Feeling revived and ready to go Phoenix went for a change of look and dressed in her red-latex cat suit, matching thigh high boots and mask before heading out for the evening. It appeared that insolent Baxter Stockman had not been here for the entire day and as a result no further work had been completed on her _little_ project. He had been employed to do a job and it appeared that he wasn't doing it. He was certainly going to pay for that little mistake. She felt as if he was mocking her and no-one played against her and won.

Once outside and in the moonlit skies she felt all the pressures just fade away. She embraced the freedom, feeling powerful and in control. There was no-one else like her - she was in a word 'unique' and she loved it; even if at times it did cause some minor problems. Swooping down to the street below she landed and moved away from the street light, choosing instead to stick to the darker recesses of the City. The alleyways, the dark passages and subways; all of those places which kept her hidden at this time of night but those were also the common places where scum bags would lurk in waiting to jump on an unsuspecting victim.

Muggers, rapists and drunks - the parasites of this City living in the dark world like she did but they had a serious lack of conscience and morality.

Heading further into the alleyway she passed a large dumpster and almost at once three rough looking men stepped in front of her blocking her way. They were all dressed in black from head to toe all expect one who appeared to have forgotten to wear a shirt. His black leather waist-coat hung loosely down over his open chest which was covered in several tattoos.

He was the one who spoke first, his voice was deep and gratey: "Well hello there lovely one" he began looking her up and down "You like as if you're ready for a good time"

"That she does" The second one edged himself behind her and without hesitation put a firm hand on her ass giving it a squeeze. Spinning round in record speed she knocked him over with one roundhouse kick and as she re-faced the remaining two men she brought her hands up into fists.

"Try anything like that and you'll end up like him" she spat darkly "Or worse" The two remaining men looked down at their friend. He was groaning in pain and clutching his head.

"Oh look Joey, this one wants to play rough" The first man was still leering at her and after finally closing the gap between them he reached for her face and instead grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked her head back. She responded by kicking him in the shin and as he let go she stamped on his foot and kneed him in the balls.

The fight lasted no more than a few minutes during which time she wiped them all out. Dusting her hands off she stepped over the crumpled pile of groaning men and went to leave. It was then that she felt a pull like a physical presence getting hold of her arm and holding her back.

 _This was not her time to leave_.

Given a chance those men would have raped her, she knew it, and given another chance these men would attack again. She couldn't leave it like that. She couldn't let that happen.

Turning back to them she used her power to lift them off the ground and slam them, back first, into the wall opposite - they hit it, hard, and slid back down to the ground. Ignoring the groans she stepped up to them again.

"So you think you can take me? Bad move" With a flick of her hand they were slammed across to the other wall. She repeated the process over and over again, enjoying the dark spurts of blood shooting out from noses and heads. They were now no longer groaning. In fact they were dead silent.

"Or is that the silence of death?" she mused to herself.

Walking over she kicked one with a foot and rolled him over; his eye hung loose from the socket and his nose was smashed. Sparking up her hands into power, brightly coloured flames shot forward and covered each of the bodies in a heat that would see them become no more than a pile of charred bones in about two minutes flat.

Once she was happy that her work was complete - she kicked off the floor and headed up into the skies. Circling over rooftops and trees. Re-gaining that feeling of ecstatic freedom that she loved so much.

This scene, however, would reveal a little more than just a new crop of burnt bodies to those who looked at it.

This time she had left something else behind.

* * *

That night the turtles also headed out on patrol. Their path, however, was somewhat different to that of Phoenix. They raced over the rooftops having to silence Mikey every now and again as he yelled a 'whoop-whoop'.

"Mikey, we're Ninjas! How many times?" whispered Leonardo firmly

"Sorry Leo, I keep forgetting" Michelangelo flashed his brother a big grin.

"It's a mistake bringing him with us mean as he never understands anything" snapped Raphael

"He tries" added Donatello

"He's a liability and needs to be punished" As Raphael commenced on chasing Michelangelo round in a circle. Leonardo swore he glimpsed a large shadow passing by - as Raphael got Mikey in a headlock he pulled out his Katanas.

"Shush guys, I think I saw something.."

"Like what...?" Raphael was by now pushing his fist on Michelangelo's head as the youngest squealed in response.

"Shush! I'm serious" He backed up to them; keeping on look out during every step.

"There's nothing there Leo" hissed Raphael "You're just being paranoid once again"

"Oh really..." Karai somersaulted forward and quickly knocked a blade from Leonardo's grip. She was flanked by an army of foot soldiers.

"Karai.." began Leonardo trying to manovre the fight round to where he could collect his lost katana. She saw his plan and kicked it out of his reach.

"Nice try Leo.." she purred, smiling at him "Didn't think I'd let you re-arm that easily did you?"

"Really Raph - call this paranoia because I don't!" Leonardo nearly lost footing as Karai tried to sweep a leg through and under; attempting to unbalance her opponent "I think I'm a little too large for that move"

She aimed for the back of the knee and suddenly he was down - she put a foot on his chest and stood over him "I don't think so Leo. You're not too big for me"

He rolled out from under her and clashed his blade with her own "Are you ever gonna get over this?"

"No Leo, never, I'm having way too much fun watching you suffer" Her blade flashed down and she cut deep into his arm "Way too much fun"

"I've had enough of hearing that word tonight!" a new voice broke through the battle scene causing each of them to pause in combat "It makes me sick and you're boring me now" Phoenix strode up to Karai and locked her eyes with her own "You and I have a little unfinished business bitch"

Raphael tried all he could do from stopping his jaw from hitting the floor. He couldn't quite believe what she was wearing tonight.

"Whoa, that is one hot looking mama!" announced Michelangelo "Wait...isn't that the girl we had?" He looked at the others. Mikey was in fact the only one who didn't know about Donatello's little discovery.

"Then let's settle it" hissed Karai as she thrust her blade forward, Phoenix dodged that blow and all the moves that followed, leaving Karai more than a little frustrated. The foot soldiers followed their mistress into battle. Raphael happily continued to engage - he loved a good fight and beating up foot clan soldiers was like his bread and butter. On this occasion though he also kept one eye on Phoenix; which was thankfully not too much of a chore. _God Mikey was right, she looked hot_. And, it looked like she knew how to hold her own; he was impressed.

"This all you got?" mocked Phoenix "Some warrior you are.."

"Oh you'll find out I can be a lot tougher princess, a lot tougher.." Karai let out a yell and lunged forward trying to injure her opponent but Phoenix saw her move coming and dodged it. She retaliated by punching Karai firmly in the face. The japanese girl fell backwards, a thin trickle of blood appearing from her lip.

"I'd back off before I ruin your face completely" hissed Phoenix "Unless, that is, you like looking like a pile of crushed bone"

Karai got up "Foot! Retreat!" She looked at the soldiers who followed her orders and vanished into the night and then she turned back to Phoenix "This...isn't...over"

Leonardo stepped forward "You're hurt.." he began, looking at her with concern "Why don't you let.."

"Leave me alone" she hissed, using her hands to block him "Just leave me alone"

As Phoenix watched her go she shook her head "They just don't make warriors like they used to". Pulling off her mask she shook out her hair.

Raphael was still standing gobsmacked, he hoped he wasn't drooling.

"You were awesome sister, awesome!.." Michelangelo went to give her a high-five and stopped "Way to take out the Foot Clan" he mused, turning to Donatello he whispered "She could knock anyone out with that glare."

"You certainly know how to fight" Leonardo picked up his spare blade.

"Yes, unlike you" she replied, smiling at him.

"Ouch! You're on fire girl!" Michelangelo nudged Leo with a finger "Told you she was hot"

"You don't know the half of it" Phoenix brushed down her suit, Raphael was almost tempted to ask her if she needed help. He ambled round the back of her and found himself just hypnotised by that ass.

"So how come you're out here again?" Leonardo stood patiently and waited for her reply.

"And it's your business how? You don't own the City do you?" She spun round and fixed her eyes on Raphael "And stop looking at my ass!"

"I wasn't!" he defended; not really knowing why as she quite clearly caught him out.

"I'm outta here, have a good night boys and don't let any more girls or idiots show up and humiliate you"

"She's not mellowed then" began Donatello, watching her walk away

"Do you blame her? It's not every day you get stuck in a glass box and held there by four mutant turtles" noted Michelangelo. They all looked at him. "What? It's true"

"Yes admittedly Mikey" added Leonardo "Not every day"

Raphael felt frustrated as she exited the roof and his frustration didn't only come from seeing her encased in that outfit. He wished the others weren't here and he was annoyed that they were. If he had his way he'd follow her and confront her.

 _Wait, that actually wasn't a bad idea..._


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Open and Shut

Chapter Eighteen: Open and shut

Karai stood and observed the scene below. She was silently fuming. That girl had humiliated her and done so in front of her enemies. Her father would have been appalled and he never would have stood for it. She only wanted to make him proud; to carry on the Foot Clan in his honor and bring New York City to it's knees. This girl was complicating things and getting in the way. Karai wanted to own her - to have her on side because if what Stockman told her was true she would rather her on side than not. The day would eventually come when the power she possessed would be unstoppable. This was not a power that any normal being could harness; this girl had been chosen. Karai knew it would be important to keep her on track and even more important that those turtles didn't interfere. Her plan was to remove Leonardo's son and place him out of the way; tagging him or course so that they would be able to find him but only when she was ready.

"She was on fire bro..I tell you, that one is way too hot to handle!" exclaimed Michelangelo, nudging Donatello in the process "Do you think she's single?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes "Quite sure of it and also quite sure she wants it to stay that way"

"Perhaps someone should tell Raph then.." ventured Donatello, his eyes straining to see into the darkness.

Leonardo turned round to yet again find out that Raphael had deserted the group and gone off on his own - he didn't need any help in guessing where to.

"Hey, wait up..!" Raphael was practically jogging to get to her. Phoenix didn't seem intent on slowing down but suddenly she stopped and turned round to face him. Her confrontational stance took him a little by surprise.

"What?" she hissed "I really am trying to get on so make it quick and if it's something perverted I don't want to hear"

"It ain't so cool off. The photo, the one my brother showed you"

"Yes, what about it?" She was looking anything but cool. All she radiated was heat and hostility.

"You really don't remember?" He had to keep pushing this; had to see if she would let him in. If only she could remember _something._...

"No, like I told your brother I don't know her. I'm not not too daft that I don't realise she looks like me though, perhaps she's a long lost relative, you know I _always_ wanted a sister and now I have an instant family photo!" With a final glare seriously sent in his direction she turned away and began to walk off.

"Look, she ain't no relative" He stepped in front of her "She's you"

For a moment her eyes locked with his, she took off her mask and stared at him in silence.

 _Boy, this was really uncomfortable._

"Are you fucking stupid?" The question was spat out "She isn't me you idiot, I've never had blonde hair!"

"You yourself said there were gaps, you didn't remember everything. Believe me your bloods showed up the same. You're her, I tell you you're her"

Her breathing was getting more noticeable - she was taking deeper breaths and there were more of them "Look Mr Raphael I know who I am and I'm **not her**!"

"You obviously don't know too much because whether you want to admit it or not you _are her,_ you gotta trust me on this one, I saw the results, you share the same DNA"

She turned her back on him "What was she to you? More than a good friend obviously mean as you are going on this campaign to try and resurrect her"

"We were close" He felt slightly awkward at this point "But that's not what this is about, this is about you, you remembering things like the existence of your father, like your son.."

She spun back round, her mouth slightly open but nothing coming out.

"You have to believe me, please"

"You are fucking insane, don't you think if I'd have had a son I'd remember? And as for having a father I can't believe you'd say things like that" She ran a hand through her hair and began to walk in a circle.

"I'm not just making it up, this is fact, your name was Rebecca Madison, you had a father called Brian and your son is Josh... he is so like you.." He looked at her with desperation in his eyes; silently pleading for her to believe him. She still didn't look convinced so in an act of desperation he grabbed her and pulled her close, wrapping large arms around her and planting his mouth on hers. At first she fought, he could feel her pushing on him; trying to get him off, he could hear her squeaky little protests ebbing through clenched lips; but then, he felt her go limp. She gave in. She stopped fighting and began to respond. Her mouth opening up slowly, gently, letting him inside. As the kissing changed, became more passionate, he heard her moan which sent his desire rocketing. That's when he dropped hands to her waist and beyond, finally landing on that pert little rear he gave it a gentle squeeze.

Pain, burning pain hit him like a sledgehammer in the chest and he let her go.

"What the heck was that?" Checked himself he could clearly feel the intense heat radiating off his chest but no marks had been left. She was backing away.

"Don't ever touch me like that again!" Her eyes were radiating amber, glowing out of the dark like an animal's.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted you to remember that's all.." He began to walk forward as she edged ever back.

"There's nothing to remember, nothing! You ever come near me again... I'll hurt you" She getting ever closer to the end of the roof; this made Raphael concerned; he didn't want her to fall again

"Okay, okay, I'll go, just be careful there, please.."

She turned her head and saw the edge just as it appeared, stopping she re-attached her mask and looked at him directly "Stay away" she hissed and with that she jumped.

He raced to the edge already anticipating the bloody mess that would greet him...but there was nothing, no body, nothing. It was like she had simply vanished.

* * *

"So where _is_ Raphael? Do you think she's blasted him?" Michelangelo was sitting on the kitchen table and swinging his legs

"I'm sure he'll be fine, like he's always telling us - he can take care of himself" Leonardo was sitting by the side of his younger brother

"But what if she has blasted him?"

"She won't have" Leonardo looked at the time - it was nearly an hour since they'd finished the patrol and Raphael still wasn't back - he hoped his brother was okay. Truth be told he didn't know whether he would be or not. Karai had looked so serious when she'd issued them with the warning - and what would she gain by lying?

At that moment the door was pushed open and Raphael made his appearance "Bro you're alive!" Michelangelo rushed over to him and tried to give him a hug.

"Get off me you weirdo!" Raphael untangled his brother from round his neck

"We were worried! We thought perhaps she'd blasted you and that there'd be nothing left apart from your sais..." He looked into the distance as if trying to add dramatic effect. Raphael shook his head and after face-pushing Mikey with his palm he went to the kitchen "You too?" he looked at Leonardo "Seriously bro, I'm flattered"

"You should be more careful, she could be dangerous" warned Leo

"You mean _Karai_ thinks she's dangerous and of course what _your girlfriend_ says must be true right?" He opened the fridge and took out a can.

"No" snapped Leonardo, feeling his face heat up "I just think you should be more careful that's all and that we should all stick together"

Raphael took a large swig and then turned to his brothers "And I think you should mind your own business, you know I had to talk to her and after she **helped us** I figured what better time"

"So? What did she say?" Raphael felt two pairs of eyes on him.

"Did you have a little fun...?" encouraged Michelangelo; knowing all too well his elder brother's reputation with those of the opposite sex.

"No I didn't Mikey - I'm off to bed. Laters"

Leonardo let him go; he was obviously in no mood to talk so he decided best not to pry. They would talk tomorrow. He only hoped he could sleep tonight for want of knowing.

 _Did she remember anything?_

 _Did she...?_


	19. Chapter Nineteen - What and Why?

Chapter Nineteen - What and why?  


Their guy had certainly had a busy night. This was the highest number of victims found in one go. What Nick Houston didn't understand is why this night was different. Why were their penises still in tact? ... and 'attached' for that matter. He ran a hand through his hair. Dental records would show who the victims were - the forensics team were at this very moment also taking samples of tissue and hair.

These bodies didn't look as well roasted as usual _. Why was that?  
_

"What the fuck is this?" the thick Brooklyn accent of the coroner caused Nick to break out of his trance.

"What?" He looked over at the guy and waited for the revelation.

"This!" Held aloft his head in a clear plastic bag was what looked like a very large feather "The forensics mob found it over there"

Nick took the bag and stared at it's contents "It's a feather" he said simply "Common enough. They belong to wing-ed things called birds"

"Very funny smart-ass, tell me, you ever seen a bird that big cos I'm damn sure I haven't"

"Yeh, it's called Big Bird, resides on err Sesame Street I think" Nick was grinning at him now.

The coroner shook his head "You are far too mouthy for your own good, I worked with your father Nick n he want like this at your age"

"I'll get forensics to look at it wise guy - I'm sure they'll just find it's a fake or something.." He held up the bag and looked at the object more intensely. _Probably off some hookers very large feather boa_ he mused to himself.

* * *

"Yamen!" Splinter's sharp voice made them all alert - alert and ready. Raphael was finally getting the chance to face off with his shit fire cocky little nephew and this time he was going to take him down. The kid had been winding him up all morning and now he was going to pay for it. Racing forward Raphael hit him with a sai from on top but Josh had anticipated this move and dodged it. A leg sweep was also wasted.

He took a step to the side, catching his breath.

"C'mon Uncle Raphie that all you got? you're making this way too easy!" The roundhouse kick and subsequent barrage of punches were also lost. Josh avoided each one with ease.

"He's good" whispered Michelangelo "What you been feeding him Leo?"

"None of your concoctions that's for sure. He just practises and works hard" replied Leonardo proudly.

A shout out from Josh suddenly saw him flat to the floor clutching his arm. There was blood. Leonardo was up and by his son's side straight away.

"What the Hell Raph, it's supposed to be a sparring session not a amputation"

"Cool it Fearless, he's okay, it's just a scratch" He pulled him up whilst Donatello inspected the cut. Leonardo was furious but he was trying to keep himself in check. He didn't want to lose it in front of Josh - but he would be having words with Raphael later.

"Deep enough that he's in need of stitches"

Joshua shook off Donatello's grip "No I don't" he snapped "It's just a scratch like Raph said, stop fussing"

"You won't say that if it gets infected and your arm drops off" announced Michelangelo. They all looked at him. "What? It could happen.."

"You should get this seen to my son" Splinter looked at him gravely "As Michelangelo so rightly points out - it could become infected"

Josh backed away from the group "You know what? let it get infected, let it drop off. Quite frankly I don't give a shit" He turned and marched out of the dojo. Leonardo went to follow but Raphael put up a hand "I'll go".

"He's my son, I should go"

"Leo this ain't about ownership, let me talk to the kid okay?"

 _The kid? Since when did Raph call him that?_ Although clearly put out Leonardo gave in and let him go do the 'uncle thing'. It did hurt him though; Raphael always seemed closer to Josh and it had been like that since the beginning. How ever he tried to be a good father, a good listener, a good friend - it was almost like Josh didn't want to know and as he got older he got angrier and angrier.

"Hey, let mister grumpy try" Donatello appeared beside him "Sometimes the only way to calm an angry mind is by sending in someone who gets it. And Raph certainly gets the whole 'teenage angst thing' - he's written the book on it remember?"

His brothers words and touch were comforting but Leonardo still felt hopeless "Thanks Don, I just worry I'm losing him that's all, he never wants to talk with me"

"He will, don't worry. C'mon I'm up for sparring and I say you're my next victim" He spun his bo-staff expertly and grinned at his brother.

Joshua had retreated to his room and was lying flat out on his bed when Raphael entered. He sat down next to his nephew and took a deep breath.

"Don't bother Raph, I'm not in the mood" He rolled over and faced away.

"When are you ever? Look I understand you're pissed off, what I don't get is why?"

A silence was followed by a sigh which was followed by Josh jumping off the bed and walking up to the mirror "You know what I don't get why you don't get it?" Raphael felt confused by this. Joshua turned his back on what he saw and ran two hands through his hair looking like he almost wanted to rip it out of his head "Leo is driving me crazy - he drives you crazy, so, you know what I really _really_ thought you would get it!"

"He's your dad and my brother; it's his job to drive us crazy" reasoned Raphael

Joshua was shaking his head "And that is the entire point - he is like, the same age as me, and yet he tries to act all fatherly and it just doesn't wash" He took another angry march round the room and then sat down on the stool opposite "Tell me the truth..he drove my mom away didn't he?"

Raphael's brow furrowed "No, no way. Your mother was taken, you know that."

 _And now she's back._ Those words sounded out so easily in his head - luckily he chose not to say them out loud - now was not the time and Leo would kill him.

"Leo tries his best. You're different - you know that. Welcome to the home of the different! you gotta just get on with it and quit whining"

"Yeh, yeh, that's as maybe but I'm also part human, I need to be treated like a normal guy, to mix with kids my own age - up there - and not treated like I'm breakable. I know you'd let me out on patrol I know you would, every night if I wanted, and yet 'dad' thinks I'm better off here. Sorry I can't live like that."

Raphael could see where his nephew was coming from - Leo was very over-protective _and_ he could be smothering...and bossy...and controlling. Yes his nephew did make a valid point, but at the same time:

"He's your father, he just wants whats best for you" Joshua looked at Raphael like he's just grown two heads. He wasn't used to 'sensible Raph'.

"Fuck, did I just say that?" Raphael looked bemused by his own realisation: he was actually sounding like Splinter and getting pretty good at this whole advice-thing too.

"Don't get all serious on me, don't suit you" Josh scooted over and plonked down next to him "I just can't wait for college, it is going to be epic" Another silence passed in which Josh nudged him in the shoulder "Thanks for tryin, you know, with the whole pep talk thing"

"No worries, just try and be a little more patient with Leo - and a little lighter on your feet with me" He nudged him back, a lot harder, nearly knocking him off the bed to the floor "I got you good!"

Joshua raised his arm to inspect the gash but the arm was completely healed. Frowning he thought he'd got the wrong arm and moved to check the other.

Nothing. No mark. No cut.

"What the fuck is this?" He got up "Wh.. _where's it gone?_ "

"Calm down, your mother could do this, heal herself, useful gift right?" Raphael was feeling as confused as Joshua was looking; and considering the kid knew he wasn't human he looked pretty freaked out.

"But why now!?" The question hung in the air like a pungent smell. He was right, he'd been injured many times before and this had never happened.

 _Why now indeed?_

* * *

Phoenix was trying to sleep. She slept during the day and woke up at night. That was her routine; her life. Lately, however, she was having some trouble. Her mind was alive with pictures and sounds. They leapt and danced in her head and as a consequence kept her from getting any proper sleep. There was the usual dream of a child and a man running around and playing - so clear, so vivid that she could practically count the wrinkles on the man's cheerful face and then there was the darker one - the rape - the pain and her being powerless to stop it.

Each time she had that one she would wake up sweating and breathing heavily.

She never used to dream so did not understand why she was doing so now.

Then there was the new one.

In this she would find herself in a tunnel of light. The heat in this tunnel was overbearing. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

 _"Xaniath..."_

The deep voice was not one she recognised in waking life, and for some reason it chilled her very soul. Never since the rape had she felt so terrified. Then there were snakes - hundreds of them writhing and pulsating like one huge mass. She sat bolt upright in her bed.

 _What the Hell was going on here?_ That was the fourth time.

Pulling the sheet round her she leaned back against the wall. _Was this part of the prophecy?_ It had never mentioned visions.

The Fire Opal was glowing; calling to her. Her limbs felt weak and shaky. Obviously, it was time.

* * *

After his 'talk' with Uncle Raph Joshua did the 'right thing' and apologised to everyone and then retreated to his room. He didn't tell them about the healed wound and he didn't mean the apology. Raphael advised him to keep quiet - adding that Leo would just 'freak out' so for now keeping quiet was the best thing. He also advised him to try to 'look like he meant it' when he apologised.

Joshua lay on his bed and closed his eyes; trying to quieten his mind the way Splinter had taught him.

The image was like a photo flash - up and then gone. A woman. A woman surrounded by fire and snakes she looked like she had stepped out from the very depths of Hell.

Her hair was red. Red like flame.

Sitting up quickly Josh felt strange. He felt weak and _strange._

Deciding he was just hungry he exited the confinements of his room and headed for the kitchen; deciding on the way not to tell any of them what he had just seen. He couldn't risk sounding crazy - his dad would have him locked up in Donnie's glass box.

He smiled at the group; trying to act like everything was okay. Inside though, he felt anything but, in fact his stomach was churning like it was on fast spin.

He felt afraid; and he had no idea know why.


	20. Chapter Twenty - A boy and a girl

Chapter Twenty: A boy and a girl

Raphael was getting ready to go on patrol; his sais were sharp and he was as pumped up as he could ever be and ready to kick some serious butt. No bad guys would get the better of him tonight.

He, as always, assumed that a patrol was still 'on' as no-one had mentioned otherwise so when he entered the living area and found Mikey playing computer games he was a little surprised.

"You not comin?"

Michelangelo didn't look up from the game "Nope, night off"

Raphael frowned "What? Since when? Criminals all on strike are they?"

"Na-ah" continued Michelangelo, still engrossed in his game "Leo says we can all stay in as he was going out alone to do something very important" It was then that the youngest paused and the look that crossed his face was one of 'oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell you'.

Raphael grabbed the chair nearest to his brother and sat down so close to him that their faces were only inches apart "Mikey...what do you know?"

Michelangelo suddenly looked all flustered, he also appeared to be trying to scoot away on his bottom "Nothing Raph, I'm innocent.."

"You don't look very innocent to me...am I going to have to pound it out of you?" Raphael leaned a little closer

"No..." Then he was up and trying to make a run for it to his room but Raphael saw that move as he had seen it a thousand times before and was hot on his heels. Mikey _would_ squeal because he was going to make him. One way or another he would find out what was going on.

* * *

Leonardo didn't know if she would come. He hoped she would, but he really didn't know.

"Fancy seeing you here.." Her voice was as smooth as silk "A lone warrior looking for trouble"

"Karai.." She was standing in front of him - her mouth ripe and plump, her lips slightly parted, her pale skin almost reflecting the white of the moonlight. She was in fact so close to him that he could feel her soft breath on his skin. She was, he noticed, quite beautiful.

"I'm not here to fight you.." He was trying to keep himself together.

"So I assumed" She turned her back on him and lifted herself up onto the ledge, legs free dangling she once more caught his eyes with her own "Not every day I get contacted by the enemy asking for a meet up but for you I will make an exception. So, what do you want Leo, and make it quick cos I got stuff to do you know.."

Awkwardness removed now she had put some distance between them he took a deep breath "Look, what you said about that girl the other night - is it true? What do you know about her?"

Karai smiled, a smile of someone who knew a lot more than he did.

"I told you she's dangerous"

"How dangerous?"

"Why do you want to know Leo? I offered to get rid of her but you seemed intent on taking her home like some sort of pet, she ain't something that you can keep in a cage"

 _Did Karai know they'd had the girl in a box? Had she been there?_

"Raphael is convinced it's Rebecca, I'm not so... but Donnie has found a blood match"

"She's a game player Leonardo, don't let her fool you, because if she does, you'll all be dead"

Those words hit hard. _Dead? Was she for real or was she the one who was playing games?_ Leonardo felt more confused than ever.

"She **is** the Madison girl but let's just say she isn't alone" Karai jumped off the ledge and walked over to him again, the way her hips swung as she walked had him hypnotized - he hoped she didn't notice. Suddenly he felt all hot and beads of seat formed on his brow. She was inches from him now, her hand reached forward and she touched his arm gently, running her fingers across his skin, he could feel himself tense up "She has company. Look around you Leo, do you not see what is going on?"

"What are you talking about Karai? I need you to just get to the point?" He was trying to snap himself out of the spell that she had cast over him.

"Oh Leo, are you not enjoying our time together? And here was I thinking that you liked me?"

Leonardo coughed and pulled away from the contact "I don't have time Karai, and I thought you said you were busy.."

"I was" she snapped "But in a ridiculous way I dropped my plans to come and see you - I thought it was what you wanted"

Karai almost seemed to be pouting now; sulking the way a child would if it didn't get what it's own way. She looked over the City: "Open your eyes Leo, for your sake, for your family's sake, I can help but you need to act quickly"

"And do what?" Karai was silent for a while - he could almost hear her brain ticking over. Then she spun round and faced him head on "Kill her" she replied simply "Before she kills you and everyone that you love"

* * *

Raphael was fuming. It had taken two minutes of pounding but Mikey had squealed and told him that Leo, their Fearless Leader, the one who preaches constantly about morality and 'going out as a team'; had gone to meet up with the enemy. Karai. The little minx who liked nothing better than to stir up trouble and then moan when it all blew up in her face. Tearing over a dozen or so rooftops Raphael paused to survey his surroundings, get his bearings and to see if he could spot his idiot brother. He hoped he would be able to reach him in time before she had got her claws well and truly into him.

He knew his brother's head was turned by Karai and he, Raphael, could appreciate that she was hot. But, she was also the daughter of their sworn enemy the Shredder and even though old Shred head was well and truly out of the picture he knew that Karai would want vengeance in some shape or form. At present she was just toying with them. The constant ambush attacks were just a game. She was flirting and Leo had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. She knew he liked her and she loved it. Raphael could picture her smug face and it made him even more determined to find his brother.

"Why did I know you'd be loitering on a roof top?"

The question came out of the darkness, followed by the figure of Phoenix. She wasn't dressed in a cat suit tonight and her face was uncovered. Her hair was tied back loosely and as the wind whipped round her pulling strands out of control she consciously pushed them behind her ears. Raphael wanted so much to do that for her.

"Much the same as you then?" He didn't think he'd see her again so soon, so he didn't want to blow it like last time. Instead, he kept his distance and waited for her to come to him.

"You got me" she murmured. Suddenly his mouth felt all dry but he tried to act like nothing was wrong and he was totally cool.

Just a meter or so from him, she stopped "Truth be told I was hoping I'd find you. I'd like to talk" she looked awkward.

"Me too, look, I'm sorry about what I did, I shouldn't have taken advantage like that.." _Yes_ , thought Raphael, _I shouldn't have but I'm really glad I did._

She shrugged "No biggie"

"No biggie? You practically burnt a hole in my chest - I think we can assume it was a biggie and err, by the way, where the fuck did you go? One minute you were there, the next minute, vamoosh! What are you a magician or something?"

Her face dropped, she looked like all the air had been knocked out of her. Raphael immediately regretted being so forthright.

"Look I can't talk about that, not now... I just wanted to talk about _me_ as in this Rebecca girl, I just thought..." her words faded into silence as she propped her back against the chimney, avoiding all eye contact. Raphael softened. What he really wanted to do was take her in his arms, kiss her and love her but he knew he'd probably loose a limb so maintained his position and took a deep breath.

"What do you wanna know? You - she - was a great girl. I loved her." He shuffled his feet.

"Was she - I - _raped?_ " Raphael did not expect this question, it took him completely by surprise and it must have shown on his face "I know it's a strange thing to ask but I have these memories, these dreams, and I... hate to see...look, please, will you just tell me?"

Raphael nodded "A long time ago, you were young" He didn't want to use this she-you analogy anymore; to him she was quite simply his Rebecca and even more so tonight. She looked small, vulnerable and it was like as if she had lost that anger, that fire that had so consumed her - it was almost like she was a completely different person.

"And I had a father..? Was he a good man?"

"The best"

She smiled. Her face lit up. Now he could definitely see his girl and he wanted to touch her and kiss her more than ever but still he kept a distance.

It was her who moved, she took a few cautious steps towards him until there was no more than an arm's reach between them.

"Thank you" she whispered "That explains a lot.." He noticed tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" he prompted "You _can_ talk to me you know? I ain't some bad guy"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes "No, you're just a sex addict remember?"

He grinned at her "Hey, like most guys my age I'm sure.."

She looked up at him with those big pleading eyes "You ain't most guys..". And as she finally closed the gap between them he felt the immediate warmth that came from her body as she buried herself into his chest. At first he was unsure of what to do but after pausing for a brief moment he eventually wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. This was one moment he had been dreaming of for months and months and he didn't ever want it to end. Ever.


	21. Chapter Twenty One - Challenges

Chapter 21 - Challenges

"He went out? Mikey! I can't believe you told him!" Leonardo was standing, arms folded across his chest he was trying to give his brother the 'angry look' "I'm disappointed, seriously disappointed"

Joshua snorted and got up "Take a chill pill - it ain't Mike's fault - Raph tortured him. And for Christ's sake, you ain't his dad!"

Leonardo frowned and unfolded his arms "No, maybe as not but I'm your dad and their leader! What if something happens to Raph? You would all hold me responsible" He was particularly thinking of what Karai said:

 _Dead. They would all be dead._

"No we wouldn't" replied Josh "C'mon Mike, lets go hang out in my room, get away from this power crazed idiot"

"Excuse me?" Leonardo was now attempting to give Joshua his 'stern father look'; he couldn't believe he was acting like this and talking to him in this manner. Ignoring his father Joshua grabbed Michelangelo's arm and began to pull him out of the room "Josh! Don't you dare walk away when I'm talking to you!"

The lad stopped but still had hold of Michelangelo's arm, indicating that he obviously still wanted to leave. The youngest turtle looked like he wanted to hide - not really appreciating also being on the receiving end of one of Leonardo's 'father' lectures. As he stood and listened to the rise and fall of his brother's voice, and Joshua's attempts at protests, he felt really glad that Leo wasn't _his_ father. At the end of the lecture Michelangelo concluded that Leo really liked the sound of his own voice.

With Josh sent to his room alone the two brothers sat down "My turn now?" ventured the orange-banded turtle looking at Leonardo with big puppy dog eyes.

"No, not your turn. Look I'm sorry bro, I shouldn't have had a go at you, I just feel under so much pressure sometimes" Leonardo almost seemed to hang his head in shame. Mikey shuffled up next to him and put an arm round his big brother's shoulders.

"It's okay Leo, I forgive you"

It was then that Raphael made an appearance, throwing open the door and huffing as he stepped inside. Michelangelo could feel Leonardo start to tense up already. There was going to be fireworks so he decided to sneak off to the kitchen for a late night snack and then retire to bed.

Raphael met the irritated look of his brother as he turned round. "What?" he began "Leo, you're the one who should get the lecture you dick brain, why the fuck would you go and hook up with the enemy?"

Leonardo got up and walked over so they were standing face to face "Karai is not the enemy" he replied simply "She wants to help"

Raphael burst out laughing "Not the enemy? What the heck are you on Leo?! Karai is Shredder's daughter, remember Shredder the metal man who wanted to destroy us all as well as all of New York. You're being led by your dick you idiot!"

"You're one to talk. You abandon the team so you can go and get laid!"

Raphael felt so close to punching Leonardo, - he wanted to knock that smug look right off his face but instead he tried to keep himself under control by thinking about his breathing the way sensei had taught him.

"And it's your girl that's dangerous" added Leo, pointing a finger at his brother's face. That was it; Raphael snapped, he shoved his brother in the chest, hard, sending him toppling backwards.

"Don't ever do that pokey finger thing again! I ain't one of your little minions Leo, you can't boss me around like you do the others and as for Becky being dangerous; what a fucking joke. Do not try and pin your own insecurities on her" He stood over him, glaring and breathing heavily "You're pathetic" he spat before walking away.

Leonardo pulled himself up. He plonked down onto the sofa and sat quietly on his own.

Perhaps Raph was right.. Perhaps he was being pathetic... I mean, _how much could he really trust Karai?_ He liked her admittedly, fancied her even, but liking someone does not automatically mean you can trust them. Nor does it make them good.

Now he felt more confused then ever.

* * *

The Profiler had really put together a good identity. Their killer had issues. They had obviously been the victim of rape and wanted to re-assert power over those who chose to take advantage. But the new angle was that their killer could be a woman. Nick Houston had never suspected that because of the brutality involved in the murders. How could a woman do such awful things? But then, he supposed, there _were_ other women who had been caught, tried and convicted; women were capable of killing just as violently as men.

The one thing that no-one could nail though was how these fires were started. It was already concluded that no fueling agent had been used so they had just been started spontaneously. Nick was therefore now reading into that concept - the idea that perhaps, just perhaps, somebody out there had the ability to spark flame from their very being.

He was not shocked by the possibility of _this_ concept. He was very well versed in the 'strange and unusual' and this was a very lucky thing because not only was there the 'fire issue' but there was also an issue with the object that had been found at the scene: the rather large feather. Ridiculous as it was, ridiculous as it seemed that thing was in fact real. Once it had been confirmed as real it had been shipped off to a bird expert so that he could identify the species. As yet nothing had come back. He wondered what they would say when it did come back - what species of bird has feathers that damn big and that damn colour? It was red with a golden glow about it. Nick had seen parrots, Hell, he even researched parrots on the internet but nothing, not even one, looked like it had feathers like that. Their feathers were too small for starters.

A uniformed officer entered the room "Chief wants to see you"

Nick felt himself roll his eyes "Okay, thanks"

He got up and grabbed his jacket - couldn't face the Chief without being fully suited - he knew this man requested that all those who were minus a uniform were smart and presentable and that usually meant wearing a suit.

Arriving upstairs he knocked on the Chief's door before entering - he hoped he wouldn't be asked to explain about the feather..

* * *

She'd spent a long time with the one called Raphael. They'd talked for what seemed like hours and as dawn had prepared to break she had arrived home to the feeling of weakness that always overwhelmed her. The Opal was glowing. She opened the box and hesitated slightly before reaching to touch it. As she did she could feel a tremendous heat coming from the stone and passing into her body. It was almost overwhelming. She tried to end the contact but it wouldn't let her, it was almost like it had formed a strong invisible connection that would not be broken.

Her legs felt heavy and with that everything went black as she crumpled to the floor.

She didn't know how long she had lain there but when she awoke she felt weird. Sitting herself up she could hear knocking coming from the other side of the door.

"Miss Phoenix?"

 _Blast, it was that little worm Stockman. She was not in the mood for him at all._

Stumbling forward she briefly checked her reflection. Nothing looked different but she could still feel it - something _felt_ different, something deep inside her very being almost as if her basic makeup had been altered.

She opened the door "What do you want Stockman? and make it quick, I'm busy"

"Just wanted to let you know that the magic ingredient is here so we are all on track as planned" He looked like he waiting for a tongue lashing.

"Good, don't let me down or I will destroy your sorry ass, you got that?"

He nodded furiously "Yes, of course"

She slammed the door and went to lie down on the bed. Crawling along the covers her head eventually hit the pillow and she felt her eyes close.

In sleep she was once again consumed by visions. They showed the prophecy and the role she would play - they showed the cleansing and the new beginning. During her time in this mystic world she also became aware of something darker, something ancient, something that made her feel a chill to her very bones. This presence was angry. It communicated nothing but rage and flame. Flame that consumed her soul and took control. She was now no longer the girl she was trying to remember - this Rebecca Madison, the girl that was good and kind. The girl who'd had a father and the girl who had been loved.

She was once again the Phoenix.

And tonight she would hunt, she would fly and she would kill.


	22. Chpt Twenty-Two: It's all about the new

Chapter 22 - It's all about the new

Joshua stood on the corner of ninth - he was waiting for his all time favourite female to collect him and deliver him to college for his enrollment and taster session. He smirked to himself as he pictured Miss April O'Neil making her way over here. _God she was hot_. He liked Casey loads but he also envied him...particularly in this circumstance. April and Casey had been engaged for just over five months and had the wedding planned for next year. Secretly Joshua hoped that she'd change her mind. He didn't doubt that more than a thousand men hoped that - Hell, everyone who ever met her probably thought that.

He'd successfully avoided Leonardo this morning and had come out earlier than originally planned. Mean as he had got up before anyone was awake he left a note and then ambled up topside to a nearby cafe where he had sat and got through 2 pieces of toast complete with eggs (sunny side up of course) and 4 cups of coffee. Josh didn't like arguing with his dad but it was just how it turned out sometimes - the fact that they were so close in age didn't help. Of course Josh knew his age wasn't in real 'years'. Donnie had calculated it using a formula of some sort. Since day one he had been told he was different and who is mother was. He even had a photograph of her. He carried it in his wallet. He wished he could have met her.

A quick beep of a horn pulled him out of his thoughts.

 _April._

She popped open the passenger side door "Hey up junior"

 _He hated it when she called him that._

"Didn't know whether you'd be here, I've had a dozen or so calls from Leo wondering where you'd gone"

Taking a seat in the car Joshua shook his head "He's a nightmare and that's why I left early"

"He just loves you thats all" replied April, smiling. She indicated and turned out onto the street.

"He suffocates me. Honest April you have no idea what it's like. Can't I come live with you?"

She giggled "No junior you certainly cannot. You stay over twice a week and that is enough - your real family would miss you if you stayed any more and besides Case and I need time together too you know"

"Yeh, _Casey_ , I forgot" Josh slumped in his seat "April I am more human than mutant, you can see that, I don't belong being stuck down there all the time. It ain't fair"

April stopped as the lights changed to red "Now you sound like a brat. You belong with your family Josh until you can take care of yourself - which, I hasten to add, won't be for a while yet."

"Are you for real? Eighteen years old and I am outta here" He looked out of the window - allowing his mind to wander. Owning an apartment would be so cool, he knew he'd have to rent at first, heck, he could even share with other kids his own age. Firstly though he would have to get a job - that was part one of the escape plan.

"Are you listening junior?" April's voice set him back in the real world.

"No" he replied "I'm thinking. Thinking and planning"

"Oh really" He could hear that she was smiling. She thought he wouldn't be able to plan, to make a future for himself - well he'd show her - he'd show all of them. If he had his way he'd be out of subterranean living today. Out and free.

The college was coming up on the right hand side. He liked the look of it and to top it off there were kids - real human kids. As soon as April stopped the car he snapped off his seat belt and opened the door.

"You're keen" observed April. He turned back round to her and after cheekily planting a kiss on her face he jumped out "If you need a ride later give us a call. Good luck"

He smiled at her and after slamming the door, put a hand up, and headed inside. The place was alive. It felt electric. He was so happy to be here he just couldn't stop himself grinning. This was going to be so cool.

"Out the way freak!" A sudden shove sent him stumbling forward only just avoiding a group of other students. Looking up Joshua found himself face to face with three guys. All of them of Japanese decent. All of them were glaring at him "You often stand in hallways like a dope?"

The question took him by surprise so Josh couldn't think of a come-back. They all burst out laughing at what must have been a 'very vacant' expression.

"Look boys the freak has nothing to say.." They pushed past him. Josh felt like an idiot. He so wanted to pound the crap out of them.

"They're jerks. Believe it or not they are actually a lot older - they keep failing though so they keep coming back unfortuntely"

The girl standing beside him was clutching a load of books in her arms "They pick on anyone so don't take it personally" She smiled warmly and held out a hand "Names Snookie" He frowned but took her outstretched hand "My real name's Wendy, Wendy Snookem, but most folks call me Snookie, this will be my second year. I guess you're a newbie"

Josh nodded "Yeh, I just thought I'd check it out..." He felt more awkward than he thought he would. But apart from April, he didn't know any other girls, let alone one near his own age.

"So your name is?" She lowered her glasses with her free hand like as if she was trying to get a better look at him.

"Josh.." he mumbled.

"And do you have a last name Josh?"

He was about to say 'Hamato' but stopped himself.

"Madison"

"Well, Joshua Madison, follow me and I'll show you the ropes" She began to walk away so he followed her lead - noticing that she had a nice pair of legs in the process.

* * *

Leonardo was sitting at the table when Raphael entered the kitchen, he edged over to join him.

"Look Leo, bout last night, I'm sorry okay.."

The eldest looked up and indicated for him to sit down "Me too"

He buffed his brother playfully in the shoulder "I'm not hooking up with Karai though so you don't have to think that. She plays games I know that"

Raphael felt a little sorry for him "You could have her if you wanted though" he suggested "But I wouldn't recommend it. She's Shred-Head's blood and therefore not to be trusted"

Leonardo fiddled with his mug "I know, I just feel so..." He couldn't quite put it into words how he felt because truth be told he didn't know how he felt. He'd loved Rebecca and lost her, lost her to his brother. And now she was back. And then there was Karai... He felt something for her too. Conflicting feelings were not something he was used to; It was all so new and strange.

"Did you see the girl?" Leonardo couldn't bring himself to call her Rebecca.

Raphael nodded "We talked, talked for ages. She was just as I remember her"

"Be careful"

"Careful? What you on about? Don't start this crap again Leo" Raphael got up, pushed in his chair and turned to leave.

"I'm just saying, that's all..." Leonardo avoided bringing up the subject of Karai again - he knew that would definitely set his brother off. But what he really wanted to say was that he was worried; he was worried for him as they still knew so little about this girl.

Now alone again Leonardo fiddled with his mug before finishing the rest of his tea. Yes Donatello had identified her as Rebecca but if she was why was her hair different? Why were her eyes different? Why did she seem so 'new'?

He could hear Splinter calling them all in for training.

Just another day.

Just another conflict.

He hoped Josh was doing okay.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three - Fact & Fiction

Chapter 23 - Fact & Fiction

It was real. The thing was actually real.

Species ' _unknown'._

But a bird, a bird nevertheless.

Mikey had been right; the girl witness had been right.

There was some sort of giant bird flying around New York City and it apparently liked to kill.

Nick Houston threw the report on his desk. _What the fuck was he going to do now?_ Call the RSPB? It was a nightmare.

In his mind he had a feeling that it was going to be another strange and unusual case; hell, he'd already brought himself round to the fact. What he didn't know was what to do from here on in. _How do you catch a giant bird?_

His phone rang; he coughed and picked up the receiver.

"Houston"

"Nick, hello, it's Doctor Baker. Look it appears we have a little problem and one that I can't ignore. Would you be able to call over here?" He sounded nervous and very on edge "Would you be able to bring the one called Donatello too? I think he will be really interested in this and err, may be able to help"

Nick leaned back in his chair "I can do that - but what's this about Stephen? You sound a little 'wound up'?"

"I'll explain when you get here and err, thanks"

And with that the phone went dead. He'd hung up. Nick did the same and then pulled forward his laptop to contact Donatello. Knowing Donnie he would be online - he was always online when he wasn't training of course.

After putting together a quick email it was exactly 2 seconds before he received a reply. Apparently he too had already received contact from Baker directly and would be waiting at the usual spot. Picking up his jacket Nick left the office and locked it behind him. He couldn't afford for anyone to read the report from the wildlife expert; they'd probably think he was losing his mind commisioning somebody to examine a feather.

It took him twenty minutes to work his way round to meet Donatello. He wasn't alone. Leonardo had obviously taken it upon himself to join them.

"I doubt Baker will kick up a fuss - he was the one who sounded desperate to have the company. He said anything else to you?"

Donatello shook his head "No. Just that he'd appreciate my insight that's all"

"Sounds pretty suss to me" began Leonardo "What to bet it'll have something to do with that great big portal he's got stashed in his lab"

* * *

Karai knew Joshua had started college. She knew when he'd entered the building and she knew when he'd left. The gang known as Purple Dragons were helping her out. Was good to have them on side. Money went a long way towards that and the fact that they were useless at exams and had to go back anyway. Their morals were none existant. They enjoyed the torture and humiliation that went alongside bullying and they had picked out their target.

"Even if we didn't know who he was he'd have stood out anyway" the gang leader smirked at her "He's got 'pound me' written all over his forehead"

"I don't want him pounded" snapped Karai "I just want him out of the way"

"So when do you want it doin?" He was blatantly checking her out - she felt quite repulsed.

"After his official first day - I want you to bring him here, to me and I don't want him touched. You understand?"

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture "Yeh, yeh, whatever.."

Karai flicked out a knife and held it to his throat "You better.." she hissed "Screw up this little exercise and he won't be the only one dissapearing. Get it?"

They all nodded.

* * *

Baker was waiting for them. He looked even more tired than usual. His skin was significantly paler and he had dark rings under his eyes. Removing his glasses he rubbed his fingers into them - as if trying to wake himself up.

"Thank you for coming, please inside, quickly"

The main chamber of the lab was free of people. Where all the other staff had gone Nick had no idea.

"On your own today?" he ventured

Baker immediately looked very flustered "Sort of.." He indicated for them to sit down "Look, there's been an incident" he began "And sadly questions will be asked and I'm afraid something may happen to me and that this place will be shut down" He rubbed his eyes again.

"What is it?" Leonardo started to feel concerned

"It's the portal" he replied simply

"I knew it! That thing is dangerous" stated Leonardo firmly "It should be shut down"

"Well, who knew you'd be right and that I would for once agree with you. I'm sorry I should have been honest when you came here first. But I felt I had to lie. I was afraid to tell the truth - afraid where it would lead - afraid what would happen to me, to all this research. And then when the killing began I thought it would it would provide a distraction. What I was denying was that _it_ was doing the killing." He sat down - his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat "When she came back I felt overjoyed, it was so good to see her and at first she seemed just like her usual self - happy, bubbly, sweet - the girl I knew"

Leonardo suspected that this wasn't going to be the case. The angry girl they had incarcerated was as far removed from Rebecca as you could possibly get. And, he assumed, that was probably her good day.

"But she changed. And it was then that I checked back the arrival. She wasn't alone. There is an ancient being, a monster, so full of rage and anger and it has apparently attached itself to her"

A silence passed through the group, broken by Donatello who in fact asked the question that they were all thinking.

"Like she's possessed?"

Baker nodded slowly and wearily "Sadly yes and when it came through it must have triggered some sort of reaction. It built up over the past few months and today the portal sucked in all my staff.. there's no-one left but me.. I was out of the room at the time...and trust me I don't feel lucky"

"How many people?"

"Eleven. Eleven innocent people - all of them have families. That's why I said I can't avoid this anymore.. I have to tell the truth.."

"They may come back..." Donatello had to say something to break the heavy atmosphere that had descended in the room

"Not possible. During the incident the portal appears to have sealed itself.. It's behaving so differently; unpredictable. It was never like this before so I can only assume it has something to do with this thing that has come through."

"So Karai was right - that girl is dangerous"

Donatello held up a hand "Let's not be hasty Leo, we've established it is Rebecca.."

"What?! When did..? What the..?" Nick Houston looked more than a little confused.

Donatello turned to him "Sorry we didn't say anything before but it appears that Rebecca has come back - but as our friend here says it also appears that she has company.."

Nick shook his head - he felt a little spaced out. This killer. This monster who was de-castrating men was Rebecca? Why? Why would she do that?

"It can't be possible" he muttered "Look Baker, this 'thing' you say about - what exactly is it and are we officially saying that it is controlling Rebecca?"

"To some extent. I do believe that she's in there somewhere - victims of possession always are. This being is what we call a Fire Demon or Demoness - they travel from a darker deeper dimension"

"Hell?" Nick was frowning now - so much so that he swore he could feel his forehead cramp up. This was going to weird land and beyond...

"Somewhere similar, if you want to call it that.." Baker's words trailed off.

"And is it possible that this thing can fly?" He just had to put it out there - _Why not?_

"Yes I suppose, is there a particular reason you ask that question?"

Nick crossed one foot over the other "No reason, just that we seem to have a giant killer bird on the lose and I think this thing and it are one of the same.."

Leonardo had a million things going round in his head as the group carried on talking. Karai had been right. She hadn't lied.

 _What did this mean?_ He couldn't help but wonder perhaps she was softening - perhaps she liked him too.

"So, what do we do now?"

They all looked at each other.

 _What indeed?_


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: It takes time

Chapter 24 - It takes time

Time.

A strange thing. It moves constantly forward and as it does so everything changes. Nick Houston sat in his car as he watched the police, the fire department and a number of other un-marked bodies; he figured they were probably military; crawling all over the place. Months back this place was safe, hidden, exciting even - who would have figured it would now be like this. He didn't doubt that the military would want to cover the whole incident up and there'd be some massive compensation pay out to encourage silence.

He'd spoken to the Chief who was on his way over right now. Nick was not looking forward to that particular encounter. After they'd met the other day he knew the Chief wanted answers but he also knew that the answers he'd provided him with were probably not the ones he was looking for. The Chief was not someone who believed in fairies and therefore he was not the type of man who would believe in a flying demon taking possession of a young girl and going on a killing spree.

After inspecting the portal Donatello had helped Baker try and secure it before leaving. Nick had suggested Baker go with them until the whole incident had calmed down. He didn't know why but he felt quite sorry for him. He knew this man had done some bad things in the past but felt sure that he'd been tortured long enough. Raphael had picked his brothers up and he certainly didn't look like he agreed one little bit with that concept. He looked like he was about to go 'pop' and it took both Donatello and Leonardo to convince him that this was a good thing.

Nick saw the Chief's car pulling in. Opening his own car door he stepped out, straightening up his jacket.

Time.

Right now he really felt like he needed more of it.

* * *

"You can't seriously believe that little worm!" Raphael was not happy. Donatello stepped up to his brother to comfort him "Get out of my face Donnie!" Raphael put his hand up to which Donnie quickly retreated to the safety of the sofa in between Michelangelo and Leonardo "He's lying" Raphael pointed a large finger at Baker "There's no way"

"Think about it Raph.." reasonned Leonardo

"Shut it, you _would_ agree with him because since day one you're wanted her to be bad just so you can make yourself feel better and it would mean your girlfriend would be right" Raphael was pacing now, up and down the living area, keeping his head down and muttering to himself. Little things were popping into his head though - little things such as what was that heat she had pushed him away with? Where had she gone when she disappeared off the building? But to think that she was possessed.. and by something so evil that it was causing her to kill? That seemed incomprehensible.

"Can I ask a question?" began Michelangelo. They all looked at him. "Well, since when has it officially been Rebecca? And why did no-one tell me?"

"Because your mouth is too big and we knew you'd tell Josh" answered Raphael "Leo here wanted to protect him but seems like he don't want to protect his right to know the truth and know his mother"

"I never said that, I was said it wasn't the time. I wanted us to figure out what was going on first and it's a good job I did" Leonardo was looking rather pleased with himself. Raphael wanted to knock him out.

"You wouldn't want Josh to get hurt would you?" Donatello now fixed his eyes on his elder brother but as Raphael shot him another glare the purple clad turtle slid further back into the sofa making the wise choice to keep his mouth shut from now on. He didn't want to get a beating.

"Why don't we just get her here and lock her in the box again - that way she's safe, New York is safe and Donnie can study her" Now it was Michelangelo's turn to look pleased with himself. Raphael didn't want to punch him; in fact he was really supportive of what his little brother said.

"Great idea Mikes, maybe I should give you more credit.." Raphael put an arm round him and pulled him in for a friendly wrestle.

"This could not a permanent solution surely..." Splinter finally spoke up "To cage her for too long would be unfair do you not think so?"

"But sensei, she's killed people" Leonardo knelt down by his father.

"Yes my son people have died, but it is not her that has undertook such action, it is the creature who inhabits her. Surely you would want to free her from that and want to save her"

The group was silent - each in his own world of thought.

"I could look into exorcism..." suggested Donatello, deciding that now would be a good time to contribute and not risk a beating.

"What on earth is that? It sounds weird!" exclaimed Michelangelo, kicking his legs.

"It's an ancient religious practice that's used to expel a demon from their host" replied Donatello intelligently

"Still sounds weird to me!"

Raphael slapped him across the back of the head.

"Ow! Raph! I thought you said I was the good one!"

Baker got up "It may work. We would need to know more about this creature first. And from what I know Demons are very protective of their names.."

"What's this 'we' business?" Raphael towered over Baker "Don't get thinking that you're staying here wise guy cos that is not going to happen.."

Splinter touched Baker on the arm "You are more than welcome to stay.."

Raphael grunted as if in pain.

"Any help which you can provide will be most valuable"

Baker nodded but still looked incredibly uncomfortable as he made his way past the huge bulk that was the red banded turtle.

"We will have to keep Josh out of Donnie's lab. It may actually be best if he's not even here tonight. Mikey would you call April and see if he could stay there? Tell her it very little just that it would help us out" instructed Leonardo

"Won't he be expecting to speak to his daddy after his big day today?" mocked Raphael

"And April will guess you know" added Michelangelo "She has journo instinct - she knows when somethings wrong and then I'll crumble and tell her...

"I'LL phone April then" Leonardo got up and went to the telephone "That way I can chat to Josh too if he's there already which he should be.."

"You two have the strangest relationship.." mused Raphael "If he were there wouldn't you think he would have text or something."

Leonardo didn't reply but Raphael knew he would have hit a nerve. He felt pleased about this. Tonight he would not be letting his brother out of his sight - he didn't want him to get his mitts on the girl who called herself Phoenix. The girl who he knew was his Rebecca and he would get her back if it took all the time he had. He wanted to head out right now but mean as it was still too early he'd have to wait. Retreating to the kitchen he pulled out a chair and plonked himself down on it. He could see Leonardo from where he was sitting. He was bossing everyone around as always.

Splinter took the seat next to him and he felt him touch his arm "I know you're hurting Raphael but you have to have patience. The ninja cannot rush into any circumstance until he is fully aware of what lies in wait. He must assess before action"

"I know you mean well sensei but I don't need a pep talk right now.." grumbled Raphael

"You do not know what you need right now my son, you need your brothers, your family, your friends. Do not shut them out"

"It's easy for you to say, if Leo had his way he'd have Becky thrown in jail"

He felt Splinter's grip on his hand tighten "Leonardo loves you and he wants to do his best. You know that Rebecca is not herself right now and it is your job to bring her back and do your best for her the way Leonardo does for you. It's not easy for him either. Give time but don't give all until you know. Assess then act my son"

Raphael put a hand over Splinter's "Thanks"

"You are most welcome my son, you see, perhaps a pep talk was what you needed after all..." Raphael heard him chuckle to himself as he walked away.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Captive Reactive

Chapter 25: Captive Reactive

He was hoping for an easy night - easy in that their target would be where he thought she would be, they would be able to restrain her and no-one would get hurt. That, it seemed, was too much to ask. First of all she was not in the usual area and no matter how much they looked they couldn't find her; to top it off the police were already crawling over the next street. It appeared that they were one step behind.

Just observing the scene below sent chills down Leonardo's spine. _Blood - so much blood._

"So she ain't here, we split up and try another tactic" suggested Raphael, feeling frustrated that yet again his brother was being too restrictive.

"No. We stick together. That was what we agreed so don't try to change it now" Leonardo was once again looking more than a little frustrated.

"That was the plan which _you_ agreed to, not me!" Raphael was now inches from his brother and he really had to restrain himself from shoving him backwards "Just because these _two doughnuts_ obey your every command" He indicated to Donnie and Mikey "It don't mean I will!"

"Doughnuts? Who's got doughnuts? I love doughnuts!" Michelangelo was licking the exterior of his lips and rubbing his stomach "Are they jammy?"

"No Mikey, no doughnuts, it's just a phrase that our lovely brother is using to speak about us.." mumbled Donatello "Which, by the way, Raph- _ael_ , I don't appreciate!"

"Wouldn't bother me, I'd like to be a doughnut, I could eat myself! Yum yum"

They all looked at him with blank expressions.

"What?! Wouldn't you?" Michelangelo really looked confused. Raphael shook his head.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" He turned his back and walked to the other side of the roof grumbling under his breath.

"Lets run over the plan again shall we?" Leonardo was attempting to bring the group together. Whilst the younger two complied and waited for what he had to say, Raphael was still over the other side and paying no attention. He couldn't be bothered to listen to Leo any more. _They had already been over 'his' plan about a dozen times why did he have to faff about so much? Honestly sometimes Leo could be just like an old woman._

Raphael suddenly felt a hand on his arm, firm and steady - he was about to shake off what he thought was Leo when he found himself face to face with the girl who called herself the Phoenix. Last time she had been sweet, smiley and willing to talk - _just like Rebecca_. This time, however, she was glaring at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Following me again?" She withdrew her hand and let it join her other one on her hip.

"Hey I was here first remember?" replied Raphael smugly "Looks like you're following me"

"Don't think so. I've been here to whole time, watching you all flail around like blind men" she hissed "And don't think you can creep up behind me"

She spun round to face the others - Michelangelo tried to look like he wasn't there; turning his head in every other direction but front.

"You obviously do not heed the warnings, you obviously ignore what is going on right under your nose so how about I give you a little extra hint"

"Don't.." whispered Raphael, putting his hands up. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was coming next.

"Back off red!" Hands up she shot him with all she had sending him flying backwards and up to the edge of the roof; after which he didn't move. Her attention turned back to the others. "Okay wise guys, who's next?"

"This part of the plan Leo?" whimpered Michelangelo as he dodged a ball of flame.

"Not quite. Guys we need to take her out - circle training remember?"

They all knew what that meant. The circle was a formation that Splinter had taught them in order to surround, confuse and effectively take down the enemy. Donatello positioned himself to the back whilst the others took to opposite corners but Phoenix appeared to be one step ahead and as they moved into position she moved _upwards_. Her wings extending their full length and easily holding her right above their heads.

"Whoa!...never expected that!" breathed Michelangelo

"Did you not? I did. The question is now how to get her down?" Leonardo grouped in with the youngest whilst Donatello attempted to help Raphael up.

"I'm fine Donnie, knock it off" he snapped, angrily shaking off his brother's grip.

"Any ideas Raph? You say you know her?"

Before he could answer Michelangelo had noticed that the girls attention had wavered from him and she was fully focused on the others "Guys, I got an idea..." he whispered - hoping by some miracle that they would hear him. They didn't.

He swung his nun-chuks nonetheless and set them on a release course directly at her ankles. The long chain wrapped round and held her in a vice like grip.

"A little help here!" He began to sound rather panicked as she flapped furiously and pulled against the restraints, trying to get away and take Michelangelo with her. All the brothers gripped a section of chain and pulled back sending her straight down at a speed not one of them had anticipated. Landing heavily she hit her head with a crack and moved no more. Donatello rushed over and crouched down, checked her pulse and breathing whilst all the time gazing in awe at the specimen that lay there.

"She's like some sort of killer angel" announced Michelangelo as he looked at her wings and reached to touch them. As he did they shrunk back and disappeared, reforming themselves as arms.

"Incredible..." Donatello's eyes appeared to be bulging with excitement "She's unlike anything I've ever seen..."

"Well as _incredible_ as you find her we need to get her back to the lair and fast before she wakes up. I for one do not want to be on the receiving end of _that_ again" Leonardo assumed his leadership role again and as a result automatically bent down to collect her up but was stopped by Raphael who stepped in front his brother and blocked his path.

"I'll take her" he stated firmly before gathering her up in his arms and holding her close.

Phoenix was in her dream state again. She could see the images as she so regularly saw when she was like this. The man and the little girl alongside the overwhelming feeling of contentment and peace; the violent attack and the feelings of panic and pain and then the image of fire and a place like Hell where she actually felt strangely drawn, strangely hypnotised and strangely a part of this hot, feverous place.

As the images faded she felt herself journey back to consciousness. The vision that surrounded her now started to come into focus and it looked all too familiar. Pulling herself up she stumbled forward and found herself once again surrounded by glass. _Shit._

"How are you feeling?" The face of the geeky looking mutant appeared in front of her "I've given you something to help you relax" He was speaking to her like she was five.

"It'll make you feel a bit groggy"

 _Groggy? Who uses the word 'groggy'. Obviously he is a complete imbecile._

She couldn't believe she was back in this situation again. How had she let this happen? What was it going to be this time? More probing, more questions, more things she didn't understand.

"How's she doin'?" Raphael stood next to Donnie observing the girl behind the glass, who, by now, was pacing back and forth, running her hand along the smooth surface.

"Seems okay, vitals are fine, she's just come round but so far not said anything. I have to say she doesn't look overly happy to be here. Glad we have the reinforced glass. She's quite a fire ball...literally"

"Don't ever try and be funny again. Seriously bro, it don't suit you" Raphael got closer to the glass "Okay in there?"

As predicted she gave him the finger and sat herself down.

"We want to help you" he added "know you don't think this right now but being held in there, it's for your own good. Donnie here is going to find a way to get that thing away from you and make you better okay?"

Her eyes burnt into the very depths of him. Raising her hands she fired out flame straight to where he stood. The glass, being heat resistant, was unmoved. They, on the other hand, instinctively took several steps back.

"Told you. Fire-ball" Donatello pushed his glasses up onto his face.

"Yeh, thanks for that Don, did kinda notice"

As Stephen Baker entered the lab Phoenix recognised him straight away. She got to her feet and stood expectantly by the glass. With one hand she knocked on it.

"You..." she hissed "I might have known. So, what is this? Joining forces?"

"No. We're going to help you" insisted Baker as he looked at the screen in front of Donatello "She looks nice and stable"

"She looks stable, I'm a little unsure about the nice... she actually looks quite hostile to me"

Raphael held up his hands "Err, hold on people, what's all this 'we' business? I am not having _that man_ touching my girl"

"Doctor Baker is going to help me - surely you want her all better? Yes?" pleaded Donatello

"Yes Donnie but I also want that man a million miles away from here and that includes a million miles away from her"

He looked at Phoenix, she had her arms folded across her chest and her lips were pursed - she was shooting daggers at Baker. She then swung her vision round to look directly at Raphael.

" _Your girl?_ What the fuck are you on about?"

She seemed completely oblivious to the great conversation that they had shared that other evening. He had spoken extensively about the past, his brothers, her family and the fact that they had spent time together as a couple - to which he swore he saw her blush a little. He had not, however, spoken about her time with Leonardo or about Josh but at the time he didn't think it was weird that she didn't bring it up. He was too busy enjoying her company, being close to her even flirting a little. But now the hardness of her personality had returned upon her like a shield of armour. Now she looked at him with nothing but rage. It was like her memory of their time together that evening had been erased. And yet she remembered Baker... How could she recall some things and not others? He didn't understand.

Raphael looked at Donatello "You gotta get this thing out of her. It's playing games, doing something to her"

"I'm going to do my best Raph but it will take time, without Dr Baker's help will take twice as long" he reasonned.

There was silence which was filled only by Phoenix tapping on the glass and asking when she could leave. Donatello activated the sound proofing.

"Okay. He can stay. But he keeps outta my way and he is never alone with her" Raphael put a hand firmly on his brother's shoulder "I trust you bro, I do not trust him. Don't let me down"

"I wouldn't dare" replied Donatello. And he meant it.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: If only

Chapter 26: If only..

That night was a long one. They left her alone. It was cold and dark. She had already slept during the day so was not feeling the least bit tired. Instead all she could do was sit there and wait. It seemed never ending and she couldn't do anything but think up different scenarios in her head as to what they would do with her. The large Red one 'Raphael' had it in his head that they shared some sort of prior connection. This was not something that she remembered. Were they all this delusional? Her name was not Rebecca, she had never been blonde and she didn't know these freaks apart from the fact that they kept getting in her way all the time. What if they handed her over to the police? This was a possibility that she hadn't really deeply considered because she was after all leading NYPD on a merry dance and they didn't seem to know the steps. But now as imprisonment became a real possibility she found herself feeling on edge. What if they did tests on her? What if they gave her the lethal injection? She was a killer. And she enjoyed killing but she only killed those that deserved it - it was not like she just knocked off anyone. Hugging her knees to her chest she wished she was out there now - flying and feeling nothing but freedom.

They had taken her stone. It was sitting in a glass box over the other side of the room. She could see it, she could feel it. Soon her body would start to weaken and she would need to re-charge - she could feel it coming already. Doubtful that they would let her handle the stone and re-charge and what would happen if she didn't she could only fear.

Damn them and damn this box.

Phoenix felt something awaken. Awaken and demand to be fed. It was then that her body gave up and she was overcome by darkness.

* * *

Raphael couldn't sleep. It never came easy to him but now it was even worse. He huffed and sat up, stomping his large feet down on the cold floor. She was in there. In Donnie's lab. What was she thinking? What was going through her mind right now? He hoped she wasn't too anxious. Given choice he would much rather have her in here with him. Getting up he looked at himself in the mirror but could see very little. Perhaps that was a good thing. He knew what he was and although there were girls willing to have sex with him he knew that's just what it was...sex. It meant nothing to them. He paid them gods sake. He felt he could do with the warming comfort that came from a human body just at that moment. Flopping back down on his bed he did consider the possibility of going to see the girl but the way she had looked at him earlier on made him uncomfortable - it was like she hated him and he didn't know why. How can someone change that quickly? He supposed it was all possible if you were possessed by something that appeared to have no manners.

He remembered that conversation they had shared on the roof top; those coy little looks she had given him and the way her body had fitted so comfortably against his. Thinking about that made a familiar feeling come into his lower abdomen. He still desired her - longed to touch her, kiss her, hear her moan like she used to as he felt his way along her naked skin eventually coming to rest in that sacred place between her legs. Now he could feel himself getting hard but what would a quick tug do? Afterwards, he would still be here all alone and she would still be in there. He willed the morning to come and with that Donnie could start working on how to make her better and bring her back.

* * *

Leonardo had been sitting in Donatello's lab for over an hour. The girl was asleep and in sleep she murmured strange things and occasionally reached out for something- or someone - that wasn't there. He was distracted by her quick breaths, the rise and fall of her chest, her lips and those tiny little hands. Ones that he had held so tightly at some time or another. _Rebecca. Lovely Rebecca_. How would he explain all this to Josh? The lad would be coming home tomorrow and he often popped into Donnie's lab so how could they get him to understand about the girl in the box that appeared to be his mother? Leonardo rubbed his eyes and stood up. He needed to get some sleep so he could at least have some sort of rational head on his shoulders when he spoke with Josh. Laying one hand on the glass he tried to send her some sort of message. They used to be able to talk using telepathy. That time seemed so long ago now. It was like another time and place when she had been carrying Josh and he had hoped he could win her back. Those nights without her had been torture; knowing that all the while she was with his brother. She had chosen him. Leonardo couldn't help but still feel sad about this. After all, even though he was a mutated turtle, he still had human feelings, he still loved and wanted someone to love him. Loneliness was a curse of this life. He decided he couldn't, however, be hopeful of any type of relationship with anyone. Hope would only dampen his spirit even more when it lead to disappointment.

* * *

Stockman had expected the Phoenix to be back by now. Normally when she insisted he work later she would re-appear as if trying to catch him skiving. Any excuse to give him an ear bashing. Sometimes she didn't even need an excuse - she just went right ahead. And now here he was having finished all the work that she commissioned him for - having made them all ready for her inspection and she wasn't here. He felt pissed. The one called Karai was a lot more reliable but she too treated him more like an imbecile than a scientific genius. No-one ever treated him with the respect that he deserved. Who else would deal with complex designs and unstable chemicals such as mutagen? If things were different he would be the head honcho of his own evil organisation and he would be telling others what to do. Yes, he would be in control and everyone else would do his bidding. Baxter liked the sound of that very much.

He checked the screen that led to each robotic. They were all stable - they were all perfect. Now all he needed was the stone and the creature that could control it. With her power these robotics would be so much more and the havoc that they be able to wreak would be unstoppable. They would free this City.

He hoped that he would be rewarded as part of the cleansing because he knew he had been so loyal and worked his ass off for her. Even though the greatness that would come from owing and running his own corporation would be amazing Baxter knew he had to be a realist and if second in command was all he could hope for then so be it.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Identity

Chapter 27: Identity

Believing in oneself rather than what is seen through the eyes of others is a lesson that Splinter had always taught them from an early age. It was a good lesson because obviously they were visually so very different. Splinter had always said 'You are who you choose to be - not what others choose to make you'. All of that can be true for any species except, that is, those who happen to have something else inside their very being - something which is taking over the person as an entirety. All species have drives, needs and instincts but all of those can be controlled to some degree. There very deliverance depends on the individuals strength and willingness to fight to be what they know they can be. In this case Rebecca was a host. A host that had been chosen to carry something else inside. Baker insisted this was something demonic although Donatello did not have proof of this as yet.

He had come into the lab nice and early; before everyone else was up, and naturally he had spoken to her and checked her vitals. It was then that he noticed something different about her. She was not only non-responsive and unconscious - which were worrying enough - she was also blonde. Having no choice but to take her out of the unit he laid her down on the bench and hooked her up to direct monitoring equipment. He knew Leo would be mad but he couldn't very well leave her to suffer when he didn't know what was wrong with her. Getting her out meant that he could take samples and get testing them. He would also more likely be in Raphael's good books which was much better than getting a pounding any day.

"Is she alright?" His thoughts were broken by the Baker who had appeared behind him so suddenly it almost made Donatello want to retreat into his shell. He certainly hadn't heard him come into the lab let alone walk over to him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump. I just wondered why she was out here that's all..." He was standing next to him now; inspecting the patient.

"Her vitals had crashed and as you see she is not responding. Thought it's better she is a little more closely monitored that's all."

"Good call. How can I help?" Baker was desperate to make himself useful even though he knew he wasn't allowed to physically touch her - he'd agreed to this to keep the peace - but he still wanted to be involved. He had always felt partly responsible for what had happened to Rebecca and if there was some way he could make it up to all of them then he would.

"Have a look at those and see what you think?" Donatello handed Baker a pile of papers "They're her charts throughout the night"

He sat down just as Michelangelo popped his head round the door "Morning folks" he announced cheerfully "Oooo, is she supposed to be out there all free and stuff?"

"We had no choice Mikey, she's not doing so good. And I have used restraints" The younger brother shut the door and lined himself up alongside Donatello

"Daft question perhaps but when the shell did she go blonde?" He touched a length of her hair as her eyelids flickered and bright blue orbs focused on all those who surrounded her "She's different!" exclaimed Michelangelo, noticing the change in eye colour too.

"No Mikey, she's actually the same" Donatello adjusted the straps of the bench ensuring that they as secure as they could be "How are you feeling?"

Her mouth was open but she said nothing. Eyes were fixed in the same position as she frantically scanned the line-up. It was then that her breaths got noticeable quicker and she screamed. One loud, long scream. Now they all jumped.

"Hey, calm down, we're not going to hurt you.." Donatello was flapping. He wanted to help her but he also wanted her to stop the obvious panic. Baker passed him a syringe to which she kicked and fought even more until the drug entered her system and she appeared to calm down in spite of the fact that her eyes looked they held nothing but terror.

"Do you not know where you are?" The question sounded ridiculous but it was the only thing that he could think of. The lab door was thrown open and both Leonardo and Raphael joined the group followed closely by Splinter who had been trying to undertake some morning meditation.

"What is going on in here?" His voice immediately shut down any tension which was brewing among the brothers.

"I had to let her out Sensei, she was not doing so well.." defended Donatello

"That I assumed. Our visitor is awake then?" They all looked at her. Raphael and Leonardo could do nothing but stare. She had blonde hair and her eyes were blue - just how she had been - exactly the same. "How are you feeling child?"

Her mouth opened to speak but once again nothing came out.

"Perhaps we should prepare for training and leave our guest to acclimatize..Donatello you may stay.."

"Awww, hey, that ain't fair!" whined Michelangelo "You always get to stay D"

"He can train later, no-one gets out of training completely my son" Splinter put a persuasive paw on his youngest and led him out "Leonardo, Raphael..!" The sharp tone snapped the other two brothers out of their trances.

"Coming Sensei.." Leonardo looked at Donatello as he left.

"Raphael, I will not tell you again!"

It took a lot for Raphael to move away but he trusted Donnie - he was glad that Splinter had instructed him that he could stay. He hoped that training would be easy and that - more importantly - it would be quick.

Sadly it was neither.

Ignoring the pleas of his body to re-fuel after training and a very long night Raphael found himself back inside Donnie's lab. He hovered by the bench and watched as his brother spoke to her in a calm and collective way. Every now and again her eyes would flick across the room as she tried to take in her surroundings.

"Has she said anything yet?"

Donatello shook his head "No. I've tried but to no avail. There's no real physical reason why she can't speak. Think the shock is delaying it"

As Raphael stepped closer her eyes linked to his - silently pleading numerous questions but he could not hear her "Hey.., can you tell me what you remember?" He tried to keep his voice as quiet as Donatello's which failed miserably but luckily she didn't look too afraid.

Her lips moved "Portal, I remember the portal.." Her words were said with uncertainty, like as if the memory in her head wasn't really hers to remember.

"Do you know who you are?"

Silence. Followed by one word: "Rebecca".

 _She remembered. She knew who she was._

Raphael felt overjoyed but he tried to keep himself in the relaxed state that she had become accustomed to. He didn't want to scare her more than she already was.

"Do you remember anything else?" It was Baker who spoke this time. Her attention swung round to him.

She shook her head. And then she asked him a question:

"Uncle Stephen, where are we and.. is my dad here?" she looked around the room, eyes searching.

Those words put a stop to all the pondering.

She obviously didn't remember _everything._

"Sorry Becky, your dad, he.." Baker didn't have the chance to finish before her eyes overflowed with tears. She obviously knew where he was going with this. The sobs that wracked her body cut Raphael up so deeply he just wanted to comfort her but resisted - hugging her would probably just freak her out.

In the kitchen Leonardo had finished off his breakfast and was watching the image of his younger brother chomping down on last night's left over pizza, milk and jellybeans.

"How come she remembers some things and not others? It's like she's had a partial wipe-out" announced Michelangelo in between mouth fulls.

"I have no idea. Donnie will find out" he replied, pausing whilst he took in what he was actually watching: "Mikey you really are gross. How can you eat that?"

"It's del- _icious_! Don't knock it till you've tried it bro. Want some?" The bowl was pushed under his nose. Leonardo quickly sent it back.

"No thanks Mikes, I like a normal breakfast. Cereal, toast, you know the usual things"

"Boring!" exclaimed the youngest "You need to experiment a bit more!"

Raphael slumped down at the table "It's bizarre" he announced.

"My breakfast is not bizarre, you should try it Raph, here, let me make you some! I could even blitz it altogether into a shake for you!" He jumped up excitedly.

"Pass, thanks Mikey..." He raised his eyes to meet Leonardo's "She thought her dad was still alive. Why was that? And why not remember being pregnant? Or Nolan? Donnie's asking her all sorts but it's like you could pick and chose her responses out of a random selection. It's like she's _her_ but then again not..."

"The hair change was what's got me.." muttered Leonardo "But like I've said to Mikes here Donnie will figure it out - he's the brains remember - give him the chance and he'll find the answers.."

"I'm glad someone is confident. I ain't so sure." Raphael twiddled with his fingers "I just want her back Leo, like she used to be"

 _You and me both_ , thought the eldest, _you and me both._


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight:Lust,lies & lessons

Chapter 28: Lust, lies and lessons

Josh had spent a great night at April and Casey's. He had wished on more than several occasions that Casey would 'do one' but since that appeared to be an impossible request he had to make do with having him there. Casey was a likeable dude, and he liked hanging with him, but it was just that Josh did _so dream_ about having some alone time with April: one on one. _They could share a meal, cozy up in front of the TV and then her eyes would meet his, she would lean forward..._

As he had watched her flit about the apartment in those incredibly tight jeans he felt himself more than once disappear into his own dream state and will the night time to come so he could retreat to the bedroom, have a little alone time with himself and continue to dream. There were a lot of cute girls at college, Snookie included; in a geeky sort of way, but no-one could hold a torch to April O'Neil. That woman was _beyond_ hot.

The next day she had headed off to work before he got up leaving Casey to chauffeur Josh back to the alley and see that he headed in the right direction. Of course Casey knew that Josh had a huge crush on April but then so did most people and as a result he just got used to it. You really couldn't be jealous being with a woman like April. And he was going to be the one who would be marrying her after all.

"Be sure you head straight home junior" instructed Jones. Josh gave him a mock salute and disappeared underground. He was looking forward to seeing the guys and telling them all about college and the evening at April's - in fact he was so excited that, for once, he was practically ready to explode as he entered the lair. Strangely though the lounge was deserted. Even the television was off. This definitely felt weird.

"Guys!" He threw down his backpack on the chair and went on the hunt. The kitchen was empty but there were signs that breakfast had been eaten. Then he went towards Donnie's lab and as he was just about to open the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his father. "Oh hey, I did call but - where is everyone?"

"They're around...somewhere.. Come, let's sit, talk" Leonardo indicated to the sofa.

Joshua did not like the sound of this. Another one of his father's famous lectures. He felt his face drop and got ready to 'switch off' his hearing.

"Look I just wanted to see Raph - tell him about.." He was about to say 'all the hot babes' when he re-adjusted his thinking, noticed his father's even more than usual 'serious' expression and felt he had no choice but to sit down "Ok, I'm sitting, so shoot" he muttered, dropping his eyes to his hands and bracing himself.

"This isn't easy.." began the blue banded turtle "you have to promise you're not going to over-react and that you'll listen to everything I have to say.."

Josh raised his head. This felt strange. This was not usually how a 'lecture' began. Perhaps this wasn't going to be one after all.

"It's the strangest thing but it appears that something I never thought would happen has...happened." Leonardo seemed to be anxious, it was like he was choosing his words carefully and watching Josh very intensely "I'm not really sure how I should put this so I'll just come out and say it"

"Go on then.." encouraged Josh, making sure his hearing was well and truly turned 'on'. This sounded interesting.

"It's Rebecca, your mother, shes...come back"

Wham.

Joshua nearly choked and even though his throat felt like it was closing in on itself he managed to hold it together in order to get some words out: "What!? Where? How?.." All of these questions were the same ones that Leonardo had asked himself time and time again since he saw her. And they were all questions that could only be partially answered as yet.

"We don't really know but Donnie's on the case and you know how good Donnie is"

Joshua shot up from the seat, he nervously began to pace the living area "You mean she's here?" he croaked "Here? In the lab?"

"Yes, in the lab..But she remembers nothing, or very little it seems.. she didn't know who we were..was kind of scared at first.." he chuckled, trying to lighten the situation but all the while watching his son panic and flounder like a fish out of water. Leonardo felt kinda hopeless but there was no going back now. The floodgates were open and he was just going to have to ride it out.

"So, if she doesn't remember then she doesn't know _me_ then?" The lad sat down again and put his head in his hands "All this time I've dreamt about meeting her and she won't even know who I am? That's just fucking great!"

Leonardo sat down next to him and put a hand on his arm, he thought he heard Josh sniffing "No need to upset yourself son, she will do, in time. I'm sure of it. How can she not?"

Joshua shook off his father's grip and stood up, his eyes were wet with tears. He shot him a look before turning away and striding off to his room.

"You don't want to see her then?" Leonardo's question hung like a bad smell in the air. Josh froze and turned round.

"What would be the fucking point? She won't know me. I'm nothing to her" He practically spat the words out before continuing on his way and slamming the door behind him.

Leonardo leaned back on the sofa. He hated to hear his son use language like that but in this situation he couldn't be too cross with him. He didn't really know how he expected him to react but he felt like once again he had let him down and he had handled it the entirely wrong way. He pushed himself up and went in search of Splinter - he just needed someone to talk to who would make it all make sense and knew that his brothers just wouldn't fill that role right now.

He knocked on the door to the dojo and waited until he heard Splinter's voice telling him to enter. He felt like such a failure, like such a coward. _Why is it that he couldn't do anything right when it came to Joshua?_

"Master, father, sorry if I'm disturbing you but I really wanted to talk" He knew he was hovering in an awkward manner but he wanted to wait until he was instructed to sit.

Splinter opened his eyes and indicated to the spot right next to him on the mat. Leonardo bowed respectively and sat down.

"I've told Joshua about Rebecca and he's just shut me out again, he doesn't want to see her and he won't talk about it"

The wise rat nodded and put a soothing paw on his son's arm "Do not trouble yourself too much, he will come round. This is hard for him and he is at an age that can be trying for most as I am sure you know. Be patient with him"

Leonardo felt a lump rise in his throat "It's hard for all of us sensei - she remembers so little and I still don't know if I fully trust her - I mean, you know what she's capable of..."

"I know what her body is capable of but I don't believe that part is the true part of the girl and if you're true to yourself you will know that too. Leonardo you are not the first - nor will you the last - young man who will face this kind of dilemma between heart and head. I always say that if one is truly good then that goodness is within them always no matter how much they may be led astray by others, duty or honour"

He had a funny feeling that Splinter was referencing to Karai here - although he didn't know how his father would know that he had a soft spot for Shredder's daughter...unless his brothers had been talking and quite frankly that wouldn't surprise him.

"You are an intelligent individual Leonardo, look into her eyes and tell me what you see because I doubt that truly you could class her as the villain"

Leonardo paused. His thoughts were going at one hundred miles an hour as Splinter continued: "I am always here my son should you ever want to talk but I am of the mind to believe Rebecca has come back to us for help and perhaps to help others, including young Joshua"

Splinter got to his feet and after patting Leonardo on his shoulder he re-treated to the back room. Leonardo stayed in a seated position - he closed his eyes and tried to organise his mind into a more rational state. Once he felt he had achieved that he left the dojo and went to Donatello's lab. His brother was talking with Baker as Raphael sat alongside Rebecca.

"Were we all friends then?" Her big blue eyes still radiated uncertainty and fear.

Raphael appeared to be thinking about how to answer this one in a tactful way.

"Course we were" As considerate as his brother was being, Leonardo thought he would jump in and do it for him "We were all so worried when we lost you so it's great to have you back"

Those blue eyes locked onto his own and he thought back to what Splinter had just said... _look into her eyes and tell me what you see._ Rebecca. That was who he saw. He suddenly didn't feel as in control as he did a few moments ago.

"I just wish I could remember more. You must know more about me than I do and that feels far too strange.. I'm just so glad Uncle Stephen is here otherwise I'd be completely lost"

 _You were nearly lost because of him_ \- those were the words that hung in Raphael's brain but he refrained from saying anything how ever much he wanted to. He also kept reminding himself not to be too 'over-familiar' with her. He didn't want to scare her off before he'd had the chance to win her round again.

"So..." she began "If we were - _are_ \- friends why am I tied up?" She looked at her restraints and then at both of them.

"Oh don't worry it's just a safety thing" replied Raphael nonchalantly.

"What.. mine or yours?" Her eyes seemed to get wider and her breathing rate increased. She was starting to panic. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Hey, try to keep calm, you're starting to run off the scale here.." Stephen Baker was observing her vitals as they began to rise dramatically "What's the matter sweetheart c'mon breathe, calm yourself down.." He kept his voice low and gentle - speaking in soothing tones whilst keeping a steady hand on her shoulder.

"There is something wrong with me isn't there? that's why I can't remember!" She was still panicking.

"No, no, not at all, you're doing great, just breathe, breathe.." Baker held her wrist in his hand after quickly undoing the restraints. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breaths...in and out...in and out...

"You have to keep her calm" whispered Baker "Gentlemen please she doesn't need this pressure.."

"Can you give us some space here?" Donatello stood in front of his brothers " _Now_ Raphael... or will I have to go and get Splinter?"

Raphael grunted and got up "No need professor, I'll go..but I will be back" He pointed a finger at Baker and glared, trying to do his best Terminator impression. It worked. Baker looked suitably unnerved.

Leonardo exited watched Mikey head back to the kitchen and turned to wait for Raphael.

"What can I do you for Fearless?" Raphael closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his broad chest "Donnie really pees me off the way he listens to that low life, honestly, you'd think they were like best friends forever or something..."

"I told Josh" Leonardo figured it was best to just come out and say it. It certainly got his brother's attention.

"Whoa, how did he react?"

"How do you expect? He shut down and went to his room and I haven't even told him everything yet" Raphael felt a little bad for his brother.

"Do you want me to chat to him? Cos I can if you want..."

There was no sarcasm in his tone. Leonardo buckled. He knew his brother had a good relationship with Josh and if he could get through to him then it was surely for the best wasn't it? He had to think of his son.

"Would you? He won't talk to me.." Raphael put a hand on his elder brother's shoulder - the contact offering some much needed comfort.

"I'll see what I can do.."

As he turned towards Joshua's room he nearly fell over the very person as the lad had taken up a position behind him "No need". He didn't look happy.

"Jees you little worm, how long you been there?"

"Long enough" snapped Josh "And if you want me to see her I will...If only just to stop you two faffing like old ladies"

"Hey.." Raphael pulled him into a headlock "You cheeky little shit-brain, fancy saying that to me in the dojo do ya? Let's go, you and me, one on one"

"I nailed you last time remember?" Josh laughed and playfully punched Raphael in the side

"Pure luck my friend, pure luck.."

Leonardo was glad to see him happier. Raphael did do him good. He tried not to feel too jealous.

"I'd forgotten about that sparring session, how is that wound doing?"

Raphael held up a hand to stop Leonardo's trail of thought: "It's fine, he's fine, all mended, your son: he's unbreakable, just like his dad. C'mon then, I'll take you to meet Becky, she's a great girl - no expectations okay?.." He maneuvered his nephew out of the way of any further questions and before Leonardo could tell him he didn't have to do anything that he didn't want to. Raphael grabbed the door and pushed him through much to the annoyance of Donatello who had just managed to get Rebecca into a state of calm.

"Look I told you two...oh, Josh, sorry, I didn't know you were coming..." The purple banded turtle ushered Baker away from the bench as Joshua stood and looked at the girl that lay there. She was not looking at him and was instead looking towards the ceiling. From the side he could see that she was just like the girl in the photograph. Rebecca Madison; his mother. The girl he had not known since he was a baby.

He shuffled up to the side of her and her attention immediately turned towards him though she did not speak. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean - just like his own.

"Hi.." began Josh - unsure of what to say - this girl was his mother and yet she looked the same age as him. Admittedly it felt a little weird.

"Another new face" she gave him a brief smile "Sorry, I..." Then her face changed, the colour visibly seemed to drain out of it. He wanted to tell her everything was okay but he didn't know how to.

All eyes were on them now. The room was fell deathly silent as they waited for her to speak.

"My God" she breathed "Who are you _?_...I know you, I really know you..."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Ties that bind

Chapter 29: Ties that bind

It was like being in a dream. Her brain went into overload and then...nothing. She was alone and she felt like she was falling - falling into darkness. A darkness that consumed her very soul with an ice cold grasp. It took her breath away and she was left gasping.

"Rebecca, Becky, can you hear me?" A familiar voice called out to her, it sounded like as if it was under-water and it pulled her up, up and out to the surface.

"It was too much you idiot, what were you all thinking?"

"Don't have a go at Josh or I will seriously knock you out"

Josh? Joshua? The boy. She knew him. _How_ did she know him? _Why_ did he feel so familiar?

Gasping, she clutched out at the only thing nearby. Her eyes snapped open. The large one. Raphael. She quickly pulled back and latched her right hand within her left trying to will herself back into being.

"It's okay, you're okay" She frantically searched the room for the boy. He was still there but seated now and some distance from her. He hung his head and she could feel his sadness radiating across the room. The blue one was crouched by him - saying something but it was something she couldn't quite hear. She swallowed but her mouth was so dry that the sides of her throat just bound together again and once more she couldn't breathe.

"I...I.." she didn't know what to say and inside she couldn't seem to stop herself from panicking. A pin prick in her arm made her jump.

"Ow!" Snatching her arm away from the offending object she quickly turned and slid herself off the bench, her movement taking them all by surprise, stumbling forward she nearly hit the deck albeit for a pair of arms catching her. Struggling up and removing said arms from her body she tried to regain her composure "What have you given me?" The words sounded like they were from someone else's mouth.

"It'll calm you.." There was that voice again and as she turned to identify the owner she surrendered herself to the wave of dizziness that enveloped her and once more fell forward. Raphael was one step ahead and caught her; lifting her up and keeping her close.

"You've had your time, now it's my turn" he growled bundling her up in his arms, feeling her soft breaths against his chest.

"I wouldn't do that Raphael, we still don't know how she'll react and out of the lab we can't really contain her..." Donatello's speech was cut short as Raphael shot him a 'shut up now or you'll get it' look.

"She'll be fine, after all, she's with me why wouldn't she be" Leonardo grabbed his brother's arm.

"Don't be stupid Raph!.." he warned "Donnie's right, you will have no control over her out there.."

"Let go of my arm Leo" hissed Raphael, locking eyes with him and shaking himself free from the contact "I don't want to control her, I just want to help her which is more than these two are doing" He indicated towards Donatello and Baker.

As he stomped out of the lab Leonardo turned to Michelangelo "Mikey go and get Splinter, he'll know what to do, we can't risk her being out there"

Joshua was beside him now "Why not? Are you saying she's dangerous?"

"She was.." began Michelangelo "But then her hair changed and it.." Leonardo smacked the youngest on the arm - he wailed in response.

"Yes, thank you Mikey, now go and get Splinter.."

"What aren't you telling me?" Joshua had a determined look in his eye, his mouth was sealed in a firm ridge and he was frowning.

Leonardo felt like a rabbit in headlights but he had to play this down. "Nothing son, well nothing that you need worry about, it's all good.."

"Then how come you look like you've just done something inappropriate? I don't believe you, I want the entire story and if you don't tell me, Mikey will."

Raphael put her carefully on his bed. He didn't want her to be cold so he covered her with a blanket. Then he worried that her head wouldn't be comfortable so he put another pillow under her. Lying there, eyes closed, her mind somewhere else she looked like the Sleeping Beauty or what he imagined she would like look like... _I mean it wasn't like he watched any of the soppy DVDs that they owned._

He sat in the chair next to the bed and waited and willed; willed for her to open her eyes and remember everything.

She did open her eyes but as they fell on him she automatically began to scoot herself away over the other side "Wh..where am I?" she muttered.

"It's okay, you're safe, you're in my room don't worry, I just wanted to get you out of there..so we could...talk"

Her eyes were still wide "What about?" she asked, pulling the blanket up under her chin.

"Well, you know, stuff, just stuff" He knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know how to go about it - never in his life had he ever felt this awkward "Look, you don't have to be afraid of me, I ain't gonna hurt you, I just want to help that's all"

"And we're friends?" She was once again looking for confirmation of their prior connection.

"Yes we're friends, you even stayed down here at one time" He smirked to himself as he remembered but then pulled himself back on track "Look, it's okay, you're gonna be fine"

"Who was that boy? I know him...but I don't know how.." Her eyes flitted around the room, falling briefly on Raphael's punch bag, DVD collection and reading material. It was like she was searching out some form of memory. She re-met his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "So? Who is he?"

Now this was going to be a difficult one - one that ideally he would like to hand over to anyone else.

"He's a relation..so you're bound to know him..but hey, that's a good thing right?"

Her face automatically altered like someone had lit her up - her eyes visibly brightened and a smile blossomed on her lips "My gosh, like a brother?" she breathed, looking back towards Raphael expectantly.

"Yes" he nodded "Just like a brother". He didn't want to overly stress her and technically he wasn't lying as such - Joshua _was_ like a brother - only he wasn't.

"I don't remember having a brother but it makes sense - I knew that I knew him.." The smile had become a permanent fixture now; she looked so pretty and as she caught his eyes again Raphael felt something familiar in the depths of his gut, a tightening knot, a feeling of nervous anxiety and excitement. He quickly got up and walked over to the other side of the room, but upon hearing the bed creak he turned around to see that she'd pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Hey, take it easy there, no sudden movements okay? Either that or you'll end up in a heap again.." He sat down on the bed - albeit with little apprehension. She didn't seem to mind though.

Rebecca's mind was whirring with thoughts - a brother - she couldn't believe it. How much they would have to catch up on and he would be the ideal person to fill in all the gaps. She of course remembered she wasn't human - that was something she would never forget - and she also knew she had 'gifts'; certain powers she could use - she wondered if he had them too? But in all these pictures and words that were in her head for the life of her she couldn't remember these mutants and she certainly had no 'feelings' of recognition as she did with the boy. As big as they were though - this one in particular - the one called Raphael; he did have kind eyes that almost twinkled when he talked so she felt sure he was being true to his word and that he wouldn't hurt her. She would, however, remain on her guard just in case.

"I have to see him though...to talk...so he can help me with things..."

Raphael tried to keep the 'obvious' away from his face. He had to get out and chat to the others first - give them the 'heads up' and let them know the situation so that things wouldn't get messed up.

"Okay, I'll go get him, you stay here and keep yourself chilled-out remember?"

She nodded and leaned back against the wall, pulling the blanket straight on her legs "See, I'm behaving" she announced before flooring him with another bright smile. _He was in big trouble._

Outside the bedroom he rushed to find the others - they were all in the lounge all except Donatello, who was no doubt still lording it up in his lab with his best pal.

"She wants to see you..." began Raphael. Joshua's face lit up the same way hers did "But..."

"What's the 'but' doing there - we don't need a 'but'.." He had gotten up now and was nervously brushing down his jeans "For God's sake Raph what the fuck is the 'but'?"

"Hey.." interrupted Leonardo also getting up. He really hated it when Joshua swore.

"Look the 'but' is err, well it's like this... she,err, thinks your her brother.." he rushed the last few words - hoping that perhaps they would hear but wouldn't really register what he had said.

"And why's that Raphael?" Leonardo stepped closer; he didn't like where this was going.

"Hey, back off Fearless, it ain't me, she guessed that's all and I just felt it was _easier_.." The sentence trailed off into silence to which Joshua responded by sitting down again "C'mon J, she still wants to see you - that's a good thing isn't it? You guys can talk about stuff.."

"Yes but not the _real_ stuff, not the stuff that I want to talk about. Talking but all the while avoiding the one thing - _the only thing_.." He ran a hand through his hair "I can't pretend Raph, I can't.."

"You don't have to...just don't walk in and go 'hey I'm your son'...well, not for now anyway..she needs time, to adjust, to acclimatize,... that's all"

"And who put you in charge of things?" Leonardo was still standing next to his brother - hands on his hips. Raphael knew Leo was trying to act authoritative but he thought he just looked camp.

"Look calm down sister, I just went with the flow and for me it felt like the right thing to do that's all.."

"Right for her but not for Josh! - we owe Josh the chance to speak with her properly...as her son.."

"You wouldn't have had him speak to her at all!" growled Raphael "You only agreed to this because she changed.." He shoved Leonardo in the shoulder.

Josh stood up between them "See? There you go again - on about her 'changing'... what's all this about? and don't you fob me off"

"It's nothing.." dismissed Leonardo; desperate to get off this track.

"So why don't I believe you... Mikey, you and I, kitchen now.." The youngest jumped up eagerly ready to go that was until Leonardo pushed him back down.

"What?! Why are you keeping stuff from me dad? You go on about the big 'high and mighty' truth thing and yet you don't seem to be able to cut it..I want to know the truth!"

Flopping back down to the sofa Joshua almost appeared to look defeated, tired; slowly deflating like a Tyre with a puncture.

"Where's Splinter?" Raphael fixed sight on his brother "Thought you were going to involve him in this?"

"He told me to sort it out between us and he'd be happy with the outcome.." muttered Leonardo weakly "And believe me guys I am trying but it's like you're all against me!"

Raphael crouched down to Joshua's level "Come and see her, _please_ , she wants to talk to you... I just think we need to take this whole thing down a notch or two that's all.."

From his position on the floor Michelangelo nodded. He hated it when his brothers fought. Now it was Leonardo's turn to look defeated. He put his hands up and turning away went to seek solace in the kitchen. The youngest brother got up and followed him. He didn't want Leo to feel down so figured it was his duty - as a brother - to cheer him up.

"Want one of my famous pizza shakes bro? I can add some extra ice-cream just for you! we got strawberry or there's choc chip or..."

Leonardo looked up from the table "No thanks Mikes.."

Michelangelo scooted out a chair and sat down "Don't let it get to you Leo, it will be okay you know. She's just Becky now that red thing has disappeared and we all love Becky don't we..?"

The eldest nodded briefly "Yes we do.." he replied "And I think _that_ is going to be the problem.."

He wanted to get out, to get away, to separate himself, to forget - but he didn't want to desert his brothers and he didn't want to desert his son.

Being a leader was hard. Being part of a family was harder.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Feelings

Chapter 30: Feelings  


They stopped. For three whole days they stopped. No more incidents, no more burnt corpses; nothing. To say that the Chief was pleased was an understatement; he got some freedom from the never ending band of journalists pestering him for answers which meant he could prioritise other things. He obviously didn't understand that it could just be a break - could just be that the killer was doing it to spite them, no instead he was just 'pleased'.

Nick Houston knew other wise and he was more than a little suspicious about the entire thing - he really couldn't think that it was just over just like that. He knew that the girl claiming to be Rebecca was staying with the turtles, Hell he'd even spoken with her, she appeared to be sweet and charming just as Rebecca had been but in the back of his mind something felt 'off'. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something felt wrong.

He spent time with Donatello and Baker in the lab who had assured him a dozen and one times that all tests had come back okay - she was indeed Miss Madison and she was alone; no Demoness inhabited her body. Of course they had to be careful not to confuse Rebecca and at this point she knew nothing of what had lay within her. This was made all the more easy by also not telling Josh and by carefully - or not so carefully in the case of Michelangelo - dismissing the entire thing as a huge misunderstanding. Josh, as always, didn't look convinced. And neither was Nick. This whole thing was a little too easy.

But, thought Nick, if she was indeed 'alone' where had this so-called Demoness gone to? He didn't suppose that they just vanished or that they decided they didn't like a host so hopped out to find someone else. She'd called herself 'The Phoenix'. What sort of a name was that? A fire bird - a bird borne from ashes - a creature borne from nothing but death. If a Phoenixes could reappear like magic; seemingly out of nothing then how about a creature that gave itself that name? Picking up the phone he knew just the expert he needed and he hoped to God that his feeling was wrong.

* * *

April and Casey had popped over with pizza - April and the pizza pleased Michelangelo. It was the day before Joshua officially started college so it was sort of a celebration - a pre-college bash. Michelangelo was pumping out some tunes and trying to get April to dance with him; she spent most of the time in fits of giggles. Splinter had excused himself to the dojo and all the others were sitting together and enjoying the evening. Rebecca, however, felt on edge. She didn't quite know why but she had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that refused to go away. _Something bad was coming._

Slipping away from the group she crept into the dojo to find Master Splinter in a deep state of relaxation. She coughed and stood waiting for him to speak.

"How I manage any meditation with teenagers around is beyond me.." began the aged rat, opening his eyes and beckoning her forward.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk with you"

Splinter smiled softly and once again beckoned her closer "Please child, sit"

She did as he asked - her blue eyes meeting his brown ones with a sort of pleading look "Something doesn't feel right and I'm not quite sure what to do"

"Of what do you mean child?"

She hesitated and rang out her hands, clearly showing her nervousness "In my insides, my gut, something feels wrong"

Splinter let out a sigh and turned round to her so they were now face to face "Your father was a great man, a great and insightful man, you possess the same gifts or intuition or foresight - that feeling you describe is a warning and I would take it as such. Worse things have happened than when a man decides to follow his instincts. Have you told the others?"

Rebecca shook her head.

"Then I suggest you do. Perhaps Donatello is the best to speak with before you move forward. But trust me child, you are no fool in bringing this to our attention."

"Thank you Splinter." Pushing herself to her feet she respectfully bowed and turned to leave the room. Splinter closed his eyes once more and hoped that her feelings were not on-par with what he had witnessed in his most recent vision. A darkness. A huge and powerful darkness - sweeping over the City and destroying all in it's path. He had tried to connect it to a sign of change and had initially treated it as a re-birth perhaps fitting in with her return. He just hoped he was right.

"Donnie can I speak with you?" Rebecca appeared behind Donatello who was rinsing his plate at the sink "In private.." she added; feeling two sets of eyes watching her every move. And those eyes carried on watching as she followed Donatello to his lab and slipped inside. Both Raphael and Leonardo were wondering the exact same thing: _just what were those pair up to?_

"What can I do you for?" Donatello sat down on his chair and took off his glasses, giving them a polish.

Rebecca glanced round the lab "I've just spoken with master Splinter and he advised that I talk with you..." Her eyes fell on the pendant in the glass box and she walked over to it "What's this?" she asked, looking at the gem then at Donatello. He quickly got up and moved it away; sliding it into a cupboard and locking the door.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a little something I'm working on that's all... you were saying, you spoke with sensei..?" He was trying, albeit rather clumsily, to change the subject.

"Well, I have this weird feeling inside, that something bad is going to happen and Splinter says I should tell you first, to see what you think?"

She looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for the miracle solution to her little problem.

"Well, foresight is an amazing gift and I'm not surprised you have it owing to your superior makeup. It gives us some 'heads-up' I guess but until we know what it is exactly then there isn't really anything we can do. I mean it could be just that you're anxious because Joshua is starting college tomorrow - that is perfectly natural" It was at that point when he realised he had put his big foot well and truly in it - he hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Why?"

She had. _Fiddlesticks._

"Well...err, he's your little brother...only right you would worry for him"

Score!

He hoped.

"That's another thing...I remember my dad, I remember time with him as I was growing up - Hell, I've had dreams about him but I don't remember having a brother at all"

He could feel her eyes burning into him like two hot coals; as if she was testing him and waiting for him to slip up.

"W..w..well" stuttered Donatello, feeling his palms getting clammy "You see, you have different memories don't you? Like you can't remember Nolan Carter at all? Which, I add, is a really good thing"

"Yes but Nolan Carter was later...I seem to remember earlier things..."

Donatello felt as if he was having a spot light shone directly in his face and he was trying to keep himself calm. The door banging open did little to steady his nerves as did the sight of Raphael looming over him.

"What you two nerds talking about?" he growled, looking at his brother.

"N..n...nothing Raphael, just...err...nothing" Donatello knew that at this point he was really making a mess of things. He knew that Raphael would corner him later and beat the truth out of him but right now he really wanted to change the subject altogether "Look, I have some things to wrap up here, would you give Doctor Baker a nudge?"

Raphael smirked "A nudge? Is that a trick question Donnie?"

Rebecca's eyes were still full of questions.

"Let's talk another time and err, let me know if you get any other feelings okay?" Donatello touched her arm, using it as a way to ever so gently guide her to the door. Raphael followed, he was frowning.

"What feelings is he on about? You don't have any for him do you?"

Rebecca laughed "Why? Jealous?" she teased.

"Definitely" replied Raphael putting an arm about her shoulders and giving them a little squeeze "You know how protective I am"

She wriggled away from him, a light smile playing on her lips "Really?"

He wanted to say 'yes, of course. I love you so let's go to my room and make up for lost time'. But he didn't. He let her go and watched her re-join the group the smile she wore being replaced by a more thoughtful look. It was the same look he had seen on her face when he'd entered the lab. He would get the truth out of Donnie because it was blatantly obvious he was covering something up. Grabbing hold of Baker's shoulder he pushed him towards the direction of Donatello, grunting something about his brother needing him.

Raphael sat back down with the group shaking his head as he watched his younger brothers attempts at teaching hip-hop dancing to a two left feet Casey Jones. Rebecca was smiling every now and again as she nibbled on a piece of pizza but she didn't look like she was there. He noticed that Leonardo was glancing at her too. He hoped Lame-o was getting any ideas about trying to re-ignite anything. Rebecca was unaware that she had in-fact had relationships with both of them; Raphael had been told it was still 'too soon' to fill her up with that sort of information even though truth be told he didn't see anything wrong with it and he wanted her to know that they had been happy together as a couple up until the time she'd been taken. He didn't want anyone else muscling in on his girl - especially his own brother. After all that it had taken to win her over - he wasn't going to lose her again. Not for anyone.


	31. Chapter Thirty One - Inner turmoil

Chapter Thirty One: Inner turmoil

She lay back on the bed. Only a thin blanket covered her modesty for underneath the blanket she was naked. Her heart was racing fast, her breathing was quickened in the knowledge that she wasn't alone. Firm but gentle hands lightly caressed her skin making her moan out softly. Moving from her shoulders to dust across her collar bone one hand edged down to touch her breasts. She caught her breath, turning away and pushing her face into the pillow; gripping it tightly in her fist. Eyes still closed she felt a mouth search out her neck then follow the journey that the hand had taken to land upon the soft tissue of her breasts sucking and teasing her nipples enticing her to moan out again and grip the pillow's even harder still. Hands pulled her closer, one snaked down to her lower half caressing her thigh and encouraging her to part her legs until it had enough space to sneak between them and begin to touch her; delicately at first but then increasing the pressure and movement; building her up. She thrust her groin forward towards the hand wanting it harder wanting to be taken to a place where her body would lose control. The mouth was on her nipples again, licking and sucking the fevered flesh, working in harmony with the hand that furrowed between her thighs. She bit her lip feeling her climax so near, so near..

"Oh my god.." she whispered. Her body filled with pleasure - shuddering in response, it felt so good she didn't want it to end.

"Take it some one enjoyed that.."

Raphael.

Shit, shit, shit.

She sat bolt upright in bed. She was fully clothed and there was no Raphael. Flopping backwards she pulled the blanket up around her neck. _What the hell was that?_ She didn't understand why on earth she would be having dreams like _that!_ Was it a memory? Surely not. I mean if they had ever done things like _that_ he would have told her wouldn't he?

Rolling over she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close. The clock read far too early so she closed her eyes and tried to will herself back into a sleep state. But no matter how much she tried she just couldn't get that feeling away from her body. Those waves of pleasure had been so intense, so real. But Raphael? Had they done those things? Or was it something she wanted? Her cheeks flushed up at the thought.

He had been so kind giving up his room for her and even though he told her that they had been good friends she had no re-collection of that; in fact she had no re-collection of any of the turtles or the lad named Josh. She felt she knew April but didn't know whether that was because April O'Neil was just such a likeable person anyway. And of course there was Uncle Stephen, she could remember him clearly.

Rolling herself over on her back she once again sat up - there was no way she could go back to sleep so slipping herself out from under the covers she pulled on the cardigan that April had lent her and a pair of jeans - also from April - not bothering with her bra or to change from her over-sized Tshirt she wore to bed. Creeping into the lounge she tip-toed past the sleeping form of Raphael and headed to the kitchen where she got herself a glass of water and sat down at the table to sip it.

"You're up earlier than Leo - something wrong?"

Raphael's deep voice broke her growing thoughts - he pulled out a chair and sat opposite her. Her face began to heat up as she remembered the images from her dream. She was glad it was dark.

"Let's have some light" He hit a switch, alluminating the room and her flushed face "Jees, you look a little warm - feeling okay?" His hand fell on her forehead, the contact making her jump and shoot back so violently that she almost toppled the chair "Hey, what's up?" There was obvious concern in his eyes - the way they held her own made her blush even more.

"Nothing" she mumbled, turning and throwing the rest of the water away down the sink.

"Don't seem that way...did you remember something?" _Why oh why did he have to ask that?_ Her face heated up even more.

She quickly went to leave but he stood in front of her covering the only direct escape route from the kitchen to the lounge.

"I didn't remember nothing.." she hissed and tried to step round him but he envisaged her move and blocked it.

"Why are you trying to get past? And why are you blushing? ...C'mon, tell me what you know.." He was teasing her now and obviously loving it. She was not, and all she wanted to do was to bury her face in the pillow and hide.

"I need to go to the bathroom" she whined "Not unless you want a mess on the floor"

He crossed his arms across his chest and smirked at her "Don't bother me - I'll just blame Mikey"

"You are a real jerk sometimes you know that" As she went for the left side he again anticipated the move and grabbed her round the waist pulling her back and lifting her legs from the floor. She squealed and from her side held position could see Leonardo watching from the doorway a strange look on his face.

Raphael also clocked his brother and reluctantly let her go.

"Interrupting something?" he mused; eye bridge clearly raised.

"No" muttered Rebecca "Just Raphael being annoying" She stomped past them and back to the bedroom.

"Thought you were desperate?" Raphael's voice shouted after her. She ignored him and sat herself down on the bed. _Oh the embarrassment_ ; and now he'll tell Leo and the others and they'll all laugh at her. She got up and looked at her reflection in the bedroom mirror - least she had told him why she was embarrassed - he would have loved that and she would have never had heard the end of it.

Sitting back down on the bed she decided to wait until they all went to training and then she would go out, get some breakfast and chose her position wisely. It would also give her a chance to calm down her colour. Red was not a good look.

She got dressed properly and ran a comb through her hair after which she assumed her position on the edge of the bed and listened. She could recognise the pounding feet of Michelangelo coming out of his room to head to the dojo where no doubt Splinter would be waiting. Then all went quiet so she got up and crept out. The corridor was empty and all that could be heard was the sound of Splinter's muffled voice. Letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding Rebecca snook to the kitchen and got herself in mind for breakfast. She felt particularly hungry so decided to opt for two rounds of toast and popped the bread into the machine to grill.

"Big day today" Stephen Baker's voice made her jump - she had no idea she was that on edge.

Turning to face him she smiled but could not make the connection which must have been obvious.

"Josh?... first day at college" he explained returning her smile with one of his own.

"Oh..yes.." The toast popped up and she grabbed the butter.

"That for me?" Joshua practically bounced into the kitchen and snatched a piece from her plate, stuffing it in his mouth and giving her a grin.

"Hey!" she scolded "Get your own"

"Just did!" He sat down at the table. Rebecca suddenly felt strange - this entire scenario felt strange. She steadied her countenance by taking a deep breath and focusing on the task in hand then she took her toast to the lounge. Josh got up and followed her.

"You okay? you look a bit peaky..and I thought it was me who was supposed to have the first day nerves.."

She looked at him - fixing her eyes on his own "Do you ever get the feeling that something isn't right?" she whispered.

"No. Why?" Joshua was frowning now.

"Well, I don't get this, I don't get this whole thing. How come you live down here? did we not have a home up topside? Why is Uncle Stephen down here because I know he has a home?"

"He's helping you and as for me - I've been here since you were taken...it just seemed...well, the right thing to do." At this point he was impressing himself with what he was saying "Couldn't really be trusted to look after myself could I?"

Rebecca shook her head "It just doesn't make any sense though.."

He finished the last of his toast and jumped up "Sometimes things are best just accepted - I didn't have no-one else but the guys really, April and Case have their own lives to lead"

"But..."

"Don't over think..it's fine...eat your toast - or I will"

She hugged the plate to her - sending him a 'touch it and I'll kill you' look. He grinned again, went for the steal and then gave up as she held it out of his way; she then quickly putting the piece in her mouth as he disappeared from view.

"He's right, you shouldn't over think. Just go with it. I know it's hard what with your memory loss but you have to trust us" Stephen Baker sat opposite her "You're right I do have a home and I will be heading there soon but for now I'm here to support you sweetheart so just have faith in that"

He could speak all he wanted but she knew he was lying. They were all lying and what she didn't know was why. What had happened? What weren't they telling her? And why did she have such a bad feeling about it?

* * *

Nick Houston waited in the lobby at the museum. He was meeting an expert. An expert on mythology and the occult. He couldn't quite believe it had come down to this and he certainly did not tell his colleagues back at the station that this was what he was doing. That would just be inviting a ribbing.

"Detective.." A small grey haired man stepped forward - extending his arm "I'm Professor Raines, good to meet you.." They politely shook hands and Nick noticed how much of a stereo-typical professor this man was with his small round rimmed glasses and uncontrollable hair "Please, follow me, my office is just round here".

Nick did as he was told and obediently followed.

"So what field are you interested in? I know we only spoke very little on the telephone - you mentionned certain specifics around mythical creatures?" He opened his office door and stood aside to let Nick past "Please do sit down - would you like coffee, water? I can't offer anything stronger I'm afraid"

Nick smiled "Couldn't go for it anyway, on duty you know.."

"Of course, of course" Professor Raines sat down opposite - his desk was covered in piles of papers.

"I'm interested in a couple of things really - may seem a little crazy but I want to know about Phoenixes and also if you have any information around demons..female ones to be specific?"

The professor had his hands clasped in front of him and was nodding enthusiastically. He suddenly got up and went to his book shelf.

"The Phoenix is a remarkable bird - there were many theorists that believed they did actually exist many many years ago...BC of course. May I presume you know the basics - the bird dies and is reborn from ashes?"

Nick nodded "Yes, I just wondered if there was anything else I could read, to learn, you know.."

"A-ha.." A book was slid off the shelf and passed to Nick "There's a couple of chapters in that which may interest you..can I ask..is this to do with the attacks?"

Nick opened the book and flicked through it "Confidential I'm afraid - just call it personal research.."

"Okay, consider me told" laughed the Professor "Now you said...demons...is this again for personal research? Sorry couldn't resist, it's just a strange request you see.." He was once again back at the bookshelf.

"No-one ever asks you about them?"

"Not particularly - mainly how to summon them and of course that we don't encourage - but no-one just wants the general things...was there a demon in particular? They all have different names you see?"

"No. Just whatever you have would be great thank you"

Two more books were pulled from the shelf and placed into Nick's hands "These are very interesting - one of more modern but both give a superb insight. They should keep you busy, you return them when you are finished, that, detective, is all I ask. Of course should you want any specifics do give me a call."

Nick Houston got up and once again shook the Professor's outstretched hand "Many thanks, I know the way please don't let me disturb you any longer"

"No worries Detective, we Professors are grateful for the company believe you me..we don't get too many visitors you see.."

Nick smiled, put up his hand and exited the office - he could feel eyes watching him go - perhaps making sure he left. How many police Detectives asked about Phoenixes and Demons - hell, the old guy probably thought he was some sort of nut job.

Now at least he had some background - and some recommended background at that. The internet was all well and good but Nick never knew how trustworthy the sources were after all anyone could put stuff on the net these days. No, with this info he would reliably be able to learn the facts - see what he was up against and if Rebecca was hiding something he would know how to spot the signs. All he had at the moment was a gut feeling which certainly wasn't enough.

* * *

Once Joshua was ready to go - Rebecca took it on herself to walk him out. They'd only been gone a few minutes when a shout came and a rather sweaty looking Leonardo was right behind them.

"Thought I'd missed you.." he breathed, towel hung loosely around his neck.

"Tough session cos you look wasted!" laughed Josh, poking him in the shoulder "Anyway, Becky was taking me out so no need to worry"

Leonardo glanced at her and then back to Josh "I wanted to see you go, wish you good luck you know..."

"No need really... but if you insist..." Joshua kicked a stone along the tunnel, it clattered quite a way, ending up somewhere much further ahead. Rebecca grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"C'mon then" she encouraged and the three of them set off in silence. It stayed that way until they reached the exit which led to the alleyway above. Josh said goodbye, refused hugs and instead swung his bag over his shoulder and climbed up and out. Rebecca watched him go and then turned to Leonardo who indicated she could go in front of him for the walk back. For some reason it felt incredibly awkward. The silence was deafening and the situation so very painful. She had to deal with this and now was the perfect time.

"Why don't you like me?"

There. She figured she may as well just come out and say it. Leonardo shook his head.

"What are you on about? I do like you"

"Could have fooled me. You always avoid being in my company and when you are all I feel are daggers.." She pulled her cardigan around herself - hugging it to her and seeking some comfort.

"Imagination" he replied simply "And an over-active one"

She took a step in front and turned round to face him "Really? You sure you don't hate me?"

He smiled and touched her cheek gently, holding it there for longer than necessary "I'm sure" Lowering the hand he turned her back round in the direction of the lair and guided her by the shoulders. He wished he could tell her more - tell her about Josh - but at present Donnie and Baker had suggested they hold fire until she was more settled; they didn't want to risk her back tracking into an unstable state. Leonardo hated keeping the truth from her but for now it was a necessary evil.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Trouble

Chapter Thirty Two: Trouble

Joshua sailed through his first two lectures and had now arrived at lunch. This was the part of the day where all students gathered outside, swapping stories and sharing lunch. Snookie made a bee line for him and fired question after question as to how he was finding his first day. Truth was he found himself having a ball. It was great to be out of the lair and finally doing something. He loved training with Splinter but knew that his dad would never let him become a fully fledged member of the team as he would 'worry' too much. This infuriated Josh as he couldn't understand why he was happy for the others - his brothers - to go out and yet he worried so much about his son. He just wanted some freedom; some time to explore himself and find out what he could do with his life.

"So..." began Snookie finishing off her last bite of sandwich and taking a mouthful of juice "What do your parents do?"

Josh froze. He really hadn't prepared for this line of questioning and in truth he didn't really have an answer "Oh my dad helps people and my mum just got back in touch. Not seen her in years.."

"Oh, that must have been tough. Is your dad like a counselor or doctor? I take it they've separated then?"

This girl was _really_ _super_ nosy. Joshua took a deep breath.

"My dad's more of a protector, that sort of role..and him and mum split ages ago"

"That's really sad, I knew this friend of mine who's parents split for like... 10 years and then got back together, they even re-married, how cool is that? Any hope for yours?"

Joshua shook his head but honestly he didn't really know the answer to that one as he'd never really thought about it. He was still getting used to the idea of having his mum in his life at all - not that she knew who she was to him - not yet any way. He hoped he would be able to tell her soon as he really wanted to build a good relationship with her which he found impossible to do whilst this big lie hung between them.

"That's too bad" She paused then checked her watch "Well I gotta shoot...but wanna hang out after class?"

"Yeh, that'd be great" Her eyes sparkled when he said that and she flashed him a smile.

"Okay, well, I'll catch you here after four?" She got up and grabbed her book bag "Enjoy your afternoon J"

J. _The guys called him that. He liked it._

She walked back inside the building, leaving him alone on the bench. He sat there for a while pondering on their conversation: _What if his mum and dad did get back together?_ He knew she'd left him for Uncle Raph and it was obvious the way Raphael behaved around her that he still had some feelings. _But did his dad still like her in that_ _way?_ He thought that perhaps he would just come out and ask him later.

"Well if it isn't the new kid" The voice broke him from his trance. The three Japanese guys he'd met on his taster day were standing over him, faces twisted into sneers, arms folded and altogether looking like they didn't want to exchange first day stories.

Joshua got up and faced them "What?" he snapped "What do you want?". He would never stand down on a fight. Uncle Raph told him to always stand ground and never show the enemy that you're afraid; even if you are.

The one in front put a hand on Josh's shoulder "We got something to show you newbie.." he said "So how about you come with us.." Joshua shook off his grip.

"How about I don't. I have class"

The guy laughed and looked at the others who in turn also laughed "Listen to this...he's got 'class' boys - do we think he's got class?"

"A lecture.." began Josh "I have a lecture, in about 5 minutes..so I will have to love you and leave you boys, sorry" The obvious sarcasm in his voice riled the one in front - the one he now assumed to be the 'leader' of this little group. He snarled at him and took a step forward.

"I don't think we hear you newbie...so, I think you will be coming with us.. whether you want to or not..."

* * *

Relaxing in the lair Rebecca suddenly got an overwhelming feeling of panic - it rose up from her gut and filled her entire body putting her immediately on edge. Then she felt a pain in her stomach - deep, thudding - like she'd been hit by something heavy. As it came again she sucked in a breath and bent over double clutching herself around the middle. A third pain tore through her and it was at that point that she heard him. Joshua. Not in the lair but inside her head. He was reaching out and asking for help. _How was this even possible?_ And then a realisation hit her. Telepathy. Her and her father could do it; she would reach out to him with her mind, check up on him and make sure he was okay.

She tried this technique with Josh - focusing her mind, sending him words of comfort from her mind to his and hoping he could hear. Getting to her feet she shouted out for the others; everyone appeared in the lounge at top speed.

"What is it?" asked Raphael taking up position next to her - eyes drawn forward in concern whilst the others collected as a group.

"It's Josh, he's in trouble. I know where he is" she whispered frantically "But we have to go now!"

Fear shot through Leonardo: his son in trouble? how was that possible? He was at college. He was supposed to be safe. It was daylight for Gods sake. He hoped that she was wrong.

"You sure?" he asked "How..?" Rebecca nodded and looked at him with sincerity. Quickly taking that as confirmation he instructed them to move out - leaving only Baker and Splinter behind.

"So where is he?" asked Leonardo as he ran alongside her "Are we taking the shortest route?"

"Yes, follow me, I know exactly where we're going, I'll get you there don't worry"

Once topside they clambered up and took the rooftops, racing along and across, no-one said anything until Rebecca suddenly stopped. She pointed to the back street below.

"Down there" she instructed. Leonardo looked and after homing in on the crumpled figure that was his son, Joshua, he leaped down from the rooftop to rush to his side kneeling down and speaking to him softly encouraging him to hold on. Joshua's eyes flickered and opened - he reached for his father. Blood. His shirt was covered in blood. There was so much of it.

Donatello bent to his nephew and carefully examined him whilst all the time trying to reassure Leo. Rebecca stood and watched. She felt awkward - she didn't want to interfere but didn't want to see Joshua suffering like this. Blood was pumping out fast and Donnie couldn't control it.

"He's been stabbed - at least twice" announced the purple clad turtle "I need your help guys - we have to apply pressure to the wounds or he'll just keep losing"

"Help him brother, please" Leonardo looked at him pleading eyes "I can't lose him, not like this"

Rebecca noticed the intensity in the blue turtle's voice: _Josh really meant a lot to him._

"Can't you help?" began Raphael giving Rebecca a slight nudge forward "Heal him like you did me"

"I..." she glanced at him and then turned to Joshua; watching closely as Michelangelo put pressure on the dressing that Donnie had applied.

All eyes were suddenly on her as she nervously stepped up to Josh "If you take the pressure off though - he could just keep bleeding out" she warned "And what if I can't remember how to do this?"

"Try, please... I can't lose him" She locked eyes with Leonardo - he seemed to be appealing to the very heart of her. Crumbling all reserve she knelt down with the group.

Taking a deep breath she placed her hands over the wounds; atop of Mikey and Leo who were still applying pressure, on direction from her they moved their hands out of the way and asa she closed her eyes it was like time was standing still. She focused all her energy on Joshua. At first nothing happened but then she felt a strange heat building up in her hands as they hovered over him. They all watched as a glowing light came directly from her and passed into Josh.

"It's working.." breathed Mikey, his eyes widening.

The light from her hands began to fade and she pulled back. Donatello checked the wounds.

"It's worked. He's healed" he said simply. They all looked at her, speechless.

"You are one amazing girl" announced Michelangelo pulling her roughly into a hug "A- _mazing!_ Now I remember why we like having you on our team!" His hold on her was bone crushing and so enthusiastically given that his weight caused the pair of them to topple over onto the concrete. Raphael shook his head and as he dragged his little brother off he held out a hand to Rebecca - she took it and he pulled her up.

"Nice job" he murmured, giving a smile. As she got her head in the right place she observed Leonardo and Donatello helping Joshua back on his feet - the lad looked shaken, but other than that he appeared to be fine. He stumbled forward but insisted that he didn't need help to walk. Making his way to Rebecca he stood in front of her for a few moments and then threw his arms around her neck.

"Thank you" he whispered, holding her tight "I heard you, I knew you were coming to find me..". She hugged him back - he felt so familiar - so comforting. Parting contact they stood together in silence before Leonardo interrupted with the instruction to get out of here and get home. The journey back seemed to take twice as long but eventually they all arrived at the lair feeling disorientated but elated. Leonardo took Josh to his room to rest, Donatello went in search of Splinter and Mikey raced to the kitchen insisting he was going to whip up something amazing for Rebecca to eat. Flopping on the sofa in the lounge she closed her eyes. In truth she felt so drained - like the help she she had given to Josh had taken something out of her. In her sleepy state she felt two hands make contact with shoulders and give them a little squeeze: Raphael then ruffled her hair and sat next to her pulling her legs round and onto his lap.

"You did good. Feel okay?" He took off her pumps, threw them to the floor and began to rub her feet. Normally she would have squealed and told him to 'knock it off' but she was too tired to protest so let him carry on. Besides, it felt nice.

"Exhausted.." she mumbled, re-closing her eyes.

"Becky can I talk with you..?" It was Leonardo's voice and upon opening her eyes she saw him standing over the other side of the room waiting for a response. She heard Raphael let out a sigh as he released her feet. Moving her legs round she got up and followed Leo in the direction of the dojo. Once inside he closed the door behind them and loitered nervously around her.

"I just wanted to say a proper thank you for what you did..." his voice trailed off.

"I'm just glad I could help" she replied, sending him a brief smile "I knew I had gifts but no real specifics. Is he okay now?"

"He's great, resting, but doing great..I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost him...I don't know"

At this point Rebecca felt her brain go into over-drive. _Why was he so concerned about **her** relative?_

"You really care about him don't you?" Walking over to Splinter's chair she sat down before her legs gave out "I mean, I know you all do, but, you seemed really worried back there"

"I know...And you're right, I was. Look, there is something that you should know about Josh..and I feel I owe it to tell you..." He paced back and forth a couple of times before stopping in front of her "Joshua.. He's my son.."

Those words - she heard them but she couldn't quite take them in.. "What? Wh..what are you talking about? That's impossible.."

"No, it isn't.." He shifted his weight awkwardly

"But..I felt...we had a connection Josh and I...how is that..?"

"It's simple" He got down to her level "You're his mother"


	33. Chapter Thirty three - Revelations

Chapter Thirty-Three: Revelations

Karai was furious. Her rage against those idiots was unbridled and at times completely out of control. She wanted to kill them but what was the point. She'd returned to where they had left the boy and found the place empty. Only a blood stain remained. She touched it and felt the moist blood between her fingers. One thing was for sure and that was she would never use a gang of college losers to do anymore work for her. It was obvious that as tough as the Purple Dragons thought themselves to be - they didn't have a brain cell between the three of them. No wonder they kept going back to college. Morons.

Her plan was still to get the girl. She had to. Stockman had completed on the robotic humanoids but without the Fire Giver they would be useless. Rebecca Madison had really landed on her feet once again. Being possessed by an entity as strong as that must be an almighty experience. Since the death of her father Karai had fought on, keeping the Foot Clan as rigorously trained as he would have wanted. She hoped she had made him proud.

She missed him. In the evenings when it was just her she missed their chats and the way he would help her be the best - excelling with several ninja weapons. Deep inside her she felt alone. There would be no way she would ever admit it but sometimes she wished for company - someone to spend time with. In a way that's why she'd hoped that the girl would join her - together they would have been invincible and she would be able to control this City the way her father had wanted. And then there was Leonardo. Perhaps with a little more persuasion she would get him on side and he would willingly give her the girl. She knew he liked her and in some part of her she liked him too. He was charming and fun to hang out with in whatever capacity. At least he didn't know she was behind the kidnap of his boy - then she would stand no chance in working with him. Being with him.

She wondered how much he knew about the secret which the Madison girl hid inside? Obviously he could see that she had physically changed from the blonde haired blue eyed princess he had known originally but did he really comprehend what she was capable of - the dangers of first time were tiny compared with what she could do now - the killings acting merely as a game - another soul for Hell and the Master.

* * *

"Becky...aren't you going to say something?" Leonardo was still crouched in front of her waiting for a reaction to the news he had just told her. The face that stared back at him was blank, her eyes expressionless so instinctively he went to touch her arm hoping to offer support and snap her out of her trance. On receiving his contact she reacted and shot up out of the chair pushing past him and out into the main living room where Raphael looked up from his comic book and noted the obvious anger raging across her face.

"How could you?" she shrieked; the loudness of her voice bringing Donnie and Baker out of the lab and Mikey out of the kitchen "How could you lie to me so blatantly?" Leonardo wanted to say that she lied to him first but quickly realised now wasn't the time for digs; besides she wouldn't remember anything about what happened between them and Raphael "You and me? We...YOU and ME?" She looked panicked as she went up to Baker "Did you know all this? That apparently I have a son? A son?!"

Baker glanced around the room an awkward expression on his face "Look, Becky, sweetheart, how about you come into the lab and we'll talk properly" he indicated to the door.

"What? So you can tell me more lies?!" She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him.

Raphael stood up and strode over to Leonardo "You told her? I thought we weren't saying anything yet?" he hissed

"I know, but she saved him Raph so I thought she should know - it just felt right that's all" Leonardo felt like he was clutching at straws and he couldn't help but feel disappointed. What was supposed to be a magical moment had gone so dramatically wrong. He thought she would be over-joyed and that they could spend time together catching up - he had tonnes of photos of Josh to share with her.

"You mean it felt right to _you_ " continued Raphael taking a deep breath "No thought to the fall out"

Leonardo turned back to Rebecca "Please, let's just talk about this.." he extended her a hand and willed her to take it.

"Keep away from me!" she spat, moving closer to her Uncle as if seeking protection.

"Look.." began Baker, responding to her plea by putting a light arm around her shoulders "I think you should all just stay here whilst I talk to Rebecca in private - she needs some space to understand this whole thing and to digest it, please allow her that"

Leonardo conceded defeat and took a step away whilst Rebecca was led to the lab and the door was closed behind them.

Raphael shoved his brother hard in the shoulder "This could set her right back you idiot, what were you thinking?"

"Oh don't pretend you're _that_ concerned - what you're more worried about is that fact that she now knows _we_ had a relationship but she don't know about you yet and that's what you're worried about" Perhaps he shouldn't have said that but he couldn't help it. The response he received was a heavy punch in the jaw which floored him.

Donatello immediately stepped between them "Brothers, calm it please! Fighting won't solve anything"

"He should watch his mouth.." growled Raphael "Say anything else like that and I won't be responsible for what I dish out"

"Guys...Guys" Michelangelo stepped out of the kitchen and also put his hands up hoping to deflect the rising tension "Listen to D - he is wiser than he looks.."

"Thanks Mikey... _I think_.." Donatello helped Leonardo to stand up "The point is that she now knows and we all have to deal with is, Doctor Baker will sort it, he's a genuis" There was obvious admiration in his eyes for his lab assistant.

"Or he's an idiot and he'll make it ten times worse" added Raphael, cracking his knuckles.

Inside the lab Rebecca sat down on Donnie's chair and looked expectantly at her Uncle. He looked nervous and appeared to be thinking deeply before he spoke. The silence was deafening and her head was spinning. She knew she had a connection with Josh but to be his mother? How was it even possible? She couldn't even comprehend the thought that her and Leo had 'done the deed' let alone that he had gotten her pregnant.

"I know all this has come as a shock but I want you to listen and understand that we only kept things from you to protect you...you were so unstable see and we didn't know how you would react.." He was desperately trying to convince her it was for her own good, all Rebecca heard were excuses.

"Unstable? What are you talking about? I've never been unstable" Her eyes were pleading with him now - big blue eyes burrowing right into his soul and he could have sworn she would see it's core.

"Rebecca...this isn't easy but you have to know when you first came back through the portal...you weren't actually alone.." He sat down on the spare chair and walked it over to her using his feet "Some dark entity had attached itself to you...this is why you can't remember things...we don't know how but it's like it's drained your memories and used them for as a way to control you" He reached for her hands and took them in his own "It was an evil thing and it made you do some unspeakable things...once it left you we had to keep quiet about the other news in case it allowed it back inside you again...you have to see...we did all this for you.." As he finished his speech he watched the light drain from her eyes and the colour from her face.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you mean..." her words were spoken softly and without hope.

"You've killed people Rebecca and we just couldn't risk it happening again, not after you came so far.." She looked him square in the face not quite believing what he was telling her.

"I brought back something else through the portal and it made me a killer? When? How?" The eyes were widening again and brimming with tears, he could feel her begin to tremble.

"Don't let that worry you now, please. It's gone and you're you again so that's all that matters." He looked at her kindly, trying to offer comfort with a smile. She didn't know how he could smile at a time like this - all she wanted to do was break down and cry.

She shook her head "No it isn't...I want to know what happened, how it happened.."

"It won't change anything even if you do know, what's done is done and we just have to keep moving forward..." She couldn't understand how he could be so blase about it all.

"Do _they_ all know? Do they all know what I did?" She turned round and looked towards the laboratory door.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter because you weren't you; you were this other thing - hey, you didn't even look the same.."

"Was I a monster?" she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"No, not really...look, please, you need to let it go and forget it.." He reached up and wiped her wet cheek with a finger.

"How can I?" Her voice suddenly got louder "How can I if they all know I'm a monster and that I killed people? Is that why Nick has been over here? Does he know? Am I going to be arrested?"

Baker gripped her hands tighter "No of course not, he knows it wasn't you, we all do"

Rebecca didn't look convinced. She couldn't grasp this - two huge revelations in one brief moment of time.

She was a killer and she was also a mother. _How could things ever be the same again?_


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: The truth hurts

Chapter Thirty Four: The truth hurts  


"I can't stay here - you do know that don't you. I can't have them looking at me all strange especially knowing what they know!" She was looking at him intensely "The apartment, the one that you mentioned which had been kept for me, I have to go there.."

Stephen Baker thought for a moment - his understanding of what she had just said causing his mind to run away with itself "What about Josh? He doesn't know anything about this - how do you think he will feel when he realises you have been told and then you left...again"

"That's not fair and besides I'm not leaving through kidnap this time - this time it's a choice and it's not because of him - he can visit me up there it's not like I'll be off limits"

He sighed "Okay..okay...I'll take you there but you have to promise that you won't abandon Joshua - he needs you.."

Rebecca frowned "Abandon? What do you think I am? I won't abandon him"

He offered her a hand and pulled her up from the chair into a hug "I know, I'm sorry, It's just a touchy subject that's all..."

 _Touchy subject? What was he on?_ Baker had been married but had never had children so why would he say that? She felt a little confused.

As he held her he could feel her trembling so he set her down and studied her face for a moment "Are you scared?"

"Terrified..." she admitted

"Don't be, I'm with you, it's going to be fine, just walk out there head held high and go towards the door I will be right behind you. There's nothing you need to take is there?"

She shook her head "No, all the clothes are borrowed from April, least at home I'll have all my own stuff right?"

Baker smiled and touched her cheek "Your father would be very proud of you.."

"Thanks. I'll keep telling myself that.."

Outside the lab the others all waited. Nervously.

"It's been ages, you think they're okay in there?" asked Raphael as he paced about the room

"They'll be fine. It's quiet which is the main thing - he'll have everything under control" said Donatello reassuringly. As he did the door opened and Rebecca exited first followed by Baker, she slipped past them and went to the main door of the lair.

"What's going on?" asked Raphael his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm taking her to her father's apartment, she wants to live there for a while and get her head straight, I for one think it's a good idea.." announced Stephen keeping a watchful eye on the largest turtle.

"Why? What are you on about?" Raphael's voice was getting louder - it sent shivers down Baker's spine "What have you told her?"

Edging towards Leonardo Baker looked increasingly on edge "She knows everything" he said, trying to extend some distance between them

"Everything?" growled Raphael. He suddenly made a move towards Baker a look of fury gripping his face "Why you little..." He grabbed his shirt and hoisted the terrified man off the ground pulling back his other arm as if in readiness to hit him. Rebecca rushed forward grasping at Raphael whilst the others tried to calm him down.

"Don't do this...please..." she begged "He's all I have..."

At those words Raphael released his hold on the scientist and shoved him away with force "You're an idiot Baker - I don't trust you and I never will.." He looked at Rebecca, held up his hands and went to the kitchen. What he really wanted to do was beat the crap out of the little worm but he knew she would never forgive him for that. Heart pounding he ran the tap and splashed water on his face, trying to regain some sort of control.

"You don't have to go" began Leonardo "Josh will want to see you when he wakes, I know he'll be so pleased that you've been told"

"He can come and see me but I can't stay here" replied Rebecca blue eyes fixed on the leader's own

Michelangelo came round next to her "But I've made you food..." he whined

"I'm sorry Mikey...you eat it, I'm sure you'll enjoy it much more than I would - after what I've been told I don't really have much of an appetite"

He put a hand on her shoulder "We don't judge you Becks, we know that the killer bird woman wasn't you"

"Bird woman?" Rebecca looked at Baker who stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders guiding her gently to the door.

"I'll explain on the way" he whispered. Turning back to the room he thanked them for their help and kindness insisting that it would all be okay and that he'd be in touch.

"What just happened?" asked Donatello "Does that mean he's leaving too?"

"Bout time" growled Raphael "As to what just happened Donnie is that once again you all got suckered in by that creep and once again he's taken Rebecca from us"

Leonardo frowned "No he hasn't, don't be such a drama queen Raph, she'll keep in touch and I'm sure she'll be back"

"I hope you're right bro I hope you're right.."

He wasn't. In fact he couldn't have been more wrong.

Four days passed and they heard nothing. Joshua was devastated.

They tried phoning, texting and even going round but if she was in she wasn't answering. Raphael felt worried and seriously stressed out. In the back of his mind it felt like he was losing her all over again. He compared Baker to a leech, slithering his way into her life and sucking her dry. Donnie couldn't make any contact with him either. No matter how many times Raphael said 'told you so' it didn't improve the situation or make him feel any better. It was obvious now - she was cutting all ties and avoiding them completely.

Joshua sat in his room looking at the photograph he had of her. _Why had she chosen to leave?_ Why would she save him and destroy him all at the same time? He didn't understand. All his life he had wanted a mother - someone who would care for him and be his friend. And now after finding her he had lost her again. Leonardo hated seeing his son so sad and he wanted to help. So after some consideration he gave the guys the night off from patrolling - although slipping back into his old ways Raphael had already gone out, alone - Leonardo meanwhile payed a visit to April and Casey to obtain the spare apartment key to Rebecca's. He'd forgotten about it and when he remembered he knew he had to get inside and talk to her - at least checking she was okay. Normally he would have used the window, obtaining access from the roof, but the curtains were drawn and been like that for the past 4 days. Plus the window relied on someone letting you in and she wasn't doing that.

The corridor leading up to the apartment was empty which was lucky because he didn't know how he explain to a human that he really was a friendly six foot turtle. Once inside the apartment he could see that the lounge was empty - the small table light was on and there was an empty mug on the side. Neither Rebecca nor Baker appeared to be in residence so he went to the kitchen; there were plates on the draining board which were still wet so she'd obviously been here.

"What are you doing?" Her question caught him off guard and made him jump a little. She was dressed in a light grey track suit and her hair was loosely piled on top of her head. She looked beautiful. Effortlessly beautiful.

"I, we, were worried. You haven't returned our calls or texts"

"So you've been sent on a reconnaissance mission to check up on me is that it? Don't you know how to take a hint" She walked past him, mug in hand and put it into the sink. She smelt lovely - that kind of fresh smell of someone who had just got out of the shower. "I haven't been in touch because I needed space...to think...to clear my head..this whole thing has been overwhelming Leo and if I hadn't gotten away I would have lost my mind" She put a hand up to her head and went back into the lounge, sitting on the sofa and drawing her knees up to her chest to hug them.

He followed and sat next to her "I get it, I do, but Josh, he really wants to see you"

She turned her head on one side to look at him "I'm sure. Look I'm sorry Leo I just had to get hold of myself"

"Will you come see him? Please" He really hoped she would say yes - jump at the chance. Instead she was silent.

"I don't know yet, I'm confused" she muttered, avoiding eye contact

"You're confused? How do you think our son feels? You save him and then find out who he is and ditch him" Leonardo was starting to lose his cool because he couldn't believe what she was saying and how selfish she was being.

"I haven't ditched him!" she protested "I'm just taking some time out that's all"

"How long? Another week, a month? A year? Hey why stop there?"

Rebecca burried her head - the bun on top flopping forward "I'm sorry.." she whispered. The truth was she was overwhelmed and she was terrified all at the same time. The sharpness of what was normally a kind and sensitive Leonardo pushed her over the edge and she broke down in tears. Her sudden crying shocked him - he didn't want to upset her but he just wanted her to understand this whole thing from Josh's point of view. The lad just wanted to see his mother and have some sort of relationship with her. As her sobs became louder he did the only thing he could do and that was to gather her up in his arms and hold her. She struggled at first and tried to push him away shouting protests and making her tiny hands into fists to pound him with. But in the end her she gave up and relaxed into him, pushing her face into his chest and letting him comfort her. They stayed like that for a while until her crying became less and more like infrequent sobbing with the odd sniffle in between. Finally she lifted up her head and wiped her eyes which were red and swollen.

"I'm sorry too" He handed her a tissue "I didn't mean to make you sad, I just wanted you to see our son"

She looked at him and put her feet down on the floor "Okay" she replied, sniffing and then blowing her nose "I'll come see him"

Leonardo smiled and brushed a piece of stray hair from her face "You're face is all damp" he whispered

"Thanks" The tissue went from nose blower to face wiper as she rubbed it lightly over her cheeks.

"Any time" he smirked at her. She sniffed again and returned his smile with a brief one of her own.

"I'm glad you came by.." she mumbled.


	35. Chapter 35:Dreams, Demons and death Pt I

Chapter Thirty-Five: Dreams, Demons and death Part I

Darkness swamped the apartment but daylight was only a few hours away. In those precious moments before dawn Rebecca slept soundly oblivious to what had happened and oblivious to what stood at the foot of her bed. Silently he watched her sleeping, perhaps even dreaming. To be able to see inside that precious mind would be worth any soul. But he also observed the reptile. He too asleep. The large katana blades just a few metres away propped up against the wall by the window. What it would be to slice that large throat open and with his very own weapon too. From a body that size there would so much blood. It was exciting to think about it... just for a while at least. Taking one last look at the girl and smiling to himself he left.

 _Oh what mischief they would wake up to today..._

* * *

"He's not come home" said Donatello simply. Leonardo felt worried. Yes it was very typical of Raphael to stay out when he was on a bender but he was supposed to have given all that up.

"Okay Donnie, I'll look on my way back, see you all soon okay?" Hanging up the phone he busied himself back in the kitchen where a cup of tea was waiting to be taken to the bedroom. Human size tea cups with their tiny handles were not the easiest thing for a mutant turtle to hold. At the lair Splinter had invested in some larger ones that were much better suited. Carefully, Leonardo set the cup by the bed and sat down, his movement on the mattress waking Rebecca up further causing her to yawn and stretch as she opened her eyes and focused. Admittedly she looked a little shocked by his presence.

"You stayed.." she murmured, sitting herself up and clocking the cup of tea

"Had to make sure you were okay didn't I? Besides, I got kinda comfy"

"I don't remember going to bed.." she added, scooting herself round and reaching for the hot beverage.

"You didn't, you fell asleep out there so I put you in here. You were out for the count" He smiled at her "Look, I gotta shoot, Raphael didn't come home last night and they're all a little concerned so I said I'd go look for him".

"That's fine" she took a sip of tea "I hope he's okay.."

"He'll probably be passed out somewhere knowing Raph so it's just a matter of knowing which rooftop to check" He got up and grabbed his weapons - strapping them back across his shell "You will come and see Josh today won't you? He'd like that"

Rebecca nodded "Sure..and Leo...thanks, you know, for being so honest"

"No worries, I'm glad you're okay. Take it easy" And he left, closing the door behind him. That was when she saw it. Blood. A large bloody hand-print on the back of the door. She crept out of bed and closer to the print. It hadn't been there before had it? She couldn't remember. Coming back to the apartment had been such a rush and then she had felt so stressed and upset. What if she'd missed it and it had been there all along? On an even closer inspection she realised that parts of the print looked wet. This was fresh blood. This was new. Opening the door she ran to the bathroom and grabbed a few squares of toilet paper dampening them down to take back to her bedroom. The blood came off easily - she dried the area and flushed the entire lot down the loo. Nervously she sat down on the lid as if trying to keep the badness of what she had just seen encased in a watery tomb. Tears pricked her eyes. She felt afraid. What if she'd hurt someone? Killed someone? After all, her Uncle said she had murdered people. What if that thing was inside her still and only came out at night? But, she reasonned to herself, Leonardo had been here all night and he would heard her getting up and leaving surely? Suddenly she didn't want to be alone so she rushed to get changed and get out.

* * *

Nick Houston could not quite believe what he was seeing. He'd seen some scenes in his time but this was by far the weirdest thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Being a cop in New York he had seen a lot of death. Usually a week didn't go by when there wouldn't be a death. But never had he seen an event where a whole bar full of people had been slaughtered like animals and then arranged into some sort of sick art work. The Buffalo Bar over on sixth was a popular joint, even he had a couple of jars there on several occasions. He recognised what was left of the owner Billy "Buffalo" Davies propped up in his usual corner.

Not one person had phoned the police, not one person had heard a distubance. The neighbours said it sounded like a regular night and that they swore they even heard the doors being locked up at the usual time. Nick couldn't understand how a bar full of regulars could maintain the show of a regular night and then all end up dead. Not just dead but hacked up like pieces of meat. _How was this even possible that not one person heard anything at all?_

Apparently the first they knew about it was when the cleaner came to open up this morning and found this horrific scene. She called the police and then broke down screaming and hollering which brought all the residents within hearing distance down to the bar where they too observed this massacre. The very stench of death making them all sick. Nick then arrived on the scene and somehow had to convince them to keep quiet as the press descended on the place in drones. He spotted April O'Neil in the crowd and went over to her.

"Another one?" she asked, her microphone well out of the way as the camera man played with the focus on his lens. This made him feel a little more relaxed about talking - no filming - no proof.

"Not quite.." began Nick "This is something else entirely" He still felt nauseated. There was no way he would be able to forget that image in a hurry. One of the patrons had even been arranged in a overtly sexual position with three others. Whoever had done this was one twisted individual.

"You mean it's a different killer?" continued April, a light frown on her forehead

"I don't know...it looks like that but until we examine the evidence could you please keep detail to a minimum, I don't want another mass panic. As soon as I know more, you know our deal, I'll be in touch okay?"

April nodded "I have to put something out though, I'm on again in five, is there anything you can tell me that will give me an edge?" Competition in the world of journalism was hard - she liked to think she was at the top of her game and besides it would be good to impress the boss mean as so far he never believed anything she pulled out so far about these killings.

"There's no fire" he said simply "None what-so-ever"

"Nothing? You think it's a new direction to confuse us?"

Nick could think only of Rebecca.

"I don't know April, look I'll speak to you later okay?"

She nodded but called after him "How many victims Nick?"

He didn't answer but instead mumbled to himself: "Too many, far too many"

* * *

Rebecca made her way to the lair. Several times on the way she stopped and argued with herself. She felt so bad how she'd left it last time - promising to get in touch and then completely abandoning them all including her son. Truth be told she still couldn't get her head around the fact that she had a son. She had carried a baby and given birth - yet she remembered nothing. All she had was the feeling that her and Joshua were somehow connected. Her uncle had told her that the Demon had wiped her memories for a reason - to exert some sort of control over her being. Every time she thought about this it chilled her to her very core.

She hesitated outside the door briefly before lightly knocking and entering. Michelangelo was sitting cross legged playing video games.

"Hey-Oop sister, how's things?" he beamed at her but carried on playing

"Okay" She perched herself on the arm of the chair "Are you playing against yourself?"

Michelangelo shook his head "Nope. I'm playing some guy across town - that's how clever this system is - all thanks to Donnie!"

"Has Raph come home?" she ventured, looking around for any sign of him

"Na-ah" answered the youngest "And he's gonna be in big trouble when he does rock up"

"I bet" She got up "I'm gonna peep in on Josh"

Michelangelo put up a hand and remained engrossed in his game. Typical Mikey. Never seemed to let anything get to him. She was quite envious really.

Joshua's room was just down the hall. His was the last one in the row - next to Leonardo's. The Leaders bedroom door was open but he was not inside. She imagined he would either be in the dojo with Splinter or still out looking for Raphael. Taking a deep breath she tapped on the door - heard a television turn off and a voice inviting her in.

"Hi" She looked round the door and smiled "How are you?"

Joshua immediately sat up on his bed and frantically began to clear magazines away to make space for her "I'm better" he announced "Sit down, please" He patted the mattress. She obliged and sat next to him.

"So...you staying clear of college now?"

He shook his head "No way. Just having a couple of days then I'm back to it. Dad protested only for about a minute"

"He's protective" replied Rebecca simply.

"He's _over_ protective" added Joshua smirking "Look, I just want to say...I'm glad you came over..I had thought you didn't want to see me since you found out.." His eyes dropped; as did his face. It was like he was waiting for her to say something negative.

"I'm glad I came too" she smiled at him "And of course I want to see you, don't ever think I don't. I was just in shock that's all"

He let out a huge breath "Phew.." He paused briefly before continuing: "I know it's a little bizarre and I don't expect to call you 'mom' or anything - I just want to be in your life that's all. I've always dreamed of this moment; imagined what you'd be like.. "

She smiled again and found herself giving his hand a squeeze "Well, this is me.."

With that, he slid forward and the bed and hugged her. It was a nice feeling and made her warm inside. This boy was her son, her flesh and blood, her child. She couldn't help but care for him.

Ending the hug Joshua sighed leaned back against the wall and began to finger his way through one of the magazines at the side of him "What about Raph eh? He is _so_ bad"

"Does he do it a lot? Disappear I mean.."

"Oh yeh, he's often out on benders, picking up girls.." mused Joshua, grinning to himself "And then he tells me all about it...though dad doesn't know that part!"

"He picks up girls?"

"Yep. He even has regulars" Josh chuckled to himself, Rebecca felt horrified.

"That's gross..."

"I know right, Sensei is not best pleased with his behaviour. Apparently it all started when you left"

Rebecca stared at him, wide eyed "What? Why would that be?"

"Well, you two...you were like a 'thing'...that's why you and dad split up because you were playing away"

The words came out of his mouth so easily and he didn't look at all bothered by what he'd just told her - instead he carried on flicking through his mag.

Rebecca turned to face the door. She felt strange. How could she have been with _two_ of them? Did she have a thing for _green?_ Joshua noticed her change in demeanor and left his mag to slide up next to her.

"Hey...don't let it worry you...it ain't your fault that Uncle Raph chose to do this and dad's fine about it all now..." He put an arm about her shoulders "In fact he thinks the world of you - you should know that"

Rebecca didn't know what to think anymore. Yet again another thing she couldn't remember - yet again another thing to deal with. So she did all she could and just let Joshua hold her - enjoying the quiet moment of comfort between them. A mother and her son.


	36. Chapter 36:Dreams, Demons & Death Pt II

Chapter 36: Dreams, Demons and death Part II

Nick sat in the Chief's office - he found the silence that hung between them rather uncomfortable, the Chief wasn't particularly doing anything negative he was just reading the report from this morning's scene over and over again, or rather the front page of the report. Nick was receiving the 'I'm not happy' vibe. It was a vibe he was used to receiving from the Chief when things weren't going according to plan.

As well as re-reading that same section, Chief Medcalfe was clicking his ball point pen on and off. The noise was getting to Nick. He reckoned this was the why the Chief was doing it. After fifteen minutes of silence; albeit for the pen-clicking, the Chief put down both papers and pen and looked at Nick.

"So...?" he leaned back in his chair "What's the plan? Tell me how we are going to wrap this thing up?"

"I wish I knew.." Nick felt like he was drowning - he hoped the Chief would throw him a rope instead of a lead weight.

"Houston you're my eyes and ears on this thing - you're my guy on the ground - I need results and I need them fast"

"We've got men out there - we're working on it Chief.." He still couldn't bring himself round to talking about the paranormal side of the case "This incident is very different; could be that it's a new case book or even some nut job getting turned on by what's already happening"

"Either which way Houston I want it stopped, we can't afford any more serial killers - not on my watch" He got up and looked out of the window "We have to nail this thing" He turned round and seemed to tower of Nick in spite of the men being of equal height "Do you have _anything_ to go on?"

"Actually we have some CCTV - I'm hoping that will show up something"

The Chief's eyes widened "From the bar?"

Nick nodded.

"Well what the fuck are you doing here, get downstairs and get it analysed" He maintained a standing position as Nick got up "Let me know the outcome Houston, no messin', do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir" He felt the urge to do a mock salute but resisted - he knew that it wouldn't really go down well and mean as the Chief was already stressed to the hilt it was best to get out of his office whilst you were still slightly in the good books.

He quickly descended the stairs - better do as instructed although with no eye witnesses and no communication of a disturbance he was doubtful of finding anything.

* * *

Rebecca stayed at the lair with Joshua - talking and catching up over the all the things she'd missed; which was basically everything. He told her over and over again that he had dreamed of this moment his whole life - being able to talk with her, being together, just the two of them - one on one. He also announced that he wouldn't call her mom. Luckily, he also thought it would be a bit bizarre given the fact that they looked practically the same age.

Whilst he was showing her some more toddler photographs an exciteable Mikey burst straight in.

"Thanks for knocking there buddy.." Josh raised his eyebrows and put the photos down onto the bed.

"Sos J, in a hurry that's all, Raph's been found Leo's already there so D and I are hooking up with him asap" The sentence was said so quickly both Josh and Rebecca looked at each other "Thought you oughta know - see ya" Rebecca jumped up and quickly followed Michelangelo out.

"Hey, not so fast Mikes..Raphael's been found - where was he? Is he okay?"

Donatello was waiting upon his younger brother and already had his weapon strapped to his back and tracking device loading to pin point Leonardo: "We'll know more when we get there - sorry to rush off but in emergencies that's what we do.."

"We'll be in touch.." added Michelangelo "Stick by the phone.."

"But..." It was wasted - they were gone.

"That was mad" She couldn't help but jump as Joshua suddenly appeared beside her "Sorry" he muttered

"Someone's been practicing their stealth mode..." replied Rebecca, giving him a smile

"What can I say?" He popped an arm through hers "Do you think Uncle Raph will be okay?"

"He'll be fine - they'll sort him out... they have the best medic on the case with Donnie don't they?"

Returning to Joshua's room they picked up where they had left off. He shared another story. She sat and listened. She loved to hear him talk so enthusiastically about his life but at the same time she felt so guilty about missing out on so much. But just spending this time with him made their bond strengthen - Leonardo had done a good job and had obviously raised him well. Being a single parent couldn't have been easy for him - especially with Joshua growing up so unnaturally fast.

"Do you think I'll eventually have powers like you?" The question came out of the blue but it was one she had been expecting "I mean, I can heal myself a little..." he continued, looking quite pleased with himself.

"I didn't know you could do that... When was this?" She felt intrigued by his revelation - no-one had mentioned this to her.

"Raph and I were sparring and he tagged me - was no biggie, just a scratch really but it healed - he said you could do it too. Obviously I know you can heal others.." His words trailed off and he looked away.

Rebecca took a breath "I think it's like diluting juice" she began, he looked up, his forehead creased into a frown "You must have power like me but being only _a part_ of me those powers are probably diluted which is why you couldn't heal yourself after the incident, those wounds were just too big. I'm just glad I found you when I did" She gave him a warm smile.

He reached for her hand and held it tight "Me too. I'd have been a goner for sure"

"Let's not think about it" she whispered, putting her other hand on top of his.

"Perhaps you should have gone with the guys...if Raph..."

She squeezed his hand, cutting him short "He'll be fine, they would have said if they needed me.."

Commotion in the lounge made them both jump up and head out there. Raphael was was in the mix of the others, he looked exhausted but he was still standing which Rebecca took as a good sign. Donnie was trying to direct him to the lab so that he could check him over and Raph being Raph was fighting him all the way.

"I'm fine Don, stop your fussing" He brushed his brother's contact off and stepped past him huffing.

Rebecca hovered by the entrance to the lounge, unsure of what to do so for now she just hung back to survey and read the situation. Joshua on the other hand exercised no such caution and went straight over to Raphael a huge grin playing on his face "You dirty stop out!" he joked moving his arm up to knock his Uncle on the shoulder but then he stopped as he noticed all the wounds on his skin "What on earth happened to you? You look like you've had a fight with a..."

"Yeh yeh...knock if off..." He blocked Joshua and looked like he was almost ready to shove him back, Rebecca was quick off the mark - she was not going to stand for that! Speedily she shot forward all ready to defend Josh with everything she had.

"Hey! He's only teasing, stop being such a bully" she snapped, firmly smacking Raphael on the arm.

"Well I ain't in the mood for no teasing so just get him to back off okay" Raphael was scowling at her but she stood her ground - there was no way he was going to bully her.

"Why? Got a hang over? It's your own fault! You realise how selfish you're being! And what Hell you're putting everyone through!"

"Me selfish? You want to take a look in the mirror sweetheart! Blame is a lot closer than you think.."

Silence.

Her eyes pricked with tears. _How could he be so cruel?_

"You shit" she hissed. Turning around she did the only thing she could do: leave - and leave quickly.

Leonardo glared at his brother and then nodded to Donnie "Take him to Splinter"

"Not cool bro, not cool.." Michelangelo was shaking his head arms folded across his chest.

Raphael snorted nonchalantly "What? It's true isn't it?"

Joshua had already gone after Rebecca. "Mom!" He raced up behind her, she stopped and looked back at him "Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to call you that"

She wiped her eyes "Don't worry" she muttered "I'm not angry"

"Thanks for sticking up for me..." he touched her arm "It was nice.."

Smiling she put a hand over his "Any time"

"Raphael is an idiot" announced Leonardo as he joined them "At the end of the day he is get it big time from Splinter - I give up - he's got me beat"

Rebecca looked up at him "He's your brother, you can't give up on him.."

"He's an idiot" repeated Leonardo "He was annoyed the moment we got there - I for one think he's still under the influence of something... don't take it personally, he's thrown insults at all of us and what he said back there...it's rubbish, none of us think this is your fault so don't think it okay?"

"That's what I was going to say.." added Joshua "I'm so glad you're here, we both are, aren't we dad?" He looked at Leonardo who felt his cheeks heat up.

"Of course" he muttered, looking away.

"Thank you..both of you...but I am not going back in there - I'm going home...and that's where I'll stay until he apologizes" She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"I can come with you.." said Joshua enthusiastically "That would be okay wouldn't it dad?" he looked expectantly at Leonardo who pondered over the suggestion and eventually nodded.

"Sure, why not...probably best all things considered..." He put a firm hand on his son's shoulder "But no partying okay? You still need to rest"

"We'll be as good as gold.." He grinned at Rebecca and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"We'll be fine.." she whispered.

* * *

The evening in the bar was playing out as an ordinary evening in a bar should do, people were drinking, chatting and generally having a good time. Nick sipped his coffee and leaned back in his chair, popping his feet up on the desk. At least there was some footage to watch. It surprised him a little; he did think that the whole thing would be blank. Just as he had that thought the screen began to flicker and flash. He leaned forward and put down his coffee. The screen was still flashing but in the midst of that he swore he could just about make out some sort of screaming - the screams merged in with a deep guttural growling. He shook his head and put a finger in each ear trying to eliminate the possibility that the noise was just inside him and that he was not really hearing it. The screen settled into focus - the clock had moved on by only four minutes and yet everyone in the bar was dead - it was 11 pm exactly.

And then he saw it. A dark figure.

Although what exactly it was he had no idea until it got closer to the screen. The figure was hunched over, not revealing it's true identity - it moved awkwardly but with the obvious intention of arriving at the camera, Nick couldn't help the chills that ran up his spine as he watched it moving closer into view. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He wished he had.

The face that suddenly flashed up before him was one of many but it was like nothing he had ever seen before - horrific - a face from his darkest nightmares and straight from the depths of Hell, he jumped back muttering something incomprehensible as he watched that awful thing stare right into his soul. He shuddered.

The next face that appeared into view was one he knew,and one he knew well, and it was grinning at him: white teeth gleaming through the blood stained face.


	37. Chapter 37: Battles

Chapter 37: Battles

Raphael spent exactly four hours fifty three minutes with Splinter. Leonardo knew this to be true because he was timing it and he didn't want his brother to be let off too easy. When he emerged from the dojo he was dripping in sweat and he looked like all the attitude he'd had when they'd found him had been squashed. He had well and truly been put in his place. Splinter followed him out dusting his hands and looking rather pleased with himself.

"Sensei can I ask you something?" Leonardo stood in front of his master and waited. The old rat nodded and indicated for his eldest to follow him into the kitchen where Michelangelo was preparing dinner, _or something that was pretending to be dinner._

"What can I do for you my son?" The two of them sat down at the table. Leonardo watched Raphael head into the bathroom and close the door.

"How can we deal with this? He had no right to be so mean to Rebecca, no right at all, and now she's saying she won't come back here until he apologizes. I'm worried that'll be a 'never' and that I'll lose Josh for good because he won't want to come back without her" He glanced down at his hands.

Splinter leaned forward "I know this has been on your mind for a while my son but do not worry. Raphael will be apologizing and he will be doing it with feeling - that was one of the terms that we agreed to - otherwise he would still be in there. He knows he has done wrong; whatever he ingested last night seemed to have effected more than just his behaviour... He is now on lock down. My orders. Or he will end up in Donatello's glass box."

Michelangelo suddenly let out a loud snigger "Seriously dad? That'd be awesome! Can't we just put him in there anyways?"

"No Michelangelo we cannot. Although if he doesn't apologise to Rebecca he will be heading in that direction" He turned to Leonardo "Joshua is a good boy, he knows you are his father. We are all glad his mother has returned and when she is invited for lunch tomorrow Raphael will apologise whilst I watch and order will once again be restored" He patted his son's hand "Do not stress my son, all will be well..."

Donatello came out of his lab and straight to the kitchen "Maybe not.." he began, lifting his goggles.

"What are you on about D? Raph's going in your box!" Michelangelo was still giggling "No more beat downs! Oh boy!"

"What is it Donnie?" asked Leonardo

"The pendant. The one Rebecca was carrying, the one with the Fire Opal. It's gone. I don't know how, but it's gone"

* * *

Rebecca cleared the plates from the table and took them through to the kitchen where she placed them in the sink.

"I can wash up if you like?" suggested Josh "I'd like to help mean as..."

She knew what he was referring to and left the plates behind to stand in front of him "No need. You're my son. I'd do it all again"

He smiled and stepped forward to hug her. It was then that her facial expression changed and she froze. She was looking at something. Something standing behind Josh.

He turned round. Expecting something awful but it was just Stephen Baker.

"Gawd mom you had me worried there..." He let out a loud breath and then silently cursed to himself for calling her 'mom' again. She didn't appear to have noticed though and was instead still staring at Baker a look of fear etched on her face. Josh didn't understand. "What is it?" he whispered, looking from Baker to her then back to Baker again.

"Run..." She seemed to be deliberately talking under her breath, as if trying to stop Doctor Baker from hearing her.

"What? What are you talking about? It's just..."

"Run, go, now, lock yourself in my room, just do it Joshua don't argue please.."

Still feeling confused he edged his way behind her and went through into the other room. Stephen Baker was still standing there - completely motionless - staring at Rebecca. Josh had a bad feeling about this so he stayed in the lounge, there was no way he would leave his mother on her own.

"Where have you been Uncle Stephen?" Her voice was calm; whatever fear she had shown in her eyes was not being shown as she spoke.

The only response from him was silence.

"Aren't you going to talk to me? I mean you've obviously come all this way for something haven't you?"

At first Joshua thought that there would still be silence but that peaceful emptiness was replaced by a low hiss. He looked around the room to see where it was coming from, perhaps a radiator was leaking. But it was then that he realised that this sound wasn't coming from an appliance; it was actually coming from Stephen Baker himself - the man was hissing. _That couldn't be good_. Josh pulled out his phone and pressed the emergency button knowing it would go straight through to the guys. He hoped to god that they would get here soon as Baker's hiss was now turning into a low growl.

It was in that split second that Baker moved - the speed of the man was unbelievable so much so that Rebecca didn't have a chance to react and before she knew it he was upon her clawing and grabbing at her clothes. The eyes were so full of rage, a dark and dangerous rage that she knew she had to get it off her and fast. This _thing_ was not her uncle, whatever humanity had been in him once was now long gone; this thing was a monster and was out of control. She bought up her knees and kicked forward with all her might sending the thing flying backwards to the opposite side of the room. It made impact with the wall but immediately sprung back up - it's eyes still full of fire. Racing forward again it lunged at her but she anticipated the move and dodged it by running into the next room. Joshua was still there.

"What are you doing? I told you to hide!" she yelled "Do it, now!"

"No" he replied firmly "I am not leaving you with _that_ " He pointed a finger at the Baker creature who by now had grown two impressive horns and whose body had mutated into something that resembled nothing of human origin.

"Go! Go!" She pushed him forward and towards the bedroom just as the door burst open and Leonardo and Michelangelo appeared. They both clocked the monster and Michelangelo did a double take.

"What da heck is that?" he began "Halloween is ages off!"

"No time for jokes Mikey, let's take it down" ordered Leonardo "You get in front"

The orange banded turtle took up his position and began to spin his nun-chuks. Leonardo drew his Katanas and brought one down on the beast's head. They made it growl but with one flick of it's over-sized hand it knocked Leonardo to the ground.

"So you wanna play hardball do you hey? You ain't gonna be ready for this move oh no!" Michelangelo raced at the enemy and used the chuks to bring it off balance; Leonardo followed his brother's move with a swing of his own and the creature fell forward. Hitting the floor with force it quickly sprung back up and looked at both of them darkly, it almost seemed to pause, like it was listening.

Head turned it looked to the window and suddenly released two large wings from it's back, it then smashed through the glass and took flight, squealing as it flapped away into the distance.

Leonardo rushed over to Josh and Rebecca "Are you guys okay?" He turned them round individually, checking for injuries.

"We're fine dad, mom..I mean, _Becky_ , was brilliant, she totally kicks butt!"

Rebecca looked at Leonardo and then at Josh "It's okay, you can call me mom.." she said, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze "May as well, it is, after all what I am. Though as your mom you must learn to do what I tell you to do"

She glanced back to Leonardo who had an arm around his son and was smiling as he mouthed the words 'thank you'. She smiled back.

"What was that thing cos it sure took out your window with style, ain't no saving this one" announced Michelangelo, looking at the glass on the floor.

"It was Baker, or at least a part of him, it looked like him in the beginning but I knew..I just knew..the eyes, they weren't right.." Rebecca stood by Mikey and observed the huge mess that was the remains of the window "I guess I'll have to get someone in to fix this little lot" She wondered back into kitchen and grabbed a dustpan and brush and the phone directory. Leonardo came in after her.

"Always there when you're needed.." he mused

"Not always" she replied, her finger running down the page of window fitters

"For him you are and I for one am so grateful, you have no idea how much.." She looked up at him and offered another smile.

"I _owe_ you" she murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Leonardo looked into the lounge where Josh and Mikey were mucking about play fighting and laughing "I owe _you_ \- and big time - you're saved him twice now"

"He's my son, it's the least I can do" She settled on a phone number and grabbing a pen she jotted it down on the pad besides the phone.

Leonardo still felt confused: "So why say you owe me?"

"Because of what I did to you. Before. I had no idea. And quite frankly I don't know whatever I saw in Raphael in the first place - he's a horrible nasty...turtle" Her blue eyes flashed up to connect with his own. He'd forgotten how blue her eyes were "If I could go back and change it I would" She picked up the receiver and began to dial the number she'd written down "Karai should keep a tight hold of you"

Leonardo was about to say that there was no 'him and Karai' and 'where on earth had she heard that?' when the phone obviously connected and she began to talk to someone at the other end. He watched her. Watched her lips moving as she spoke and he felt a familiar feeling of warmth spread over him ending with noticeable butterflies in his stomach. He looked away and went back into the lounge plonking down next to his brother.

"You okay bro?" asked Michelangelo as he noticed Leonardo's sullen expression "You should be ecstatic - we just got rid of the bad guy and everyone's okay"

"I know" He looked at his son who was playing with the television remote "I am Mikey, It's just...oh, I don't know..."

"You thinkin of Karai again? She's hot but she's bad Leo, _bad._." Michelangelo's attention flickered to the television screen as Rebecca came into the lounge, bent down and began to brush up the glass.

"I wasn't thinking of her.." mumbled Leonardo, trying to keep his eyes from turning to Rebecca at that point.

"Good job - otherwise I'd have to slap you. You may be our leader Leo but Karai is not good girlfriend material"

"She likes him though.." announced Joshua _"Apparently"_

Rebecca stood up and went back to the kitchen - they could hear her emptying the shattered glass into the bin.

"She does flirt like a trouper" laughed Mikey, knocking his brother's shoulder " _Oh Leonardo I see you're here again, why don't you come and fake fight with me..."_ After his fake Karai voice he added a number a kissing noises right next to Leonardo's ear.

"Very funny" Leonardo shook his head.

Rebecca came back through into the lounge and sat down "An hour" she announced "If you're still here you'll have to hide - I don't want my window fitter breaking the glass before he's fitted it"

"We'll hide"

"We're ninja's sister - we are _sooooo_ good at hiding!" Michelangelo got up and dodged behind the chair "Now you see me" He ducked down "And now you don't!" Popping back up he sat down on said chair and grinned "Though it would look better with some of Donnie's smoke bombs" he added giving her another grin.


	38. Chapter 38: A new piece of the puzzle

Chapter 38: A new piece of the puzzle

Joshua had settled down in Rebecca's room although he insisted on having the door left open. This made her smile but she didn't mention anything about being afraid; not that she blamed him; that thing was enough to scare even the hardest of souls. She was so glad Splinter had given his consent so that Leo could stay - having a bit of extra muscle around wasn't a bad thing when there were strange creatures on the war-path. Michelangelo, however, had been ordered home so reluctantly he'd said goodbye over an hour ago. Rebecca had the television on low and was pretending to watch some late night chat show. She wasn't watching anything though, instead she was going over the night's events over and over again.

 _Just what had happened to Stephen Baker? Why had he become that monster?_

She had so many unanswered questions her head felt as if it was going to explode.

"You should avoid that, you won't sleep otherwise.." Leonardo's voice woke her from her trance. He was studying her intently.

"Sorry..can't help it. Doubt I'll get to sleep anyway that's why I put Josh in my room"

"And he's out for the count" Getting up from his position in the chair he plonked down next to her on the couch glancing briefly at the TV and frowning "You watching this?"

She laughed "Err, no, not at all..it was just an attempt at a distraction and to give the place a little noise - my way of lightening the mood"

"You should lie down, at least try to rest - you'll be dead beat otherwise"

Rebecca glanced at her father's room; the thought of sleeping in there gave her to chills. She had learnt from the ever so helpful 'Uncle Stephen' before his mutation to weird demonic monster that her father had been killed in there by Nolan Carter so it didn't exactly make for happy dreams and a peaceful night's sleep.

Leonardo seemed to read her mind: "Look, if it helps I can sit with you - make sure you're okay as you get some rest"

She shuddered, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them "Thanks for offering but I prefer to stay out here - besides I can keep an ear out for Josh better if I'm in here"

He shrugged and got up "No worries, you fancy another tea?"

Warm camomile tea would be nice so she nodded eagerly in response and followed him into the kitchen. He seemed to have got quite used to knowing his way around the small apartment kitchen grabbing her a fresh mug from the cupboard, a fresh tea bag from the pack and switching on the kettle.

"Will Raphael be okay?" The question was out of her mouth before she had the chance to consider what she was asking. Having abandoned all hope of helping his brother Leo admitted he had all but given up on him. He turned round to face her, arms automatically folded across his chest. He looked uncomfortable.

"No idea, but he brings it all on himself. I'll just feel better when he apologises to you - he shouldn't have been so unkind"

Rebecca pushed herself up onto the table and watched as water was added to her mug and then handed to her. She said thanks and held it closely, drawing some comfort from the warmth contained within.

"You didn't take any notice of that did you?" He was looking at her with concern now.

"He had a point" she began "I've caused nothing but trouble since I came back.." Her words quietened down and she blew on her drink before taking a sip.

"All of which has been out of your control" reasoned Leonardo "So I think blame can be removed don't you? Besides, look at the gains..Josh is so happy that you're here"

"I wish I could say the same for everyone" she put down her drink, hopped off the counter and took up the mug in her hands again before heading back to the lounge. Leonardo watched her go and had to stop himself becoming too enthralled in her movement.

"Everyone is happy with it.." The sentence he had begun was stopped almost automatically as he picked up on a strange scratching noise coming from outside the window, almost like somebody was on the balcony and trying to get inside. Rebecca took a deep breath and froze. He stepped past her and drew a Katana yanking back the curtain with such a force that it almost pulled the entire rail off.

"It's Karai" The tone of his voice indicated that he was feeling more than a little shocked by the Japanese girl's appearance on Rebecca's balcony. He opened the window.

"I don't do the whole Romeo and Juliet thing so you gonna let me in or not?" Her words were more than a little sharp. Leonardo looked at Rebecca who nodded so he stepped aside and allowed her inside.

"We don't want any trouble though - first sign of that and you'll be out okay" said Leonardo firmly. Karai stood in front of him and put a hand lightly on his chest using her fingers to trace around the outline of his shell.

"Ooo, get you being all masterful. I'm not here to cause trouble Leo, I'm here to help" She looked at Rebecca "I see you're fully recovered then"

"I was never ill.." replied Rebecca, a light frown playing on her forehead "Just a little out of sorts that's all"

"I'd hardly call possession a little 'out of sorts' would you princess? Face it, you were as far away as you could be from you that I've ever known"

"Rebecca this is Karai...she's Shredder's daughter.."

"I forgot you've lost your memory - that must be a real pain in the ass - did you forget which turtle you were with?" Karai smirked at her. Rebecca could feel her temper rising but she managed to keep it in check and hit back with a dig of her own: "No but I see that you don't need much direction in that field as well" She then took another mouthful of tea and sat down.

"Oh Leo, she's adorable, and such a firecracker, perhaps that demon hasn't left her after all.." She perched on the arm of the chair and locked eyes with him.

"We don't have time for games - what do you want Karai?"

"That's no way to speak to someone who has some really useful news...some that may help all of you" She shifted her gaze from Leonardo to Rebecca "But.."

"What a surprise!" announced Rebecca in an over-exaggerated whisper "Of course there's a 'but'...with girls like her there always are"

Karai pulled out her dagger and fingered the end of it casually "Look in my world you don't get something for nothing" Getting up she walked to the other side of the room and peeped into the darkness of Rebecca's room at the sleeping form of Josh on the bed "Sweet" she murmured.

Rebecca went over to her room and gently pulled the door shut whilst all the time keeping her eyes fixed on Karai. She didn't trust her one bit. Sometimes she got a feeling for these things - she couldn't explain it exactly, she just 'knew'.

Karai wondered back to the sofa and sat down, crossing her legs in a seductive fashion and looking at Leo again. _How obvious could she get?_ Rebecca rolled her eyes and at this point she kinda wished she could retract the statement she'd made earlier on in the evening. Mikey was right, this girl was not 'girlfriend' material. She was a tease; a game player.

"Your demon. She's not gone you know. She's just biding time" began Karai "For now she's happy to be the puppeteer...get some of your little friends to dance to her song. Your Doctor Baker was a fool, he was swayed much too easy but then he always was a wimp, you should have known that Rebecca"

"And how do you know all this?" asked Leonardo

"And more importantly why should we even listen to you?" added Rebecca pursing her lips and glaring at Karai

"Because you have no choice. And without a City we will all lose out won't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just a little prophecy. A prophecy that stands to come true if we don't stop it"

"What are you talking about?" This girl definitely dealt in riddles.

"You don't know?" Karai took a scroll from her waistband and gave it to Rebecca "It's in Aramaic but get someone to translate and authenticate and I think you'll want to know more"

"Don't you have a translation?" Leonardo peered over Rebecca's shoulder at the words which were all penned delicately in a black ink. Even the images were in the same black ink apart from one: The Fire Opal. This was depicted in it's natural flame red colour.

"Of course she does but she thinks it's more fun this way" Handing the scroll to Leonardo she followed Karai to the window where the girl was already clambering out "What's the meaning of this?" Karai looked back at her "Translate and then we'll talk" Rebecca glanced at Leonardo who was shaking his head

"Perhaps Donnie will be able to help" he suggested. Rebecca turned back to the window - Karai had gone.

"Pity your girlfriend didn't" After a final check she locked the window, re-drew the curtains and she sat down next to him looking at the scroll.

"She isn't my girlfriend" he replied firmly "Take it from me"

"She flirts with you" continued Rebecca a light smile playing on her lips

"Everyone flirts with me" He returned her smile with one of his own but didn't take his attention off the paper "It looks real enough but Donnie will know one way or another"

"Donnie knows everything" she mused "He really is a genius"

"I dare you to tell him that to his face and you will see how red our Donnie can go"

"That's mean"

Leonardo chuckled "It was really, I do apologise"

A silence fell between them - Rebecca's gaze set firmly at the word at the base of the scroll "I know that..." she muttered pointing it out.

" _Xaniath?_ What does it mean?"

"It's a name" replied Rebecca simply "Hers" She had her finger across the page to one of the many inked drawings. A woman. A woman surrounded by snakes and flame. A woman with wings.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: Full Circle

**A little re-write: It felt a bit 'rushed' again so here's 'take two'**

Chapter 39: Full Circle

Rebecca was woken up by the sound of clanking noises coming from the kitchen. She didn't even realise she's fallen asleep. That was certainly not the intention. She had wanted to show she could stay up all night but instead sleep must have overwhelmed her. Sitting up on the sofa she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She could hear Josh and Leo chatting and laughing. They sounded happy. Folding up the blanket and popping it on the chair she went to the kitchen to find them.

"I cannot believe the gall of that woman, she really wants you to know she's available" laughed Joshua. He was busy drying dishes as Leonardo put them on the draining board "But... she is kinda hot in the dark and brooding sense. And c'mon dad, you can hardly afford to be _too_ picky what with you being a mutated reptile an'all!" Josh tried to dodge the incoming pile of suds that Leonardo aimed at his face.

"Last time I checked your mom wasn't put off by me"

Rebecca froze.

She hadn't expected them to talk about her. Suddenly she felt all awkward but for some reason she just couldn't move.

"Yes but _mom_ is from another dimension - any 'normal human' wouldn't look twice at your ugly mug" More suds followed as the pair of them began to embroil in a friendly wrestling match which ended with them slipping over and landing smack bang on the floor. It was then they noticed Rebecca.

"Oops" began Josh as he spat soap from his mouth "Didn't see you there.."

She folded her arms across her chest and tutted "Obviously. You pair are like a couple of kids"

Walking to the kettle she flicked it on and went to grab a mug from the cupboard. In putting the mug down she found herself clutched round the waist, lifted up so her legs were off the ground whilst soap was thrown in her face. Once let go she went for revenge and both water and soap were soon sploshed all over the kitchen. Josh made a bee-line to escape which left Rebecca standing next to the sink dripping wet and getting colder by the minute.

"Get back here now!" she ordered

"No chance - I'm on rest orders mother - want confirmation just ask my dad!" Arriving at the bedroom door he added: "It's college tomorrow - I have to rest today so I'm fighting fit!" He gave them both a smirk and disappeared inside.

Rebecca shook her head and looked round at Leonardo who was smiling and looking like he didn't particularly care "Your fault" she said returning the smile as he tossed her a towel.

"I'm innocent" he protested raising his hands and giving her a grin "But unlike Josh I won't leave you..." Their eyes locked for a few seconds and as she felt colour fill her cheeks she turned away and finished making her drink as Leonardo grabbed the mop and began to clean up.

Once her tea was made she picked up her mug and took it with her to the bathroom. When inside she turned on the shower and placed her tea on the shelf. She couldn't understand why she had felt so awkward just then. After the dream she'd had about Raphael she assumed that deep inside she still loved him but her reaction to Leonardo had her somewhat feeling confused.

Stripping off her clothes she checked the water temperature before stepping inside the cubicle and pulling the curtain over. The warmth that cascaded all over her body made her feel tremendously relaxed, she grabbed her shower gel and loaded it into her hands before rubbing it over her body and hair. Closing her eyes she popped her head under the water and allowed it to run all over her face.

The moment she pulled her head out she distinctly heard the bathroom door click and creak open.

She stood still and listened.

 _Silence._

"I'm in here..." she called, pressing her arms protectively across her breasts.

 _She felt sure she had locked the door, in-fact she could specifically remember turning the key._ As the door creaked again she felt a strange icy cold blast trail across her back; giving her goosebumps. Turning off the water she held the shower curtain around herself and peeped from the side of it into the bathroom.

It was empty.

 _Of course it was empty_ and there was the door - locked and bolted just as she'd left it. She didn't really know what she expected to find but her nakedness was making her feel too vulnerable so she jumped out of the cubicle and got dried, popping her damp hair up into a bun. Exiting the room she pulled on the vent so the steam could be blown outside. As she left she didn't notice the words on the mirror. Words that had been crudely written by a finger on steam:

 _'You're mine'._

* * *

"Interesting..." began Donatello as he studied the scroll in Leo's hands "Leave it with me"

"Do you speak Aramaic?" asked Rebecca hopefully

"Does he heck!" growled Raphael "He doesn't even speak good english"

"Thank you _Raphael_ , that'll be all...Arrr, Sensei, there you are... Raphael was just telling me how he _really enjoyed_ your challenging training session this morning and he can't wait for more"

"You're dead meat Donnie.." muttered the red-banded turtle "you just wait till I get my hands on you.." He eagerly cracked his knuckles and advanced on his brother.

"Raphael! Enough of that nonsense. Come here this instant!" Splinter glowered at Raphael who in turn lowered his hands, and his head, and slowly walked over to his master "I believe you have something you wish to say to Rebecca..."

Raphael paused then took a deep breath and mumbled 'sorry' in a voice so quiet it could barely be heard. Splinter used his staff to poke his son in the leg "Not good enough!" he snapped "Do you want more punishment? Or would you just prefer the box?"

Michelangelo clapped his hands and jumped up and down "Oh yes dad, the box, the box, _puuurrrleaaassse_!"

"Shut it you dick" snapped Raphael lunging for him

"What the Hell wrong with you?" Rebecca put herself between the two of them as Michelangelo cowered behind her back "What I _ever_ saw in you is beyond me. You're nothing but a bully" She glared at him then stomped off to the kitchen.

They all looked at Raphael who in turn shrugged his shoulders "What?"

"You needed to apologise _properly_ , not make things worse!" exclaimed Donatello.

"Yeh Raph way to spoil everything again.." mumbled Michelangelo before ducking behind Leo.

Splinter was pointing at the lab door then back to Raphael - giving a clear indication that if he didn't do something he _really would_ end up in the box.

Raphael let out a sigh and followed her "Okay, okay..I'll do it"

She was standing with her back to him over by the sink. He remembered her being like that once before and it was when she was wearing a skirt... _with just_ _enough thigh on show..._

He quickly pulled his mind back to the present and coughed in order to get her attention. She turned round, her eyes were red, she'd obviously been crying. Now he felt bad.

"Look I'm sorry okay, don't be upset please, I'm not worth it" Awkwardly he went over to her and persuaded her into a clumsy hug. She sniffed and he felt sure she was wiping her nose on him. "They're right, I'm an idiot, and you're right, I am a bully. I'm sorry Becky I really am"

And he meant it.

After he sat her down and got her a glass of water he realised just how much he had missed being with her. He listened to her talking; recounting the events of last night including the unexpected arrival of Karai. He was really sorry he'd missed that - he loved winding his brother up over her persistent flirting. He was also sorry he'd missed the chance to kick Baker's butt - he would have loved to have knocked that prick down to size.

"Houston's on his way over" interrupted Leonardo looking from one to the other; almost like he was sizing them up and trying to read the mood of their conversation.

Rebecca glanced up "Did he say why? Is it to do with the case?"

"Said he had something important to share" Leo clocked Rebecca's tear stained cheeks: "You okay?" he mouthed. She nodded.

"Important? Like what? Doesn't he know we're having some quality time here" snorted Raphael

"Well, he says it's important and if Becky's right and it is about the case we need to know what it is as it could effect all of us"

As Leonardo left Raphael pulled a face behind his back, Rebecca shook her head but smiled all the same

"Behave" she warned

"I'm the bad boy sweetheart, I never behave"

"Well, you better start" she replied smirking at him and getting up. He watched her go and sit with the others, pulling her hair up into a pony and wiping her cheeks.

 _She really was lovely..._

Half an hour later Nick Houston arrived. Rebecca sat down and they all waited for him to speak.

"We've had another incident; _another_ multiple murder. It was a bit different in that no body parts were burnt but horrific nevertheless...A popular downtown bar; all it's patrons and workers wiped out in a matter of minutes"

"I had nothing to do with it" protested Rebecca weakly "I've always been here...or at home, but never alone" She was clearly sounding panicked. Nick reached for her hands and grasped them in his own "Don't worry, I know it wasn't you, and in truth it never was... _technically_ "

Michelangelo gave her shoulders a squeeze "I've got your back sister...If he wants to arrest you he'll have to go through me.." he whispered

"No-one's being arrested" announced Nick "Please. That's not what I'm here to do"

"Then what is it?" she asked quietly, her eyes pleading with him for answers.

Nick took a breath "We got video footage from the scene. It was impossible to comprehend. The sheer brutality, the sheer speed...if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it"

"So you saw who did it?" continued Leonardo, glancing briefly at Rebecca who looked terrified

"More like _what_ than who"

"Are you saying the killer wasn't human?" pressed Donatello, looking across at Leo

"A human couldn't do what it did"

"Then what was it?" Rebecca felt that she really didn't want to know but she couldn't help but ask.

"At first it was something unworldly something utterly inhuman, demonic..."

Rebecca looked at Joshua "Baker" she mouthed. Nick noticed.

"Stephen Baker?"

"Yes, he was transformed, into something... _something else_..Put it this way it **wasn't** human"

"Well, it wasn't your uncle that I saw" Nick opened his case file and took out a couple of papers: "It was him" He handed the first photograph to Leonardo.

He recognised the face immediately. A feeling of dread overwhelmed him as he passed the photograph to his brothers - their faces immediately dropped.

In contrast, when Rebecca looked at the photograph didn't think anything. She didn't recognise the face at all. He could have been anyone.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Your worse nightmare" announced Michelangelo shuddering as he held himself.

"Nolan Carter" announced Nick, taking back the photograph.

Rebecca's face fell " _The_ Nolan Carter, the one who killed my dad, my friend and then dragged me away from my family?"

"Yes. The very one"

* * *

A/N - to the 'guest' reviewer who said I had too many OCs in my story I have this to say: First put your real name by the review and then at least I can PM you and second - OC's = having an imagination which is what story writing is all about... _or had you missed that part..?_


	40. Chapter 40: Wondering

Chapter 40: Wondering

Nick stayed for over two hours. Donatello scanned a copy of the scroll into his computer and entrusted the original to the Detective who, in turn, promised to take good care of it and return it as soon as he was able to.

 _That scroll could be the key to everything_ mused Rebecca as she watched Nick Houston put on his coat _Or it could be Karai just playing another game_. Michelangelo told her on more than one occasion how Karai liked to play games. She was also dangerous. She was the daughter of their old enemy the Shredder. Surely his death wouldn't make her switch sides and help them.

"Bye Rebecca, I'll be in touch; let you know about Baker" Nick was standing in front of her now waiting for a response.

"Thanks" she muttered "That'd be great" It was all the enthusiasm she could muster. Quite frankly she felt so drained and as for the Baker situation she really couldn't give two hoots - the guy had attacked her and if she hadn't gotten away she felt sure he would have killed her and her son. Raphael flopped down besides her.

"Now here's a girl whose deep in thought - it won't do you any good though" he announced, giving her a smirk. She pulled her knees up and round so that her feet almost touched his thigh "You have the tiniest feet" he added giving one a squeeze. She jumped at his sudden contact and pulled her feet up and under her "Ticklish too if I remember correctly..."

Then she moved and moved quick; off the sofa with lightening speed "Not today" she replied walking over to the chair and sitting down.

"At least Nick will see what he can do up topside with Baker's home and that expert guy he knows. Then we can figure out what to do next"

"That's all well and good Leo" replied Donatello "But haven't you forgotten that this Nolan character is all but indestructible - in that he can't be killed - we tried wiping him out last time and the only thing that got him was a nice trip to Dimension X"

"Then how did he get out?" whined Michelangelo "It don't seem fair"

"I got out didn't I?" reasoned Rebecca.

"Yes but you weren't _you_ remember? You were 'the Phoenix' - a demonic girl that burns man parts"

"Mikey's got a point" added Raphael. They all looked at him. It was a very rare occurrence that Raphael agreed with his younger brother. Raphael shifted in his seat and leaned forward "Rebecca came back as something else - what if Carter did too? I also think that Baker is more involved than we first thought. I've said it before and I'll say it again - that geezer is shifty!"

Leonardo perched on the arm of the chair next to Rebecca "Is there anything else that you remember? You said about the name on the scroll? Do you know how you knew that?"

"Calm it Leo, calm it" Raphael leaned back shaking his head in dismay at his brother's interrogation.

"It's okay Raph, I get it and in answer to your question I remembered it from a dream...least I _think_ I do" She put her hands up to her face and scraped back her fringe, giving her eyes a little rub at the same time "It's just so difficult. There are things that I think are real and then I don't know. I hate thinking that I was something else - that I killed people. Perhaps you can make light of it but I can't and as for Baker... You know what Raph you _could_ be right - all we can do is wait to see what Nick turns out when he goes over there"

"Perhaps he'll find the stone too" mumbled Donatello "We know you didn't take it, Mikey hasn't played with it so he is in fact our only other option"

* * *

April bundled herself and Casey through the cafe door to meet with Nick Houston. Casey was muttering things like _'why are we even here' 'I'm supposed_ _to_ _be at work_ ' and _'this better be worth it'_ when April gave him a soft kick in the ankle and a much harsher glare.

"April, Casey so so glad you could make it. I really appreciate this" Two marked cop cars appeared by the cafe window and the officers looked inside "I have a house to visit but I need someone to take this scroll to the research centre - there's a guy there that I know. He will meet with you to authenticate and translate although it could take him more than one afternoon to do it so you may have to leave it with him" He passed the rolled parchment to April who carefully opened it. Casey looked over and began to frown.

"What da heck language is that?" he began "Looks like alien lingo to me"

"It's Aramaic, an ancient language that existed around the time of Jesus" explained Nick

Casey smiled "Don't be insane. This piece of paper is not that old. Dude you sound like a crazy guy" He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his broad chest. April was glaring at him again "What babe? It's true, even you can't say that this piece of paper is thousands of years old - it ain't possible"

"That's what we're going to find out - that _babe_ , is why we're here"

Nick Houston got up "I have to go but guard it with all you have - Donatello won't be happy if it gets damaged. Thanks Guys" He held up a hand to the cops outside and left.

"He ain't right in the head. All this talk about demons and scrolls and _Jesus_ \- c'mon April it's insane"

April turned round to face him "Look Case, you know that crazy is normal in this City, you also know that this could be my big break. I still have nothing for my boss - I need this. If it turns out to be true think how huge this will be."

"And also how Houston _will_ have a problem if he tells you too much" replied Casey "You have to be careful"

"And that.." April got up "Is why you're with me" She grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him out of the chair.

* * *

Doctor Stephen Baker lived in a modest house. It was a modest house in a modest street. This area of New York was neither rich nor poor - it was, just simply; modest. Every curtain in the house was drawn and the garden looked unkempt. The house had been visited before, when the portal had malfunctioned but of course Baker had not been here - his housekeeper said he had not been seen for days. Nick now knew that was when he was living with the Turtles. Admittedly, at first, Nick had felt sorry for the man. He seemed so old, so worn down, so...sad. Perhaps that was just his usual demeanor or perhaps he was playing a part - the wounded man - whatever it was it had well and truly sucked Nick in and he never looked at Baker with anything other than pity.

He had been fooled. He had been wrong.

Stephen Baker was a nut in a City full of nuts.

It was clear now that the man had been obsessed with the Occult. Not just slightly interested on a hobby basis but totally utterly obsessed. Not only did they find strange symbols on the walls of his house, books and notes full of demonic referencing but the man had also built himself a portal in his own home. Smaller in size than the one at the lab but a fully functioning portal nevertheless.

The uniformed officers sorted through the piles of papers whilst Nick looked at the piles of strange objects that Baker appeared to have accumulated over this time in this house. Taking to the stairs he climbed up to the second floor and that was when he smelt it. The distinct smell that could only come from a rotting corpse. He pulled his hankichief out of his pocked and placed it over his nose. The smell was coming from the bathroom. Approaching the door he pushed it open. There in the bath lay the housekeeper. She was naked and her flesh was all blue and swollen - which came from being left in water for a long period of time. Her eyes were wide open as was her mouth - the expression said it all: Terror. Absolute, terror. _But what had frightened her so much?_ There were no obvious wounds to her body; had she really been terrified to death?

He pulled the door shut and made his way to what appeared to be a bedroom. It was there that he found Baker. But he was no demon. He was an old man. A worn out man. A pale man. And now it seemed; a dead man. Nick still couldn't help but look at him with pity - even if the guy was a nut.

It was then that he noticed Baker clutching something in his hand. Prizing the dead man's fingers apart - which was a tough job owing to the rigor mortis - Nick released a necklace, a pendant. It was the Fire Opal.

* * *

Being dragged around an ancient building was not particularly something that Casey had planned. He was a guy of action not books. But then he had to show willing to support his woman. He walked behind April as they followed the Professor up the stone steps. He liked walking behind her.

"Obviously you will appreciate that this scroll cannot be translated in one afternoon Miss O'Neil but I will fill out a receipt for you and if you entrust it here we will get on right away"

Casey was looking at the rows of books "you have a lot of paper here professor". The old man stopped and turned round "It's also a research facility Mr Jones so paper comes as standard" He carried on up the stairs and led them to a back room where he spoke quietly to a young woman in glasses who came forward and started to fill in a ticket for their receipt.

"Can you tell if it's genuine?" asked April. The professor opened the scroll and weighted it flat on the table. He pulled out an eye glass and turned on a lamp.

"First glance Miss O'Neil the paper looks fairly rustic, nothing like what we see nowadays and the ink is certainly old but until I do more tests I cannot say for sure. You must tell your detective to be patient" He turned off the lamp and removed the eyeglass "And if you remind him about my books, I would be grateful"

The woman handed April the receipt and smiled.

"Leave it with me for a couple of days and I will let you know what I find. Meantime, if you want to look around, please do so but remember to sign out when you go" He rolled up the scroll and left them to it.

"Why would we want to look around?" whispered Casey "This place freaks me out"

"C'mon, don't let a few books scare you" replied April giving him a grin.

She asked to see the occult section and the woman in the glasses took them there. She indicated to numerous rows of books and journals and told them to shout up if they needed anything. This made Casey laugh. April shook her head and began to walk along the rows. There were so many books even she felt slightly overwhelmed. She pulled out one or two and looked at pictures of Demons and monsters. Casey said something about his future mother in law and April smacked his arm.

A book suddenly launched itself off the shelf in front of her. It landed with a 'thud' at her feet. Casey stopped protesting about the pain in his arm and took a place up next to her.

"Weird.." he began, bending to pick up the item. April reclaimed it from his grasp and looked at the title.

 _"The Power of the Stone - Ancient Jewels and their links to the Paranormal"_

"It must have been put it wrong.." muttered Casey. He certainly was not going to admit that the thing fell off the shelf on purpose.

April rolled her eyes "That I doubt" She opened the book and flicked through it "This thing is much too big to read through now, we will just have to borrow it"

"Err, but I thought books weren't for borrowing, it ain't a real library, isn't that what the old guy said..." Casey had a feeling that he knew what April was going to do "You can't steal it O'Neil"

"Keep your voice down.." she hissed "I'm going to borrow it that's all - I'll return it once I'm done" She placed the book inside her jacket and zipped it up "Let's get outta here" she said, linking an arm through his.

"You really are a wicked woman Miss O'Neil, theft is a crime you know.." he warned suddenly noticing her increase in speed as they got back to the steps.

"It's not theft...it's borrowing"

They exited through the double doors, sounding off the alarms as they did so. Signing out was the last thing on their mind.


	41. Chapter 41: Next

Chapter 41: Next  


Rebecca found herself sitting alone in the lounge. She began to flick through one of Michelangelo's old comic books absentmindedly and then gave up, tossing it aside without a second thought. As the paper hit the table the phone rang and mean as no-one else was around she went over to answer it. This would be second call she would be taking for the guys. The first one was Karai. She was anxious to speak to Leonardo but as he was training with the others she simply said she'd message him and then hung up. Not once did she ask about the scroll or mention the offer that she had put forward about further talks - yes, Karai was definitely a game player.

"Hello.."

A crackling ensued then a cough "Rebecca? It's Nick, how are you?"

"I'm okay, not much has changed since you left" She didn't really understand why he would ask her that having only seen her two hours ago, but then it was typical Nick - he was such a polite and caring guy; for a cop

"How are things with you?"

"Well, I do have some news, are you sitting down?" He was obviously trying to prepare her "And is someone with you?"

She guessed it already: Baker must be dead.

"It's okay - I'm okay... How did you find him?.."

"He looked peaceful enough, sitting in a chair in his bedroom" There was a brief pause. He avoided telling her about the housekeeper: "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

Truth be told she actually _was_ fine. It didn't make her feel sad at all. She just accepted it.

"But it does look like he was more involved then we first thought, I'm sorry Rebecca but it looks like your Uncle Stephen had been meddling in things he shouldn't have. I really think that the scroll will be able to tell us such a lot more"

"You think?" Rebecca was un-convinced. _Could anything coming from Karai be trusted?_

"Yes, and tell Donnie I have the Opal too. Baker did have it all along"

"Will do"

The dojo door opened and a very hot and bothered band of brothers exited. _Training must have gone well then._

"I'll tell you more as soon as I know. Pity me, because now I have to go and see the Chief and try to explain all this to me but not make too weird sounding - he's more of a straight forward kinda guy"

"Good luck with that one" She didn't really see how you could put any other slant on this whole affair other than 'weird'.

"Speak soon" She hung up and turned to look at the guys who were all in the kitchen drinking water apart from Raphael who'd called first dibs on the shower.

"He'll use all the hot water, I tell you he will.." Donatello put down his glass.

"Baker's dead" said Rebecca simply "And before you ask, I'm fine about it, just thought you ought to know that's all and Nick has your Opal"

She went back to the lounge and sat down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leonardo perched next to her, his eyes full of pity. She didn't want to be pitied.

"Yes, I'm fine, honestly. It's not like he was a real relative anyway and he certainly wasn't in his right mind, I mean, you saw it...there was no way that thing was human..."

Even with her eyes lowered, she could feel his boring into her; looking for any hints of an problem.

The door to the bathroom swung back - steam and fragrance exited along with the imposing figure of Raphael: "I'm out, I'm fresh, so it's all yours Fearless - and I didn't use all the hot water D so stop whinging, I could hear you from in there"

"We'll talk in a bit okay?" promised Leonardo, putting a hand lightly on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Rebecca didn't know why he felt the need to talk. What was there to talk about? Baker was dead. End of.

She got up and went to Joshua's room, from the door way she could hear that he was still on the phone to his college friend. His _female_ college friend. They were chatting away like they had known each other for years. Although she could only hear one side of the conversation she could tell they liked each other. It was nice that Josh had a girl he could relate to. It made her smile. It would probably make Leo flip. She pulled the door shut in order to give him more privacy and turned round to go and bump head-long into Raphael.

He was smirking at her "You eaves dropping?"

She could feel herself start to blush "No!"

"Well, your face says otherwise"

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on people" she replied - hoping her demeanor was giving him the suitable 'I'm put out' vibe that she intended.

"I was just going to my room - wanna come see?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Well, I figured that you would be staying over tonight what with the chance that Carter could be back so I just wanted to check which side of the bed you wanted to sleep on" His arms were crossed over his chest - his brow ridge raised suggestively and he was smirking; blatantly flirting with her. Rebecca felt her colour deepen to the point that her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Excuse me?" She could barely get her words out and what exited her mouth was more like a squeak that a mouse would make.

"Thought you might want to chose - although from what I remember you always liked the left side"

She huffed and turned away "Get over yourself Raphael"

"Why should I when you won't" She could feel the arrogance radiating from him like a beacon.

He had such a nerve. Being like that with her when he'd been so cruel before. There was no way she would be continuing with this little conversation. She really couldn't believe the gall of him.

Sitting down in the lounge she found herself alone once again. Drawing her legs up underneath her she reached once again for Mikey's comic book.

* * *

Stockman took another look at the girl in the bed. She was paler than he remembered but it was her nevertheless. He didn't understand it and was quite frankly a little freaked out about it so he had done the only thing he could think of doing - barricading himself in the lab and calling Karai. She arrived ten minutes later and unlike him she didn't seem surprised at all. In fact it was almost like she was expecting it.

"Your problem Baxter is that you don't think any further ahead than your own nose" She sat down at his desk, extending her long legs out and crossing them over at the ankle.

"But I don't see how she can exist? You said that the Madison girl had regained her old form so if that is true - how come the Phoenix is in _there_?" He was trying not to sound hysterical. He was failing miserably.

"Oh Baxter, you really are an idiot"

He hated being spoken down to. He most certainly was not an idiot. No idiot could come up with the amazing things that he had. He wanted to retaliate, he wanted to tell her to look around, to look at these amazing things that he Baxter Stockman had made. But he stayed silent and took her 'put downs' as he did every single time.

"Phoenix is a creation. She was borne from both the Madison girl and the demon. What you see in there is the fusion of power and flame. Did you not read the prophecy? Did you not understand why all this has happened?"

"Yes of course but I thought..." He could feel himself getting all flustered - so much so that he literally wanted to give himself a slap.

"Too little, too late" began Karai "She needs time to grow and what she'll really need is the Opal. The Opal is the door and she will be the key. Baker had it and now the idiot man is dead. His soul was too weak to take the power but at this stage we don't need him anyway. Soon we will have a new team on board"

* * *

It was getting late. Most of them had gone to bed which left only her and Leonardo. He tried to talk to her again about Baker but she shut it down and insisted she was okay; which she was but he didn't appear to believe her. He then said that he hoped she was staying over indicating that it would be 'a crazy move' to go to the apartment alone knowing that Carter could be out there. She agreed and asked if the spare blankets and pillows were in the usual place.

"Are they still in the cupboard?"

"You remembered?" He leaned forward and frowned.

"Well, yes, I must have...I do remember some things...I know it's odd...they vary so much, it's bizarre really"

"Then you have to remember how uncomfortable that sofa is. I don't want you to take this the wrong way..but why not bunk in with me? That way I can make sure you're okay and you are able to get somewhat of a good night's sleep..?"

There. He'd said it. Now he tried to gauge her reaction. She appeared to look somewhat shocked.

"I'm not propositioning you...that's more Raphael's territory not mine" he added with a smile "I just want you to be safe and err, to get some proper rest that's all"

She thought about telling him what Raphael had suggested earlier on but then decided not to. It probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"I'll be fine out here" she insisted

Leonardo shook his head "No you won't, you'll be cold, uncomfortable and I'll worry so _please_..we can put a bolster pillow down the middle if you prefer?" He was holding out his hand now and waiting for her to take it. She took a deep breath and conceded defeat.

"Okay" Taking up the offer she let him lead her like a child to the bedroom and show her inside.

"I've got to...you make yourself comfy" He smiled at her again and then left her alone. She looked round the room - there were action figures, DVDs and a whole load of books - none of which she could remember. She was going to leave all her clothes on; that was something she had already decided. So pulling back the sheets she slipped under the duvet immediately feeling herself relax into it's billowing comfort. Leonardo was right, this bed was so comfy and so much warmer. It was also huge which she supposed it would have to be for a six foot something mutated turtle.

She heard Leonardo enter the room and squeezed her eyes shut, slowing down her breathing and willing herself to sleep. Not that he was offensive. He was very kind and sweet. She just wanted to avoid the awkwardness of the entire situation.

The light went off and she felt him get in alongside her but he was so careful not to touch her and actually rolled the opposite way so his back was facing hers. He asked her if she was warm enough - she told him she was and that was the end of their conversation.

When she woke up she had to think for a moment before she remembered where she was. The room was mostly in darkness apart from a single glow lamp in the corner which allowed for some low light visibility. She wondered if that was on a timer as she couldn't recall it being on before.

Something else that was new was the feeling of a hand on her stomach and an arm wrapped round her waist. She also realised that Leonardo was in fact pressed close up behind her and breathing on her neck. Had she made them that way or had he? She couldn't remember. It was then that he moved and tried to pull her even closer, tightening his grip around her waist and using his legs to shape next to hers. Rebecca caught a breath. It was awkward before she went to sleep now it was even more awkward. How on earth was she going to get out of this one?

 _Did she want to get out of it?_

The question surprised her and she felt her face heat up.

But the thought was true. She knew she liked him. They had a son together so there would always be a bond - a connection. And he was a decent guy. He was a protector and he was loyal.

 _God, now she was making him sound like a dog._ She must have let out some sort of noise because Leonardo's breathing changed and he relaxed his grip on her.

"You okay?" he whispered. Hearing his voice so close by gave her chills. Not bad chills. Nice chills. The type of chills where your skin gets all tingly and your nipples grow hard. She hoped to God that he wouldn't notice.

"Yes" she answered, keeping her voice low. His hand moved down to her hip and rubbed her there a few times before ascending back up to reconvene with her stomach. _Why would he do that? Did he know she was enjoying their closeness?_ He must do. That must mean he knew she was feeling the obvious signs of arousal. These were feelings she most certainly remembered.

But remembering them was not an opportunity to act on them. She wouldn't know what to do anyway. What if he didn't like her like that anymore? Then she would look like a fool.

 _Get a grip._ She told herself firmly. _Pull yourself together and go back to sleep._

"You sure?"

"Yes...honestly, I'm fine.." The arm around tightened again and then easily flipped her over so was now facing him directly. In the low light she could just about make him out.

"Then why don't I believe you..c'mon...talk to me...please. Is it Josh? you worried about tomorrow?"

"No, that's you Leo" she replied, feeling herself smile. She knew Leonardo was quite frankly distraught at the concept of his son going back to college after what had happened. Rebecca had insisted that he let him go, she armed her son with mace and told him to always stick with groups - never go off alone. He had then told her that the gang wouldn't dare come near him again because if they did Uncle Raph was gonna pound them.

"I know...can't help it though..father's prerogative I guess.." His hand was resting lightly on her waist now.

"He'll be fine. I'm going to take him over there with April as I have a few things to do"

She was planning on going to see Nick and then go to check on the progress of the translation. She had to know what that scroll said and April was just as keen as her.

"Thanks...for caring, for being here. But if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you okay?"

"I know" she whispered.

He pulled her closer.

Burying her head against him she shut her eyes and let sleep take her. For the first time in a long time she felt safe.


	42. Chapter 42 - It Lives

Chapter 42: It lives

When Rebecca woke up she found herself yet again on her own. Sitting up in Leonardo's bed she wondered to herself why this kept happening; why was it that she kept ending up on her own. Was someone up there trying to tell her something? She wasn't really too upset about it; hell, from what she'd been told she had spent the majority of her existence alone apart from the time that she'd spent with her father she had been a bit of a recluse. She really wished she could remember more about him. She knew that he was a kind, loving man who had always done his best for her.

Throwing back the duvet she jumped out and folded it back in half to leave it to air; she then ventured out into the hallway.

"You sleep in there last night?" Michelangelo was standing in front of her a cheeky smile on his face "Does that mean yous two are back on?" Without giving her a chance to respond he grabbed her and pulled her into a huge bear hug. His hold on her was that tight that she almost lost her breath.

"Mikey...you're squashing me" she whimpered. He quickly let her go from the hug only to clutch her shoulders and shake her

"I'm sorry sis I am just so excited! I always said that you and Leo were so right for each other - between you and me you were spot on - Raphael is nothing but an arrogant bully"

Rebecca's eyes flickered past the youngest.

"He's behind me isn't he?" squeaked Michelangelo as he slowly turned round his head noticeably shrinking inside his shell. Raphael was limbering up with a few shoulder crunches "If I say sorry will that help?"

"No. Now come here you little shrimp!"

Running to the kitchen Michelangelo hid behind Leonardo who was for all intense and purposes trying to prepare breakfast.

"Mikey! What the heck?"

He soon saw the reason for his brother's behaviour. A very large and angry Raphael stomped into the kitchen.

"It's no good - I know exactly where you are, get here!" He lunged forward and went to grab him nearly knocking Leonardo flat on his face. Yelling something about a thousand apologies and not wanting a pounding the youngest then tried his luck in Donnie's lab. A similar chaos ensued with the sound of smashing glass and the exasperated voice of Donatello shouting 'Mikey!".

Rebecca found herself smiling. She noticed Leonardo pottering in the kitchen. He turned round and saw her.

"Aww, I was making you breakfast in bed" he began "Eggs and toast a la Leo - well, scrambled eggs on toast really" He presented the plate to her with a 'Ta da'. She clapped her hands and sat down at the table as he also put a mug of camomile in front of her "This was my attempt at doing something nice for you"

Rebecca picked up her knife and fork "It looks lovely Leo thank you" Taking a mouthful she gave him the thumbs up. He grinned and sat down next to her.

"Were you okay...last night I mean?"

She nodded enthusiastically "Best night's sleep I've had in ages" The eggs were going down a treat - she didn't realise how hungry she was.

"I put some butter in them, I know you like that"

"I do" Her eyes met his own and she smiled warmly before tucking in again.

"Glad you slept good, I did too...it was nice to have company" He looked down at his hands and she swore she noticed a slight blush come to his cheeks.

"Done!" she announced, laying her knife and fork down on the plate "They were lovely, thank you"

He smiled and got up to take the plate to the sink "You mentionned about doing some stuff today - all safe isn't it?"

She dragged the mug forward across the table and held it in her hands, enjoying the warmth "Yes of course, after we've seen Josh to college April and I are going to see Nick - we'll be at NYPD - safest place in the world"

"Safest place is here, but if you and April are together and you have a phone then I suppose I can let you go...reluctantly" She took a sip of tea and found herself smiling again "You better take this seriously Miss Madison or I'll be grounding you for life"

This made her laugh out loud.

He put a hand on her shoulder and bent down towards her "Do be careful"

"I will"

"Good" He raised to his full height "I suppose I should see what position Raphael has bent Mikey into this time"

She watched him leave. He was so caring. Joshua was lucky to have a dad like him.

"I'm nearly ready mother dear" Joshua suddenly appeared and swung his back pack over onto the sofa, bounding into the kitchen with endless energy.

"What's got into you?" asked Rebecca taking another mouthful of tea

He put his arms around her neck and hugged her "It's the thought of getting out of here, it's enough to make anyone go hyper" He planted a kiss on her head and grabbed a couple of pieces of bread from the bread bin, reaching for the peanut butter and jam in the process.

"Is that breakfast?" she mused, watching him slap the two pieces together and take a huge bite

"Yes and it's perfectly nutritious - has all my food groups: Carbs, protein and sugar"

Rebecca giggled "I'll just go wash up and then we can go"

He gave her a salute and carried on eating.

In the bathroom Rebecca rinsed her face, combed her hair and re-tied it up into a pony tail. She decided she would get a shower later - whether this be at home or here. Leonardo had been so kind letting her sleep in with him but she didn't want to impose again and after the reaction of Mikey first thing she knew the rumour mill would be on over-drive. Her and Leo were just friends - they were parents - after the way she had treated him before it would be mad for him to go back there again. Why would _anyone_ want to risk it? Once her teeth were clean she took a deep breath and exited.

Mikey looked okay and appeared to be relatively un-harmed as he had a laugh with Joshua. Leonardo looked, on the other hand looked less than okay, he looked extremely anxious.

"You ready mother?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that Josh - it makes me feel ancient!" He already had hold of his back pack so he offered her an arm to link.

"You are. Now take hold of me - don't want you taking a tumble do we?" Rebecca smacked him playfully on the outstretched appendage.

"I walk perfectly well as you know!"

Joshua looked at his dad and along the line of all of them.

"Take it easy and make sure you check in - at least once please" instructed Leonardo "Got your mace"

Michelangelo burst out laughing "He's a ninja Leo, last time I checked he don't need no fancy spray"

"Fancy?" began Raphael smirking "Remind me to mace you later - then we'll see how fancy you find it"

Rebecca shot him a look and shook her head firmly "It's for emergency use only"

"Let's just go already" Josh hugged them all and jogged to the exit followed by Rebecca.

In the depths of the underground she eventually took his arm "Sure you'll be fine?"

"Of course. I know the rules - stay with people, don't head off alone and wait for April at the end of the day. It'll be okay mom, it don't suit you being a worrier like dad"

"Hey, just because I've not been in your life that long doesn't mean I don't worry any less mister. You're my son, I will always worry about you"

They reached the entrance to topside and he went first helping her up next. Once they were out they made their way round to meet April. She was already waiting and popped her hand up out of the window. The journey was a mixture of chatter and excitement. Once they reached the college Rebecca got out with Josh and walked him some of the way. If he was embarassed, he didn't say as much. _Mind you,_ thought Rebecca, _I hardly look like his mother._

"I'll be okay - see you later" He gave her a hug

"See you later" She watched him walk inside - the girl he knew was obviously waiting for him at the door. They merged together and looked happy - he didn't look back as they bundled inside.

She folded her arms and smiled. A chill passed behind her - at that point she felt as if someone was standing close. She was just about to turn round when a voice stopped her.

"That your boy? Obvious really. You look so alike"

She took a breath.

"Don't turn round. Let's just keep it civil shall we"

Ignoring the request she moved round to find nothing.

No-one.

She was standing there all alone. Quickly she wrapped her jacket round her and sped back to April's car.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I'm fine, let's just go"

Rebecca looked out of the window as April put the car in drive and moved forward. She still felt chilled to the bone. What was that? If it was the guy called Nolan how would she know? She knew what he looked like now due to seeing the photograph but she had no idea what he sounded like? What if it was something else? Something else from her past...something else she didn't remember. Her eyes welled up and she choked back the overwhelming feeling of sadness. April said nothing else and they completed the journey in silence. She did touch her leg lightly though almost as if she knew she was upset over something.

Arriving at NYPD they both met with Nick who, unlike Rebecca, seemed to be quite chirpy.

"The scroll has been translated" he announced excitedly "I offered to go over to there but he insisted on coming here so should be with us in around 30 minutes or so"

April smiled "Gosh that's amazing Nick and very quick too - this guy is good"

"The best"

April glanced at Rebecca "Isn't that great news? Finally we will know so much more"

Rebecca wasn't listening; she was still thinking about the incident at the college.

"Hey" April nudged her gently "Earth to Becky..you okay? You don't seem to be yourself"

They were both watching her now. Rebecca forced a smile.

"I'm fine..honestly" April's arm latched around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze

"Not boy trouble is it?" she asked, giving her a grin.

"No" snapped Rebecca "None of that"

"You girls like a drink whilst we wait?" asked Nick, grabbing his empty mug. April ordered a coffee Rebecca ordered nothing. She didn't even know if she could swallow her throat felt so constricted.

Just over 20 minutes passed before the expert arrived. Professor Raines looked as mad as ever. His hair seemed to be more unkempt.

"Nick, good to see you again" They shook hands politely "And Miss O'Neil"

"April, please" They too exchanged the formality

"And this is?" He indicated towards Rebecca

"An interested party" replied Nick "Miss Rebecca Madison. She has a real passion about this sort of thing"

"Really?" The professor held out his hand and she took it, his eyes were digging into her mind, trying to suss her out "Nice to meet you Rebecca"

Taking back her hand they all sat down. The professor was still staring at her. Now she was starting to feel a bit more than uncomfortable. Nick appeared to notice - he broke the tension by returning the Professor's books and offering him a drink. Whilst they were talking Rebecca leaned into April

"He gives me the creeps" she whispered

"He's just an old guy - perfectly harmless so don't worry"

Rebecca hoped she was right. After all, Uncle Stephen had just been 'some old guy' but he was more than capable of doing a whole lot of damage last time she saw him.

Once the drinks were ready they all sat down. Professor Raines pulled out the scroll and laid it flat on the table with the assistance of a few make shift paper weights provided by Nick. One of which was actually his spare mug.

He then pulled out more papers and set them on the table.

"The scroll is very much genuine. Sometimes things which are old appear to last for an eternity in perfect condition - no-one knows why really but the theory that something supernatural is protecting the property is always in for the debate. This here is the date when it was written - you will notice it was after Christ but at the time when most believed the world was up for the taking by either party: God or the Devil. Both had disciples you see. The Devil had a rank of Demons who would rise up to do his bidding" he paused to point at some of the drawings "This is one of them. She has many names - some of which I have included in the translation on here for you - but she is believed to be one of the top ranking Demonesses and would take a place right alongside Satan himself" Rebecca looked at April who appeared to be enthralled "The scroll speaks of a prophecy where she - the fire giver - will rise up and pull into line the strengths of earth, water and air - once all these powers are standing together a sacrifice will be made - someone who is pure in spirit - and this will lead to the cleansing of the world. In other worlds...Hell on earth...complete and utter devastation"

He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers "So, there you have it"

Rebecca didn't know what to say.

It appeared that no-one knew what to say. They just all sat in silence looking at one another.

* * *

Over the other side of the City a young girl woke up. Her flame red hair had regained it's sparkle and her eyes shone.

She was the Phoenix.

She was the fire-giver.


	43. Chapter Forty Three: Deep Down

Chapter 43: Deep down

Whilst Nick escorted the Professor out of the building, April stood with Rebecca and watched them talking together by the doors. It was at this moment that she once again noticed her companion's quiet demeanor. It was obvious that Rebecca was deep in thought - perhaps going over all that they had just been told which was hardly surprising really. It wasn't everyday that you are informed of a prophecy which could lead to the end of the world as it was. April didn't know how much she believed the hype; it just seemed 'too much'.

"Are you okay? You really haven't seemed yourself since we left Josh. Are you worried that he'll get hurt again?"

"I'm fine...honest. It's just all this strange stuff I guess. I find it a little hard to understand and a little hard to take in"

Rebecca was keeping an eye on the Professor and Nick. Ever since the Professor had left their company she'd had an overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right. Perhaps even that _he_ wasn't right.

"It's a prophecy; prophecy doesn't mean fact does it? And that Professor guy seems to like to vamp up a story"

"And journalists don't? But seriously April, look at all the facts, what happened to me, to Baker. And the Fire Opal is real - you know that, you've seen it"

"Yes I know that and it's all very interesting... but 'Hell on earth' - it just sounds a little O.T.T don't you think?"

Rebecca turned to face her "But the Demons _are real_. A while back I wouldn't have believed it either but after all that's gone on..."

"Yes I know that too" interrupted April "and yes it's a little bizarre but it doesn't mean that this prophecy thing is accurate - it's like saying everything written in any scripture is accurate"

Nick appeared alongside them "Well, that was interesting. What do you think ladies?" He looked from April to Rebecca back to April again. Both of them remained silent.

"No comments? I'm surprised. I tell you what I think and I hope to god that I'm wrong"

Rebecca frowned "Meaning what?"

"That your Uncle Stephen messed with something a little too powerful and got himself burnt. That he has opened the door to this entire thing and started the ball rolling. That's what I think and that's why he's dead"

"You really believe this whole prophecy thing?" April raised his eyebrows and a confused look danced across her face.

Nick nodded "Yes I do. Why? Don't you?"

"It just seems a little...'out there' I guess" muttered the red head, feeling uncomfortable "I hate to dash off but I've got a meeting with my boss so I dare not be late - will you be okay?"

Rebecca nodded. April re-adjusted the bag on her shoulder and after saying bye to both of them she appeared to practically race out of the building. Nick turned to Rebecca: he was smiling "I have no idea what has gotten into her. 'Out there'? Jees, has she forgotten the past few years? Aliens from space and mutants in the sewers...it's all very 'out there!'". He placed an arm about Rebecca's shoulders and walked her to the door "C'mon, let's get you back home so you're safe"

She didn't mention the incident at the college. She just couldn't bring herself to talk about it in case she was wrong.

* * *

Back in the lair Leonardo was not happy.

He had specifically asked April to look after Rebecca and now he just found out that she had left her alone. He was glad that Nick had stepped in and was now driving her back where at least he would be able to make sure that she was okay.

Donatello nipped out of the lab and joined Leonardo in the kitchen. Raphael and Michelangelo were busying themselves hanging out in the lounge arguing over which game to play.

"You okay bro?" Donatello was studying him intensely, his goggles pulled down over his eyes. Leonardo felt like a specimen under the microscope.

"Yeh I'm fine, why do you ask?" The goggles were pulled up and Donatello dragged out a chair.

"Because I'm worried about you that's why"

Leonardo furrowed his brow ridge into a frown "Why would you be worried? I'm doing fine...but, err, thanks for caring brother"

"Look Leo, I may wear glasses but I'm not blind."

"What are you talking about?" He was feeling more confused by the minute.

"A certain blonde who happens to be staying here - who happened to stay in your room last night"

"It's no big deal, she shared the bed, nothing happened"

"A-ha, but that doesn't mean you didn't want it to happen does it? Seriously Leo it's obvious that you have feelings for the girl, I can see that from across the room"

"I care about her, she's the mother of my son, _my son_ Donnie. When do you think I will ever get a chance to father a child again? Never. I got so lucky with her"

"Yep and you also got your heart broken into several million pieces; don't pretend you've forgotten that part because I certainly haven't. All the tears, all the anger - the awful atmosphere in the lair..."

"I know, I was there Donnie and for your information it isn't going to happen again because we're just friends, so you need not worry okay?"

Donatello shook his head and got up "You keep telling yourself that...it _almost_ sounds convincing"

"Yes because it's true!"

Now alone once more, Leonardo reflected on his brothers words and straightened it all out in his own head: He **would** be fine because they **were** just friends. He cared about her because she had given him the greatest gift ever - she had given him a son. He probably wouldn't get that chance again. And besides, she was nice.

It was then that he noticed the subject of his thoughts Rebecca had returned - she said hello to Mikey and Raph and then went straight to see Donnie in his lab. Leonardo watched her go. His heart felt heavy. _Why hadn't she come to see him?_

He hated to admit it but he felt jealous.

"Hi Donnie"

The purple banded turtle looked up from his current task and looked at her "Oh hi Becky, what can I do for you?" He spun round the spare chair and moved it forward for her to sit on.

"I have something for you" she began, pulling out a package "It's the Opal, Nick thinks you can keep it safer than he can and he says you were doing some tests on it?"

Donatello scooted forward and took the package "Thank you yes I was. How'd it go up there? Joshua get to college okay?"

"Yes he did" she pulled out the scroll and also handed that over along with the translation "These are also for you"

"Gosh, I feel spoilt!" he replied excitedly "I'm so interested to see what this bad boy says" He put the scroll aside and opened up the translation manuscript.

"Nick will email it to you as well...so you will have it electronically..."

"That is great" He pushed up his glasses and began to read.

"Can I speak to you about something in confidence?" she asked. Donatello placed the manuscript down on his desk and scooted over to her.

"Of course, although I may not have answers - I know I look like an intellect but there are things I know very little about.." He was hinting towards the 'love and relationships' topic - he really didn't want to talk about that. And especially if it involved his brothers - which it probably would.

"Something happened today and I'm really not sure how to handle it. And along with all this prophecy stuff I feel like my head is going to explode"

He noticed her eyes were brimming with tears "Hey, don't get upset. If it helps to talk, I'm hear to listen and it will go no further"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart" He handed her a tissue "What is it?"

"I just feel so lost Donnie, I don't know what to do for the best, I feel like everywhere I go I cause trouble and pain for others and I don't know if I can keep this up" Tears flowed freely now - she wiped them away with the tissue "When I was at the college this guy spoke to me, when I turned round there was no-one there...Donnie what if that was Nolan? What if he hurts Joshua? I'm so scared for him"

Donatello held her hand in his own "What did this guy say? Did he threaten you?"

"Nu-uh. I just felt so _cold_...like deep inside...The problem is that I don't remember what his voice sounds like so how am I going to know if it is him. Maybe I'm just going mad - they say if you hear voices it is a sign of madness..." She lowered her head into her other hand and covered her eyes.

"I'm sure you're not. Look, perhaps I can help in some way. Have you ever thought about trying hypnosis?"

She raised her head and looked at him "Hypnosis? What could that do?"

"It may open up a few things..I've been looking into it's effectiveness with memory and it may really help you"

"You think?"

"Yep. It may not be easy though which is why you have to be one hundred per cent sure before we go ahead. Here, have a look at this" He scooted over to his desk and wheeled back with a small book in his grasp "It just tells you a little bit more, may answer a few questions..."

Rebecca gave him a brief smile.

"I'm here whenever you want Becky and I won't say anything to anyone. However, I really do think you should tell the others about the incident at the college - at least then we are all on alert...just in case..."

She nodded "Maybe...I just worry that I'm wrong...what if it isn't him? What if it's someone else I don't remember"

"Hey, hey...look the important point is not to panic" He put a comforting hand on her shoulder "I know it's been difficult for you but we're all here to support you okay? Don't forget that"

"Okay...and thanks" Getting to her feet she gave him another smile "I really appreciate it. This whole situation is just a mess - I really just want some order back in my life"

"I know" His returning smile was one of obvious sympathy. _Is that how they all felt? Like she was some nut case to be pitied?_

The awkwardness she had felt upon entering Donnie's lab was no easier when she left it. She didn't really know what she had expected. There was no quick fix to her condition. It all felt rather hopeless and she found herself wondering why she had ever come back.

Heading to the kitchen she found Leonardo reading. He looked up as she entered and closed his book pulling out the chair next to him and patting it. She did as prompted and sat down. She still felt so wobbly and therefore hoped he wouldn't pry too much.

"Josh get there okay? I wasn't happy with April leaving you like that" His bright blue eyes were showing that same sympathy which Donatello had expressed.

"I was fine, Josh _was fine_.." She could feel her eyes welling up and tried to keep herself calm and in control but Leonardo spotted her wobble.

"No you're not...hey, what's the matter?"

Before she could muster up any sort of response he pulled her into a hug and held her firmly but gently, lightly stroking her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. That was when she cried - there was nothing she could do but let it out - all the emotion of the past few days came flooding forth and so she let him hold her for what seemed like ages. Reveling in the comfort that he gave.

As she regained her composure she shuffled away and he took the opportunity to get her some water and a clean tissue but then he returned to her side and held her hands in his own weaving her small fingers into his much larger ones.

"Talk to me... _please_...I want to be here for you; to help"

She sniffed "Gosh Leo, you've done so much already, and I really don't deserve any of it"

"Why would you say that? Of course you deserve it"

Fixing her eyes on his she shook her head "No. I don't. I've done some awful things and ever since I've come back I've messed everything up for everyone"

He reached for her face and lightly touched it, brushing her hair away from her skin "Don't be daft. I told you. None of that was your fault and as for what happened before - it's forgotten. Let me help you"

" _Why?_ Why would you want to do that?"

Silence passed between them as he thought about her question. He could so easily say the wrong thing now. Swallowing nervously he squeezed her hands "You gave me the best gift ever. You gave me a son. I'm so grateful Becky I really am, when will I ever get the chance to be a parent again? Never is the probable answer"

Rebecca shook her head again "Of course you will. You, Leonardo, are the most sweetest, kindest guy I have ever met. Lots of women would be lucky to be with you and you are a great father." She paused and smiled at him "What about Karai? She likes you doesn't she?"

Leonardo took a deep breath. _Did she have to bring up the subject of Karai?_

"It's complicated" he muttered.

"Life is complicated" she replied "Look...thanks for this...you've been really lovely to me"

"Anytime" He let go of her hands to come into contact with her thighs. This move caused a familiar sensation to flow through her body and a light blush to come to her face. Feeling slightly taken aback by these feelings she moved her legs round and got up.

"You are going to stay here aren't you?"

His question caught her off guard - she quickly drank her water and then placed the glass on the counter by the sink.

"Well I did think I may go home" she announced. He was suddenly up and at her side again, this time he held the tops of her arms and then her shoulders.

"No way! You can't do that. What if Carter is out there? Please stay here. I thought you said you slept well here..?"

She looked up at him; his blue eyes were pleading with her.

"I did but I feel like I'm imposing..." she whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"Nonsense. We want you to stay... _I want you to stay_...I told you...I like your company" He mumbled glancing down at his feet.

"Okay" She conceded defeat "I'll stay"

He felt over-joyed but tried to stay cool "Great...that's just great" Letting her go he ruffled her hair and went back to the table and sat down. Rebecca filled up the glass with more water and sipped it. She felt on fire. _Why on earth did she feel so strange every time he touched her?_ This was becoming ridiculous. Perhaps even though she said she would stay she would be able to get away with kipping on the sofa... Being in a bed with him would be so difficult because she wanted was for him to touch her, to kiss her...make love to her. The twinge of arousal pulsated between her legs. Gulping her drink she scurried out of the kitchen and went to seek solitude in the bathroom where at least she could get herself together.

Leonardo couldn't help but watch her walk away. He wanted to follow her. The thought of her being out of his sight for more than a few minutes made him feel anxious. He couldn't help it. He just wanted to protect her. To be there for her.

Donatello was right.

He, Leonardo, _was_ in love with her.

Deeply, madly, crazily in love with her.


	44. Chapter 44 - Anger & frustration

Chapter 44: Anger and Frustration

In the chamber Phoenix was inspecting the humanoids which Baxter Stockman had created. She walked up along them one way and back another. Both Karai and Baxter watched her. Stockman felt anxious. He still didn't understand how this girl could come to being. She wasn't real - she was the result of a possession so why was it now that she existed as a single stand alone being?

Spinning round on her heel she fixed her golden eyes on him "You" she began "You made these?"

He nodded.

"With my direction.." interrupted Karai "He _only_ works with my direction"

Baxter knew this wasn't true. He had worked under the direction of the Phoenix before now. In fact she was he reason he had created the humanoids. So that she could fulfill the Prophecy. But once the Madison girl had been restored to her former self he assumed that none of it would happen. That was until he found the Phoenix asleep in her bed as she always had been. Karai had informed him that this was to be expected although he wasn't sure he believed her. He decided Karai liked to bluff.

The Phoenix walked up to her until there were literally only inches separating the two women "Really?" she mused "Your direction?" Smiling to herself she walked over to Baxter "Is this true?"

He had no idea what to say - if he said 'yes' he would look like the wimp he knew himself to be but if he said 'no' then he would risk the wrath of Karai. He decided to remain silent for fear of upsetting either party.

"I said it was so that makes it true. I'm in charge here which is why..."

The Phoenix held up her hand "You? In charge? Yes I seem to remember you saying that. I don't believe it though. You're not strong enough to be in charge."

Karai could feel her temper rising but she kept herself in check "Really?"

"Yes. You are nothing little girl but someone who plays at being bad-ass where as I am the real deal" She glared at her. Baxter glanced from one to the other - for once it was not him in the spotlight - he felt good about that.

"If you want to test that theory I will gladly demonstrate" Karai drew out her blade.

"There's no time" snapped Phoenix "And you're irritating me" Raising her hands she shot forth two bolts of fire that struck Karai in the chest. She was thrown backwards, slammed against the wall and ended up in a crumpled heap.

Phoenix looked at Baxter "Just you and me Mr Inventor" she said, giving him a smirk "So...let's get started shall we?"

After what he had just witnessed he was not about to argue.

* * *

The police had cordoned off Baker's house and were in a the process of investigating what had happened there. No matter how many times Nick looked round he couldn't understand what had made a seemingly intelligent man behave in such a manner. This man had letters after his name. This man was no fool and yet he'd acted like one. It seemed so bizarre.

There were numerous occult symbols and drawings in his home complete with copied rituals and methods of worship to the black arts. Had Baker really chosen to worship the Devil and all those who stood with him? Nick couldn't understand why he would go down that path. Whilst he recognised that the man had had it bad the past few weeks it still just didn't seem right.

But then there was the prophecy. The scroll had come from somewhere and what if that somewhere - or someone - before Karai was indeed Stephen Baker? What if he had discovered it? Used its secrets to unlock the past and then kept some for himself? But could a man really be that desperate that he would use evil to gain back some sort of dignity?

And then where did Rebecca fit into all this? If Baker had summoned forth demonic power then how come it had gotten attached to her? And, more importantly, would it be back and possess her again? He had a few theories of his own but since Leonardo had spoken about Karai he was eager to see where that would lead. Stepping outside the house the pulled out his cell and dialed the turtles. Luckily Leonardo answered - Mikey had picked it up once and Nick had been on the phone to him for over half an hour talking about things that were completely irrelevant. By the time he got to speak to Leo Nick had forgotten what he had phoned up for.

Not this time though. This time he was on the ball and Leonardo readily agreed to organise the suggested meeting although he didn't think that Karai would welcome the presence of a cop.

Hanging up the phone Leonardo looked to see the eyes of the room on him - mainly Mikey.

"It was Nick - wants a meet up with Karai"

"Is he insane? She'll nail him" began Michelangelo shaking his head "He'll need all of us there as back up"

"We will be there...well I will"

"What a shocker!" Raphael got up and left the room. He headed to the bathroom and once inside started cursing his brother "He is the biggest drip in the world - any little thing that involves her ladyship..."

He was about to go to the toilet when he heard a small voice: "Hope you don't mean me"

Pulling back the shower curtain there sat Rebecca in the corner of the shower unit, fully clothed and dry.

"What da heck are you doing down there?" He reached out a hand and pulled her up easily into a standing position; she looked distant.

"I was thinking.." she whispered "Where else can I go to think?"

Walking her over to the toilet, he sat her down on the lid and crouched down in front of her "It's a dangerous past-time thinking - kills brain cells...What you thinking about?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Just stuff"

"You wanna talk about your stuff?"

"No. Not really...it's not important"

"It has to be to make you shut yourself away in a shower cubicle"

Rebecca smiled briefly and got up. Splashing some cold water on her face she took the towel which Raphael offered and patted her skin. "I'm just a little tense that's all"

Raphael smirked at her "You fancy a massage? That always used to relax you"

She couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion and the once again 'overly obvious' flirting "You're terrible" she mused, shaking her head.

"Can't blame a guy for trying.." Taking her by the shoulders he turned her round and walked her out. Everyone else was in the lounge and they all looked as pensive as she felt. The atmosphere felt decisively heavy.

"What? What is it?"

Leonardo stood up "That was Josh. Apparently he's had a visitor at college"

Rebecca felt her insides tighten "Who?"

She had to ask but felt certain she already knew the answer.

"Our friend Mr Carter...Donnie's getting the van ready - we're going to pick Josh up now; he has a study period anyway this afternoon so he may as well be at home"

"Can I come?" asked Rebecca; her anxiety levels rising.

"Sure...let's go"

In the van they all stayed silent. Rebecca sat next to Leonardo in the front, she couldn't help but notice the stern look that played on his face. He was mad; she could tell. And he most probably blamed her. After all, it was through her that all this had happened. Even if Baker had something to do with this Carter was still _her_ enemy and now he was going after Josh. How did he even get into the building in the first place? She had thought that schools and colleges were quite tough on security but obviously not.

The van came to a stop and without saying a word she got out and slammed the door. Joshua was standing on the front steps with a girl. Rebecca ran over and threw her arms around him.

"Are you okay? Tell me what happened.."

"I'm fine..honestly...nothing really happened - I'll explain at home okay?"

She let him go and checked him over. The girl was looking at her strangely. Rebecca held out a hand.

"I'm Becky. Josh's m... _friend._."

"Snookie" The girl took hold of her hand and shook it "Wendy really but friends call me Snookie...I was keeping Josh company"

"Thanks...I really appreciate it"

"You're welcome" She turned to Josh "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure..tomorrow"

"Let's get you home" Rebecca linked his arm and began to pull him forward "Thanks again"

Wendy watched them go, her arms tightly folded across her chest.

"She seems nice" began Rebecca when they were out of earshot "Pretty too"

"She's okay" muttered Josh, obviously feeling a little embarrassed.

"So tell me what happened?" She stopped walking and turned to look up at him "What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

Joshua shook his head "No. Nothing like that. I was only glad that I'd seen a picture.. although he actually did introduce himself"

"He what?" Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing. A horn sounded - it came straight from the van - she knew it was almost certainly created by Leo. This didn't deter her though, she carried on with the probing - she had to know what had happened "So what did he say?"

"I'm Nolan Carter, your mom and I have unfinished business" replied Josh in a voice much deeper than his own

"And then what?"

"That was it really, he asked if I was enjoying college and that's when Snooks came and when I looked round he'd gone"

Rebecca took a deep breath "Yes he pulled that little stunt with me. He's playing with us. Letting us know that he's back and letting us know he still has powers. I can't even remember the guy but I know I don't like him"

The horn sounded again - longer this time so she re-linked with Joshua's arm and led him to the vehicle. Once inside he re-counted the story again and Rebecca watched as Leonardo's face got angrier and angrier.

"Don't worry dad, it's like mom says, he's just playing a game - I'm okay"

"For now...it could have been a very different story. This guy is a nightmare. He ain't no joke. He kills for sport" The eldest turtle turned round and started the engine. They drove home in silence.

Leonardo called an emergency meeting in the dojo so that they could plan for the inevitable. Nolan Carter was back and he would be out for revenge. Now that he had gone after Joshua so blatantly - Leonardo was certain that he was capable of anything.

Rebecca was not invited to the meeting. Neither was Josh. So the pair of them sat and waited in the kitchen. She made them a cup of tea and they sat in silence - each deep within their own thoughts until Josh had had enough.

"I hope dad doesn't go all over protective and ban me from college 'cos I'm going mom, he ain't stopping me"

She leaned forward and squeezed his hand "I know. Don't worry, I'll stick up for you, it'll be okay"

"Thanks" He put his other hand on top of hers and smiled "I'll be careful but I can't spend my life down here...I'd go crazy"

"I know. Me too. And no-one expects you too. Nolan could find his way down here anyway. I'm sure that guy can get anywhere"

An hour after entering the dojo, they all exited. Leonardo left his brothers in the lounge and came to sit with Josh and Rebecca. She looked at him and waited.

"We've decided to be more vigilant" he announced "You will get taken everywhere and never left alone - we just can't give this guy the opportunity" his eyes were locked onto Josh "College attendance will have to be minimal - but I thought your lecturers could give you work to do at home and your friend could send you notes"

Josh sprung up "No. No way dad - that is not happening. I'm going to college. Tell him mom"

"Your life is at risk. We have to do what is best" continued Leonardo firmly

"My life is at risk down here too - Carter could come here too couldn't he mom?"

"Josh is right. I'm sure if Nolan wants him he will do anything to get him" reasoned Rebecca

"And down here we'll be ready. I'm sorry Josh but it's decided. I'm your father and I know what's best for you" Leonardo was trying his best to remain in control.

"Well stuff you because I'm not staying down here. I'll run away if you try and make me. I'll go and live with mom. In fact, I'm going to pack right now" He knocked over the chair and walked out of the room leaving Rebecca and Leonardo alone.

"Well that's just great" snapped the blue banded turtle "You're leaving now?"

"No. I never said that"

"He thinks you are"

"Well he's wrong. I may have mentioned that it's hard not having my own space but I never said I was going home"

"I thought this was your home...I wanted you to see this as your home..." mumbled Leonardo lowering his eyes. Her heart went out to him so she slid her chair forward a bit.

"It is" she whispered "It'll be okay - I'll talk to him"

"I can never do anything right...it hurts that everyone else can talk to him but me..." Rebecca heard a break in his voice so she took hold of his hands and held them in hers trying to give him some comfort.

"It's because you're so close" He moved his fingers through her own and looked up at her "He loves you, he's just a little mad right now that's all"

"You think?" His eyes showed little hope - his tone was one of exhaustion.

"Sure I do. You take so much on yourself Leo; Splinter, leading your brothers, Josh...me..Something has to give"

He moved his chair closer to hers so that their thighs were now touching "It's all important to me though, I can't give any of it up"

"You are such a gentleman...the noblest guy I know" she said, smiling

He returned her smile with one of his own and slowly reached a hand up to touch her face "Thank you"

She felt herself blushing. He was so close to her now that she could really see the rich blue colour of his eyes. Lowering his hand he once again took hold of her fingers but kept the under hand on her leg. She felt sure her breathing was getting faster and she felt sure he would notice this physical effect he was having on her body so she had to get up and get up quickly.

"I'll go chat with him. We're staying don't worry, but he needs college Leo, he loves it. It's the only chance where he gets to be a normal teenager - surely you understand that" She scooted back her chair and stood up, feeling the pressure of his legs either side of her own. _God how she wanted to just jump him._ Taking a deep breath in she moved away and headed through the lounge to Joshua's room. Leonardo watched her go. God, he loved her so much it hurt.


	45. Chapter 45: Now there's a problem

Chapter 45: Now there's a Problem

Everything eventually calmed down. Rebecca talked Joshua down and attempted to pep Leo up. Mikey ordered pizza and they all ate like together like a somewhat 'normal' family. At the back of her mind though she knew that this was anything but normal, no, this was just the still before the storm; the silent build up where everything seemed okay but everything wasn't okay. It niggled her; All she could think about was Nolan Carter and what it was that he wanted. Was it that he was just a game player who got off causing trouble or did he have an actual agenda like some sort of evil genius. She kinda hoped it wasn't the latter. Part of her really wished she could have spoken with Stephen Baker before he died - what is it that he knew? What had he been mixed up in?

After clearing away the plates she found herself wondering back in Donnie's lab. He had been studying the translation for some time now; perhaps he had picked up on something new? If this was the case he would be able to give her a few clues as to what was going on because, at this moment in time, she felt _more_ than a little lost.

"Hey Donnie...you find anything interesting?" She plonked herself down on the chair and after spinning it round a few times waited quietly for his reply.

"Well...I expect you've read _this?_ " He held up the manuscript but didn't turn to look at her "And if you have then sadly you know as much as me"

"Not a lot then!...Um, gosh...I didn't mean that to sound as rude as it did, _sorry_ "

"No worries, hey, my brother is called Raphael, have you met him? He's about six foot five and good with insults so I have a very tough shell - years of training"

"I wasn't meaning it to sound off Donnie sorry...What I _meant_ to say is that I don't think we know a lot as fact; it all just seems so speculative"

"I concur" He sat down on the other chair and faced her "It all has to do with this Prophecy but whether the whole thing is real, well, that is the question"

"But how will we find that out?" It seemed to be a hopeless question but she had to ask it.

"By waiting. Not much else we can do really...my turn to be sorry now"

 **More waiting.**

Rebecca was starting to lose patience on that front. And besides if they waited any longer they would just give the enemy - whatever or _whoever_ that was - heaps more opportunity. The door to the lab opened and Leonardo came in flanked up by Raph and Mikey; they all had their weapons and looked ready for a patrol.

"We're going to meet up with Karai. It'll be best if you guys stay here. Don you can continue work on the manuscript and the stone and Becky you can keep an eye on Josh"

"And I take it we don't get a say in this?" asked Rebecca feeling quite annoyed by this

"No, you don't, so behave"

Donatello on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all "Be safe guys" he called, putting up a hand

Rebecca turned to him as they left "Doesn't that bother you that he bosses you around like that?"

"No. I've found out that's it's just easier to comply. Saves an awful lot of heartache in the end. Leo likes to be the leader so I just let him - Splinter did give him the Katanas after all" he replied jovially giving her a smile "Besides, I have some tests set up for this so I'd rather stay in" He opened a drawer and revealed the Fire Opal sitting snugly in a glass lock box.

She wondered over and looked at it more closely. The colours danced around the centre of the stone - it almost appeared to be alive "Do you even know what it does?"

"Nope. But my gem analyzer will soon find that out and tell me all I need to know!" He lifted a cover to reveal what looked like a very large microscope "My new invention! And this little beauty will be able to not only tell me the particular make up of the gem but tell me any thing that the stone is hiding like whether it has healing properties for instance"

Rebecca frowned "Do you think it has healing properties?"

Donatello shrugged his shoulders "No idea! But I'll have fun finding out!"

"Do remember that it's connected to the Demon" she said simply "What if you stir it up again?" She shuddered. Her own words made her feel uneasy but she knew she was right to be concerned - this Demon was no joke and now after Baker it appeared that it wasn't a singular entity and there appeared to be more than one of these things.

"Already thought of that one - this is why I'm using the containment unit! See, it has multiple uses and one of which will be to contain whatever I find - nothing will be able to penetrate through this bad boy I can assure you"

Rebecca eyed the unit "Good job you built it then, but if you don't mind I won't stay to watch.."

* * *

Leonardo and the others had been waiting for Karai for over 20 minutes. The night was chilly and Raphael was starting to get irritated: "She's playing you Leo...it's always the same with her...but oh no, here we are again - running round after the the late Shred Head's daughter. You do know he was the enemy right?"

Leonardo ignored his brother - he had faith in Karai and even though she was remarkably late he knew she would eventually turn up: "She'll be here Raph. She promised" he replied firmly

"You sure about that Fearless? You see I think she saw our Nick over there and realised you were setting her up so she's done a runner"

"I am not setting her up. Nick wants to know more about the manuscript so I agreed he could speak with her"

"Because you are _so_ in control of Karai.." Raphael laughed out loud and leaning up against the roof began to polish his sai.

"Errr, guys...there's someone here...and to me it really don't look like Karai" Michelangelo was pointing at a figure. It was a girl but where as Karai's hair was short and dark this girl had long hair which was bright red. She was wearing a tight black cat suit and thigh high leather boots with stiletto heels. Raphael's jaw nearly hit the concrete as she sashayed towards them.

"Gentlemen" she purred "I believe you were expecting a Karai - well, sorry to disappoint but she's not coming so you'll have to make do with me"

Michelangelo was pointing at the girl and mouthing all sorts at Leonardo who in turn stepped forward not quite believing what it was that he was seeing.

"And you are?" The question was out of his mouth and in circulation among the group even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh Leonardo don't say that you can't remember me? It hasn't been that long" She hopped up onto the edge of the roof and crossed one leg over the other "And you can come out of hiding Detective...I already know that you're there" She looked past them to the figure lurking behind the air con unit.

Nick Houston walked forward and glanced at the girl then at the turtles "Is this who I _think_ it is?"

"Yes, yes and yes" replied Phoenix "What do you want?"

"We would like to speak with Karai" answered Nick confidently "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. You're too late. She's dead. She was, however, quite useful before she left this existence for another" she flicked back her hair and stretched out her legs to admire them.

"Dead? You killed her?" Leonardo couldn't believe what he was hearing "Why?"

Phoenix jumped down "Because she was a pain in the ass that's why - and killing - that's kinda what I do. I like it"

Michelangelo edged over to Raphael and Nick and coughed "It's not Becky" he whispered

"How do you know it's not Becky?" asked Raphael in an equally low voice "Sure looks like her to me"

"Because I just phoned home that's how and she answered - she's in the lair with Donnie bro - that person _is_ _not_ Becky"

"No. This is the Phoenix" announced Leonardo calmly "Isn't that right?"

Raphael crossed his arms "Can't forget that 'THE' can we? What the Hell is that about?"

"Oh c'mon Raphael, I thought you had a little soft spot for me? ...Or was that for Rebecca?"

"How is this even possible?" whined Michelangelo in an extra squeaky voice "She's not real..but she's _real_ "

"Oh yes I'm real - I am very much real - wanna touch just to make sure?" She held out her arm and walked towards him.

"Nu-uh" whimpered the youngest, stepping behind his brothers

"But _how_ are you real?" Leonardo kept his eyes fixed firmly on her - he'd seen what this girl was capable of "And why kill Karai? What was she to you?"

Phoenix snapped back her arm and glared at him "A nuisance. She was a nuisance. All this talk of power and control and yet she knew nothing of real power and real control. She was pathetic"

Turning her back on them she went to the edge of the roof and climbing up she looked out onto the streets below "You see REAL power and REAL control is all about execution. These little worms have no idea what's coming...and neither have you" Leaping forward she disappeared out of sight. They all raced to the edge but she was no where to be seen. It was like she had simply vanished.

"Great" hissed Raphael "That is not what I expected?"

"What can we do?" began Michelangelo clearly panicking "If we hide in our beds she'll come get us" He shuddered and grabbed hold of Leonardo's arm. The Leader wasn't listening. He was thinking about Karai. _Was she really dead?  
_

"It might not be true?" Raphael appeared next to his brother, he knew that he had cared a lot about her, and in spite of all his teasing he knew how much she liked him too "That Phoenix could just be messing with us"

Raphael could see the hurt in his brother's face so he put a strong reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Are we going home now? I don't like being out here...she could be any where!" Michelangelo looked at them both with big puppy dog eyes and was still firmly attached to Leonardo like a limpet.

"Yes little brother, let's go home.." Leonardo put an arm about his neck and pulled him in for a hug as they headed back to the lair.

Rebecca looked up as they all entered. The atmosphere immediately felt different. They looked exhausted. She went over to Leonardo and looked up at him expectantly. Instead of telling her what had happened he merely shook his head and sat down.

"What?" she began "What is it?"

They were still not forthcoming - the events of the evening appeared to be too much to talk about.

"Nick says he'll call you tomorrow" announced Raphael as he hung up his sais on the weapon wall. Scanning his brothers he let out a sigh "C'mon guys...we can't stay like this all night...we have to make a plan"

Michelangelo crossed his arms "But what can we do? I am not just waiting to become bird feed"

Leonardo touched his brother's arm "No-one's becoming bird feed Mikey"

"You sure? I really don't think she likes us so we'll probably be first on the menu" he whimpered shuffling closer to his brother.

"It'll be okay" Rebecca was lost. She still had no idea what they were on about.

"Really? That's all you can come up with? 'It'll be okay' - Jees Fearless you're a joke! Nolan and now Phoenix - hey, what if those two hook up and have babies? I can quite seriously believe in the end of the world stuff now we have TWO invincible villains on our patch.." He slammed down onto the chair opposite.

"Hold on a sec..." Rebecca put up a hand "Phoenix? What are you talking about? She's not real"

"Oh yes she is! She's as real as you and I, isn't she Leo?"

Leonardo shot a look at his brother.

"That's impossible. She's me, I'm her, how can it be that she exists on her own?" continued Rebecca her eyes widening.

"We hear you sister" replied Michelangelo "But she is real"

Shaking her head and attempting to hug herself Rebecca perched on the edge of the coffee table "So what happened with Karai? Are they working together?"

The three brothers remained silent until Raphael had had enough

"She's dead... _apparently_.." he muttered. Rebecca clutched a hand over her mouth and looked at Leo.

"Oh no, god I'm so sorry.."

He avoided eye contact and got to his feet "It's not your fault so why be sorry...I have to go and tell dad"

Rebecca spun round on the table to face Raphael "I really don't understand this..How on earth is it even possible?"

Raphael leaned forward "You got me...I have no idea"

Getting up she gave Mikey a sympathetic squeeze of the shoulder and went to find Donatello in his lab. Raphael jumped up and followed her to which the youngest squealed out 'don't leave me on my own' and came too. Donatello raised his brow ridge at the sudden invasion.

"No Leo? No Josh?" he mused "Are they coming in along in a minute?"

"No Professor Brainiac it's just us and if you want to maintain in tact you will behave" Raphael crunched his knuckles

"It's all about violence with you.." tutted Donatello "You could just try being nice for a change"

"No time"

Rebecca stepped between them "Knock it off. Josh is in his room and Leo's with Splinter. There's been a complication"

Donatello sat and listened as Raphael recounted the events of the evening. Occasionally Michelangelo would let out a shudder and hold himself to which Rebecca put both arms around his neck to offer comfort.

"She'll kill us all and then...burn our _parts.._." whispered Michelangelo in a high pitched voice

"No she won't" replied Raphael "She ain't gonna get the chance to do anything because we are going to take her down"

"And just how are you planning on doing that _Raphael?_ " asked the most intelligent brother looking at intensely.

"The same as always - by giving her a beat down..I know it seems like a shame what with her being so hot an' all but has to be done"

"Seriously?" Rebecca did not look overly impressed "Hot? Is that all you think about?"

"He also knows nothing about her - for instance what if a beat down doesn't work?" added Donatello

"It usually does"

"She's part demon. You come across one of those before?"

They were all looking at Raphael now.

"No. But that's where you come in D - you find out all you can and then we get rid of her"

Donatello sat back on his chair "That easy? It ain't always the case oh brother of mine, what you don't seem to appreciate..."

"Just do what you can... _please_...I have a few plans of my own" interrupted Rebecca

"Meaning what?" Leonardo appeared at the door way "You are not putting yourself at risk"

"And you can't tell me what to do" she said firmly "So there" Pushing herself past him she left them to it. Donatello would carry on with his tests to see what he could find about the Opal and she would speak to Nick about going to visit Baker's house. Before she dabbled with the hypnotism that Donnie offered she wanted to try things _her_ way first; to see what she would be able to remember on her own.

"You can't put yourself at risk - think of Josh.." Leonardo was standing behind her now. _He'd gone and followed her out._

"I am. That's the whole point - and how do you even know that I'll be at risk - you haven't even asked what I'm doing yet" She looked at him defiantly, hands on her hips.

"I know, but if I know you at all, and I think I do then 'risk' is your middle name"

"Not necessarily, I may surprise you"

The sound of the telephone broke the silence and their eye contact. She was quite relieved as truth be told she was beginning to feel a little awkward. Stepping sideways she squeezed past and snatched up the phone. Hopefully it would be Karai; she had never hoped for something more than she hoped for this right now.

"Rebecca?" The voice at the other end was male. **Not** Karai then.

"Yes, speaking"

"That makes it easier, I thought I'd have to go through _your friends_..although I do believe you have no recollection of me whatsoever so I kind of feel I should re-introduce myself."

Nolan.

She leaned into the receiver and turned her back - the last thing she needed was Leo overhearing and over-reacting.

"Yes. That's true. But I've heard enough..including how you killed my dad. What do you want?"

"To meet with you. It has come to my attention that you have developed another little problem and I thought I could help"

Rebecca found herself laughing "You are kidding right? _Help?_ "

"Of course. I like things as they are and I want things to stay as they are. If we team up it will be better for all of us long term."

"After what you did!? After all you _took_ from me you really expect me to fall for that one" she hissed, trying hard to keep herself under control when all she wanted to do was scream at him and hang up.

"It's your call but I'll be at the cafe on ninth; 10 o'clock - why don't you just hear me out - it may surprise you"

Rebecca didn't reply and the silence gave was greeted with the click of the receiver as Nolan hung up. Popping her end back into the cradle she leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Leonardo was looking at her.

"Yes, it's all fine, it was just April, journo stuff. Sorry it wasn't Karai" The lie came out easily, she was surprised just how easy.

"Don't be. Karai was just someone I thought I could help" He was twiddling his fingers and avoiding looking at her.

"Someone else you could save" muttered Rebecca stepping forward.

"Exactly" He patted the sofa and as she took up the offer and sat down he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer.

"Perhaps she'll be okay?"

"Perhaps.."

"You never know - she was a tough cookie after all"

"Not as tough as she liked to make out believe you me..there was a lot more to her than just bravado"

Rebecca leaned her head on his shoulder and once again closed her eyes pulling her knees up alongside her. He took hold of her hands and held them against his chest.

In that moment all she felt was guilt. Sickening, horrible guilt. All of this was her fault.


	46. Chapter 46: The night before

**This chapter has a little 'heat' - if you know what I mean...**

Chapter 46: The night before

It felt like a long evening; one of those long evenings that dragged on and on. Even though the guys had come back quite early; well before midnight early; the last three hours went by painstakingly slow. They were all sitting back in the living area until one by one they each stumbled off to bedrooms and fell into beds. No-one mentioned anything else about Nolan or the Phoenix although they did have another meeting with Splinter and once again she wasn't invited. This time though it pleased Rebecca as quite frankly she was already so worried about over the whole thing she couldn't bear to spend yet more time going through the detail - especially any of the parts that involved Karai. She felt so bad for Leo as she knew he had liked her and perhaps even felt romantic towards her - now, if indeed she _was_ dead their romance would clearly be a non-starter.

Perhaps, she thought to herself, I am now being punished. Being punished for being so mean to Leo in the first instance. The long term affair she had embarked on with Raphael was hardly an non-punishable offence. According to Josh she had quite literally shattered Leonardo's heart into a million pieces. Looking at him she again felt the overwhelming pangs of guilt. If only she hadn't come back none of this would have happened. And now as a result of her actions the lives of her friends and the people of New York - maybe even the world - were in danger. She felt so angry at herself.

It was in that moment that she decided she would meet with Nolan and she wouldn't tell a soul. She deserved to put herself at risk. She deserved everything that was coming to her however painful that may be.

Eventually the lounge only contained her and Leo. He looked deep in thought. He was probably going over what may have happened to Karai. Rebecca glanced towards the television and away from his sad expression - his eyes looked so full of pain that it was torture to watch him for too long.

It was 3 a.m and they had the news channel on but there were no reports of any more gruesome killings - she had also been keeping an eye on the phone in case Nick called: he didn't. Raphael had said he would phone tomorrow but she felt certain if something happened then he would be in touch before then and she wanted to avoid Leonardo having to deal with any more bad news.

"You are still going to stay aren't you?" His voice woke her up from her thoughts

Snapping her head round she found her eyes meeting his. It appeared that he'd gotten up and was now crouched next to her. She jumped and caught a breath.

"Of course" she said, after re-gaining her composure.

"You okay?"

"Yes sorry, you just made me jump that's all, great stealth mode" she replied giving him a smile before leaning slightly forward and raising her arms up to stretch. As she did he caught one of her hands and pulled her up.

"Bedtime" he insisted.

His grip on her was firm but gentle. Inside her stomach began to churn - this wasn't supposed to be happening - she was supposed to be fighting to stay on the sofa. He was walking her forward now and his hands were resting on her waist. She tried to keep a handle on her breathing...in...out...in...out... Once inside the bedroom he put on the corner lamp and arranged the covers for her to get in.

"You don't have to keep all your clothes on this time either, I nabbed one of Mikey's old shirts for you to borrow.." He tossed her a rather over sized piece of material she could only assume was said shirt. She was just about to ask why was it that Michelangelo wore clothes anyway but Leonardo had already exited and closed the door. This would be the only opportunity. Escape was useless as he would only come and collect her again so she went with it and quickly took off her clothes to pull on the shirt. It was suitably massive and covered all the way down to her knees so she felt okay about wearing it and removing her trousers. Her underwear, however, was staying put.

She jumped in and tried to move the flat sheet so that it would tuck round her like a second skin. As she was laying on her back she felt sure that to any onlooker she would appear to resemble a mummy from ancient Egypt. All she needed was a tomb and she'd be well away.

She could hear Leonardo finishing up in the bathroom and her heart began to pound in her chest so she quickly turned herself over and slid as close to the edge of the bed as she could go without falling out.

"Are you all done out there?" Once again the close proximity of his voice made her jump - he also rested a hand on her hip. All she could do was squeak a response at him. He appeared to understand this language and the light went off and the bed went down as he got in. For a few seconds there was no talking and no contact. She could hear him breathing which in turn made her more aware of her own deep inhalations.

"You sure you're okay?" He'd turned over and was right behind her now - even though they weren't officially touching she knew he was there.

"Yes, I'm okay" she whispered not daring to move

"Please don't blame yourself for any of this. It isn't your fault. As Nick says he is more than convinced it was Baker and something he did"

"I know..." she began "It's just I wish things could be different"

"What do you mean?"

She didn't really know how to answer that one. In her hesitation he put a hand to her waist and encouraged her to roll over. Facing him she once again could only just about see his face - minus mask - strong, kind and handsome. She bit her lip.

"I wish there wasn't all this crap with Demons and bad guys...I just want things to be normal for once"

The hand on her waist slid up to her shoulder and pulled her forward into a hug.

"There as normal as they get round here" he muttered "But don't you regret coming back - it's been the best thing ever - you've seen how happy Joshua is to have you home"

Relaxing into him she felt herself inhaling his scent; he smelt really good.

"I know" she replied, her own hand resting on his shoulder. Her own body was clearly reveling in their closeness; arousal causing her underwear to become saturated and her nipples once again stiffening painfully in response to his touch as he began to rub her neck and back. A brief moment of panic rose inside her - what if he knew? What if he laughed at her? She felt her face heat up and tried to move away. The clumsy movement allowed for a few centimetres of distance between them.

"And I'm happy too.." he whispered. Then he lowered his head and his mouth sort out her own, the kiss taking the breath quite literally out of her body. She opened her response without thought and allowed herself to be fully engaged in the moment. It felt so heavenly that nothing else mattered. The hand that had been on her shoulder was back down on the waist and slowly pulling on the shirt until her skin was exposed. As he touched her there she snatched a breath and heard herself moan. He wasn't even on her breasts yet and she was already so turned on that she felt sure her body was in the process of preparing for orgasm. The feeling between her legs was incredible and he hadn't even gone anywhere near her panties.

Once inside the shirt he dragged her bra out of the way to let lose her breasts which he then began to caress with expert fingers. Again she moaned; finding one of her legs latching itself over his hip as she pushed herself towards him. The hand that was once on tender skin of her breasts snaked down to the edge of her panties and slowly and yet surely slid them down.

Not once during this entire time did he speak to her but instead maneuvered her body so her back was pressed against the mattress. Carefully parting her thighs he touched the most intimate part of her making her jump. Only a slight caress was needed to already make it feel so good that she found herself forcing her groin towards him wanting him to continue with the delicious circles he was making with his fingers.

It felt like only a matter a minutes before an orgasm hit her hard shooting through her body like electricity. Her body shook with wave after wave of pleasure as she rode it out, practically feeling ready to collapse with the amount of joy he was giving her right now. Pulling away he gave her lips a moment of respite, allowing a certain amount of distance to grow between them so that he just look at her. She felt his eyes capturing her own in the low light, her breathing was still quick and shallow. He carefully removed the remainder of her clothes and took in her nakedness with a rising hunger of his own. Her small hands reached down to touch him, massaging the end of his long, hard penis in between her fingers.

"I want you inside me" she whispered; her brazen behaviour and the words she spoke turned her on even more. He did as she asked and edged the tip of his length into her, savouring every last inch until they were fully enveloped in each other. His mouth fell on hers again and she wrapped her legs around him drawing him even closer. Thrusting against him she felt a second orgasm building and once again it hit her with force; her body shuddered and twitched. Letting out a groan of his own she felt him release his load inside her, clutching at her body and burying his face in her neck.

The stillness of the moment following their fevered love-making was so peaceful. He slid off her but kept a tight grip of her hand, weaving her fingers between his own. She turned her head round to look at him and he did the same, sending her a warm smile. She slid forward and snuggled herself under his arm. Safe, secure and loved.


	47. Chapter 47: The morning after

Chapter 47: The morning after

Rebecca could hear the sounds of running footsteps followed by the recognisible noise of a door handle being turned. Moving herself round she was met by the smiling face of Leonardo who was propped on his side next to her a very clear light in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a while. She smiled too and then went to bury her head in the pillow. He chuckled.

"Where are you going?"

"I feel shy" she murmured still keeping herself hidden as colour filled her face.

"Shy? You feel shy?" He wrapped large arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her on the top of her head.

A knock came at the door, so she lifted her head and rolled herself round allowing him to keep hold of her body and gently caress her skin with his fingers.

"Is the door locked?" she whispered

He smirked at her "Of course. Can't risk any one else seeing my girl all naked can we"

"Your girl..?" She giggled and once again tried to bury her face but he anticipated the move and stopped her by placing a hand to her cheek.

"Don't hide...You look beautiful, you are beautiful and last night, well.."

"Stop..." she protested "You'll only make me all shy again"

"Leo dude, training! Sensei says you got 2 minutes" Michelangelo's voice came loudly through the door; in fact it was so loud that it made Rebecca jumped "And why is your door locked bro? What are you two doing in there..."

Rebecca smiled "Do you think he knows anything or is it a clever guess?"

"He won't know...I mean, we weren't _that_ noisy" He kissed her gently on the mouth teasing her lips with gentle nibbles.

"You better go" she whispered as she began returning his affection with lots of her own, massaging his strong shoulders with her tiny hands "You don't want to end up in trouble"

"I'd risk anything to have more time with you" He kissed her again a bit firmer this time; hands searching out her naked bottom to give it a squeeze.

"You're terrible" replied Rebecca

"It's you. You drive me crazy girl. How about you stay snuggled in here and wait for me - I'll be two hours max"

She laughed "Err no way mister, I have stuff to do remember including taking our son to college"

He stroked her face and kissed her again "Okay...I guess. Stay safe though?"

"Very safe. Our son is staying indoors and I will be meeting Nick"

"Good. I'll let go then...but if I hear otherwise missus...that will be the last time you will be allowed out" Making a pained noise he got up and stretched before grabbing his gear and going to the door "Lock it behind you - don't want any accidents do we". He leaned down and kissed her again "Be safe and be careful. You're definitely staying with Nick right?"

"Yes" she nodded and pulled the covers up over her head "I'll be fine"

"Better be" He snook a hand under the cover and tickled her - her response was to giggle and squirm. She heard him laugh and then the door opened and he was gone. She peeped out over the top of the sheet still not quite believing what had happened between them last night. He was so loving. It made her smile as she remembered. Gathering up the sheet she clambered out of bed and turned the key before getting dressed and trying to calm down her hair. She didn't want to have the obvious 'bed head' as Joshua was likely to inspect her closely.

As if on cue he was waiting for her outside the door, arms folded and smile playing across his lips. She immediately felt on her guard.

"What?"

"Oh nothing...was just wondering when you would appear from your pit that's all"

She shook her head and walked past him to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of fruit "I'll wash up and then I'll be ready and it's not my pit - it's your fathers - I'm more of a temporary resident" She went to go the bathroom

"Really? I'll believe that when I see it...I'll wait here then" He was still smiling at her; scarily it was one of those 'all knowing' smiles. He couldn't know though - _how would he?_ Yes could use telepathy but it's not like she would have contacted him as she danced the horizontal tango with his dad.

Once ready they both headed up topside and nothing more was mentioned. If he did suspect anything he said nothing else. They traveled together in a taxi to the college where she left him there to walk round to NYPD and meet up with Nick. It was 8.20am; Nick was an early riser and always in the office as soon as it opened. He came down to meet her and they headed off to Baker's house.

"You look well" he announced, glancing over at her as they crawled along in traffic.

"Do I?" She could feel herself blushing as she thought of Leonardo.

"The guys all okay?"

"As far as I know" she replied "They were training when I left"

"Do you think you'll ever go back to your dad's place?"

"I hope to - would be good...it seems a waste to leave it vacant and I'd probably go mad being underground all the time. I guess it's just difficult, especially now"

"I know...I really can't get over what happened but on reflection the Phoenix is born from ashes right?" Rebecca nodded "Well then she's been born from nothing - apart from a baseline from you. How she got that from you and how she held onto it is something I don't particularly understand at this moment but hopefully it is something that our Donnie can help out. I'm not sure I'll be re-visiting the Professor...he seemed a little _off_ to me"

Rebecca moved round suddenly and took a breath "I know! I agree. Something did not seem right with him at all...but April didn't seem to pick up on it"

"April doesn't seem herself at the moment - mind on the job maybe? Wedding worries? Who knows hey"

It was at this point that Rebecca decided she would contact April later and see how she was getting on. She had been a good friend to her in the early days and almost like a sister. It would be good to have a proper catch up and perhaps find out what was troubling her.

"Okay, here we are" He indicated and pulled onto the drive way "It should be free from our guys, they have pretty much finished" Turning off the engine he got out. Rebecca sat for a while and looked up at the house. It felt cold. She felt cold. Like an icy blast on her neck. Shuddering she sat up and looked behind her. The back of the car was empty. Of course it was.

She opened the door and got out pulling her jacket around herself.

"Ready..?" He lightly placed an arm about her shoulders and directed her to the door "Remember...just see how you feel...if anything triggers a thought, a memory..okay?"

"Okay" She didn't know why but for some reason she felt incredibly nervous as she stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was the smell. Musty and damp.

The interior of the house was dark and dismal. She took in the sheer volume of papers and books - a lot of old looking artifacts and a number of symbols painted roughly on the available wall space. One symbol in particular caught her eye. It was almost like the depiction of a door way or portal and alongside it what looked like the Fire Opal and the figures of 4 females.

"Do you know what any of these things mean?" she asked, folding her arms and keeping her eye on the painting.

"No" replied Nick; he took up a position next to her "But we have a sneaky suspicion that it has something to do with some sort of futuristic visioning. Some religious groups use that as a way of focusing in on what they want"

"And you think he was involved in some sort of religion?" She turned and looked at him.

"If my theories are correct he was into some heavy duty demon worship. I just wish I knew why"

"Power" answered Rebecca simply.

He didn't say anything but Nick Houston felt a chill burrowing straight through him.

Whilst they stayed there for over an hour there was nothing significant that jumped out at her in the way that those drawings had. Even seeing a portal in his basement came as no great surprise to her. So, eventually, they left and as he drove back across the town she couldn't help but think about Nolan Carter. Yes he had killed her dad. And he had also killed her friend; as well as countless other people. But a part of her was curious as to what he had to say. What if he knew things that could help? There was no way that she could fight this on her own and now that Karai was apparently dead she was even more lost. Karai had known things about the prophecy - _perhaps useful things_ \- that she had said she was going to share.

"You doing okay?" Nick's voice cut through her thoughts.

She grasped her hands together and took a breath "Yes...and then _kinda no_ "

"What? What is it?" As they stopped at the lights he put the car into neutral and looked at her.

"It's Nolan" she began "He contacted me and asked me to meet him. I didn't agree to anything but now I'm kinda thinking that it may be useful"

"Nolan - the guy that killed people and then dragged you off to lord knows where and you want to meet him? Are you insane?"

"Course not. He may know some things which could be help us with our demon problem"

"Do the guys know you've spoken with him?"

A loud horn sounded behind them - the lights were green and he hadn't moved. Jamming the vehicle into gear he launched forward.

"No" she replied "And it's best that they don't - you know what they're like - they only worry"

"I'd worry too! The guy is a nut"

"I was kinda hoping you'd tag along - that way at least you can make sure he behaves"

Nick pulled the car into his allocated slot and turned off the engine "Behaves? Jees Becky, you have any idea how incredibly frustrating it is to have a multiple murderer sitting in front of you but you can't arrest the fucker because he can't be contained?"

He bashed the steering wheel harshly with a fist.

"I know. Do you not think I wouldn't love justice for my dad...for my friend...for all those innocent people? I get it I really do but I have to do this...with or without you.."

He turned to meet her eyes with his own and then he shook his head "You are one stubborn girl Miss Madison and did I also mention that you're crazy?"

"Several times" She smiled at him and un-fastened her seat belt, they both got out and he locked the doors and turned on the alarm.

"So where and what time?" He glanced at his watch.

"One block away and we've got plenty of time"

"You owe me for this" he added as they began to walk in step.

"I'll buy you a coffee" she replied "And a muffin"

The cafe was run down. It was just a typical New York greasy spoon where everything came with chips and there was only one flavour of milk shake. They of course didn't offer speciality teas so her usual tipple was out of the question so instead she opted for a bottle of water. They took up residence in one of the corner tables and they waited. She sipped her water and Nick picked at his muffin.

Nolan had said he would be there and true to his word he appeared. He too ordered a coffee and then sat down - the usual smug smile completing the overall smugness that was the entirety of this guy. He looked at Nick - who wasn't smiling - and then at Rebecca.

"You look great" he began "You Nick look a little more weathered"

"Let's avoid any polite conversation shall we and cut the crap. Tell us what you know" said Nick firmly

"Detective Houston...that is not very nice. And I think you forget that I agreed to meet Rebecca so I'll address her if you don't mind"

Nick shook his head and mumbled something under his breath but he made a gesture towards his companion and Nolan gave him a cocky smile.

"So how are things? like I say you look _really_ great...still hanging out with those reptiles?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes "I'm not here for a catch up" she snapped "And don't think because I don't remember that I don't know what it is that you did"

Nolan leaned back in his chair and crossed his foot over the top of his knee. He grasped hold of his coffee and took a mouthful "I am a little disappointed Rebecca I really am - I had thought you would be a little more... _friendly_ "

That was it - she got up and pulled on her coat. This guy was just playing a game and she was not in the mood for games. He put down his cup and stood up opposite her.

"I'm sorry. Straight up from now on I promise. Please, sit back down" He indicated towards the chair. She looked at it and at Nick he raised his eyebrows but didn't protest so she sat.

"You probably want to understand why you've lost your memory and how it is that this demon now exists"

"Yes" began Rebecca "But first I want to know how it is that you managed to get back down here"

Nolan chuckled to himself "Same way you did - with a little help from your Uncle. I can't believe you seriously didn't know what he was into...good old Uncle Stephen...such a pillar of the community...renown scientist...and err, devil worshipper..." He shook his head and had another mouthful of coffee "I have a lot in common with the demonic race - we have a similar outlook but I don't want the end of the earth. Sadly they do. And that's where I have an issue"

"So you're telling me that the prophecy is real - that there will be this so called 'Hell on Earth'?"

"Yes Detective it is all true. The scroll that Karai had got her mitts on is genuine"

 _Nolan knew Karai?_ Rebecca wondered how he knew her - in what circumstances would them two have exchanged conversation? _There had to more to this._

"How can we trust you? After everything - after what you did at the bar a few days ago. You're as crazy as they are" Rebecca folded her arms across her chest

"Okay, okay. I like killing. You got me on that one. But I am telling you the truth about that Demon - you fail to stop her and she'll destroy everything" He took another large gulp of coffee "Do you know that she used your memories and your emotions like a power source? Incredible really. If she wasn't so intent on destruction I might actually be impressed" he mused, a light grin playing across his mouth.

"Sick" muttered Rebecca "That's what you are. Sick"

Nolan finished the last of his coffee "No dearest girl you are missing the point. I want to help you get rid of her. You have power - I have power - between us we can stop her."

"What's in this for you?"

"Peace and harmony. I will disappear and you will never see me again...okay?"

Rebecca turned to look at Nick. He was clearly thinking exactly what she was.

 _Should we really trust this guy? and more importantly 'what's at risk if we don't?'_


	48. Chapter 48: Theorizing

Chapter 48: Theorizing

Following on from their meeting with Nolan, Nick dropped Rebecca back to where she could get safely down into the lair. For the most part of the journey he had talked and she had listened. They had not agreed anything with Nolan - there was no blood letting and no swearing on any oath, so as far as she was concerned she had not done anything wrong. Whether the others would see it like that was a different matter. She had a funny suspicion that Leo would be a tad upset. Be technically she hadn't lied. She had told him she was meeting Nick and he hadn't asked what they would be doing; he had obviously just trusted that an NYPD detective would take care of her. Now whether she would have told him had he asked she was still quite undecided. But she didn't actually make the choice to see Nolan until _after_ the visit to the house so yet again technically she wouldn't have been able to tell him anything. She did, however, feel a little guilty and spent most - if not all - of the journey back to the lair thinking about how she would broach the subject.

Nolan was not only back in New York but it appeared that he was stronger than ever and a lot more confident. The way he carried himself she found to be extremely irritating. He was so cock-sure it really rubbed her up the wrong way and he didn't seem to care; he wasn't here to make friends. Before they'd parted ways he even admitted he'd watched her in the shower when she'd been at her dad's house; this not only freaked her out but also made her feel sick to her stomach. Luckily their meeting was over at that point and her and Nick had been able to leave. He'd watched her go and said he'd be in touch. She really didn't want him to but at the moment felt she didn't have any choice. He was right about one thing - this was not going to be an easy fight.

Back inside the lair she hung up her jacket and removed her pumps.

"Am I glad you're back!" Donatello's voice sprung up behind her and made her let out a little scream. He was leaning in the lab doorway and looking really pleased with himself.

"What have you done?" she asked, pushing up her sleeves.

"Come and see - you won't quite believe it!"

Eyebrows raised and a light smile on her lips she stepped past him and into the lab. What took her by surprise was the fact that they were all in there. Even Splinter. Donatello directed her to the containment unit and there inside sat the Fire Opal - surrounded by what looked to be the analyser which he'd created. She glanced over at Leonardo who sent her a wink. Colour rapidly filled her cheeks and she felt butterflies swarm into her stomach.

"So you have to see what I've found!" announced Donatello excitedly as he made an entry on the computer "Prepare to be blown away!"

"Prepare to be bored.." Raphael appeared alongside her - arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face "I've seen this ten times...trust me...it's boring"

"No it is not Raphael, just because you have no appreciation of science and transport of energy" Donatello pulled down his goggles and stood back "Just keep watching the stone"

Rebecca watched as the machine alongside the stone began to hum.

"Why he wears those things I have no idea...I mean are the rest of us supposed to just go blind?" added Raphael

The Fire Opal began to glow and as the beam of light shot out from the analyser, the Opal almost seemed to inhale it.

"Keep watching..." encouraged Donatello, looking like he was going to burst.

Suddenly the light beam disappeared and all was quiet.

Rebecca felt like she didn't understand so she looked at Donatello expectantly.

"I know...it's amazing right?!"

She glanced towards Raphael who was trying to stifle a laugh with his hand.

"Erm sorry Donnie but I don't know what I saw.."

Raphael could hold it no longer and burst out laughing; he even had to hold onto Mikey for support.

"Ignore him D...I think it's cool" commented the youngest whilst trying to get Raphael un-attached.

"Thanks Mikey" Donatello took Rebecca's hand and directed her to the chair "Sit here and let me show you"

Raphael now landed on the floor - he was still laughing.

"Ignore Mr Uneducated! You will understand it I'm sure"

Leonardo shot a look at his brother and Splinter dragged Raphael to his feet telling him to 'behave' or he'd find himself back swapping places with the Opal in the box.

"This is our Fire Opal" Donatello pulled up a graphic image and pointed at the screen "This is our energy source" Pressing a few more buttons she saw what appeared to be the laser entering the Opal, just what she'd already seen "This goes in but doesn't go through! The analyser is supposed to scan it all the way through but it just get's absorbed. This Opal is like a battery. It takes an energy charge and holds onto it, converting it into something useful"

Rebecca looked at the image and then back to Donatello "What will it mean for the prophecy? Sorry Donnie, I'm still a just a little lost"

"It means this Opal is vital to the prediction - it's a charge - a unique power source - we just need to know for what...My idea is that it could be to do with the same way that energy was taken from you"

"Donnie, have you heard yourself, energy wasn't taken from Becky - she's here ain't she?" Raphael was once again stirring for a rise. Donatello remained calm. He was very used to his brother.

"Yes _Raphael_ , of course she's here but she's also created what can only be described as an in-complete clone in the Phoenix. It appears that this entity has harvested her memories for it's own gain. It took power from her in the form of emotional power and my guess is that it used the Opal for this purpose as a sort of 'conductor'"

"So how did I get rid of it?" asked Rebecca, feeling the need to ignore Raphael's third fit of giggles.

"It wasn't prepared for the power that you possess Miss Madison and that is what allowed you to dispel it..clever eh?"

"Sounds like a load of crap to me geek boy"

Rebecca slapped Raphael hard on the arm "Knock it off!" she hissed "Donnie sounds like he has it spot on. I for one am very impressed" She stood up and planted a kiss on Donatello's cheek which made him blush deep red "I will wait to hear more. Well done Donnie and thank you" She turned round and passed a sarcastic smirk at Raphael who was rubbing his arm and shaking his head.

"I agree with Rebecca, Donatello my son you have obviously worked extremely hard on all this. Raphael you will now follow me to the Dojo where we will engage in some further unarmed combat training"

Leonardo came behind Rebecca and after she left Donnie to it, albeit with unwanted help from Mikey, the eldest brother snaked two arms around her waist and pulled her closer adorning her neck with kisses.

"Missed you.." he murmured.

"I was only gone a few hours" replied Rebecca giggling latching her hands over his own and allowing him to 'walk her' to the kitchen.

"Too long..."

Once inside he picked her up and placed her on the counter whilst taking up position in front of her. Stretching her arms about his neck she kissed him softly on the mouth as his hands rubbed her back, eventually they ended up on her hips as he slid her further forward so that their bodies had no space between them. She pulled back slightly and smiled at him, he in turn looked at her intensely before kissing her once again whilst reaching over and switching on the kettle.

"Usual?" he asked. Reluctantly letting her go to grab a mug and a tea bag from the cupboard.

"Yes please"

As she watched him busying himself with her drink she couldn't help but smile. He was so lovely and caring. _How would she tell him that her and Nick had met up with the enemy?_ But, she theorized, it was only like him hooking up with Karai...because, after all, she was the enemy too.

"What?" He had caught her looking at him and she immediately felt herself blushing.

"Nothing" she muttered, averting her eyes away from him to look into the empty lounge.

"So why don't I believe you.." He put his hands on her thighs and rubbed them causing the blood to rush to one area in particular "Come here beautiful" Sliding her forward again he kissed her passionately and placed one hand up to her face so he could gently hold it.

"Can we chat?" she asked, feeling a little apprehensive.

He moved away and finished sorting her drink.

"Will I like it?" he asked, popping the used teabag into the bin.

Rebecca paused. _Probably not._

 _"Maybe.."_ she mumbled "Let's just see shall we"

Hopping down off the counter she made her way to the lounge and the sofa. He put down her drink and slid the table forward so she could reach it. He then took up residence next to her and put a large hand onto her knee.

"Okay..I'm listening"

She angled her body round to face him "Promise me you won't get mad"

He furrowed his brow ridge "I don't like the sound of this already...it means there's a possibility that this is going to make me annoyed"

"Not necessarily" She took his hand in her own "I know we all agreed to talk later when Josh is back but I thought I would tell you now.."

Leonardo's eyes looked a more intense blue than normal. _These were the eyes you could quite easily get lost in._

"Go on.." he urged

"Well, you know I was with Nick this morning, and I was, the only time he left me was when he dropped me here.."

"And...?"

"We went to Baker's house - oh Leo he is mixed up in all sorts of bad stuff and I mean really bad as in 'demonic' bad"

"Did you remember anything?"

She shook her head "No, I just had a real strange connection to some of these drawings that he had. Nick took photographs of them and he'll be sending them through. Anyway, after we left I err, we err,...met Nolan"

There. She'd said it. Now she waited. Waited for it to sink in - to be digested and spat back out.

"What? Why? Why would you do that?" Leonardo's face changed automatically. He looked pretty irritated and also slightly annoyed by her revelation.

"Look he knows stuff, he could help, hey it's only like you meeting with Karai?"

He shot up out of his seat and towered over her "It is nothing like it and you know it. Karai is, was, a human being! This guy is a monster! Have you forgotten what he did? To you? To your family? To your relationship with Josh?" He had begun to pace the room.

"Yes I did forget but now I remember it doesn't change anything - we cannot take this demon on and expect to survive. This was predicted at the time of Jesus - as in 'a long time coming'...take a hint Leo, it's massive, huge, end of the world as we know it stuff, not a quick ninja wrestle"

He stopped walking and turned to her. Now he looked really mad. Instead of responding he just walked away towards his bedroom. A feeling of panic overwhelmed her. _Was this it?_ Had he given up on them just because she'd met Nolan? Tears pricked her eyes and she pulled her knees up to hug them. Usually it was her that did all the running away and instead she was left here feeling like some soft of intruder in the lair. Unwelcome. Unwanted. Unloved.

Getting up she wiped her eyes dry and picked up her drink strolling to the kitchen she tossed it down the sink and put the mug on the side. _If that was how he wanted it then two can play that game._ She pulled on her jacket and pumps and marched out of the door refusing to say to anyone where she was going or what she would be doing. After all it only seemed to land her in trouble.

Five minutes after she'd left Leonardo re-entered the lounge. Having had time to reflect he realised he'd over-reacted and he wanted to explain. All he felt was the overwhelming need to protect her and knowing that she'd met with Nolan upset him because he wasn't by her side. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her again knowing that he had only just got her back.

He checked the lounge: Empty. Kitchen: empty. And then her usual hiding place; the bathroom - which was also empty. He only had the lab left - she wouldn't be in the dojo - not with Splinter inflicting some serious training punishment on Raphael.

"You okay bro?" Michelangelo put down the beaker he was playing with "You look stressed"

"You guys seen Becky, we had a few words and now I can't find her"

"Words? Serious words?" Donatello popped his head up from under the work bench.

"Yeah..." replied Leo "I feel really bad..I didn't want to argue.."

"Not like you to lose your rag bro must have been a biggie...can I dare to ask what it was concerning and more to the point are you two back on?" Both Michelangelo and Donatello looked at him expectantly.

"I guess you'll find out eventually but...yeh..." He looked towards his feet and shifted about uncomfortably. Michelangelo raced at his brother and pulled him into a massive embrace.

"Ye-Heeee! I am so chuffed - you two are made for each other - will there be a wedding?"

Leonardo was about to respond when Donatello held up a hand "Not a put a dampener on the entire reunion - which, is great by the way...but you ever thought how Raphael might react? He was, after all, in a relationship with her when she was taken..?"

Michelangelo released his brother and hung his head "Awww, D...now you've gone and ruined it!"

"I have thought about it" replied Leonardo "And I'm not worried. He stole her from me in the first place and she's made her choice now.. _.least I hope she has_...after the way I just reacted she may have changed her mind"

"We need to save this!" announced Mikey, punching the air with a fist "What we need is a plan and luckily for you oh brother of mine I have just the plan!"

They both turned to him.

"We take the van up topside, rescue her and then I cook you guys a lovely romantic meal whilst D here puts Raphael in the box"

"I err don't think that would work but I do like the first part"

Donatello held up a hand "Yes Leo you can take the van - go ahead - I'll stay here to throw 'you know who off the scent'...just until you're ready to tell him"

Michelangelo was, by now, jumping up and down excitedly "Orange and blue on a mission to save our damsel in distress!"

Leonardo frowned and shook his head. _You could never accuse Michelangelo of being overly dramatic._


	49. Chapter 49: Tracking Down

Chapter 49: Tracking down

"April it's Becky - if you're free could we meet for a drink or snack..or _both_! ...and a catch up? I'm free...now actually...for a while...I'll be over at the dog stand in Central...I fancy a blow out...just text...or phone...anyways, hope to speak soon, thanks, bye"

Rebecca ended the call. She realised it sounded muddled but in truth she didn't know who else she could turn to. Nick was back at work, and besides he'd already given her the morning to go over the case and would he really want to listen to all this...she thought not. She really had no other friends to speak of except April. Casey _was_ a friend but wasn't really much a 'listener' he was more of a 'doer' and would beat anyone up for you but asking him to sit through an hour of heavy duty 'girl talk' just wouldn't be his bag.

As she made her way into Central Park she could see the hot-dog vendor over the other side serving a line of hungry New Yorkers. Rebecca had a mad craving for a hot dog. And a hot dog with 'the works'.

In the van, or 'party wagon' as Michelangelo liked to call it, Leonardo and the youngest were scanning for any sights of Rebecca but so far there was no sign. He'd already contacted April and Casey, checked the apartment - all with no luck. During this time he had the opportunity for several re-runs of 'that conversation' in his mind.

And it was conclusive: he'd been an idiot.

He wished he could rewind the whole event and start again. She had been honest with him - told him about Nolan - and he'd shut her down. All he could hear was Raphael laughing and saying 'way to go Leo - she'll be on the first train back to me then!'. He felt sure that the thought would stay with him until he managed to get hold of Rebecca and check she was okay and, of course, that she'd forgiven him. He really, _really_ hoped for that.

Michelangelo was sitting in the passenger seat next to his brother attempting to shake some moves. What he was really trying to do was attempt to lift Leonardo's spirits - the eldest knew this and he felt so grateful. _Everyone_ , he decided, _should have a Mikey_.

"What if we try the speaker?"

Leonardo frowned "Speaker? What are you talking about? For the music?"

"Nah, Donnie put a speaker in for us to communicate to the outside world... say if I'm up there and you're down here and our T-phones are broken... _slight chance I know_...but he wanted us to be prepared! And I for one am all for that, besides it meant I got to shout at Raph whilst we tested it"

"Oh, the speakerphone, I get it...is that the thing you were testing three months back when Raph..."

"Strangled me and threatened to ram it up my a..."

"Yes thanks Mikey, I remember. But are you saying you want to shout out for her?"

Michelangelo nodded "Of course. We ain't gonna find her this way are we? There are billions of folk in this City - and she's only tiny. We stand more of a chance of getting to her by shouting. Don't you think?"

As usual, Michelangelo had a point, a very valid point and this amused Leonardo. His little brother may be a little crazy at times but he always came up with great ideas.

"Go for it" he agreed "Only...keep it clean...I don't want to get stopped by a cop.."

"You got it!" Mikey pressed a button and picked up the radio mouth piece.

Leonardo noticed that by all accounts it actually looked like a mouth piece which a cop would use. He wondered where Donnie had actually got it from...

Rebecca found herself a bench and sat down with her dog. She'd asked for it to be fully loaded and that was what she'd got. This thing was smothered in ketchup, mustard, onions and gherkins. She wanted it all! And after the first bite realised just how much she'd craved it. Her cup of hot water sat balanced on the vacant side of the bench, waiting until it was cool enough to drink. The vendor had looked at her a bit bizarrely when she said that was all she wanted but she wasn't one for sugary drinks.

"Fancy meeting you here - it is just too much of a small world or what?"

She recognised that voice and the hand attached to it which picked up her drink and held it whilst taking a seat down next to her.

"Must you?" Rebecca scooted further along the bench in order to create some distance between them.

"And yet again here you are being all grumpy..." Nolan gave her a smirk "And all I'm doing is making polite conversation"

She turned round to face him "Have you followed me? It seems like a strange coincidence that you have shown up here at the exact same time as me?"

"Me? Follow you? Don't flatter yourself girly I was merely taking in some air and then I spot you all alone. Thought you might fancy some company"

She stayed quiet - his arrogance was more than a little offensive and he was playing for a rise; she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction so instead she took another bite of her hot-dog and tried to enjoy it.

"I hope you've had time to think about our little arrangement. It will play to your favour if you go with this - New York is safe and I am out of your blonde locks for good"

"How do you know so much about all this?" she asked before taking another bite; this dog was so good it was allowing her to tolerate him. Just.

He leaned back and stretched out his legs "I told you, I have a lot in common with these beings but mores to the point I can turn invisible and walk through walls - it is pretty useful in helping you find out things"

She smiled falsely and took her final bite before throwing the rubbish in the bin next to the bench. He held out her cup - she took it off him and opened up the lid. She had wanted to snatch it but didn't want to get burnt.

"They won't stop you know; _she_ won't stop; her very role is to fulfill that prophecy and you can't let the Master down can you"

"Master? What on earth are you on about?" She took a sip of her drink.

"Him" He pointed down below "The big D; Beezlebub; Satan - whatever you want to call him. This is Biblical stuff - hope you realise that. And I also hope you realise that I won't wait forever"

She was about to respond with a smart remark when she realised she was now sitting alone. As per usual Nolan Carter had done a disappearing act. She did think that also knowing him he was probably just playing another game and was in fact still sitting there, albeit invisible. She shook her head and got up: April obviously wasn't coming anyway so she may as well move.

As she made her way towards the other side of the Park she heard a second familiar voice but this one was coming loud over what appeared to be a speakerphone...

 _Mikey?_

"Calling out for a Miss Becky Madison - Leo is really sorry and he know he behaved like a dork...ouch...sorry, he just hit me - please make yourself known - meet us at the usual place...pretty puuurrrleeaasse! Roses are red, Leo wears blue, he thinks your hot and he loves you...ouch, bro! Knock it off, I'm helping!"

Rebecca couldn't help but smile.

She also realised that Leo must have told Michelangelo that the two of them had gotten a lot closer. She made her way to the alley - the van was already there parked up and waiting. As she approached the door slid open and Michelangelo's head poked out: "You came!" he whispered before widening the door further and holding a hand to drag her in. She crossed her arms and looked at him "Aww c'mon Becks, you can make him pay at home"

Rolling her eyes she clambered up inside. Leonardo was looking at her - a pained look of regret etched on his face.

"I am _really_ sorry...I'll make it up to you...forgive me?"

She held out on a response for a couple of minutes; enjoying the time to make him suffer and then she gave in and smiled at which point Leo pushed the chair back and grabbed her into a hug. Michelangelo took this chance to hop into the drivers seat.

"How about you two lovebirds get re-acquainted and I drive home!" he announced.

"No way" replied Leonardo "Move yourself outta my seat"

"Awwwww" The youngest climbed in the back and let Rebecca sit up front next to Leonardo who grabbed her hand and held it tightly, covering it in kisses whilst he re-started the engine.

"I will make it up to you...I am _so very_ sorry I upset you..."

"And I'm cooking for you both!" added Michelangelo "Something _I am_ allowed to do...a nice romantic meal...lower the lights...soft lovely music..."

She smiled "Thanks Mikey but there's no need"

"But I want you..I love you two being back together...it's so special and to know that I had a hand in that romance will make me so happy!" He threw his arms round both of them, pressing them together.

"Thanks Mikey" began Rebecca, feeling like the breath was being squeezed out of her. As he let go she leaned towards Leo: "Does Raph know too?"

"No, just Mikey and Donnie, they kinda guessed and I kinda didn't deny it...hope you don't mind...I want everyone to know what you mean to me and so Raphael will just have to get used to it"

She tucked her arm into his, enjoying feeling his large muscles so close to her body, inhaling the scent of him and loving that too.

"Whatcha bet Raph is gonna hit the roof" whispered Michelangelo from the back

"Not necessarily. He may well surprise you all" answered Rebecca hopefully.


	50. Chapter 50 - Get Ready

Chapter 50: Get Ready

Phoenix was caught with a problem. This wasn't something she was used to. Indeed, in her very short existence she had not encountered any difficulties. Her problem was the girl - the girl from which she had been born. Her base self, her part self - Xaniath - the Demoness, the Fire Giver could not exist without a body to inhabit. Typically that is how the demonic race worked. They always worked towards that ultimate aim: Possession. Complete and utter control of a body. The body that she had merged into had, however, not been human and it was at that point where it all changed. The rules of the game became altered. This girl had broken free from control and the Phoenix had become real, different, yet real; not fully whole yet complete.

Using the memories and emotions she had stolen from this girl had allowed her to become an almost identical being but this had brought forth 'the problem'. And this problem was two fold. First, it left them with a direct connection - she could feel everything that this Rebecca was feeling - and second, this girl had taken ownership of the Fire Opal. Obviously the second part of the problem was far worse than the first. She was after all used to dealing with this girls emotions by now. But without the Fire Opal the humanoids could not 'become' and without them this entire Prophecy was doomed. In the eyes of her law failure was not an option. She would have to get hold of the Opal and soon... _but how could she do this without finding the girl?_ The apartment where she had been based was now lying empty. Phoenix had sent scouts out every single night but each time they came back empty handed. No girl. No Opal. She knew she had to be somewhere - she could _feel_ her - but every time she reached out further it was like she was somehow 'blocked'. This enraged her. How was this possible that this girl could somehow stop her getting through? Now she had put the Disciples on high alert. They were all like Baker - mere puppets. They wanted, in fact they _craved_ , to do her bidding for a chance of being carried in favour to the New World following the cleansing; to take a seat alongside the Master and have everything that they wanted. Everything that they ever desired.

"Where have you been?" Phoenix looked up, her eyes showed anger, her body felt different.

"Out. I am allowed out aren't I?" Nolan went and got himself a drink "Besides, I have news for you"

"And what news is that?" She stood up and walked over to him

"I have found the girl. And therefore I have a solution to your little problem. Don't I deserve a little kiss for my trouble?" He downed the liquor, enjoying the feeling as it burnt the back of his throat. She stepped closer and parted her lips.

"Perhaps...tell me where the girl is first? And when I can have her and the Opal?" She pressed both hands on his chest and tilted her head back. He could feel her breath on his face.

"Patience... you've waited this long haven't you?, you can wait a little longer...now how about my kiss?" He grabbed a fist full of her long red hair and yanked her head back: it hurt, she liked it. His mouth found hers, their tongues enter-twinning as he pulled her closer. Suddenly she pushed him back.

"No!" she hissed "I don't want it" Again, her body felt different. _It was that damn girl._ Everything was so messed up because of that girl.

Walking back round to her desk she sat down on the chair and put her feet up "Don't fuck with me Carter or you'll end up as dead as Baker"

He poured another drink "You're forgetting my darling, I'm nothing like Baker, he was human, I'm not. Power to power we're a match and you know it"

He was right. In her present state they were a match. But once she had the Opal she'd finish him and reclaim everything.

* * *

The lair was quiet as they got back - that was until Michelangelo announced that they were home and that everything was okay and all was forgiven.

"What's forgiven?" Raphael stomped into the lounge and sat down. They all looked at him not quite sure what to say.

Leonardo coughed and stepped forward "Look bro you may as well know now, Becky and I are giving things another go"

Michelangelo squeaked and raced to the kitchen to hide.

"I did kinda guess something like this would happen" mused Raphael, looking strangely thoughtful "Good luck to the both of you" And with that he got up and went down the corridor to his room. They heard the door shut and then silence. Leonardo and Rebecca looked at each other, feeling like they had entered a parallel universe.

"See..." said Rebecca "He surprised you"

Leo frowned and took her hand "That was a little disturbing to say the least - Splinter's training must be paying off, great news eh?"

Michelangelo peeped round the entranceway between the lounge and the kitchen "Is it safe?" he whispered

"Yeh, it's fine Mikey, Raph was... _strangely_ okay about it"

In his room Raphael put on some music and pounded the life out of his dummy. He knew Leo would worm his way back in. And all because Rebecca had forgotten everything then she would an easy target. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _let's see how long that lasts? and, how long it'll be before she's back in my bed.  
_

"April's gonna get Josh and come over with pizza" announced Leonard, he looked at Rebecca "If that's okay?"

Rebecca nodded enthusiastically "That's fine, he knows to stay indoors until someone comes, once he knows it's April I am sure he'll be stoked. Did she sound okay to you?"

"April? Yeh, she sounded fine. Why?"

"Oh I don't know, she just seemed a little 'off' that's all..I'm sure it's nothing" Leonardo pulled her closer and held her planting kisses on her neck.

"Well she sure sounded okay to me...think Case is coming over too...be good to see them, and we can tell them about us"

She shifted away so she could look at him "You sure are keen to tell everyone?" she acknowledged, smiling.

"And why wouldn't I be? You are the most gorgeous girl in the world, and I want the world to know that I'm with you" Leaning forward he kissed her on the lips; immediately her body began to respond, the intimate area between her legs throbbed, wanting some attention. She felt herself blushing.

"Awwwww, you two are just so cute!"

Parting ways they both turned round to see Michelangelo sitting opposite his head in his hands and a dreamy look on his face "And just because April's bringing the pizza tonight don't mean I've forgotten about your romantic meal, it's just being postponed is all"

Rebecca shifted her position "Thanks Mikey" she murmured tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Do you think you'll get married?" he asked "Because I could do your ceremony - do you realise you can get ordained on line? I could become an official Priest...that would be so awesome"

Rebecca's face was now so red she thought she might catch fire due to the heat it was pumping out. Leonardo gave her a squeeze "Knock it off Mikes you're embarassing her" That made things a billion times worse so she slipped from his grip and went to cool off with a glass of water. She could hear them laughing from the lounge. Now didn't seem the right time to be laughing. Since meeting with Nolan again she had this strange feeling at the back of her mind that something wasn't right.

"Sorry..." Michelangelo appeared besides her hands clasped together and giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She smiled "It's okay, I forgive you"

He grabbed her into a bone crushing hug and took himself back into the living room. _Always so easily pleased,_ she thought to herself.

It was over two hours later when April, Casey and Josh arrived. April had bought five large pizzas and Michelangelo was so keen to make acquaintances with all of them. Josh had been okay at college, which relaxed Leo, and April seemed back to normal, which pleased Rebeccca. As she was clearing away and began to stack the dishes for washing April came in to the kitchen to find her.

"Got your message...sorry, was stuck at work...you know how it gets"

"Work? No. I don't, but I do understand for you, it's okay, it's sorted now anyway, just wanted an ear that's all" She filled the sink with warm soapy water and grabbed a sponge.

"Look Becky, truth is...I'm scared"

Rebecca let loose the sponge and turned to her friend "What? Why? I thought you didn't believe in all this?"

"I don't..well I _didn't_...but now, I'm starting to believe that there's something in it more than I first thought"

Rebecca dried her hands and maneuvered April across to the farther side of the kitchen "What's happened?" she asked, keeping her voice low

"Case thinks I'm being paranoid, or that I'm mad...but when I took the book from the research base I found out that your stone has links to an aged old Satanic Cult called the Disciples of Fire - they are supposed to have risen up in the early 1900's but people theorise that they are still going strong today and that they are into everything - and I mean _everything_. According to my research they believe whole heartedly in this Prophecy and that it will happen"

April pulled her closer "Since I've read about this... all these weird things are happening to me... I feel like I'm being followed... _watched_...all the time - at work, at home" Rebecca noticed she was shaking.

"Have you ever seen anyone follow you?"

"No. That's just it. No-one. But you know when you look up and you catch someone watching you - well, that's what I keep getting at work, from people I know and then I keep thinking that these people, these Disciples, could be anyone - _anyone_ \- even someone I know"

Rebecca hugged her and held her close until she stopped shaking "It'll be okay" she whispered "I promise"

"Ooooo, what's going on in here? Having a little girlie time?" Rebecca released April but kept a tight hold of her hand - she turned to see Michelangelo and Josh watching them with interest.

"Terrible" she muttered, shaking her head "But well timed guys - you two can finish the washing up - water's all ready in there" And she lead April out to the lounge and back to Casey.

Later that evening she lay in bed wrapped in a duvet and Leonardo's tight embrace but her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking about what April had said and how her friend looked so very tired. She also couldn't stop thinking about Nolan.

"What is it sweetheart?" came Leonardo's voice in her ear "you don't seem yourself tonight"

His arms pulled her even closer and she felt him plant several kisses on her shoulder.

"You noticed huh?" She took a breath "I'm okay, just got a few things whirring in my mind that's all"

"You want to talk about them?"

"No..it's okay...let's talk tomorrow" She pushed her body back against him and closed her eyes. In the darkness of her mind all she could see was fire. Red. Hot and burning.

He stood at the end of the bed - shrouded in darkness, invisible, watching the reptile and the girl. The beautiful, delicate girl.

Time was ticking on. And as he had told her; he would not wait forever.


	51. Chapter 51: And, Action

Chapter 51: And...Action!

Rebecca woke up. She was in Leo's room without Leo. Rolling over she checked the clock; it was still a little early so she wrapped the duvet round herself and decided to stay in comfort for a while. Joshua wouldn't be up yet and so there was no rush to take him to college. She'd slept terrible last night. Her mind had been full of images of demons and torture - people were screaming and there she was trapped in the middle with no idea of what to do. Her head hurt and her eyes felt sore. She closed them and tried to fill her mind's eye with nice things - calming things: Images of bunnies and lambs, warm sunny days and her father.

The door creaked open so she opened one eye to peep, Leo was bringing in a cup of something hot which she assumed to be her favourite camomile tea. He put it down on the bedside table and sat on the bed reaching forward to gently stroke her hair with his fingers.

"Morning.." she whispered, looking up at him from under the duvet. He smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead.

"You talk in your sleep.." he murmured moving her hair off her face

"Do I? Sorry, what did I say?"

"Oh nothing that I could fathom...don't worry, I thought it was cute" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled both her and duvet forward onto his lap so he could plant kisses on her lips. She giggled. "Everything you do is cute" he mused.

"You're biased"

"I know, can't be helped though" He positioned her up onto the pillows and slid the cup nearer "Drink your tea" he ordered "I'm off to train, we'll chat after okay?"

She nodded, lifting herself up onto her elbows and shuffling backwards she propped herself up. He kissed her once more and then left her to it.

Alone once again she reached for the cup.

"You really do talk in your sleep...supposed to be a sign of distress" Nolan's voice caused her to jump literally about a foot out of the bed.

"What the..." Luckily she hadn't got hold of the tea by then - otherwise it would have been spilled everywhere. Feeling slightly panicked she grabbed the duvet and held it close; not really the best defense move but she had a sudden need for comfort. _What the Hell was this guy doing here? Was she still asleep?_ She quickly pinched her skin, it hurt and he was still there. Obviously she was awake.

"Yes I know you're surprised.." he began "But I had to see you, and offer a warning"

"What? Why? How did you even..?" Yes, she knew she sounded like a bumbling idiot but she was still shocked.

"I followed you, it's quite simple really. I can't believe you are living down here with these freaks and still sharing a bed with one of them"

"But.."

"Look, you had any more thoughts about finalising our agreement?"

"We haven't agreed anything!" she snapped "and if you don't go I'll scream"

"You mean you haven't spoken to your freaky friends yet...well I'd recommend you do it today and before you scream I wouldn't let your lad go to college. Phoenix has a bit of destruction planned, she's getting inpatient and she's gunning for both of you"

"What the.." Rebecca got out of the bed, she was now at the point where she was beyond caring - she just wanted him gone and gone quickly "You can't just come in here spouting the odds and putting the frightners on me - it won't work" She crossed her arms and tried to look defiant.

He sat down on the bed "I didn't just come in here now - I've been here all night"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't fret, I took no pleasure in watching believe you me"

She couldn't believe the cheek of this guy - his latest comment had rendered her speechless. _He'd been here all night._ Part of her never knew whether or not to believe him - he'd say anything to cause shock waves.

"Look, please, you have to trust me on this one, and if you do maybe you'll trust me for the long term. Phoenix thinks, _she believes_ , I'm on her side but of course I, we, know different..keep your lad away from college.."

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm attempting to convince you that I'm on your side...I don't want your lad to get hurt, or you.." He got up and walked over to the shelf "You may find it difficult to grasp but I'm not all bad.." Picking up one of Leonardo's books he flicked through the pages before putting it back "But I'll go...I just hope for your sake that you take my warning seriously"

Before she had the chance to respond he vanished. Opening the bedroom door she rushed out to the corridor. It was empty. _But how would she really know he'd gone?_ What game was he playing now? Before she felt safe down here and now she knew she was safe no-where. He would always be able to reach her.

"What are you wearing mother? I really hope you aren't planning on wearing that when you walk me out.." Joshua appeared beside her shaking his head.

Michelangelo's spare shirt was hardly the most flattering of items but it made for a cozy bed outfit she pulled it round herself "No I..."

"I'm gonna grab some brekkie, want some?" He strolled over towards the kitchen but kept his eyes on her.

Her throat was tight, she couldn't breathe let alone eat so she shook her head "Don't go anywhere" she said before ducking into the bedroom and took to the task of getting dressed underneath said shirt just in case. Once dressed she took one last look around Leo's room; seeing if there were any clues to point towards Nolan's presence; satisfied she left and went to find Joshua in the kitchen. He was chomping on toast.

"You're dressed! Good job"

She pulled out a chair and sat down "Do you have much on today?"

He shrugged "The usual, and don't worry, Snooks is meeting me at the door escorting me to my first class and I'll stay in all day"

Rebecca felt flustered - her head full of 'what ifs..' - for instance: _what if Nolan were telling the truth? what if Phoenix had decided to cause a stir? what if Josh got hurt? what if he got killed?_

"Do you have to go in today? I thought you and I could have some quality time together.."

"We have the entire weekend for that - and every evening - day time is college time, you know that.." He carried on eating his toast.

She got up and went to the lounge - picking up the phone she dialled Nick's number. Being an early riser he was sure to be already there.

"Nick it's Becky, look, I just had a visitor, our friend Nolan he reckons Phoenix is going to pull some sort of stunt - might involve the college - he's certain that I shouldn't let Josh go"

She heard a sharp intake of breath "Nolan? And you believe that jerk off? Look I'm sorry Becky but the guy's a game player - the fact that he keeps popping up should give you some warning. Ignore him, take Josh to college, it'll be fine"

"But he was down here, in the lair, he followed me, why go to all that trouble if..?"

"Because he wants to set you up - he wants you to feel threatened when all along he's laughing with her - ignore him"

Rebecca couldn't argue any more; Nick had made his mind up and that was that. Everyone would be the same. So, she said goodbye and hung up the receiver.

"I'll just clean my teeth then I'm ready" Joshua bounded past her. She leaned against the wall and felt hopeless. She was on her own on this one and she knew it.

Pulling on her jacket and pumps she waited. Her wash and teeth clean could be put on hold.

Josh grabbed his book bag, shouted bye to everyone and they walked out. Her heart was thumping in her chest so much she thought it might jump out and make a bid for freedom.

"You okay mom, you look a little peaky? Dad keeping you up..?" He nudged her and laughed.

"No...it's fine, I'm fine" Her insides were churning.

Taking a taxi she couldn't help but link his arm as they rode through the City - all the time she kept scanning the skies looking for any signs of Phoenix.

Once at the college she could see people of gathering. _What on earth were they all looking at?_

Josh climbed out of the taxi and she was right behind. It appeared that people they were circling something.

"C'mon mom!" he called, jogging his way across the main drive

"Josh! Be careful" warned Rebecca - she had a bad feeling about this.

Following him through the hoardes she finally laid eyes on what was causing the commotion. It was a fire. A fire just burning out of the ground. No fuel, just flame. Students had their phones out and were taking pictures.

"Don't we all think that we should move.." began Rebecca

"Cool right" Wendy jumped up behind Josh, latching her arms onto his shoulders "It suddenly appeared a few minutes ago and has been burning there ever since"

"And no-one wonders where on earth it's come from and why it's here?" Rebecca tried to direct some of them further back.

Then she heard a rise in voices and arms were suddenly pointing upwards. _This couldn't be good._ Looking upwards her eyes fell on a figure. It was The Phoenix. She was flying around as if she had no care in the world. People were gasping and watching in awe like it was a circus performance. She'd got their attention and now she had them exactly where she wanted them. _My God... It was a trap and they couldn't even see it._

"C'mon people let's move!" shouted Rebecca pushing a bit harder. She clutched hold of Josh and Wendy and pulled them away. Phoenix had obviously seen her target and fired two bolts of flame which rushed past them. "Run!" she added, increasing her speed and keeping an iron clad grip on them both.

She had to get them away and get them somewhere safe. Two more bolts flew past them burning holes in the ground ahead.

"What is this?" screamed Wendy

"It's called danger, so let's just keep running shall we?!" replied Rebecca. What else was going on around her she had no idea; all she could focus on was her son and getting him away from all this.

Suddenly Wendy fell, she let out a groan as she hit the deck, Rebecca stopped to help her just as another bolt was aimed. Literally picking up the girl by the arm she threw her out of harms way and turned to face the enemy, with her hand raised she sent the bolt back as quickly as it came. She just hoped it would bring the Phoenix down or at least let her know what she was messing with.

Without pausing for any further action she ignored the sound of approaching sirens and rushed to collect Joshua who now had Wendy in his arms.

"We gotta get underground and fast!" she announced "Your friend too - let's go"

They ran to the nearest alleyway and towards the first man-hole cover they came across. Yanking it open without thinking Rebecca helped Josh inside and passed him his friend. Once underground she could breathe. _Finally she could breathe._

"What the hell was that mom? You knew it was coming didn't you? That's why you wanted me to stay home..."

Rebecca checked Wendy - she was unconscious but breathing.

"We have to get her to Donnie, then we'll talk...we'll all talk"


	52. Chapter 52: Reality Hits

Chapter 52: Reality hits

"Bring her to the lab...pop her down on there" Donatello threw a blanket over the bench as Josh laid down his friend.

"Shall we get her a pillow?" asked Michelangelo, gazing at her with wonder "Your bench is a tad hard on the head D _and_ she's a girl, they have softer heads"

Raphael couldn't believe what he was hearing and proceeded to flick the youngest on the head with a finger. Leonardo on the other hand thought it was a good idea so Mikey bounded out of the room to get a pillow from the lounge.

"Would someone mind telling me _again_ why on earth we have this girl here in the first place?" asked Raphael gruffly "Ain't an open house you know"

"I know" replied Rebecca "But she's Joshua's buddy and it's my fault she's in this state"

"Let me get this straight...you _threw_ her?" Donatello looked up from behind his glasses

"I wanted to get her out of the way" exclaimed Rebecca "It was either that or she got set on fire in which case she wouldn't be here"

"Well when you put it like that" He carefully pressed a dressing to her forehead and held it there.

"Will she be okay?" asked Leo; she was his son's friend so he couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Pillow! Pillow coming through!" Michelangelo handed the object to his brother who lifted her head and placed it onto the softness of said pillow.

Raphael shook his head: "Does she know anything? Or will it be a classic case of 'screamsville' once she comes round?"

"She knows nothing" answered Josh "But she's cool, she'll be okay"

"But, why couldn't you take her to a hospital? A normal _human_ hospital where humans fix other humans?" suggested Raphael seriously

"Because I _owe_ her and besides the Phoenix has seen her now - she knows she's with us and therefore she'll become a target so she needs to be informed"

"I'm glad you brought her here mom, and thank you for saving us" Joshua put a hand on her arm and squeezed it "But you have to tell me how...how it was that you knew"

"You knew?" Leonardo turned to her frowning.

"Yeh mom wanted me to stay home today but I refused...she knew this would happen didn't you?..." Joshua picked up Wendy's hand and held it lightly in his own "I reckon If it wasn't for mom Snooks definitely wouldn't be here"

"How did you know?" Leonardo was looking at her intensely; in fact all the eyes in the room were on her

"Let's get your friend settled and then we can all talk" she replied, trying to delay the moment for as long as possible.

"I'll go and see whether April's reporting!" interrupted Michelangelo excitedly as he rushed out of the lab and into the lounge. The sound of the television could soon be heard and what sounded like a news reporter: a male news reporter "She's not on!" shouted one disappointed turtle.

"I'll go and see what's happening, I just hope everyone else was okay" Rebecca followed Michelangelo out but found herself halted at the door by a very concerned looking Leonardo.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about this morning?"

"Not necessarily..." she said; feeling uncomfortable.

"What was it then?"

"It was just some stuff that April said...about this whole thing...nothing major" She was trying her best to lighten the mood which was beginning to become more than a little oppressive.

"But how did you know about what was going to happen today?"

"Someone warned me..." She really didn't want to have this conversation now; it would be better when everyone was together; that way she would only have to say it once.

Leonardo's face suddenly changed "Who? Why are you being so evasive?"

"I'm not, it's just, I'd rather talk about this as a group that's all.." She looked down at her feet

"What aren't you telling me? Please, I want to help"

Pausing she took a breath and raised her head "It was Nolan okay, he told me. He's been keeping an eye on the Phoenix, seeing what she has planned and he knew she was going to do this today, he wanted to help"

Leonardo's face changed: "You're not serious? Help? He killed your dad Becky, your friend and a million other people - why would he help? And how did Phoenix know about Josh being at college? What to bet he told her? He's playing you Becky..and you fell for it...again"

Rebecca glared at him before shaking off his grip and pushing herself through the door. She couldn't believe he would say that after everything that had happened. Yet again he shut her down before listening to the whole story.

"Nolan? He warned you?" Raphael's deep voice displayed the same amount of shock as Leo's.

"Yes!" shouted Rebecca "Nolan Carter told me that Phoenix would act like a nut today - satisfied? And guess what it happened, without him Joshua could have been killed so why can't you all just suck it up after all it was _my_ father he murdered, and _my_ friend"

"What I don't get is why you didn't tell me, Josh is my son too"

"You don't say" replied Rebecca sarcastically "Perhaps I just didn't have time to tell you Leo, you ever think of that"

"When did he talk to you?"

Leonardo was being more than a little persistant and once again the entire room was looking at her and waiting for the answer. She had enough of this and decided to take some time out in the tunnels. Once outside the lair she felt tears pricking her eyes: _why was everyone being so mean? This felt so unfair. Why wouldn't they listen to what she had to say and at least try understand._

"Ignore old Fearless, he's just being an idiot as usual" Raphael appeared besides her and sat down, she wiped her eyes "I think it's more of the shock - but then I get it, it's hard right? You know this guy did some terrible things and then here he is trying to help you - you're as torn as the rest of us"

"Exactly" replied Rebecca, sniffing "I don't know which way I'm supposed to go, who I'm supposed to believe but all I know is what happened today and that he told me the truth about it"

"You used to have good instincts...I say go with them"

"Thank you" She cocked her head up to look at him "Why are you being so nice to me? I hope it isn't an attempt to win me over" She smiled at him.

"Me? Try to win you over? And with such devious tactics? Never" He put an arm around her "I just think Leo over-reacts that's all; he needs a time out not you" Standing up he held out a hand "C'mon, Splinter wants to hear what you have to say"

She took his hand and allowed him to drag her onto to her feet and back to the lair. Leonardo was sitting arms folded and looking decidedly unhappy; especially when she came back with Raphael; then his face visibly dropped even further.

Splinter coughed and knocked his staff on the floor commanding silence "Whilst Joshua is looking after his friend we now have time to come together and hear this latest news. The threat is not going to go away any time soon and I think we owe it to Rebecca to listen to her" He beckoned her forward "Come child"

"Look, as I started to say, Nolan Carter did come to warn me about today. He has already made an offer of help; to fight together; as one team. And yes I know what he did to me, to my family and friends but I also believe that I have good instincts" She smiled at Raphael "And my instincts are telling me that we cannot fight this thing on our own, my instincts are telling me that we need help and that with Nolan on side we may stand a chance. Now I understand that you may not wish to get involved and that is your choice but I am going to fight this thing with all I have and I'm going to do it with or without your help. I will not stand by and see the City destroyed and the World become something else. So...that's it." She sat down quickly. Speech over. Face on fire.

Michelangelo stood up "Well, after words like that, I'm with you sister, so count me in"

Donatello joined him "Me too"

"Need you even ask" added Raphael, crunching his knuckles. They all looked at Leonardo.

"Well" he began "If the teams in then where would they be without their leader"

Everyone cheered and Michelangelo couldn't resist jumping on his older brother which resulted in the eldest complaining and trying to push him off.

Rebecca went to the lab where Wendy was now sitting up; legs dangling off the side of the bench; listening with interest to Joshua.

"You okay?"

Wendy nodded "Thank you. I believe you saved my life"

Rebecca shrugged "It's okay"

"Josh has explained everything...about the situation...about you"

"It's a little weird I know"

"Hey I totally 'do' weird; that is who I am!"

She popped down off the bench with Joshua's help "Told you she was cool mom"

"That's good, you need to be, we're not your typical family"

"Oh typical is boring..I'm all for the untypical!" she replied smiling.

As Wendy pulled on her coat Josh took Rebecca aside "I'm gonna see if Donnie will give us a ride to hers - make sure she gets there okay"

"Good idea" she agreed "Are you sure she knows _everything_?"

He nodded "Yep, everything, in fact she is more than ready to meet the rest of them. She's cool"

Rebecca couldn't help but wonder how cool she'd be when faced with 4 six foot mutated turtles and a mutated rat. But for the second time in as many days she was surprised. Wendy was humble and polite and everyone loved her immediately; and, more importantly, she didn't scream. Joshua was right; she was cool.

Donatello happily got out the van and set out with Joshua to take her home.

The incident at the college had ended; police interviewed witnesses and Nick phoned to apologize. It didn't change anything but Rebecca was glad he had done it anyway. The college was closed for the remainder of the week so Josh had to complete work at home. He didn't seem to mind because he still got to speak to Snookie every day whether it be online or on the phone.

Rebecca spent some time back at her dad's apartment. Leonardo had apologized every day but she was still sulking and refused to forgive him. Out of every-one she knew, she had wanted him to be the most supportive and he wasn't. She wanted him to understand and he hadn't. So she abandoned his bed and left him to mull over what he had done. Again.

Sitting in her dad's apartment she was spending time going through some of his old papers when she came across something she didn't expect. A book that almost looked like a bible. A book that covered Satanic Rites and Rituals relating to the Disciples of Fire - the cult that April had mentioned. She couldn't quite believe it. She refused to believe it. Her father would never have been involved in anything like that. She wanted to throw the book away but had second thoughts; perhaps Donnie would be able to pull some useful stuff out of it so she put it into her bag.

"You shouldn't spend so much time here - you're like a sitting target" Nolan sat on the sofa and leaned forward interlacing his fingers "Had an argument with your freaky friends?"

"Not that it's any of your business" she snapped "You know what why can't you just knock at the door like a normal person?"

"Because I'm not normal - as well you know" he replied smirking at her "But seriously I wouldn't stay here"

Rebecca threw down the pile of papers she was holding "Why? Because she'll come for me? Let her come, I don't care"

"This isn't like you; what happened to fighting to good fight? Being prepared?"

"When the only ally you have is your father's killer - I think you would feel the same"

"I had thought you were convincing them"

"I tried, they said they'll help but..."

"There you go then; lets organise a meeting as soon as we can and get this show on the road okay?"

Rebecca got up "I feel as if I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you. It's like I'm betraying my father, a father that I have no real memories of..."

"Memories which she stole..."

"A father which you killed"

Nolan shook his head "I know...and I also know that sorry won't quite cut it. I told you that is what I am. I kill, I enjoy killing and so does she. I guess that's why she fell for my charms"

Taking a pile of papers to the kitchen she pushed them into the bin only to turn around and fall face to face with Leonardo, stumbling slightly he caught her by the shoulders and then used it as an excuse to hug her. His reaction and lack of annoyance indicated that Nolan must have made an exit; or gone invisible. She rather hoped that it would be the former.

Holding her closely Leonardo kept muttering he was sorry and how he would never do it again. As she moved away she realised he was crying.

"I don't want to lose you, please, it's been so lonely sleeping without you by my side..please say you'll come back"

Pausing she took in his tear stained face and grovelling expression.

"I do come back, you know that, I just didn't want to share a bed with you that's all"

"I miss you... _I miss us_ " He dragged her forward into a second hug, soothing her hair with his hands "I'm an idiot...again...I'm so sorry"

Upon letting releasing her, she suddenly felt lost.

"I love you"

His words took her by surprise, she stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"You do?"

He nodded "With all my heart, you're the only girl for me and always will be"

She smiled "Okay...You're forgiven; just don't do it again"

Kissing her lightly on the mouth he finally let out a breath that he wasn't even aware he'd been holding.

"And Leo?" she began, looking at him shyly, a pink blush filling her cheeks "I love you too.."


	53. Chapter 53: In the still of the night

**This chapter has a little bit of spice...if ya know what I mean...**

Chapter 53: In the still of the night

Rebecca sat alone in the kitchen. Everyone else was busy doing other things around the lair. She was thinking. _Thinking_ , she'd been told, _was a dangerous past-time_. She had to think though. She had to go over everything. Nolan, she realised, had killed all those people at the bar as a way of attracting the Phoenix. He'd bated the scene with fresh blood and what to bet she'd responded. 'Fallen for his charms' he'd said - Rebecca knew she wouldn't exactly call multiple murder 'charming'. She really wanted to have a look at the surveillance footage at the bar, to see if she could spot the extra spectator. She was certain Nick wouldn't mind.

She glanced through to the lounge, Mikey and Josh were involved in armed combat video game style. My the looks of things the latter individual was winning. She smiled to herself. He made her so proud. He had handled the entire thing with such maturity. It wasn't every day you find out that your mother was possessed by a maniac demoness who has aspirations of world domination. He took it as fact and accepted everything she said with understanding and patience. Not like his father and the whole Nolan thing. Yes she knew he'd killed a lot of people including her father but he had also warned her of an event that had taken place and as a result her son was safe and well. Leo needed to grasp the whole reality of the situation. Without Nolan they would not win. He had powers. She knew she had powers but didn't really know what and how strong. This was something else she had forgotten. Nolan had suggested he could help her with that too - help her to hone her skills and focus her talents. She hadn't told Leo. He would only freak out again.

She wasn't one hundred percent sure of Nolan, how could she be? She had firmly noted Leo's comment in her mind: yes he could have told Phoenix about Josh being in college and that could be why she made the choice to do what she did. However, it could also be that he was just trying to convince the Phoenix that he was on her side and that he too wanted to embrace this 'New World'.

"I'm off to bed mother...having slammed out Mikey in all three games I'm toast" Josh bent and kissed her on the head "Don't stay too late. You old girls need rest too you know" he added cheekily, managing to jump out of the way before she could give him a playful slap.

Watching him go to his room followed by the only other turtle in the lounge, Mikey, she smiled to herself. It would be nice, she thought, to just have these moments here for what they were and not have to think about battles and evil villains. It would be nice to have possession of what could only be classed as a normal life.

Leonardo appeared from the dojo; respectfully bowing as he left Master Splinter. He spotted her in the kitchen, smiled and came over.

"What you doing in here all on your own?" He pulled out a chair and sat down after sliding it forward closer to hers. Placing both hands on her knees he gave her legs a quick rub causing blood to rush to a certain part of her body.

"Waiting for you" she murmured, fixing his big blue orbs with her own.

"Oh really? and why is that?"

"Well..." she began, blushing furiously "They've all gone to bed and I didn't know if you wanted to"

He smiled at her again, shuffling even closer "I always want to get to bed with you" Leaning forward he kissed her on the mouth "Because you are the most beautiful girl I know and I am one hell of a lucky guy"

Allowing her hands to wander up round his neck she kissed him back with matching enthusiasm.

"And you only know what...three girls now...?" she replied softly

"Yes and you are still my number one" Holding her arms he instructed her to lace her fingers as he got up and lifted her up too. Giggling she buried her face in his chest and enjoyed their close contact as he carried her to the bedroom, opened the door and popped her on the bed.

"I'll go wash up - you get all comfy and warm the bed up for me" He kissed her again and then left her to it. She could hear him in the bathroom and as she got undressed she realised she was still carrying the same dopey smile on her face. She really did love him.

Once undressed she climbed into his bed and snuggled under the covers - feeling happier to be back in comfort of an actual bed rather than on that rickety old sofa. Anticipation crept through her body as she heard the light go off and that she knew he had finished in the bathroom and would soon be in here, in the bed, with her. Biting her bottom lip she pushed her hands down the bed and tried to get herself into a relaxed position so that she didn't look like she was waiting for him to touch her.

And touch her he did; expert hands caressing every inch of her body, lips seeking out her breasts kissing and sucking her hardened nipples as she arched towards him asking for more. She grabbed at his shoulders and let out a groan of pleasure as one hand fell between her legs and moist fingers made circles on and around her most intimate area. It felt like heaven and she didn't want him ever to stop touching her there. Gradually her moans got louder and as she reached her climax her body shook with wave after wave of pure bliss. At this point she didn't even care whether Nolan was watching - she was with Leo and that was all that mattered.

Confidence assured she moved herself over him and sat across his hips, lifting herself up just enough so she could slip the hardened length of his penis inside her, hearing him moan as she did so. She once again surprised herself with this move - but she felt so sexy and powerful, he made her feel she could do anything if she wanted to. His hands were running over her naked skin, touching and teasing her breasts, blue eyes fixated on hers as they moved against each other enjoying making love. In the thrill of orgasm they both fell to pieces, writhing and kissing each other feverishly until the feeling had passed. Finally, she lay along side him in the darkness breathing heavily.

"I love you" he whispered

"Love you too" She felt so warm inside and so happy and safe.

Sliding forward she allowed herself to be enveloped in his huge muscular arms.

"Marry me"

At first she thought she'd misheard so she remained quiet; listening to the sound of his breathing, relaxing her body into his.

"Did you hear me?" he asked quietly, letting her go.

She moved backwards with just enough distance so she could look up at him "I did" she replied "But I..."

"Marry me?" he repeated; she could see his eyes twinkling in the dull light of the room "You love me and I love you - I know it wouldn't be official but it would for us and that's all I want - You. Just you"

Rebecca's heart was pounding - she couldn't quite believe what he was saying.

His hand fell on her face, entangling large fingers in her hair "Don't you want me?" His voice sounded small and far away.

She suddenly scooted forward again and kissed him warmly on the mouth "Of course I do. I want _only_ you" she murmured "It's just...marriage...you only know me, you may meet someone else, another Karai..."

Her words were silenced as his mouth encased her own, taking her breath away with a long deep kiss.

"I only ever wanted you" he whispered "Only you. Karai was nothing compared to you and there will be no-one in my future who will ever compare to you. I adore you - don't you see that? And all I want is 'us' - you and I"

"And your brothers, Splinter and Josh.." added Rebecca giggling.

"Yes..okay...them too. But I love you with everything that I am and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Marry me.. _please"_

Rebecca still didn't know what to say; she was still unsure but his eyes were pleading with her.

"Okay..." she whispered, buckling under the pressure.

"Okay?" The excitement in his voice was more than a little obvious

"Yes, okay, I'll marry you"

He swept her up into his arms and planted tiny kisses all over her face "Thank you...I love you...I love you..."

She couldn't help but smile and get caught up in the moment. He eventually released her and just gazed at her face as if in awe.

"You have made me the happiest guy alive...I worship you - every day... you literally take my breath away and I promise, no I _swear_ , I will spend the rest of my life being a good husband, protecting you, listening to you and loving you"

"You are so sweet - but you do realise they sound like wedding vows.."

"Hey, I'm practicing!" He grinned at her "Oh Becks it's going to be so amazing - I can't wait to tell everyone you've agreed to be my wife - we can have a ceremony down here and I can get you a ring" He sounded so ecstatic as he chattered on and made plans - almost oblivious to the terror that was ahead of them, the battle that was coming. _Let him have this time_ , she mused to herself, for in this moment nothing else seemed to matter but them.


	54. Chapter 54: Sacrifice and insanity

Chapter 54: Sacrifice and _in_ -sanity  


That night whilst they all slept soundly the Phoenix dragged Baxter Stockman to the rooftop. She wanted to find the Opal and he had a plan - or rather an invention - that he said would enable her to locate the stone.

"So Stockboy...tell me how this thing will work?" She was looking at the contraption he had placed on the ground in front of her.

"Stockman.." he muttered under his breath "My name is Stock _man_ "

"What?" Her eyes were on him; glaring with red hot annoyance. He felt his insides turn to mush and as usual he backed down.

"Nothing" he muttered "What this device will do is release thousands of trackers - they will be able to hunt down and locate what we are looking for...I did wonder though...why is it you chose to go this way? I thought Mr Carter was leading you to the girl and the stone?"

Phoenix was inspecting her finger nails - they were red and very long, sharpened into what only could be described as talons. "He's taking too long" she replied simply "I don't have time to wait around, I want the stone now so your invention better work or you'll be for the chop"

He shuddered. In Phoenix terms that meant many things.

"Oh it'll work mistress don't you worry"

"How will it know what it is looking for?"

"Well that part is very simple. The Opal gives off an energy source and these trackers will be able to spot that and isolate it. You must remember that I spent a lot of time with the stone - I know it, and know it well"

She strolled over to him and poked a long nail into his chest "You better" she hissed.

* * *

Leonardo was dreaming. He was dreaming of Rebecca. She was straddled over him, riding him the same way she had been when they last made love. She felt so good. She looked so good. Blonde hair streaming over her shoulders, pert breasts bobbing up and down. Oh he didn't want this dream to end. But end it did as he felt himself climax; the powerful orgasm jolting him awake. It was at that point he realised that the climax was no dream; Rebecca was sitting up in bed smiling at him and looking very pleased with herself. He had to double take. _Had she_ _just..._?

"Morning handsome" she purred.

He glanced down the bed just to see his member disappearing back inside his body.

 _Oh my God she had_.

"Well, one part of you was awake" she giggled, licking the residue of his semen from her fingers.

Grabbing her other hand he pulled her back into bed and under the sheets "Morning to you too...that was... _surprising_.."

"Nice surprising?" Her big blue eyes locked onto his own "You liked it right?"

He grinned at her and wriggled his brown ridge suggestively "What's not to like..." he murmured, kissing her nose "Now...how about I return the favour?"

She shook her head "It wasn't a favour" she began "I did it because I wanted to - to give you a nice wake up - and besides, you're happy I'm happy"

His hands snaked down her body with one gently furrowing between her legs "But I want to...I've never tried... _that._ I'd like a go"

Smiling she tossed back her hair sending it flying across the pillow "A go? It's not a slot machine you know? It's very sensitive"

"I know. I'll be gentle... _.please_..."

"Na-ah, you have training mister, go on, go get ready - least you don't have a morning glory to worry about anymore"

He leaned forward and nibbled her neck "Not yet...the thought of going down on you though may change that..."

Pushing him away she giggled again "Well, stop thinking about it and go...they'll be calling out for you in a minute and I'll get into trouble"

"I'd rather have you calling out for me" he whispered huskily in her ear "I love seeing you lose control"

"You are a wicked boy...go, get" She flicked the duvet, trying to encourage him out. It worked and he reluctantly let her go to pick up his training gear and leave her; not before he had landed another deep kiss on her lips.

"Oh and don't say anything to the others, you know, about being engaged...I'd like it that we could both tell them"

He smiled at her but nodded in agreement, kissed her again and then exited the room.

Alone, she pulled the duvet up to her neck and closed her eyes. Just a few more minutes and then she'd get up. She had to call Nick.

* * *

Nick Houston was at Baker's house when he received a phone call from Rebecca. She wondered if she could come to HQ and view the bar footage. Nick didn't have an issue with that so he readily agreed and said he'd see her there in two hours. Least that would give him the chance to deal with his current problem. Baker's house had been burgled, well at least that's what it looked like, the only item stolen though was that god damn portal. Nothing else had been touched. So burglary was probably the wrong word to use because this theft had Nolan or Phoenix - or both - written all over it. First of all there was the nature in which it had been taken. This apparently had happened in a matter of a few minutes. Portal was there at 10pm. By 10.05pm it had gone. He knew this because a police officer had been at the house. Secondly there was the object itself. It wasn't as big as the actual one which had been housed at the lab but it was large enough - and heavy enough, by all accounts non-moveable. And thirdly, the portal was used to open gateways. If Nolan and/or the Phoenix had it the only gateway they would be opening would be one straight to Hell. And that, he mused, couldn't be good.

* * *

"Why can't I come?" Josh was whining like a puppy "You know how stir crazy I get being down here and if I was with you I'm safe..." He had his fingers interlaced in a prayer position and was down on his knees. Rebecca had her hands on her hips and her lips were pursed.

"Puurrrleaase...I'll be good I promise..."

She felt her face relax into a smile "Okay" she replied, conceding defeat "But you must stick with me and do as I say. Phoenix is still be out there"

"I know, I know" He pulled her into a hug "Thanks mom"

Rebecca left the turtles a note and headed out topside with her son in tow. During their walk he asked no end of questions about her and Leo. He had been so happy since he found out that his parents were getting back together but also full of queries about her and Raph. She kept reassuring him that nothing absolutely nothing would ever happen again with Uncle Raph but he couldn't seem to let it go. She supposed it was because after her disappearance everything had been so spoiled and in a way she had broken both of the turtles' hearts. Joshua had grown up with that pain so in a way she did understand. But she loved Leo so much nothing would come between them ever and now that they would be getting married she felt certain that it would give Josh the security he so obviously craved.

Upon meeting with Nick, Rebecca immediately felt relaxed. He always seemed to have that effect on her though she didn't know why. He led her to the viewing room and sat her down in front of the screen. Josh had been left in Nick's office - she didn't want him seeing this as she knew it would be brutal.

And brutal it was. Nolan Carter was a monster.

But she watched it as Nick sat with her. Ten minutes of pure and utter evil at work. She felt sick to the stomach. Then she spotted her - just slightly out of shot but there she was just had Rebecca had predicted. Nick froze the picture and pulled the image forward.

The Phoenix.

Rebecca actually felt slightly weird looking at the alternative version of herself. She knew they were pretty much identical twins but it still felt strange.

"He did this to bring her out" she murmured "To get her interested"

"He could have just texted her..." added Nick, shaking his head "So many lost lives..they guy is a real nasty piece of work"

"I know, but I do believe he wants her out of the way"

"Then why not do us all a favour and kill her instead" Nick leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands

"She's a demon - I think she's beyond death don't you?"

"She's a nightmare"

He stood up and opened the blinds, staring out onto the streets below. Streets that were jam packed with people all going about their daily business and with no idea what was walking among them or what was coming.

"So you're seriously thinking of linking up with Nolan to save the City? To seriously put your trust in this whacko who thinks nothing of killing a dozen people in one night? Just for the hell of it.."

He turned to look at her.

"Yes Nick I am because I believe him. I believe he wants to help get rid of her and I certainly can't do it alone"

"And what do the guys think?"

"They've agreed...in principle, I just have to set up a meeting"

"Can I be there?"

She nodded "Sure..if you want"

Switching off the monitor he sat down next to her again "It would be good to be involved. But I think I should tell you your Uncle's toy in the cellar has been stolen so if you can find out from your new friend what the plan is I would really appreciate that"

"Let's get this straight Nick, Nolan Carter will never be a friend of mine. We pull together just for this and then he will be out of my life for good - out of all our lives - he promised"

Nick found himself thinking that Carter's promises were probably like his morality: simply non-existent.

"But yes...I can ask.."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Getting up he answered it and slipped outside. Gone for only a matter of minutes he was soon back but something had changed. His face was ashen.

"What is it?" she coaxed, reaching for his arm, encouraging him to sit.

"The hospital" he mumbled "Maternity ward... the babies...all dead".

"Oh my God" she clapped her hand over her mouth "How?"

"Somebody killed them...slit their throats"

Rebecca heaved and clamped her hand tighter, swallowing the rising tide of vomit that was making it's way into her mouth.

"Carter?" she whispered

"I don't know...I have to go...sorry...I" He got up quickly and almost stumbled to the door.

"Yes of course, it's fine, I'll get Josh..." She followed him out "But let me know.."

He nodded.

New born infants, it was said, were often used in Satanic ritual. That had to be it.

Leaning against the wall to steady herself she closed her eyes. The hospital must look like a war zone. She couldn't believe that any human being could do that. It had to be Carter - either him or the Phoenix.

Returning to the main office she composed herself before entering Nick's room. Joshua was there safe and sound, playing on the computer. She hugged him. Hard.

"Whoa mom...you okay?" He hugged her back

"Not really" she muttered holding him tighter "I love you son...don't you ever forget that okay"

"I won't"

Reluctantly she let him go but kept her hands on his shoulders.

"What's happened? Did you see the footage? was it her?"

Rebecca nodded and pulled him up to standing "Let's go home. I really want to see your dad" she whispered.

She really wanted a cuddle. To be wrapped up in those huge muscular arms and loved. At this point she needed her Leo more than ever.


	55. Chapter 55: Aftermath

Chapter 55: Aftermath

Joshua couldn't understand the deep sadness that filled his mother's eyes. Ever since they had left NYPD and Nick she had not been herself. Yes she was physically there but mentally she was off somewhere else. He tried to pry for information but she just shut down and insisted she was fine. He had really wanted to see Snookie but Rebecca just wanted to get him back underground and as she called it 'safe'.

Truth be told he didn't think that they would ever be 'safe'. This Phoenix was part demon - surely that meant she could do what she wanted and that would include hunting them down and destroying them with ease.

Back in the lair Rebecca ran to find Leonardo in the kitchen and practically launched herself at him, burying her face into his chest and pushing herself as close as possible almost like she wanted to be merged with him. He returned her affection with gusto - wrapping his large arms around her and kissing her head whilst all the time looking at Josh and trying to decipher what was wrong. Joshua shrugged and plonked himself down on the sofa.

Raphael was not enjoying the sight of his brother entangled with the girl he wanted. Seconds earlier it had only been him in the kitchen - if she had entered then he would have got the cuddle...well, he liked to think that would have been the case. After all she always used to say that he gave the best hugs.

"What is it?" asked Leonardo soothingly "What's happened?" He was stroking her hair with one hand and holding her tightly with the other.

"I just need you...just hold me"

He did as he requested and held her. As he did he felt her tense body relax until eventually she leaned away and looked up at him with big blue orbs.

"It's awful.." she muttered "Just awful"

"What is? What's happened my love? Tell me" He walked her to the table, pulled out a chair and sat her down. They all waited quietly.

She ran her spare hand through her hair and kept a tight hold of him with the other.

"They were just children...innocents..."

"What? What's happened?"

"I think we now know!" called Josh from the lounge. Everyone walked in to see April reporting live from the hospital. The reporter confirmed mass infant deaths but no details as to why or who was behind it - the whole story was sketchy but she confirmed that they would be interviewing Detective Houston in a few minutes. Leonardo held onto Rebecca's shoulders as he felt her tense up again.

"Carter.." hissed Raphael "Sick fuck"

April was still talking to the camera"...early indications are that over 10 children are involved in what appears to be a massacre here in the hospital...as yet the police are not giving out any more information. Could these deaths be linked to the murders that have occurred over the past three months? This reporter thinks so. Research has shown an increasing number of cult uprisings here in New York City.."

The camera scanned round and Nick appeared in shot. He looked paler than ever. Microphones leaped in from every angle; including April's.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for waiting so patiently. I'm sorry to have to tell you that 12 babies have been tragically been murdered here in what appears to be some sort of ritual sacrifice. The perpetrators of this crime have been caught and are currently in police custody...there were 6 suspects involved...all of which have no previous history of violence. I am unable to take questions at this point but hope to update you over the next few hours" He put up a hand and left with 2 uniformed officers and a flurry of questions; April turned to the camera to close.

"My God.." whispered Leonardo.

Rebecca shifted from under his grip and went to the bedroom where she sat on the bed. He followed, closing the door behind him and crouching down in front of her, hands on her knees.

"It's terrible but you won't be the only one feeling this...mothers everywhere, all over the world, will all feel the same..."

"This is all my fault.." she began "If it wasn't for my family none of this would have happened...the book I gave Donnie was full of stuff like this... _why did my dad have it?_ Why did _my uncle_ open up this portal and bring this evil here?"

"Oh love...come here" He swept her up in his arms and held her close, telling her over and over again that the blame did not lie with her. He was also certain that her father wasn't involved with this cult - he was a good man and certainly no Satanist. Getting up he sat himself down next to her on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders giving them a squeeze.

"What do we do Leo? What do we do?" She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. In her minds eye she could see only the tiny battered bodies of infants.

Blood was splattered everywhere.

 _So much blood..._

* * *

April finished her story and after leaving the camera man she went to meet Casey for a coffee. Their wedding was less than 2 months away and she wanted to keep him involved. The fact that he tried to dodge every appointment she ever made: florist, caterers, venue, photographer - it was making her nervous but then he told her he adored her and made everything okay again.

Casey was already in the coffee shop. Sitting at their favourite table in the corner adding far too much sugar to a steaming mug. She stopped and just watched him. He made her smile; his face seemingly like that of a grown man but in reality he was much different. A big kid. And that was one reason why she loved him. Entering the shop she was unaware of eyes watching her as she hugged her man and sat down next to him. And behind those eyes there was anger. The reporter was being far to nosy and stirring things up. She would have to be silenced and soon.

* * *

Rebecca was sleeping on the bed, a blanket lightly covering her body. Leonardo had initially stayed with her, holding her and offering comfort. She had stopped trembling and had relaxed her body into his so then he'd left her to sleep whilst he went to speak with the rest of the family. Splinter had briefly been updated by Raph but he was keen to hear more.

"Wakey...wakey..." Nolan gently shook her blanket, easing her back into consciousness. Her primary reaction was to scream - he silenced that with a firm hand over her mouth. "It wasn't me" he hissed "I didn't touch those kids...neither did she...it was the cult, their idea of a little welcoming committee. You'll see - the Detective will tell you...you gotta trust me on this one..."

She nodded.

"No screaming?"

She nodded again so he let her go.

"Good girl. I just wanted you to know okay? She has the portal too - made me lift it from Bakers"

"What for?" she asked - in a voice that sounded so far removed from her own. She was terrified but she was trying not to show it.

"The cult. She wants to build an army. Reckons it's just for fun. I've never heard possession called that before but there you go. She's also after the Opal so keep it protected. Without it she can't roll forward with operation prophecy"

Rebecca remained quiet and tried to digest what he was saying. _The Phoenix wanted an army?_ She would recruit from the cult - willing disciples just like Baker - willing to give up their body so a demon could take over. _Why would people - human beings - chose to do that?_

Nolan was once again poking round the items in Leo's room. She watched him closely.

"We have to stop her...stop this...but how?"

"Team work my little butterfly team work" He abandoned the shelves and took up position next to her on the bed; she couldn't help but recoil at the close proximity "We take her down by exploiting her weakness.. _whatever that may be._..but hey on the bright side every one has a weakness don't they?"

"Yours was vanity" she announced simply

"Yes I know - the belief that you would want me...on reflection it's a little crazy I know...you obviously have a thing for green and I am just the wrong colour aren't I?"

"Among other things" Getting up she moved to the door "You need to go - tonight - my dad's apartment, midnight. We'll be there, all of us"

He smirked at her "Good. I will see you there" Leaning in closer he added "Guard the Opal - but whatever you do do not handle it"

She took a step back and then he was gone.

A knock at the bedroom door made her jump; she hoped he wasn't playing some weird game with her. Swinging open the door she saw Leonardo standing in front of her with a cup of tea.

"You're awake" he exclaimed "Was hoping you would be" Striding inside the room he put down the cup and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back; letting her hands wander up to his shoulders whilst his latched to her waist.

"How are you feeling beautiful?"

She nuzzled to him "Better now you're here"

"Good"

In the silence she was thinking how she could tell him - in the end she decided to just come out with it. "It wasn't Nolan, the babies, it was the cult."

"I know, Nick phoned..he wanted you but I said you were resting...they have the perpetrators in custody...all six of them"

"Thank God"

He pulled away and looked at her frowning "How did you know?"

"Don't get mad but Nolan told me"

"How?" He still looked puzzled and then it seemed to click into place and his face automatically changed "You spoke with him?"

"Yes. He wants us all to meet - we have to stop this thing Leo - Phoenix has the portal and she's going to use it to let more of her kind through. She wants an army"

Leonardo let her go and walked to the other side of the room and back. He was obviously struggling with himself. Eventually he nodded.

"Okay...why not...we did agree so let's do it"

"Good" she began, hurrying over to hug him "Thank you"

He returned her hug but inside felt upset at her words. She'd spoken with Nolan. When? Did she have a hot-line to the guy? He had to keep himself in check, keep control because that was what he had promised her. And since she had agreed to be his wife he didn't want to let her down.

"Can we tell everyone about us now? Share some good news for a change?" He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Sure" she replied "Why not.."


	56. Chapter 56: Big mistake!

Chapter 56: Big mistake!

Michelangelo was beyond excited. He was so overjoyed he looked like he might explode and then he proceeded to ramble on yet again about becoming ordained online so that he could do the honours and marry them. Leonardo remained tight lipped; Rebecca just smiled.

Raphael _was_ _not_ smiling. Inside he was fuming and desperate to wipe that smug look off his brother's face. Then he looked at Rebecca. She looked peaceful; so content. In spite of everything that had happened today she really looked happy. He felt so torn. It positively did not feel fair that Leo had won her back around and that now they would going to be married?

It cut him up that when she had left it was he, Raphael, who had made her so happy; so content. _How was it that things had changed so dramatically?_

He stomped off to the kitchen and sat down. He just wanted to be on his own.

Rebecca followed him and sat down opposite. "You okay?" She was looking at him with pity; he didn't want to be pitied.

"I'm fine" he growled "Honest...it was just unexpected that's all...but I'm okay...really happy for you both"

"You sure?"

She was pressing him, her eyes saying she was unconvinced by his words. He felt uncomfortable and so picked up the only object that was within his reach - a pencil - and started twiddling it in circles between his over sized fingers.

"I'm sure.." he mumbled.

Putting two hands over his to stop his pencil-twirling she gave them a light squeeze "I'm sorry you know...for how it's all worked out...I'm not sorry for falling in love with Leo but I do realise I was with you, you know, before.."

He freed one hand and sandwiched hers in the middle forcing out a genuine smile "Me too...but wasn't your fault...it's all her...so..the sooner we wipe her out the better"

"Yes..sooner rather than later.." she whispered.

"I hope you aren't getting any ideas Raph..." Leonardo came in and clocked the hand holding "She is my girl"

Raphael let go of Rebecca and got up "Calm down you oaf, no ideas I promise, like I said I'm happy for you both"

He shoved past his brother "Give me a sign when we're rolling out - I'm going to pound my dummy and pretend it's someone else"

Leonardo sat down in his seat and raised his brow ridge "And why do I get the impression that he's talking about me?"

"He'll be okay...give him time...besides, he has no choice" She scooted forward and onto his knee "I'm with you and we're getting married" She planted a kiss on his mouth.

"Are we really?" he replied, giving her a smirk "Married?"

She locked her arms around his neck "Married" she replied firmly, kissing him again.

"I love you Mrs Hamato"

"Oh, so you expect me to change my name do you...well, I'm for women's lib so I think I may keep my own name.."

He kissed her tenderly, hands running up and down her back giving her goosebumps "You sure? Your choice of course" he murmured, kissing her with a bit more passion this time causing her level of arousal to sky rocket.

"You're terrible.." she whispered "Weakening me with your charms, and lovely kisses of course..."

Kisses landed on her neck, trailing down and across her collarbone. She giggled as he tipped her backwards and locked her eyes with his own.

"Whatever you decide is fine by me...I'm just happy that you want to be with me"

"Forever" she replied

* * *

The afternoon and evening appeared to be on a 'go slow'. After they were all informed about the meeting Raphael announced that he just wanted to pound something - and so be it if that something was Nolan. Rebecca held up her hands.

"No" she said firmly "He's going to help"

"Help?" scoffed Raphael "Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

She folded her arms "Yes actually...I did...But thanks to everyone in this room I now know every detail" Turning to the group she took a deep breath "What you guys have to realise is that we cannot beat this creature alone. Whether you like it or not - we need him, for the time being at least..."

Raphael waved his arms in a dismissive gesture "Ridiculous" he snorted.

"Get over it Raph" began Donnie "If that's what Becky says then that's what we do"

"Why? She our new second in command now she's marrying Fearless is that it?" He shook his head and left to go to his room. Rebecca made a move forward but Mikey held her shoulder.

"Leave him. He just needs to cool off for a while, he'll be okay"

Michelangelo was right. _As always_ , mused Rebecca.

Raphael had a few hours out of the group and came back all ready to go out on patrol. Leonardo agreed they needed some time to expel some energy so a patrol was permitted. Wendy came over to stay with Josh at the lair - much to Michelangelo's excitement until, that is, he realised he had to go out with the others. Then he sulked. He'd developed a bit of soft spot for Snookie, she liked video games and comic books, and more importantly, his cooking.

Two hours later they all joined Rebecca at her father's apartment as did Nolan.

Raphael wanted to knock the life out of him. If it wasn't for him then Rebecca would still be his girl and it would be him she'd be marrying, not his brother.

Nolan, as always, had a cocky grin on his face all the time that Rebecca was re-affirming details about the cult and the use of the portal to bring forward more demons.

"Why does she want this army though? Thought she was all about this prophecy?" asked Leonardo, keeping a tight hold of Rebecca's hand as she sat down

"It's for fun. A bit of entertainment, she calls it, the prophecy is a little more complicated and of course she needs the Opal for that" explained Nolan "Which she doesn't have"

They all looked over to Donatello "No she doesn't" he replied smiling confidently "It's all safe, at the lair"

* * *

Phoenix threw open the door and immediately wrinkled her nose in disgust "Gross" she began, stepping over the pile of comic books "They live here...well it doesn't appear that they're in Mr Stockmill so go, get to it, find my Opal!"

Baxter clambered round the chair and followed the trail set out by the trackers which lead him straight to Donnie's lab. All the time muttering "Stockman...it's Stock _man_ "

Phoenix didn't hear him or if she did she chose to ignore it. Once inside the lab he smiled as his eyes fell on the stone encased in the containment unit. She placed her hands on the glass.

"I remember this thing" she hissed "They kept me in it like some sort of animal"

"Who the hell are you?" The voice from the door made both Baxter and the Phoenix spin round. Joshua was standing at the entrance way with Wendy his side, they both had make-shift weapons in their grasp.

"Oh my" the Phoenix began to laugh "Look Stockboy it's some kiddies - complete with state of the art kitchen utensils"

"I know you" added Josh "You're the Phoenix"

She clapped her hands "Well done young man..and you even remembered my 'the..oh bravo'" Striding over to them she firmly fixed her eyes on him, eyes, he noticed that danced and swirled like flame "Now why don't you drop your knife little boy; trust me you don't want me to make you do it"

He gripped it tighter and raised it in defiance. Holding up her hands she took a step back; at first he thought that for some strange reason she was going to surrender. This, however, was not the case, two fire bolts shot from her palms; heating the metal knife to a red hot consistency and making him drop it; Wendy let go of hers straight after not willing to risk the extreme heat.

"So..." said the Phoenix "Now you're behaving like a gentleman you are going to tell me how to get this box open or I'll cook your girlfriend...how would like her? _medium rare or well done?_ "

Through the door Splinter could hear all that was happening - before he went to confront this creature he knew he had to contact his sons. One button on his phone would send a direct signal to their T-phones, alerting them to the danger. He just hoped that they remembered to take their phones with them.

Quickly sending the message he leaped into action standing before Josh and Snookie trying to offer them some sort of protection.

"And who are you grandpa?" Phoenix folded her arms across her chest and flicked her hair over her shoulder "Come to save the day have we? I for one don't think so"

"You will leave this place at once" said Splinter calmly "Or I'll be forced to make you leave"

Phoenix looked at Baxter and smiled "Can you believe this? And here I was thinking that he looked friendly and yet he wants me to go...and without my prize no less..."

Pointing a finger at him she hissed something below her breath and a force flew forward to knock Splinter out of the way but he saw it coming and moved. Phoenix looked surprised.

"Speedy little thing aren't you" She tried again but again Splinter dodged her efforts. "I'm bored now" she muttered and fired 2 bolts of flame at the floor, setting it on fire and trapping him in a circle of flame "Now you, boy,...open this fucking door before I ram a stick up his ass and put him on slow cook.."

She indicated for Josh to come forward, who, seeing Splinter caught by fire and Wendy's petrified expression, knew he had no choice. He had to obey or she really would kill them all. He just hoped that their sensei had called for the guys and that they would be here soon.


	57. Chapter 57: Decisions, decisions

Chapter 57: Decisions, decisions

It all seemed to happen so quickly. One moment they were all talking and the next they had all piled out of the apartment and headed back to the lair at double quick speed. The panic was so clearly etched upon Leonardo's face that Rebecca felt afraid for him. What could have happened for Splinter to decide to use the emergency button in the first place? She hoped to God that they were all okay.

The lair smelt strongly of smoke and was deathly quiet. Raphael and Leonardo began shouting for Splinter and Josh whilst Michelangelo and Donatello checked around the lounge and kitchen; ending up eventually in the lab. That was where they found Splinter. Weak but alive. They picked him up and carried him to the lounge where they laid him on the sofa and encouraged him to talk. Splinter said one thing: The Phoenix, before he closed his eyes.

"My God" whispered Rebecca, looking around "She was here..."

Donatello got up and disappeared into the lab, two seconds later he shouted through to the others: "Yep, she was here! She's taken the stone but left us a person"

"Where's Joshua?" asked a nervous Leonardo bending down besides Splinter "Did she take him? Dad, did she take Josh?"

The aged rat let out a raspy breath but shook his head.

"Then where the Hell is he!" added Leo, the green colour visibly draining from his face. He turned to Rebecca "If something has happened to him I swear to God I'll..."

"I'm sure he's round here somewhere" said Rebecca confidently "He has to be...how about we check the bedrooms?"

Leonardo put up a hand _"I'll_ check the bedrooms, you stay here, it's your fault we're in this mess... if we hadn't been meeting up with your new buddy Carter then none of this would have happened!"

Rebecca looked at him, not quite believing what she had just heard... _how could he think that? let alone say it!_ Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Even Donatello, who was bringing Baxter from out of the lab, stopped at the doorway to look.

Leonardo shook his head: "What!? Carter is working _with_ Phoenix don't you all see that? He got us all out of the way on purpose" said Leonardo adamantly

Rebecca felt her eyes prick with tears but she refused to cry, instead she held back her emotion and stood firm, arms folded and lips pursed. Leonardo waved his hands dismissively and walked towards the bedrooms leaving everyone else in the aftermath to feel incredibly awkward.

"We have a visitor" announced Donatello weakly, attempting to shift the mood. He pushed Baxter forward into the lounge and sat him on a chair "He was in the containment unit"

Walking up to him Rebecca noticed how his eyes widened when he saw her "Yes" she began "I look like her, I know,...where is she now and what did she do with my son?"

Baxter shook his head "Sh...she..left. The boy is here...as far as I know" he stuttered, obviously nervous about the whole situation.

"He's here, they're okay..." Leonardo re-appeared with both Wendy and Josh tucked under his arms "She'd locked them up in the back room but they're fine" he ruffled his son's hair, Rebecca ran over to hug them both.

"Mom it's okay...we're both okay" replied Josh returning her hug with the same enthusiasm which it had been given.

"Are you sure? Did she hurt you?" Rebecca looked from one to the other expectantly.

Wendy shook her head whilst Josh gripped his mom's shoulders "No...she wouldn't dare...we're okay, honestly"

"That bitch has to pay for this" snapped Rebecca turning to the group "And now she has the Opal it'll be operation Prophecy"

"Well we know whose fault that is don't we?" added Leonardo under his breath.

"No we don't Leo so why don't you tell everyone whose fault you think it is..." challenged Rebecca "Because you obviously mean me"

He remained quiet and instead guided both Josh and Wendy towards the kitchen.

Rebecca was fuming. She couldn't believe that yet again he turned on her so quickly. And this guy was supposed to be in love with her; he'd proposed for God's sake.

"He's just in shock that's all.." muttered Michelangelo as he appeared at her side "He don't mean it"

"Really" answered Rebecca "I wish I could believe you Mikey, I really do"

"I'm okay dad...will you stop fussing" Joshua was trying to remove his father's hands from his face as he checked his son over, twice and then once again for good measure. Michelangelo appeared and got Snookie a drink and then copied Leo by fussing over her. Josh shifted over to the youngest turtle: "Is mom okay?" he whispered

"Well she's a little pissed but she's a tough one, she'll be okay"

Joshua glanced into the lounge where Baxter was being intimidated by Raphael as he loomed over him whilst Donnie tended to Splinter. Rebecca, he noticed, was no where to be seen.

"Hey, where is she?" asked Josh, standing up. They all looked round the room which was indeed Rebecca-free.

"I'll check the bathroom" mumbled Raphael. He returned a minute later "Empty"

Josh looked at Leo who was by now standing up "If she's put herself in danger I will never forgive you" and he meant it. Having only known his mom a few weeks he didn't want to lose her again.

* * *

Rebecca had decided to slip out and had returned to her father's apartment. _Well, what use was she in the lair?_ She only made Leo angry which in turn upset everyone else. She was better out of the way and doing something practical. Nolan was surprised to see her back so soon and she was surprised to see him still there.

"Got no where else to go?" she asked, looking out of the window at the streets below

"It appears not...you?"

She shook her head and then proceeded to tell him about the Phoenix, the stone and the fact that everyone seemed to blame her.

"It's your fault you know" she began "If you hadn't been such an evil villain in the first place they would all trust my instinct and trust me"

He smiled "And you? How do you feel?"

"I trust you...and I want to nail her...now"

"Well.. what are we waiting for..let's roll out" He got up and indicated to the door.

They walked the way in silence. He seemed to know where he was going so yet again she took her instinct and trusted him even though all the turtles were shouting in her head saying she was crazy and the one who shouted the loudest was Leonardo. It hurt so deeply that he was that quick to doubt her. How on earth could they ever be married if he felt like that? It was obvious that he just didn't trust her and she knew why. It was because of what happened with Raphael. But if he couldn't let that go then what hope would there be for their future?

Slipping down a back alley Nolan turned to her "We're nearly here, now you have to promise you will do what I say? That way we protect ourselves"

"So what's the big plan? you still haven't told me that.."

"The plan is that you do what I say...I kinda hope that the portal is up and running and then we're in with a shot."

"What if it isn't?"

"Then we move to a new plan...now follow me and keep low"

He opened a hatch to the left and stepped inside, disappearing into the darkness. A hand shot out soon after to guide her into the hole. She didn't hesitate; even though, yet again, the turtles in her head were screaming now.

* * *

"So where do you think she's gone?" began Josh "Because I for one think she's gone after the Phoenix on her own" He was anxiously pacing the room

"Take it easy son, we don't know that, perhaps she's just gone to clear her head" Leonardo was trying to rationalize the entire situation as well as keep everyone calm.

"Yes" snapped Josh "To clear her head because of what YOU said to her...making her feel like it was all her fault"

"He does have a point" added Raphael. Leonardo got up and shot a look at his brother.

"I didn't do it on purpose...I was just worried that's all"

"You were kinda harsh bro.." muttered Michelangelo

"Well!" exclaimed Leo "You gotta admit that it is kinda coincidental that we meet Nolan and then the Phoenix shows up here"

The man called Stockman slowly raised a hand and coughed "Err, can I make a contribution here?"

They all looked at him.

"She was always coming here" he announced "We tracked the stone... had nothing to do with Carter... in fact her plan was to...well" He stopped and glanced away.

"Her plan was to what?" Raphael picked up Baxter by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up "You better squeal Stickman before I make you.."

Baxter kicked his legs as he raised off the ground "Okay..okay...Look, she wanted to annihilate you..all of you. She was hoping you would be here"

The largest turtle threw him back down to the chair.

"So why didn't she take Josh?" asked Leonardo

"He's no threat...she thinks you could be..." muttered Baxter nervously.

"You better be telling the truth or I swear to God I'll so pound your ass" growled Raphael.

"That makes two of us" said Leo, glancing at his brother "But first we need him...We have to go..go and find Becca and quickly. And if she has gone after the Phoenix _he'll_ know where she is"

Once more they all looked at Baxter who squirmed in his seat. _This was going to be a long night._

* * *

She felt like they had been crawling for ever. When he said keep low she thought perhaps she'd be bending over, crouching even, but definitely not crawling and in what could only be described as very cold, wet mud. Suddenly lights appeared, soft lights and she could hear chanting followed by the loud voice of a woman - it had to be the Phoenix. Nolan stopped and then indicated for her to crawl forward. She did as instructed and found herself looking down on at least 500 people. They were all dressed in black hooded robes. Black candles were burning around the room and there was a stage and with what looked like an alter in the centre.

Looking around the room she realised she recognised people. Nolan almost seemed to read her mind as he watched her reaction.

"Satanists aren't your run of the mill weirdos anymore...they are anyone...the librarian, the cop, the teacher...anyone...even the elderly lady at the end of the street" he whispered.

Rebecca couldn't quite take it all in. What she did clock though was the portal. Set up and looking to be perfectly operational. Alongside the Phoenix there were 3 other girls. Standing behind her in a perfectly straight line.

"They're the humanoids she's gonna use in to fulfill the Prophecy..designed and made just for the job" added Nolan

"Earth, water and air..." mumbled Rebecca looking at him "Alongside her fire that's the four elements just like the Prophecy says..all she needs now is..."

What happened in the next moment was something which Rebecca was not prepared for. Four cloaked figures were bringing forward a woman. The woman was tied to a reversed wooden cross.

The woman was April.

"Oh my God..." began Rebecca "We have to save her...we have to go now"

Nolan grabbed hold of her arm "No. Not yet."

She looked at him with horror "What do you mean not yet? They're going to kill her aren't they?"

"Technically no"

"What do you mean technically no?"

"It's the child they want...what is more innocent than a child still nestled in it's mother's womb?"

 _April was pregnant. My God, she was pregnant._

"All the more reason to save her!" snapped Rebecca, her voice getting noticeably louder.

Casey was brought in by more figures in black, they tied him up at the back of the stage as April was laid down on the alter. She looked like she'd been drugged. Casey, however, was making up the noise for both of them: shouting and screaming at her. The Phoenix walked over to him.

"Shush" she said, putting a finger to her lips "The time is now. And the time is ours"

She turned to her audience "Disciples your loyalty is about to be rewarded! The time has come to fulfill our destiny and take your place in the New World! I will now open the portal...Embrace your new lives...and Join me"

Rebecca fixed her eyes on Nolan "Now?" she asked

He nodded "Now"


	58. Chapter 58: Go forth and conquer!

Chapter 58: Go forth and conquer!

They all piled into the van and prepared to roll out. Raphael sat polishing his sai and looking menacingly at Baxter to ensure that he didn't lead them on a false path.

"I'll know if you're fibbing, I catch Mikey at it all the time..and what is it that I do Mikes?"

Michelangelo lowered his eyes "He pounds me" he whimpered.

"Every- time" replied Raphael crunching his shoulders.

Stockman swallowed nervously. He didn't particularly want to be on the receiving end of a pounding from this six foot plus monster of a mutated turtle.

The van was particularly cramped. Leonardo drove with Josh and Wendy beside him up front. He had preferred his son to be out of harms way but he also didn't want to leave him back at the lair. Donnie was caring for Splinter in the back as he was laid out resting and Mikey, Raph and Baxter were all stuffed in the remaining available space.

Leonardo was doing his best to put his foot down in response to Stockman's instructions but Mikey felt like he could have done better plus he really wanted to be in the front seat next to Wendy.

"How far away are we?" shouted Leo

"Oh panicking now are we Fearless? It's your fault she did one in the first place" snapped Raphael as he re-sheathed his sais.

"Yes thank you Raphael of that I am well aware" replied Leonardo sarcastically as he took the next corner so fast the tyres let out a squeal.

"Careful Leo...we have living bodies back here with no restraints!" added Donatello "And we'd like to stay living please"

"Next right" began Baxter "It's under the large warehouse at the end of the street"

"Under? As in underground? Ah-ha, home from home.." mused Raphael

"Not quite" answered Stockman, pushing up his glasses "It's a Satanic Temple, you know for Devil Worship and all sorts of other genuinely evil activities"

"Drop the attitude little man, whilst you still can" hissed Raphael pointing a large finger in his face.

* * *

Inside the temple Rebecca followed Nolan's lead as they headed down towards the lower levels. So far it had all felt a little un-real but now as they prepared to face off against these beings she felt her nerves kick in. Taking a deep breath she stopped. Nolan turned to her.

"You okay?" he whispered

"Just a little nauseous" she replied, trying to force a smile "Just nerves I suspect...not every day you face something like this..."

He ducked round the corner and took a quick survey of the scene. The portal was open and working and something or somethings were coming out from it and entering the bodies of the surrounding people. They swept around the crowd like ghosts - fast, agile and completely see through.

 _Demons._

He moved himself back to stand besides her "Okay, she's opened it up and now they've got company in the form of large nasty looking entities - it looks as if they're taking possession of the humans"

"Oh my God" She felt her eyes visibly widen

"We need to give ourselves as much time as possible to get up to that portal and reverse the charge - sending her and her minions back to Hell...I can use invisibility and if I carry you then you will become invisible too"

She stared at him. _Did he just say 'carry'?_

"But you have to be careful, they will sense you and especially now they're getting a taste for it"

She frowned "A taste for what?"

"Innocence. Believe you me they are going to be so pumped up by the sight and smell of a pregnant beauty without having another pop up"

"What?" again she stared at him

"Your nausea...more likely pre-pregnancy sickness, you're pregnant" He watched her expression change "Oh, you didn't know...you should do...you and your reptillian boyfriend have been at it like rabbits"

She held up her hands "Okay, that's enough" she announced shuddering. Not particularly liking the realisation that he had actually seen any of that sort of activity.

"Was all I ever wanted you know...a family...you're lucky"

"Nolan, you killed people and wanted absolute power so don't just tell me that you wanted a family"

He smiled briefly at her and then moved to pick her up "Quiet from now on, until we reach the alter then do as I say, okay?"

She nodded. Putting all her faith into this act and into this man. A man who was also part Demon and a man who had killed her best friend and father.

 _Crazy wasn't quite the word for it._

But.. she trusted him. Whatever the others believed Rebecca didn't.

* * *

"Down there..." Michelangelo was looking at the hatch which Nolan and Rebecca had used only minutes before. It looked far from inviting. In fact it looked dark and scary; Mikey didn't do dark and scary.

Wendy took hold of his hand "You'll be fine"

He giggled nervously and a light blush painted his cheeks. He grasped her hand in his other one and gave it a squeeze.

"And we'll be waiting right here for when you come back" she added

"No way" interrupted Josh "I'm coming...what?... Dad you are already a man down if Donnie stays with Splinter - I'm a ninja too, I can help"

Leonardo paused and looked around the group.

"Well I'm game if you are" said Raphael putting his arm around his nephew "We can keep an eye on him Leo and admittedly it'll be good for his training...and he can heal just like his mom..." They both held his eyes with pleading looks; Leo tried to stand firm but in the end he sighed and gave in.

"Okay, but you stick with us and you do as I say" instructed Leo

"Ya got it Fearless Leader...I mean dad" replied Josh giving him a mock salute.

"And no talking back" added Leo opening the hatch.

Donatello stayed with Splinter, Wendy and the van whilst Leo headed in first flagged up by Mikey and Raphael who also dragged a reluctant Baxter.

They reached the end of the narrow passage as Rebecca and Nolan had done and that is when they got their first look at the scene below. No words could describe what it was that they saw because it was incomprehensible - like something from City of the Damned or Land of the Paranormal. They also clocked April and Casey and that's when Leonardo indicated for them to head down below. Michelangelo was beyond worried. He didn't particularly like the look of the entire thing.

"What if they sacrifice us too?" he whispered nervously

"Wow that's a big word for you Mikey" began Raphael "I tell you what if they don't...I will" He tapped his brother at the side of the head "Now focus or you'll get us all sacrificed"

They stopped at the end of the corridor and looked round the corner. Being on ground level with these beings was not any easier. The possession ritual was progressing quickly - Leonardo decided this was their time to ambush. Giving everyone stations around the room he signaled for them to move in. And move they did knocking down the civilians like dominoes.

One tripped Michelangelo from behind whilst others piled on top as he fell. Raphael was straight on it and used his sais to prize these beings off his little brother.

"They're not as strong as I'd thought they'd be!" shouted Leonardo "Let's take them down and keep them down!"

The Phoenix could hear the chaos so opening her wings she flew her way over to see what was happening.

"Those freaks" she hissed raising up her arms and firing bolts of flame at the battle scene below.

"Uh-oh little miss hot stuff is back...and she kinda looks pissed!" announced Raphael, flipping out of the way of another load of fire bolts.

"Aww Raph did you stand her up sometime?" teased Michelangelo

"No...but I'm about to...or rather stand her down!"

Rebecca and Nolan had reached the stage, she untied April whilst Nolan freed Casey.

"What the fuck is all this?" he asked, picking up his beloved April in his arms.

"Get her out of here" ordered Rebecca "And don't look back"

"What about you? and the guys? and..." He glanced at Nolan "Psycho boy here"

"He's on our side and we'll be fine...now go!" She gave him a little shove to which he followed through and made an escape. Rebecca turned to Nolan.

"What now?" she asked

"We gotta take out those humanoids and then get to the portal"

She let her eyes trail out to the main room and could see Mikey, Raph and Leo in full fight mode.

"Joshua?" she whispered. He was here! She couldn't believe it.

"My son, my son is here"

In the time she had realised this Nolan had taken out the three robotic humans and was dusting off his hands "Kinda like the real thing" he mused "Yet not...not enough blood..."

"Nolan, my son, my son is here" she repeated feeling panic rise in her voice.

"So? It's good, he wants to help...it's like a family fight" He smiled at her "Now for the portal, I need you ready on this"

Rebecca felt torn but knew she had to follow through with her pledge because the Phoenix would not be destroyed otherwise.

"We have to reverse the energy flow, focus and give it all you got" He raised his hands and fired a beam of power into the portal "Do it!" he shouted. She copied his move, closed her eyes and put her everything into focus. Power shot forward, merged with his and into the portal.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" It was the Phoenix. Her high pitched squeal could mean only one thing.

Rebecca kept her eyes firmly closed, squeezing them so tightly that they began to ache. The wind from the portal rushed backwards pulling forward everything in it's path.

"Hold my hand!" shouted Nolan, grasping for her whilst he held firm onto one of the beams.

She felt herself switch off. In this moment of panic and madness she felt her mind go quiet and calm.

And then silence.

No wind.

No screams.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes. The room was empty. Apart from herself and Nolan there was no-one else around.

 _Had the portal taken them all?_

"Joshua!" Her eyes scanned round until they fell on a figure. Her son. Her Josh. He was okay. He'd made it.

"Mom!"

She climbed off the stage and ran to hug him.

"My God you're okay, you're okay" Planting kisses on his face tears fell down her cheeks.

"Well that was one Hell of a roller coaster" announced Raphael putting away his sais. Leo and Mikey joined him, dusting off their weapons and coughing.

"Hide...good plan ass-hole" Raphael pulled his little brother into a hug.

It was like she had always thought... _Mikey always came up with the best ideas_ so she hugged and kissed him too.

Then it all went black.

"Becky!" Leonardo bent down and collected her up in his arms "We gotta get her outta here and over to Donnie"

Nolan watched them go and mouthed the word 'thank you' as he shook his head.

At least he hoped Rebecca would be grateful. He also hoped she'd be okay. Yes, he really hoped for that.


	59. Chapter 59: So, what now?

Chapter 59: So, what now?

Leaving the dark depression of the temple they took Rebecca home. On this occasion Raphael drove, much to Michelangelo's annoyance but once Wendy asked him to sit up front he managed a small confident grin and a blush. Joshua wanted to be in the back with his mom and dad. Rebecca appeared to be in a stable condition, Donatello explained that she had no apparent injuries and hadn't suffered any sort of seizure, so he could see no reason as to why she was unconscious. Leonardo just wanted to get both her and Splinter back to the lair and get them settled comfortably where they could be monitored more closely.

Once back at the lair Raphael rang April and Casey; she had gone to hospital but all appeared to be okay and more importantly the baby was fine. April hadn't had chance to tell Casey up until that point so Raphael was pleased to announce that his pal sounded more than a little shocked.

Leonardo sat with Rebecca ever since she was carried into Donnie's lab.

"Why isn't she awake D? I can't handle all this waiting around..."

"You're not going to make it happen any quicker by staring at her Leo, why don't you go and wait in the lounge, I'll shout if she makes any movements okay?"

Leonardo looked unsure "You sure...I don't feel right leaving her alone"

"You're not! I'm here" replied Donatello "Go on, go, check on Splinter and the others"

After a brief hesitation Leo bent down and kissed Rebecca on the head and then on the lips "Any movement you tell me okay?"

"Yes brother I will tell you - have faith that if she even so much as hiccups I'll let you know"

Kissing her again Leonardo eventually exited the lab and left him to it.

Donatello let out a breath and after hooking her up to a monitor he watched her face closely. She was completely unresponsive and looked like she was sleeping as peacefully and deeply as anyone ever could. He went to brush her hair out of her eyes and it was then that she twitched. Her eyes moved, the light skin around them trembling like butterfly wings.

"Becky, can you open your eyes?.." encouraged Donatello in a low voice "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes slowly opened and she focused on him.

"Donnie.." she croaked "What happened?"

"You passed out apparently..do you think you can manage to sit up?"

She nodded and after she was comfortably arranged he got her a glass of water which she took from him and sipped.

"I remember..." she whispered "I remember everything"

He shined a light into her eyes, checking her pupils "You mean everything _everything?"_

Again she nodded and her eyes welled with tears.

"But surely that's a good thing? You got your memory back - that's great eh?"

This time she shrugged her shoulders as she took another sip of water.

 _The rape was one event that she never wanted to remember._

"How do you feel?" continued Donatello taking her pulse.

"Confused" she muttered "Would you keep everyone out of here for a while? I really need some time... to digest things"

"Of course" he answered, giving her a kind smile "You did great though, well, from what I've been told, you and Nolan were quite the pair of heroes"

"Thanks Donnie..." He took the glass from her and put it back by the sink.

"He didn't mean it you know...Leo...he just gets a bit...mouth-open-before-brain-in-gear sometimes and even more so where Josh is concerned"

Rebecca looked away "I guess" she mumbled "But it really hurt"

Donatello put a hand on her shoulder "I know. He does love you though and what's to bet he will be willing to do _anything_ to get back onto your good side so if I was you I would make him suffer...just a suggestion"

She smiled "Thanks, I'll have a think on it"

"Good girl"

"I'd dump the waster and run away with me" Nolan's voice stopped them both in their thoughts; he held up his hands "Hey I come in peace...look I know you remember everything clearly now but.."

"It's fine" she began, indicating for him to come forward.

"I'll give you two some space then..." Donatello took himself off to the other part of the lab but more importantly he took up position nearest to the door - whether he'd need it to ask for help or to keep the others out was something he didn't quite know as yet.

"How are you feeling? Thanks for leaving me behind you know and flaking out like that"

"I didn't do it on purpose" replied Rebecca

"I know. You know what it is though don't you...? It was things going back to where they should be...your memories once again becoming yours. The Phoenix struggled being a separate entity, she struggled with you; your life. The power she had always wanted just wouldn't hold"

"You mean she never would have fulfilled the prophecy?" asked Rebecca, a frown playing on her forehead

"No. I doubt it. But the problem is she would have kept trying and she would have caused so much devastation in the process. It's a good job she's gone"

"Where exactly has she gone?"

"Hell. Just where she belongs, well the demon part of her, the part that was you is now back.." He gently touched her hair "with you"

Drawing his hand away quickly, he smiled "Oh and I destroyed the portal - nothing will be coming through that thing again"

She took a breath and bit her bottom lip "So... what about you?"

"What about me? Are you asking me what I'll be doing Miss Madison?"

Her lips curved into a smile; _oh how_ _he loved that smile._

"The world is my oyster Miss Becky, I can go where I want and do what I want...there's LA, Vegas...you could always come with me you know?"

Shaking her head she held his eyes with a confident look.

"I know...daft question right..but thought I'd try and steal you. The reptile is lucky to have you and don't let him forget that okay"

He bent to give her a hug, pausing just before contact as if silently asking if it was alright. She extended her arms and let him briefly hold her. And, during that moment of intimacy, she couldn't believe how much things had changed between them. He had proven himself and her instinct had been right. There was good in him. _In darkness as black as black there really was light._

"I won't hear about anymore gruesome killings will I? No more serial killers suddenly popping up in another state?"

He let her go and laughed "Well, as I have always said, I do love killing, you know that, so as a result I will never make any promises" Pausing, he looked at her intensely "You take care and be good for both of us"

"Thanks...I will"

"And enjoy your new baby" She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her "Trust me...I'm in tune to these things. Be happy" Stepping back, he put up his hand as he faded out until eventually he was gone.

 _Although she could never really be sure if he really was_.

This time though, it did for some reason, feel final, like the entire chapter had come to some sort of a natural end and now that particular book was closed.

"Okay?" Donatello suddenly appeared beside her "He gone?"

"Yep, all okay and yes he's gone" She smiled at him

"Can I _please_ go and get Leo now? The longer I leave it the worse my guilt"

"Sure, go ahead, but why would you feel guilty?"

"Hey, you know me, I'm not good with lies.." Giving her a quick grin he headed to the door - his shoulders looked liked they had lowered by at least a foot. He had most certainly relaxed.

Lies, she had decided, were sometimes a necessary evil and as long as you could deal with any guilt they were a part of any normal life. She had made up her mind that she'd be going with the flow this time around and just let some things run their natural course.

In the midst of her thoughts Leonardo burst into the room followed by Raphael and Mikey who both hugged her tightly. Hugging Raphael felt strange now she remembered everything that had taken place between them. It felt so strange that she couldn't help the natural blush that filled her cheeks and she was certain that he noticed. If he did though, he remained quiet about it.

Once alone with Leo he awkwardly reached for her hand and grasped it firmly, using his large fingers to caress her palm "I'm sorry..I screwed up again didn't I? I wouldn't blame you if you hate me.."

She put her other hand over his and squeezed "I don't hate you silly...but it did hurt, you know, how you were so quick to blame me"

"I'm so sorry, I really am, I just get so stupid sometimes...can I make it up to you? There's lots I can do" He gave her a grin "I haven't forgotten about the other morning...and what you did for me..."

"You're terrible" she replied, smiling at him

"And I can get you a lovely ring, whatever you want...If you still want to marry me that is..." He stopped and looked down at the bundle of hands and fingers.

"I don't need at ring...I just need you"

Raising his head, he smiled broadly at her. Gathering her up in his arms he soothed her hair with his hands and planted kisses all over her neck, eventually ending up on her lips.

"I don't deserve you" he murmured

"No you don't" answered Rebecca laughing "Just trust me sometimes okay?"

"I know...you've proven it...Do you think you'll ever see Nolan again?"

She shook her head "Doubt it. But I'm glad. I'm glad it is all finally over and I can lay it all to rest"

"And look forward to the future" he added

"Yes, there is that"

He leaned forward and kissed her again "Oh and great news too; April is having a baby you know, Casey is so stoked"

"Yes..it is all so lovely. Marriage and then a new baby. It's just how life should be"

Smiling at him she let him embrace her again.

 _Yes, it was just how life should be._

 **THE END.**

* * *

A huge thank you to everyone who has supported me over the past 12 months and read all 3 of my stories featuring my OC Rebecca Madison. I've loved writing her so all of the stories have ended up being an absolute pleasure.

Best wishes to all of you & keep up with your writing and reading!

Take care,

Rachael (aka RBBH).


End file.
